Jersey 5-0
by SteveandCat4ever
Summary: "What if the circumstances were reversed? How would Steve handle New Jersey? What if Danny was the Boss? Everybody here but different. Or are they?"
1. Chapter 1

**Jersey 5-0 chapter 1.**

**Hey Five 0 fans! Here's an alternate world with 5-0 in Jersey. ****What if the circumstances were reversed? How would Steve handle New Jersey? What if Danny was the Boss? Everybody here but different. Or are they?**

**Hope you like and enjoy and of course let me know what you think.**

**Cheers.**

The Atlantic Coast, he hated it. How he longed for the calmer waters of beautiful Pacific Ocean. Specifically, Hawaii. His home, lush, green, laid back. That's where his Cat was, stationed at Oahu, where he should be. Sighing heavily, he rubbed his eyes. He hated New Jersey already and he didn't even go ashore yet.

''It's 0830 and you're rubbing eyes?'' Lt. Gordon Wyler teased. ''No matter how hard you rub your eyes, this ain't Honolulu. Wrong side of the world.''

Commander Steve McGarrett stopped rubbing his eyes just long enough to throw Wyler a hateful look. He resumed tending to his stinging eyes, now squeezing the bridge of his nose, anything to motivate tear production. "The air is … horrible here.'' He was in a bad mood. A six month 'teaching gig' for Coast Guard ruined his wedding plans – again. But as a Commander in the U.S. Navy, an Operator, a pilot, you go where ordered. Structure. He liked structure but to feed his rebellious spirit, he went through bud/s so he could make a difference in the world. Truth be told, he loved the Navy. Gave him a first rate education at Annapolis, he had been to every continent in the world. He even met Cat through the Navy. If they could ever get leave or even better yet assigned near each other, they could finally get married, start a family.

Getting married was just a formality. They had been together for years, but she wanted his name before having kids and it seemed a fair deal since he stole her heart. But the last couple years have been tough on them: his father had passed on then Cat's father died suddenly a month later. Again they tried to get married since he inherited the house on Oahu, now they had a home base and both managed to get assignments the stationed them in or around Hawaii, so the preparations were made. Cat found her dress; Steve arranged a honeymoon, Tahiti. They set a date. They bought wedding rings, Cat had her engagement ring but they needed matching bands. They arranged shore leave. Then, two weeks before the nuptials, Steve was activated and deployed to Afghanistan. Six months later, recovered from his injuries, the Navy – in their infinite wisdom – sent him to train Coast Guardsmen in the finer points of water rescue and survival. He didn't mind helping the Navy's sister agency, but he so wanted to get home to his home, his Cat.

''Are you going to blow some steam off ashore? We can hit a couple of bars.'' Wyler asked hopefully; he had been using the handsome sailor as chick bait for years. Just because the Commander was happy in his committed relationship didn't mean he couldn't help his buddy get laid.

''No, thanks. I got to disembark, check in at Cape May and then Skype with Catherine. Besides, I'm in a bad mood. No woman is going to want to be around me. Bait your own snares tonight, Gordo''

''Like I need you, poster boy.''

''Get out of my sight, Gordo.''

''I will check in with you before I go ashore, Steve.'' Wyler didn't see some other crew members were nearby, walking the deck.

''Dismissed, Lieutenant Wyler'' Steve said with a wink. They may be friends but rank has to be acknowledged.

Steve followed through on his plans for the day. He was packing his sea bag when Gordon came by as promised.

"Are you sure you don't want to tag along?"

"Sure." He checked his watch. "I report in at Camp May in an hour. Then I'll be calling Catherine. Don't call me for bail.'' Steve joked.

"Well, l'm not due to check in until day after tomorrow. Liberty awaits. See you in 48 hour, Sir.''

"See you on time and ready to work. Not hung over." Steve cautioned, half serious.

Gordon made a face. "As if l'd do THAT again, Sir.''

Steve stopped packing and gave him a look a father would give a ten year old making an impossible promise. "I'll see you at 0645 Monday. "

"Class starts at 0800. You mean 0745, right?"

"No. l'm here for one – one – class cycle. I want this to go smooth and by the book so l can get home. I don't want to be here beyond this rotation. 0645." Steve stared at Gordon, hard.

"Yes, sir." Gordo saluted, turned smartly and left.

Steve shook his head and resumed his tasks.

Sgt. Detective Daniel Williams was running late. another maniac Monday. He loved driving Gracie, his 11 year old daughter, to school. Like her mother, five more minutes was never five minutes. And like her mother, blonde and beautiful and able to twist Danny to her will with her smile. Danny sighed and drank his coffee. Tipping the travel cup all the way back, he realized he needed a refill.

He went back in the house. He could hear his wife, Rachel, telling Gracie to 'get a move on.' He smiled, who would have thought a guy from Hackensack would catch a proper British girl for a wife. He snagged a cold pancake left over from breakfast.

Grace appeared in the kitchen doorway. In a pink dress, her hair a mass of soft curls, she had her mother's smile. "Good morning, Dann. Do l look ok? It's picture day."

Danny knew he was grinning, bursting with pride. "You look beautiful, Monkey." He finished filling his travel cup. "Let's go before Danno's late, again."

"Okay, Danno." Grace took her father's hand. "Stop lollygagging."

Danny glanced at Rachel and smiled. "Sorry, Monkey.'' And they were off.

"Bye, Danno. See you at dinner." Grace was getting out of the car.

"Have a good day, Monkey. Love you. Learn things. "

"Love you, Danno." And she was gone, running off to class.

Danny pulled back into traffic. As he reached for his coffee, his cell rang. "Williams."

"Good morning, Williams. Got a fresh one for ya. See the manager of the Travelers' Oasis. Day maid found a stiff in a room."

"Yes, sir." Danny knew the hotel. Higher end call girls, businessmen and budget conscious tourists frequented the old hotel.

He arrived in record time and double parked. Screw it, he WAS the police. It might mess up deliveries but that wasn't HIS problem. He locked the car and headed into the hotel. Walking across the once inviting now faded lobby depicting a desert oasis, he heard someone guy call his name.

"You Williams?" A big, bald man approached him and extended his big hand. "I'm Lou Grover." His voice was like distant thunder.

"I am." Danny stood a little straighter. "You the guy from Chicago? How are you?"

"The L.T. sent me down here. I'm your new partner." Lou ignored the polite conversation starter.

"You are?" He had been without a partner a long time. "Great, pleased to meet you.''

"Yeah, same here. "

"Ok, let's go."

They crossed the lobby to the manager's office. Danny knocked.

"Come in."

Danny and Lou exchanged a look before they entered, silently acknowledging Danny would take the lead. Entering, the detectives found tired looking blonde woman processing time cards. "Good morning. I'm Sgt. Williams and this is Detective Grover. We got a report of a dead body. ''

The overwhelmed manager blew an errant hair out of her eyes and stood up with her hand extended. "Lynn Downey. So, you two here about the dead guy? I locked out the room and as people checked out, I directed to front desk not to put guests on that floor so you guys could do your job without people getting in your way and guests wouldn't be freaking out."

Danny was impressed with the consideration she demonstrated for both the guests and police. "Thanks. We'll try to get this handled as quickly and quietly as we can. Know anything about the decedent? Do you know his name, where's his from, anything?"

She turned back to her desk and started searching the mess on her desk. "I had that info right here. Found it!" She handled the registration info to Danny.

"A Navy man. Jurisdiction is going to be a fricking nightmare!" He handed the papers to his partner, sighing hard. He felt a headache coming on.

"Happy Monday morning to me." Lou growled, taking the pages and perusing them. ''I'll run his financials; he paid with a credit card. We got a place to start."

Danny sighed, again. "Contact the Navy, too. Find out where he came from.'' He smiled inwardly; it was nice being the senior partner passing out the grunt work.

They left the manager's office, crossed the lobby to the elevators. Danny, hands in his pockets, started to rock on his heels. The old hotel had a new elevator system but it was taking forever, he was seriously considering the stairs when the elevator car finally arrived. They entered.

Lynn used the elevator key override the lock out on the seventh floor. "If you're on the seventh floor, you can use the elevator but you can't return. Stairwell is locked. You can go in the stairwell, but you can't return. Used to date a cop so l know you guys don't need lookyloos.''

"Thanks for that, makes our jobs a little easier." Danny was genuinely appreciative.

Room 713 was a standard hotel room. Much like the rest of the faded hotel, the once an impressive room, was out of dated and lackluster. The body was in the bed, looking asleep, if you failed notice the blood splatter on the headboard.

"Guy got it in his sleep. Never knew what hit him. Was the door secured or did the maid just use a pass key?" Lou looked around, "His stuff is seems here.''

Lynn shrugged, "I don't know. Had to send her home she was so upset. But that's standard, knock and if there's no answer, enter and clean.'' She handed Danny the key. "l'll be in my office. Please return the key to me and call me to escort the body people in here."

Danny took the key, "I'll let you know when the coroner and lab people are on their way. I'll direct them to your office. Once we remove the body and stuff, I'll discretely as we can seal the room. It'll be at least a couple of weeks before this room will be available, sorry for the trouble''

Lynn sighed and nodded. "I understand. It would happen in the nicest view room.'' With that said, she left and left the detectives to their work.

""I don't see any evidence of a Lady of the Evening; bed shows evidence of him only, no used rubbers or the wrappers. The guy has his clothes hung, bathroom's in order. Room service for one leftovers. He was in bed, sleeping. What the hell?" Grover wondered out loud.

Danny was carefully checking the entry wound. "I know why. C'mere. See the entry wound? Top of the head. Now, look at the wall: fatal shot came through the wall."

"A bystander, so to speak. I'll check out next door.'' Lou was in motion.

Danny nodded. "I'll call Ms. Downey; get the skinny on the room next door."

''I'll go next door, see if someone's there.'' Lou was used to taking charge. In Chicago, he was a captain but here, he was just a 'junior' detective. ''With your permission, Sarge."

"Ms. Downey, who is registered in room 715?" Danny held up his index finger to have Lou pause. "NO ONE? You sure? Why? Because the sailor was shot through the wall. From room 715, yes. The room hasn't been used in over a week? Does the electronic key only work for … ? And it has to be reprogrammed? Will the key you …? Ok, thanks.'' He hung up. ''Well, the last key issued for 715 was issued over a week ago and programmed for two nights only. Let's go check it out. According to Ms. Downey, that room was cleaned last week and no one has 'freshened' it since according to her printouts. No key can override the system, except hers and she doesn't check rooms. Not her job."

Both detectives left 713 as the coroner and the evidence team arrived, escorted by hotel security. They entered 715. The room was smaller than 713, same layout and color scheme but it smelled stale, the air needed to be recirculated.

"The shot lines up about here.'' Lou estimated. ''Rooms are opposite of each other. This bed is lining up with 713. But there's nothing here.''

Danny was puzzled; a knock at the door broke into his thoughts. He gave his partner a 'what the hell?' look. He answered the door. ''Hey Jerry, any discoveries?" He asked the young coroner.

"Strange head wound. But my new toy brought up some information. According to his thumbprint, he's a U.S. Naval officer, a lieutenant. His assignment is classified but he was supposed to start an assignment at Camp May this morning. 'l'm sure someone noticed he's AWOL by now.''


	2. Chapter 2

**Jersey 5-0 chapter 2**

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait and thank you for the reviews. FF was having problems uploading. Here's hoping the problem is solved permanently. I hope you enjoy chapter 2, let me know and 3 will follow shortly.**

Steve was in an even worse mood Monday morning. He hated teaching, absolutely hated it. His mother was a teacher and she seemed to love it. Guess it skipped a generation because being confined to a single room with the same material over and over again all day long was torture. His quarters on the base were small but tolerable. Because of his rank, he got private quarters so at least he got to skype with Cat all weekend whenever he wanted.

His mood worsened as the morning dragged on. Where the hell was Gordo? Friends or not, he was going to have to put him on report this time. This may be a boring, administrative type of assignment but still rules had to followed, orders be orders.

Lunchtime came and went; numerous calls to Gordo's cell went unanswered. Rule number one: never ignore your commanding officer, it just pisses them off. Steve watched his afternoon class file out. Young underclassmen were glad it was over and frankly, so was he. His cell rang and seeing the caller ID made him smile darkly. "Gordo, you better be dead." He growled into the phone.

Silence.

"Gordo? Dammit! I'm not playing with you!"

A man cleared his throat, "Are you Steve?"

Steve's body went on alert at the stranger's voice. "This is Commander Steve McGarrett, U.S.N... Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Sergeant Detective Daniel Williams, New Jersey State Police, sir. I regret to inform you that Lt. Gordon Wyler was found murdered this morning at the Traveler's Oasis hotel.''

Steve's mouth went dry. Bad practical joke, Gordo put some guy on the phone, maybe? "Are you sure it's Lt. Wyler?"

Danny took a deep breath, "Mister McGarrett, we have his fingerprints…"

"Commander." Steve corrected. "I want to see him."

The seasoned detective took the phone from his ear and gave it a hard look. Resuming the conversation, he said sarcastically, "Well, Commander, why don't you hop on a jet ski and come on down here. We'll be moving his body in the next couple of hours.''

"Better idea." Steve said authoritatively. "You send a car to Camp May and I'll meet the driver at the front gate, in 10."

Danny sighed with irritation. Who was this Navy yahoo giving HIM orders?!

"Please." Steve added.

Against his better judgment, Danny relented. Something in the guy's voice. "Fine. 10 minutes. _Commander."_

"Thank you, Sgt. Williams." Steve said sincerely. He hung up and checked his watch. He had just enough time to get to the front gate if he moved with purpose.

Danny shook his head: just what he needed – a naval officer. Courtesy, Daniel, interagency courtesy, Danny reminded himself. If this guy got in his way, he'd cut him off at the knees. "Grover, get a uniform over to Camp May to get this poor sailor's commanding officer."

"Okay boss. But why? We got an ID on the vic."

"Because it sounded like the guy cared. Courtesy, Lou."

Grover shrugged. It was no never mind to him, he just followed orders now. He turned to the small group of uniformed officers helping out at the crime scene. "Get a car and driver over to Camp May, front gate. Guy's waiting for transportation, it's a babysitting job." Lou walked away without any further words, confident the uniform in charge would handle it.

"Hey, Kelly. Get over here." Lead patrolman Harris was annoyed. Detectives! They always treated uniformed guys like their own personal gophers.

"Sir?" Chin Ho Kelly presented himself smartly. "Another coffee run, sir?"

"No. Get your ass over to the main gate at Camp May. Some Naval officer needs a ride back here. Go get the SOB and don't screw it up.'' Harris directed him.

"Yes sir." And Kelly was off.

True to his word, Steve was at the front gate when Chin Ho arrived. He saw the squad car and started toward it.

Chin Ho saw a tall, dark haired man in uniform head his way. He pulled up to the man. "Traveler's Oasis?"

"Yes, please." Steve got in the car and offered his hand to the uniformed cop, Commander Steve McGarrett said in a friendly voice. After settling in, he offered his hand. "Nice to meet you. Thanks for coming to get me.''

"My pleasure, sir" Chin said with a big smile. "Chin Ho Kelly.'' He liked the Navy man on sight, friendly, outgoing. "First time here in New Jersey?"

"Yeah. Is it obvious?"

"Where are you from?"

"O'ahu."

"Really? Me too. Where? My family's in Kailua Bay. "

Steve knew the place, "l'm from Honolulu."

"You native?"

"Yes indeed.' Steve said proudly. "Born at Tripler. My grandfather died defending Pearl Harbor in the attack."

"Navy man?"

"Yup, l'm third generation. My wife, l mean fiancée, lives there."

"She's got you trained already" Chin laughed.

Steve laughed at the reference. After two aborted wedding attempts, he 'felt' like Cat was his wife. But it wasn't official. Yet. "So, how did you end up _here?_"

Chin sighed. "A girl. Need I say more? Now, I'm stuck here. Don't you like it here? Being in the Navy, one would think you could live anywhere."

"I guess. But this place … ''

''Yeah, I get it. The detective sergeant that sent me to get you, he thinks this is the Garden of Eden.''

Steve looked at Chin, "Seriously? This … This place? Has he _ever _been outside of New Jersey?"

"I honestly doubt that. Maybe New York City. Have you been there?"

"Once, during Fleet Week.'' Steve shook his head, "Admittedly, I haven't been home in a few months, and l just wanted to get back to the States. No offense, but l would have been happier if I stayed in Kabul.''

Chin liked the guy. "Word to the wise: don't say anything like that in front of Detective Williams, unless you like ranting.'' He pulled into the hotel parking lot. "With all due respect, Commander, you could have walked here."

Steve smiled sheepishly, "I didn't know where it was. Mahalo."

"That's ok. Aloha.''

Steve smiled as exited the car. Turning, he surveyed the hotel: not 4-star but not exactly a dump either. Definitely seen better days but more pleasant than ship quarters. At least Gordo found a comforting place before … No, this has to be mistake.

He crossed the lobby to the front desk. "Excuse me. I'm looking for Detective Williams. "

"See the manager. Ms. Downey is dealing with that, sir. Down the executive hallway, third door." The clerk already moved on to the next person.

Feeling dismissed, Steve started in that direction. Finding the manager's office door opened, he poked his head in. "Excuse me. Are you Ms. Downey?"

"Why yes, l am. Did the staff send you?" Lynn sat back expectantly. She pushed away from her desk and stood up.

"Front desk sent me here.'' Steve said smiling, removing his hat and securing it under his arm.

"I bet you're worth every penny." She looked him up and down.

"Ma'am?" Something about her manner was making him uncomfortable, self-conscious.

"Do you 'need' anything special?" She asked with a smile and a sultry glance.

"I just need to find Detective Williams."

"Oh." Lynn was disappointed, and then realization set in. "Oh. The dead sailor. This way, Mr.?"

"Commander Steve McGarrett, ma'am."

"Lynn, please."

Steve smiled but didn't offer his first name. He couldn't put his finger on it but something about the hotel manager put him off. She was pleasant enough, attractive enough but something was off putting about her.

She led him to the elevator and hit the button. "Was Mr. Wyler a co-worker?" Lynn tried to start a conversation.

"Yes. Lt. Wyler was assigned to me, my teaching aide at Camp May."

"Oh, you're a teacher." She said, overriding the lockout of the seventh floor.

"Not really. I'm just involved in teaching some special training. I'm active duty officer, not a teacher."

The elevator arrived. They entered and as the door closed, Chin Ho Kelly managed to scoot in. Seeing Steve again made him smile. "Aloha, again."

Steve smiled also. "Aloha." He noticed Lynn's frown so he explained. "We're both from Hawaii."

"Interesting." Lynn's voice sounded anything but interested.

Both men picked up on her mood change and fell silent. The elevator finally arrived at the seventh floor. The doors opened and Chin led the way.

"I thank you for all your help, Ms. Downey.'' Steve said as he exited the elevator, following Chin.

"My pleasure." Lynn said quietly as she watched the tall naval officer following the uniformed patrolman. She sighed. He was a tall drink of water indeed. Another sigh as the elevator doors closed. Back to her quarterly reports; what a lousy birthday!

Chin took Steve to room 713. He stopped at the door, "Detective Williams is by the bed, the one with the perfect hair."

"Mahalo." Steve entered the room, eyes on the covered body on the bed.

Danny noticed the movement and looked up, "You Mac?"

"Commander Steve McGarrett. Two Rs, two Ts.'' Steve said stiffy, unyielding, proper.

Danny closed his notebook with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "I'm Detective Sergeant Daniel Williams, Commander." His voice was sarcastic on his last word. "Is this your man?" The detective lifted the sheet and with hand gesture, invited Steve to identify the body.

The commander moved toward the body with his stomach churning. Dear God, please let this be a mistake. It's not Gordo, it's not Gordo! He looked down at the shattered skull.

It was Lt. Gordon Wyler.

Steve's chin dropped to his chest. Oh, Gordo. Closing his eyes momentary, pushing his grief aside to deal with later, he opened them and focused on the detective. "How? Why?"

Danny shrugged, "Wrong place, wrong time. Stray bullet from the next room."

"You're kidding." Steve stepped forward to examine Gordy's wound. ''I've seen a lot of wounds in combat, but this is a first. Thankfully, he never knew or saw it coming. If you got to go, great that it happened in an instant.''

"Grace of God, brother, Grace of God.'' Lou joined them with notebook in hand, his voice quiet, respectful. "Do you now his next of kin, Commander?"

Steve shook his head, "You'll have to contact the Department of the Navy. I know that his parents are deceased, he was an only child and he wasn't married or seeing anyone seriously.''

"Just another port stop?" Danny asked, nose in his notes.

"No. We were starting a 9-week assignment at Camp May, teaching blue water rescue techniques."

"He was teacher."

"No, l'm the instructor, he was my assistant. He was supposed to report this morning at 0645." Steve trailed off, suddenly feeling very guilty for mentally cussing him out. He should have known Gordy would never let him down.

"Assistant, so work colleagues?"

"Friends. He was going to be the Best Man at my wedding." Steve said sadly.

"Sorry." Danny felt for the guy. "But congratulations on your wedding"

"Yeah, thanks." Steve answered robotically.

Danny and Lou exchanged knowing looks; the Navy guy was in shock. The guy probably was an administrator, never seen death up close.

"So, this is Lt. Gordon Wyler.'' Danny confirmed.

"Yes." Steve verified. "Please have your medical examiner contact the Navy for burial instructions. This sailor was a decorated hero.''

Danny stopped writing and looked up at the commander's uniform. Apparently, he was too. "Yes, sir.' He motioned for Chin Ho Kelly to come forward. "Kelly, see to it the commander gets back to where he belongs."

Steve knew when he was being dismissed and he smartly put his hat back on. "You will keep me posted on the progress of your investigation, won't you, Sergeant Williams?"

Danny knew an order when he heard one. "Don't worry, Commander, we'll get to the bottom of this. If needed, I can contact you at Camp May?" He was going to regain control from this guy before they parted company if it was the last thing he did.

"Yes." The commander confirmed, aware of the power struggle. "I'll call for briefings daily at 1330." Dominance regained, Steve swiftly turned and exited the room, Officer Kelly In tow.

Danny was pissed! Just who in the hell did that Navy _commander_ think he was, anyway?! Of all that arrogant, 'know it all,' Navy pretty boy, he had the luck of draw to get a poster boy, a teacher. Great, just great. "I'll call for daily briefings at 1330." He mocked.

"I'll bet the phone will ring daily at 1329." Lou observed.

"Shut up, Grover. Get on the horn to the Pentagon; let them know the demise of their Lt. before that SOB does." Danny ordered. "No way is the Navy hijacking this case, not on our watch, my watch."

"Whatever you say, boss." Lou agreed without an objection. He moved off to do as he was directed but his gut told him this wouldn't be the last dealing with the Navy commander.

Chin rode the elevator down to the lobby in silence. He glanced at Steve, who was pale, drawn. "I'm sorry about your friend.'' He said quietly.

Chin's voice roused Steve from his brooding. "Thanks. He was a good friend."

The elevator doors parted to reveal Lynn Downey escorting the medical examiner's team up. Steve then Chin scooted passed the gurney.

"Back to Camp May, sir?" Chin prompted.

"This dump have a bar?"

"Just past check-in. And this isn't a dump!" Lynn said as the elevator doors closed, effectively cutting short her verbal response to Steve's description of her beloved landmark.

Chin looked at Steve, waiting. ''Bar, sir?"

"I hate drinking alone." Steve said with a sad smile. "Any chance at a Longboard?"

"In New Jersey? No way, brah. I mean, sir. Try a Samuel Adams Boston Lager."


	3. Chapter 3

**Jersey 5-0 Chapter 3**

**Thank you guys for the love and reviews. Here's another one. I hope you enjoy it.**

Chin's recommendation was good, the lager beer went down smooth but it wasn't enough to kill the grief and regret. Steve ordered a shot. ''To you, Gordy. I hope you made it to the Gates before the devil noticed you missing.'' He threw the shot back. The whiskey was aged, smooth but it burned his tight throat all the way down.

Kelly sipped club soda, "Were you two friends long?"

"About ten years." Steve said quieting, staring at the empty shot glass.

"Deployed together a lot?"

"Enough." Steve took swig of beer. "It's going to break my Cat's heart."

"You have a cat on the ship? Isn't that against regs?"

"Huh?" Steve stopped mid drink, he looked at Chin. "Oh, l meant my fiancée. Her name is Catherine, my Cat. She actually introduced us and he became like a pesky little brother. "

Chin nodded. "I see. Is she in Hawaii? O'ahu?"

Steve nodded, "Yeah, wish I was." He watched a fellow naval officer enter the near empty lounge. The newcomer looked out of place, nervous. Upon further inspection, the Chief Petty Officer's uniform was wrong, buttons wrong side, unpolished shoes. Whoever this imposter was, he was receiving Steve's undivided attention.

Chin noticed. "Friend of yours?"

"He's not U.S. Navy personnel." Steve finished his beer and dug in his pocket for his wallet to pay when a group of hotel employees entered, laughing and carrying on, guiding a blind-folded Lynn Downey. She was escorted to a table and seated. Their bartender left the bar to put a mixed drink and a cupcake with a single candle in front of her. Suddenly, there was blaring, pulsating music and her blind fold was removed to a cheer of ''Happy Birthday!'' The 'naval officer' returned and jumped out of the shadows right in front of the birthday girl, hips gyrating to the beat.

Sitting at the bar at the darkened end, Steve and Chin looked at each other. 'Male stripper." They said simultaneously.

Chin laughed as Steve looked at him, bewildered, "She must have known what her staff had planned. Explains why she kept eyeing at you the way she was. I bet she's disappointed."

Steve flashed the patrolman a humorless smile. "Poor bastard. What a way to make a living.''

Chin nodded in agreement then straightened his posture when he noticed Williams and Grover entering the lounge. "Oh, great."

Steve followed Chin's gaze. He watched as the detectives passed the birthday gathering and joined them.

"Hey.'' Grover acknowledged as he signaled the bartending that the men wanted a round of beers. He took the bar stool one to right of Steve, leaving the one next him free. "Friend of yours?" gesturing toward the exotic dancer.

Steve accepted the fresh bottle of beer with a thankful nod to the bartender and Grover as Danny sat down on a barstool left for him.

Williams laughed at wise crack. "Well, if you get bored in the Navy, _Commander_, a pretty boy like you can have a second career." Danny and Lou shared a chuckle.

Not getting a rise out of the Navy man, Danny turned his attention to Chin Ho Kelly. "I thought you were taking the _commander_ back to Camp May. Detour?"

"l wanted a drink. Problem?" Steve said in a cold, challenging voice. He had enough of the cocky detective.

The three policemen noticed the change in the Commander's voice. Chin studied his club soda while Lou searched for bar munchies. Danny, on the other hand, decided to engage the arrogant Navy officer.

"Not really. I just don't like you, _Commander._ I don't like getting orders from military paper pushers with fancy titles who think they're on a boat, calling the shots." Danny locked eyes with Steve, trying his best to intimidate the tall man.

Unfortunately, Steve didn't intimidate. He met Danny's eyes with a hard gaze. "I don't like that my friend, my dead friend, treated like an inconvenience, just another day at the office, a paperwork matter. I want his killer found, even though it was unintentional." His tone as well as his eyes got noticeably harder. "I'm stationed here for the next three months and while I'm here, l will see to it that this matter will not just be filed away. Lt. Gordon Hicks will not become another statistic, a forgotten victim."

A cheer went up from the birthday party on the other side of the lounge as the strip tease reached its frenzied finish causing both men to break eye contact. Celebrants threw confetti as 'the sailor' made his exit in his glittery mesh G-string. A chorus of 'Happy Birthday' filled the lounge as both men returned their attention to their beers.

''And they are ships." Steve smugly added, resumed drinking his beer.

"What?" Danny asked quietly, not quite believing Steve would nitpick the difference between a boat and a ship.

Grover and Kelly exchanged looks. Neither wanted to be involved in this dominance struggle, so they picked up their drinks and moved to a near-by table. Once seated, both noted that neither Williams nor McGarrett seem to notice their departure. Or care, for that matter.

"Really? This is your concern." Danny shook his head in disbelief.

Steve hid his smirk by taking another pull from his beer bottle. He couldn't exactly explain why but he enjoyed needling the detective.

"Didn't the booking girl get my confirmation text?" The male stripper joined them at the bar, again dressed in his fraudulent navy garb.

Danny was both offended by the guy's lack of civility and personal space. "Excuse me?"

"I got the booking text this morning. I get here in time, sent my confirmation text. You must be the new manager. Hi. I'm Randy. Military and Civilian officers are my specialty. You didn't need to bring another performer."

"Well, hi Randy. I'm Danny Williams." Danny flashed his badge with a false smile. "Detective Danny Williams. This man to my left is an actual naval officer…" He trailed off, surprised to see Grover sitting to his left. He looked up and scanned the lounge just in time to see the commander's squared shoulders disappear out the door into the lobby, with Chin in tow. "Get outta here!" He turned his frustration on the confused exotic dancer.

Randy, realized his mistake, made his apologies, grabbed his untouched beer and receded deeper into the dimly lit lounge.

Danny was irritated as he looked at Grover, "That _Commander_ really bugs me." He finished his beer and putting the empty bottle down, he noticed the navy man left payment for all their drinks on the bar. "Animal." He said under his breath.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jersey 5-0 Chpt 4**

**Hey guys, thanks for the love. Here's another one, i hope you like.**

Chin dropped Steve at the front gate of Camp May and headed by the heart of the city. Steve started walking toward the officers' barracks trying to clear his head before he called Catherine. The evening air was cool on his face and neck.

"Good evening, sir.'' A young ensign on his evening rounds saluted.

"Ensign." Steve returned the salute. "Carry on." He kept walking, thinking. He was so deep in thought that before he realized it, he was unlocking the door to his temporary living quarters. He undressed and took a hot shower, letting the hot beat down on his shoulders. Afterwards, he put on some comfy knock around clothes, got himself a large glass of ice water and sat down to Skype with Catherine.

She answered right away.

"Good evening, Commander.'' She said with her happy smile. "I've been waiting for you." Seeing Steve's demeanor, she got very concerned. "Steve, what's wrong?"

He sighed for there was no way to sugar coat this news. Swallowing his grief as best he could, he looked at Catherine with tear filled eyes. "Cat, Gordo is gone.''

"What? How the hell…?" Catherine was instantly alarmed.

"Shot to death, through a wall. He was asleep." Tears spilled over his eyelashes and he wiped at them angrily. He had seen death before, both close up and from a distance. But this was senseless and completely unexpected. He was grateful he could grieve freely with Catherine as he shared the information as he knew it with her.

Catherine too, cried. Gordon was a friend to both of them, like an unofficial team mascot. She had trained the brass young ensign in the art of supporting op teams and introduced him to Steve after some truly heads up reasoning had saved Steve and his fellow operators in the field. Both men had an instant like of the other and became very good friends. When Steve needed a junior officer to perform liaison work, Gordo was his man. Catherine always took solace when Steve was assigned so far away because she knew Gordo had her man's back.

The two Skyped long into the night, sharing both their grief and memories of their fallen friend. With no immediate family, Steve took it upon himself to make the final arrangements for their friend. After midnight, Steve finally went to bed since he had class to teach at 0600.

Steve wanted to smash the alarm clock when it started wailing at 0445 but reluctantly, he got up. Knowing Gordo wouldn't be there to make coffee, he set the coffee maker and left it to brew while he shaved and dressed. At 0515, he was dressed and pouring hot coffee in his travel mug. He locked up his quarters and walked to his classroom, hoping he could get through the day without anything but military efficiency.

Danny arrived at his office on time and with a tray of coffees for his little team, all of whom were at his desk waiting for the morning debrief. He handed Grover his coffee with sweet cream, Chin his double sweet and a plain coffee to the newest member of his team, Kono Kalakaua, at forensics student getting her first field time in.

"I didn't know how you took your coffee or if you even like coffee.'' Danny apologized,

"Black is fine, just happy to be here." Kono took the proffered coffee.

"Okay" Danny sat down and sipped his own coffee. "Where are we with the Wyler murder? Did anything turn up in the adjacent room that might help us?"

"Well, the crime scene unit came up with a lot of prints. We're in the process of cross-referencing them with hotel staff and then we'll see what we're left with. Go from there. Not much else we can do." Lou reported. ''His C.O. will just have to make peace with it. I don't like it either but the room wasn't booked by anyone so there's not much in the lead department."

Chin smiled into his coffee. He knew the Navy Commander wouldn't accept that news well. But in all reality, he didn't see a different outcome.

Danny had to get something going, at least look like they were doing something. "Candy, I want you …''

"Excuse me, sir, me?" Kono asked. "My name is Kono, not Candy, sir."

"Yeah, okay, Kono. Will you please fingerprint all, and I mean ALL, the hotel employees, from Ms. Downing on down. There's got to be a stray fingerprint, a hair, something. I mean how does one go into a hotel room, shoot through the wall and leave? You'd need a key, right? I mean, you can't just walk in off the street, go up the elevator and select room. I mean how does this happen? You need a room key to access the elevator or stairwells. So, inside job? Why?"

Grover got caught flat footed and his mouth full of coffee. Frankly, after only day with the sergeant, he was surprised Danny's rant was so short. "Maybe it's an off the books meeting room.''

"Maybe. Maybe we should lean on the front desk clerks. They issue the keys, maybe their receiving a cut.'' Danny fleshed out Lou's thought.

"Or someone with a master key computer clearance to program the delete key id's.'' Chin went one step further.

"Ok, let's head to the hotel and shake the trees. I want to be able to tell that arrogant navy commander something if he calls. You know, tell him to go to hell AND give him directions." Danny said grabbing his jacket.

Lou and Chin exchanged looks as they hung back a minute. "I'll put $10 on 1:00 straight up the navy guy calls."

"You're on Lou. I say $10 BEFORE 1:00. He's Navy, he'll anticipate." Chin countered.

They hurried to catch up with the blonde detective and the forensic intern.

Steve's mind wasn't on his assigned duties. His students sensed it but all were too afraid to draw his undivided attention. All looked up from their reading assignment when a young sailor opened the door. "Commander McGarrett, sir."

He had been leaning back in his chair, looking out the window lost in thought. He looked up and with a curt nod, got up and crossed the room to join the young sailor in the corridor. "Well, what is it, Ensign?" Steve asked in short measured words.

The young sailor swallowed hard. "Ensign Junior Reigns, sir, reporting for duty, sir."

"For duty?" Steve growled. "What duty?"

"Your teaching assistant, sir. I was sent from the ship, sir,"

"Why did the Captain send you?"

"I'm leaving in four months to train at Coronado. He figured he just get rid of me earlier than planned. Plus, he thought my spending time with a genuine elite operator would help me prep for bud/s. Sir."

Steve knew when he was being flattered and ignored it. "Joining the Teams are you? OK, come along, Ensign. Students are reading today but tomorrow, we throw them in the shit. Classes start at 0700 which means you're here no later than 0645. Clear?"

"Chrystal, sir." Ensign Reigns saluted smartly and followed his new C.O. back into the classroom.

The hotel yielded no new leads. Kono was quite efficient in her processing the room adjacent to the crime scene room. Danny made a mental note to give her high marks on her probationary evaluation.

The 4 officer team went through the room methodically but found little.

"Let's trace the path of the bullet." Kono suggested. "Will one of you gentlemen please lie down on the bed?"

Chin was 'volunteered' and laid down on the bed. Kono used a telescopic probe from the gunshot hole in the wall to a space above Chin's head. All 4 investigators frown. But Chin had an idea. He got himself up on 1 elbow. His head bumped the probe. "Do you think someone lying down saw it coming, moved, and that's why no real evidence here?"

Danny and Lou looked at each other: yeah, made sense, perfect sense.

"I've a tidbit of career advice for you, Officer Kelly." Lou said with a smile. "When they open the detective's test next, you should take it. You're a natural."

Chin smiled wide. Indeed, he would, but now he concentrated on the case at hand. "If whoever saw it coming, maybe they grabbed the gun, it fired, went through the wall, killing our victim?"

All nodded, it made perfect sense.

"Chin, get up." Danny directed. "According to hotel records, this room hasn't been cleaned since the last checkout 9 days before the murder. Which means the bed…''

''Was probably made up and not changed." Kono said, reenergized.

She went to the other side of the bed and together with Chin, turned the bed down. The sheets weren't crisp and uniform but messy and wrinkled.

"I see hair!" Kono called out. She pulled an evidence bag from her lab coat pocket. "Someone grab my forceps."

Danny turned, grabbed the instrument from her bag and handed them to her.

Kono picked up the evidence. "We have a short and curly, gentlemen." She held it up. "Light brown, with the follicle intact. We have DNA."

The blonde detective nodded. "Okay, I'll hit up Judge Tyler for a warrant so we can swap all employees. Chin, you have computer know how?"

"Basic. But l know a guy in tech services, Jerry Ortega. He knows his stuff."

"Don't just stand there, go get him. I've got a job for him." Danny directed. His cell phone rang.

Lou and Chin checked their watches: 12:57pm

"Is it?" Danny asked with a grimace.

"Yes sir, 1:00." Lou answered, straight faced.

Danny sighed heavily before answering. "Williams.'' His tone was all business.

"Good afternoon Detective Williams. Commander McGarrett here. Status report, please."


	5. Chapter 5

**Jersey 5-0 Chpt 5**

**Hello 5-0 fans, thanks for the reviews and the love. I hope you like this one.**

Danny felt his stomach tighten at the sound of the Commander's voice. Still, the man did warn him he'd be calling, daily, at 1300. "Well, not much has changed in what, 10 or 12 hours. But we have some forensics from the adjoining room that looks promising. Things are developing."

"Excellent. How long until results are in on these newly found forensics? What's the next step?" McGarrett was wanting more than what was given.

Danny took the phone away from his ear and stared at hatefully. He took a calming deep breath. "Well, _Commander,_ hopefully in the next 24-48 hours. I'll call you when we know more." He so hoped the navy man would take the hint.

No such luck.

"Thank you, sergeant. If you need additional resources, please let me know. I'm sure NCIS will be happy to assist your team since this case involved the death of a United State Naval Officer.'' Steve offered.

Danny closed his eyes and bit his lower lip.

"Sergeant? Are you there?" Steve asked curtly.

"Oh, I'm here. Thanks for the offer but l think we got this. I'll call you when we know more." Danny forced his tone to light, friendly. But his hopes were dashed with the commander's reply.

"That will be most appreciated, sergeant. I know how easy it is to get distracted. I'll speak to you, tomorrow at 1300. Good bye." That being said, Steve hung up.

Danny fought his Irish/Italian temper. Just who did this guy think he was? "That man in an arrogant, know it all control freak!"

Kono looked up from her evidence gathering. New to Danny's team, she looked for guidance from Lou Grover. Lou Grover shook his head so Kono went back work.

"I wish this guy was the one shot. Surely the victim wasn't as big a jerk as this guy. Maybe he'd like to come down and supervise!" Danny ranted on.

"I wouldn't say that to him. He WILL take you up on it and not catch your sarcasm." Lou cautioned. "Say that to someone like him and he WILL take over. He's a natural leader."

"If you like the guy that much, GO JOIN THE NAVY!"" With that said or yelled, Danny stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Lou sighed, thankful Danny left. He looked at Kono, who was standing dumbfounded. "Is he ok?" She asked, concerned.

"Yeah, he's ok. High strung. And it doesn't help that Commander McGarrett knows how do under his skin. Though I don't believe the guy does it on purpose."

"Commander McGarrett? His boss?" Kono's curiosity got the best of her.

"Oh no. The commander as the deceased sailor's commanding officer. He rubs Williams the wrong way. He just wants to know who killed his lieutenant. " Lou explained.

Kono nodded and returned to her work.

Lou Grover sighed.

Danny took the stairwell down. He had anger to burn off. That damned Navy Commander sure knew how to push his buttons. Oh, would he love to take that arrogant SOB down a notch or two. ''I'm sure NCIS will be happy to assist your team since this case involved the death of a United State Naval Officer.'' He repeated out loud in a mocking tone, as he took the stairs.

He entered the lobby and went to the front desk. Showing his badge, he asked the clerk questions. "Tell me, Eric," he read the young man's name plate. "Is there a record made of key encryption and activity?"

"I'm sure there is." Eric answered.

Danny looked him expectantly.

The front desk clerk realized the detective was waiting for an answer. He nervously licked his lips. "Ah, lime sorry, Sir, but I've only been on the job a couple of weeks. Maybe Ms. Downing knows. I understand the system is only a couple of months in operation. She oversaw its installation." He could see his answer didn't make the policeman happy. "Sir, one of the other clerks may know. They were all here when the system was put in. I'm being taught only what I need to know to do my little part time job here."

"Thanks." Danny said, tapping the counter. He headed for the coffee shop. He needed coffee to calm down so he approached the counter and ordered coffee for his unit plus an extra black coffee for the coming computer expert.

The young woman taking care of his order returned with four coffees on a carrier try and one solo, all had their own brew specifics written on the lid. She handed the tray to Danny with a bright smile. "How much?" He asked. Putting the tray down and reaching in his back pocket for his wallet.

"Oh. No charge." She said with her big smile.

"No charge?"

"You are the detective working the murder upstairs?"

Danny nodded.

"And the other 4 are for your team?"

Again, Danny nodded.

"Then no charge. Ms. Downey said cooperation and courtesy."

"Well, thank you, Miss ?" He asked, admiring again her wide smile, dark curly hair and impossibly big eyes.

"Tani. Tani Rey. Detective?" She waited.

"Williams." Danny cleared his throat. "Danny. Ah, thanks again.'' He left the coffee shop reminding himself he was a very happily married man. It was probably his imagination that she was flirting with him. He took the coffee tray upstairs.

Steve ended the cell call. He felt like that local cop was trying to give him the brush off. NO BODY gave him the brush off. No body. He decided to return to the hotel and get a full report. "Reigns." He barked.

"Sir?"

"Go check out a car from the vehicle pool and get one with GPS or grab a local map book. We're going to the Traveler's Oasis Hotel."

"Yes sir.'' Junior saluted and was gone.

"Hi guys.'' Danny said as he entered room 715. "Coffee?" He offered sheepishly.

Lou went over to get his. The partners smiled at each other. "You OK?"

"Yeah Lou, I'm sorry I yelled at you. That McGarrett guy just gets under my skin." Danny admitted grudgingly. "He just pushes all the right buttons."

"Well, he is a commander in the United States Navy and they tend to be take charge kind of guys." Lou agreed, sipping his coffee. "His friend was murdered. He'd like to know why. Cut him a little slack."

"Yeah, I guess I'd better."

"Or you're going to give yourself a coronary."

Danny smiled weakly. "Hey Kono, come get a coffee. I hope you were serious about liking black coffee. But l did grab all the goodies if you don't.''

Kono snapped off her gloves and took a coffee and smiled at the detective. "Creamer?"

With a smile, Danny reached in his pocket and took out a creamer. "Here you go, Kono. Stored in the old memory banks for future reference." He smiled and tapped his temple with a wink.

"Thank you, sir."

"Hey, I'm Danny."

Lou chuckled. "He's Danny's buddy."

Danny threw Lou a hateful look and smiled humorously. "Hilarious."

Chin returned with Jerry Ortega in tow. "Hey boss. Meet the department's computer expert extraordinaire."

Jerry was a big man, sloppy, long haired, basically the most slovenly man Danny had ever met. "Chin says you are THE man that can do just about anything with a computer." The detective offered his hand. "Detective Danny Williams. ''

Jerry nervously wiped his hand on his baggy shirt. "Sir. I.T. Specialist Jerry Ortega. How can I help?"

"Well, is there a way to check when rooms are opened with key, when keys are programmed for use, etc.?"

"Sure. Every program leaves a history somewhere." Jerry shrugged. "I haven't met a program l couldn't hack.''

"Okay, get as far as you can without a warrant. Chin will be your partner. Lou, you and Kono finish this room. I'll go and get us warrant. I seriously doubt Ms. Downing is going to be happy. I'll be back as soon as I can. Available by phone, people. Talk to me, talk to each other.'' Orders given, jobs assigned so Danny left for the warrant.

Jerry looked at Chin, "Where do I start?"

"Let's see how far we can get before the manager shuts us down." Chin escorted Jerry downstairs, leaving Kono and Lou to finish.

"Well, back to collecting evidence, little girl." Lou said, good naturedly.

Kono snapped on a fresh pair of gloves. "So Lou, who's McGarrett?"

Lou sighed.

''Wow. Thanks Chin for thinking of me. This is sure more exciting than sitting in a cubicle, back tracing evidence. Do you know how dull it is? Bank records, emails, texts …" Jerry said as they entered the elevator.

Both men entered and the elevator doors slowly closed.

"Well, just keep you excitement on the down low, brah.'' Chin was pushing the 'close doors' button vigorously.

A hand appeared the elevator doors automatically re-opened. Detective Williams joined the men. ''Gentlemen."

The elevator descended slowly.

"I hate this old hotel. This elevator annoys the bejesus out of me. The stairs would be faster. Even if l was 90." Danny complained.

"Well, it's an old hotel. Built just before the Great Depression. This hotel was designed to be an elegant destination for east coasters to come play at the sea shore. It's on the National Historical Registry." Jerry provided. "So modern things like elevators, key cards and such are being added to an infrastructure that was built in the last century. It's amazing how they managed to mesh modern conveniences into this old dinosaur. The original elevator … ''

"I don't care." Danny said sourly.

Jerry and Chin exchanged looks.

The elevator finally reached the lobby. Danny left the elevator quickly. Chin and Jerry followed at a distance. The pair watched the detective cross the lobby and exit the revolving door. "Moody." Jerry observed.

"Detective Williams is a good guy, worked his way up from patrolman. He treats his team well. But when his mind is on a case, extraneous information annoys him.'' Chin explained. "Your historical info was of no use to him. Between this case and McGarrett butting in, his patience is wearing thinner than usual. Take no offense, he's just in a bad mood.''

"Oh." Jerry's enthusiasm returned. "Where do we start?"

"Front desk. Let's see if we can find a cooperative clerk." Chin recommended.

"Cool. On it." Jerry gave Chin a double thumbs up.

"Let's get to it."

"Hey Chin, who's McGarrett?"

"Sir, have you eaten yet today?" Junior Reigns asked, trying to make conversation with hi new commanding officer.

"What?" Steve was startled out his thoughts.

"I knew Lt. Wyler. He said you get so focused sometimes that you forget to eat. As your assistant, it's my job to look after you, sir.''

Steve smiled at his assistant's well-chosen words. "The hotel has a coffee shop. Will that be satisfactory?"

"Yes sir"

They arrived at the hotel in short order. They made their way to the coffee shop. The hostess seated them at a booth near the door. After perusing the menus, they waited for their server.

"Hello gentlemen. My name is Tani and I'll be your server. May I start you off with some coffee?" She held up the full coffee pot with a dazzling smile.

Steve turned his coffee cup and Tani filled it. She looked at Junior.

"Oh, yes please." Junior turned his cup without looking at it. He smiled bright and wide at the attractive server.

The men ordered their lunch and Tani went to enter their orders. Steve found himself smiling at the younger man.

Junior followed Tani's actions until he realized his C.O. was smiling at him. "Sorry, sir."

"For what? Finding that young woman attractive?"

"Sir, I wasn't … "

"Hey, at ease. I just meant I recognize _that_ look." Steve assured the younger sailor with a smile.

In spite of being 'at ease', Junior felt his face get hot. He smiled nervously.

Steve chuckled. "She is very pretty. I didn't see a ring. Carry on, Petty Officer.''

Junior drank his coffee with a smile.

"So, what's your specialty?" Steve asked in a friendly tone.

"I'm an ITS2 sir." Junior answered. "It didn't even interest me until I got in the Navy. I took various aptitude tests and I.T. scored the highest. So now I'm a system specialist.'' He burst into a big smile as their server approached.

Tani matched his smile. "More coffee, sir?"

"Yes please."

She stayed long enough to top off their coffee cups and she was off to other tables.

"Why don't you ask her out? I can grab a cab after we conclude our business here." Steve offered.

"Think I should?" Junior drank some of his coffee. "I mean I'll only be here 3 or 4 months then I'm off to Coronado."

"But what a 3-4 months it could be." Steve offered. "We're sailors, girls in every port."

"Sir, if you're interested … "

"Me? No, no. My fiancée would not understand."

"Oh, you're engaged?"

"Yes. I found my match but only because I took a chance. Who knows? This may be _your _chance. See how you feel after lunch.''

Chin looked up from the front desk and spied Commander McGarrett entering the hotel via the revolving door. Stepping in, he waited for a uniformed sailor to join him. He noticed Chin and smiled. Officer Kelly smiled back. Maybe it was because they both from Oah'u but Chin liked the man, even though he made Detective Williams a bit crazy.

"Hey Jerry, look up. See the guy in the naval officer's uniform?"

Jerry looked up. "Male stripper?"

"No! That's McGarrett.'' Chin said. "You asked."

"Him? What did that guy do?" Jerry asked innocently. "He looks like your typical Navy recruitment poster boy."

"He makes Detective Williams a bit ah, grumpy.''

"How?"

"He's himself, I guess." Chin didn't know how to explain it. Looking at the Commander, what some would interpret as arrogance, others would interpret as self-confidence. Extreme self-confidence

Steve paid for lunch. He thanked the hostess and sat down in the waiting area. He checked his cell phone while waiting for Junior.

Meanwhile, Tani and Junior were smiling at each other by the coffee maker.

"Ok, it's a date." Junior was smiling so wide his cheeks were hurting. "Unless Commander McGarrett needs me for anything, I'll pick you up after your shift."

"I'll be waiting." Tani's smile was as big as Petty Officer's Reigns.

Junior took her hand and kissed it. "Until then."

He joined Commander McGarrett and the men left the coffee shop.

"Sit rep.?" Steve asked seriously.

Junior returned to reality. "Oh, mission accomplished. Sir."

"When?"

"Tomorrow evening, if you don't need me."

"I'll do my best not to." Steve said straight faced, his eyes smiling. "Now, let's go see where Detective Williams is in the investigation."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hi guys, thanks for the reviews and the support, really appreciate it. Here's another one, i hope you enjoy.**

**...**

Officer Kelly looked up to see Commander McGarrett walking over. He stood up to greet him. "Commander, aloha.''

"Aloha, Chin. What's new? Situation report, please gentleman." The Commander asked both men, easily taking control of the situation.

"I'm just getting into the reports side of the program, sir. Give me another 5 minutes and I'll be able to get anything you want.'' Jerry answered.

"We are going to ask for reports on key usage. That should give us a history on room 715." Chin added smoothly. "The day clerk has been most helpful."

Eric was checking in a customer but looked toward the four men and smiled.

"Well, you can stop what you're doing." Lynn Downing walked up. "I didn't authorize this."

"I didn't think it was a problem, Ms. Downing." Eric said nervously. He had finished with his customer and joined the group.

"Well, it IS a problem. Finish your shift and the minute Adam clocks in, you clock out. Bring me your time card, you're finished here."

Eric's jaw fell open. "Ms. Downing, you told all the staff to cooperate with the police and that's what l was doing. You're firing me for following _your_ directions?"

Lynn's face reddened. Obviously she didn't like being contradicted. She was about to speak when Steve injected himself in the conversation.

Reading the situation, Steve tried to save the young man's job. "Ms. Downing, Lynn – may I call you 'Lynn' – we apologize for overstepping your authority, we are merely trying to ascertain what happened to my sailor." He checked the clerk's name tag. "Eric was just trying to help, he meant no disrespect to you or your authority l assure you. He was following your directon to the best of his ability. If you must discipline him for his actions, might I suggest a less stern method of punishment?"

Lynn turned to tell the naval officer to butt out but she found herself taken by his sincere – and enticing – eyes. Her anger was being impeded by the Commander's handsome face. "Well, I supposed ... '' her opposition fading. Damn the man's noble face.

Steve broadened his smile and micro lifted his eyebrows.

Lynn's opposition dissolved. "Perhaps your right, sir." She turned to Eric. "I hope you're a quick study, Eric. Report to Lounge tomorrow. George has been bugging me for a new bartender.'' She gave Eric a hard look. "It's 25 cents less an hour. You're 21, right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Fine." She gave Eric one last hard look then she scanned the group. Her eyes settled on Steve and softened. "If _you, _need anything else - anything, _you_ ask me." She tried to make her tone authoritative but found her resolve fading as she met McGarrett's vivid blue eyes.

She turned on her heel and made a hasty retreat.

Steve smiled to himself and silently thanked his Cat. She always told him when he turned on the charm; it was hard not to do what he wanted. He made a mental note to give her a special 'thank you' when he got home. He turned to Eric. "I'm sorry you received a demotion, Eric."

"Two dollars a shift, big deal." Eric shrugged. "I'll make more than that in tips. Thanks for saving my job. If you're around when I'm in the Lounge, stop by." He smiled and winked.

"Will do." Steve agreed, then waited until the young clerk moved on to return to his duties. He turned his attention to Chin ad Jerry. "Did we get anything before the manager stopped us?"

Jerry leaned back in his chair. "While she was drooling over Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome here, I printed out a few reports."

Steve found himself blushing but ignored his discomfort. "Let's grab them and make ourselves scarce.''

'Retreating?" Jerry asked as he took the papers from the printer...

"Tactical withdrawal.'' Steve clarified.

Danny Williams entered the revolving doors. He scanned the lobby for any sign of his people. Not seeing any, he went to the elevator and proceeded to room 715. He knocked and was surprised to see the door opened by a uniformed sailor.

"Just WHO the hell are you?" The detective demanded, entering.

Junior Reigns came to attention. "Petty Officer, First Class, Junior Reigns, sir"

"Well, Petty Officer, First Class, Junior Reigns, what are you doing here?" Danny pushed past the sailor and entered the room. His gaze fell on Commander Steve McGarrett. "Why are _you_ here? Am I having a stroke? I don't remember _inviting_ you here! Don't you have _a class_ _to teach, Commander_?"

Steve ignored the detective's sarcastic tone. "My teaching duties conclude at 1245 daily. '' He paused and looked Danny square in the eye. "Are you experiencing numbness on either side of your body?"

"Oh shut up!" Danny snapped. He reigned in his temper and turned to his partner. "What. The. Hell. Lou?'

"Well, thanks to Commander McGarrett and his boyish charm ..."

Steve rolled his eyes heavenward as Chin, Jerry and Junior exchanged amused smiles.

''… we managed to get some information of the hotel's computer.'' Lou explained. "How did you do with a warrant?"

"Warrants a no go. Judge wants us to try cooperation first." Danny explained.

"Well, that's a no go." Jerry blurted out.

Danny's anger got the best of him. "What did you do, _Commander?"_ He got in Steve's face the best he could. Unfortunately, McGarrett was taller than the detective guessed.

"If it weren't for Commander McGarrett, we wouldn't have what we got. Before the manager told us to cease and desist, Jerry managed to print some things right under her nose." Chin explained.

"Great. We can't use it.'' Danny threw his hands up in frustration.

"No." Steve conceded. "But it points us in a direction."

All the investigators gathered around the table where Kono had been sitting quietly, with her legs tucked under her, just watching. She unfolded her legs and sat up straight. She spread the reports out so all could see.

"This report shows entry into this room." Kono pointed out. "This report shows what key was used for access. And this printout shows key codes and who they are assigned to."

"Who are all these people?" The head detective demanded.

"Well, we've been able to figure the codes that start with '2' are issued to housekeeping staff. We guess that '3s' are other staff. '4s' are the guests. '1s' are assigned to the manager." Jerry explained.

"Now why would one manager need ...'' Lou scanned the paper, "…seven keys? One for her, another for assistant manager but what are the others for?"

"Key 1-1 seems to be the most used key. Offices, rooms, supply closets, etc. But the other keys with the prefix 1 get used sporadically." Jerry further explained.

"This is great work, Mr. Ortega. Impressive how much you were able to get while Ms. Downing was distracted." Steve praised.

"Yes. Really top notch." Danny said. He was annoyed that the Commander _dare _praised _his _people.

"Call me Jerry, sir. Mr. Ortega is my dad." The computer analyst chuckled.

"Jerry, it is." Steve smiled as Danny rolled his eyes. "Do we have any idea who has any of the other 1- keys?"

"We do. 1-2 is issued to an Adam Noshimuri. According to personnel files, he's the Night Assistant Manager. He works 6 days week, 10p-6am, 3 weeks a month. Great gig, if you can get it. Furthermore, he lives here, 10th floor, 3rd penthouse. His room and incidentals are gratis from the hotel."

"Meaning?" Lou asked for a break down.

"He eats his meals here, room service or the coffee shop, hotel does his laundry. He gets his toiletries from the travel shop. Like I said, sweet gig." Jerry specified. "Looks like he scans his key card and it's taken care of."

"Does the manager live here also?" Steve asked.

"Yup. Looks like penthouse 1 and 2 are one big apartment. It's Ms. Downing's official residence. She is also the hotel's sole owner. The 10th floor is 3 penthouse apartments. Number 1 is really 1 and 2. The 3rd is Adam Noshimuri's and the 4th belongs to George Fedorchuk, the Lounge's head bartender/manager." Both Noshimuri and Fedorchuk have the same deal: they work here and eat here, everything's paid for." Jerry read.

"How do these two rate?" Lou inquired sourly.

"Jerry, check these to bozo's financials. Please." Danny directed.

"On it." Jerry opened his laptop and started working.

"What are you thinking, Sergeant?" Steve asked, frowning.

''Never mind." Danny snapped. His tone made Chin, Jerry, Kono, Lou and Junior look up, he ignored them.

Steve noticed, but remained impassive.

"And run Ms. Downing, too. Something isn't right here. Why is she sharing her little fiefdom with these two?" Danny expounded. "I can't help but wonder how these two guys figure in the equation."

"Sir. Looking at records seems Ms. Downing inherited this place. Old and run down, she solicited investors with the promise of quality living and easy employment. Each man invested $1,000,000. each. With that 2 million dollars, she modernized the hotel. She makes monthly deposits to a bank in Japan and a bank in Georgia." Jerry reported.

"Atlanta?" Lou asked.

Jerry shook his head. "Russia"

"She's laundering money." Steve and Danny said simultaneously.

''The Yakuza and Russian mobs. Geez, what did this woman get herself into?!" Lou asked incredulously. "Think she knew _before_ she took the money?"

"I doubt it. Why didn't she just go to a bank?" Steve said.

"Probably because she didn't have the needed credit score to qualify for a business loan." Jerry was scanning his laptop. "She had no prior experience in hotel management or anything else in the hospitality industry for that matter. From her tax returns, she wandered for one dead end job to another. It looks like she was the last relative in the family. From court records, the probate lawyer hired a P.I. to find her.''

"So she saw easy money to try to revamp the family business." Danny deduced. "She probably had no idea who she was getting in bed with." He sighed. "What does this have to do with anything? It's interesting, but how does it fit in with our case situation?"

"Why don't we just ask her?" Steve queried.

"Because it has no direct bearing on this case." Danny explained patiently. "What does it matter? If it had a direct bearing on the case, I'd do it in a heartbeat."

"I haven't met Ms. Downing. By chance, does she have light brown hair?" Kono asked.

"No. Blonde. Why?" Lou replied.

"A bottle blonde." Steve interjected. "She has light brown roots."

"I agree." Danny smiled. "Good eye, Commander."

Steve smiled inwardly but kept his face neutral. He noticed the usual sarcastic tone in the detective's voice was lacking.

"So?" Lou looked at Kono.

"I found pubic hairs in the bedding." The forensic technician reported.

"Would this be enough to get a warrant?" Lou looked at Danny.

"I believe so. Thanks to Jerry here, we have the connections we need.'' Danny agreed.

"I thought you said it was inadmissible.'' Junior pointed out.

"Well, the Commander gave me the time I needed to print what I had found. I stopped searching when she said to. All I did while Commander McGarrett was batting his bay blues at the hotel manager was hit 'print'." Jerry clarified.

"She almost fired the clerk in front of us for cooperating with us." Chin added. "He reminded her that he was following her directions to cooperate with the investigation. And he did until SHE stopped him.''

''So we had permission.'' Danny concluded. "I'll go see the judge and get our warrants.'' He turned to go.

"Warrants?" Steve and Lou asked simultaneously. The two men exchanged puzzled looks.

"Yeah. A search warrant, computer search, a DNA swab." Danny counted off on his fingers. "Kono, you have cheek swabs with you?"

"Yes sir."

"I'll be back before the end of business hours. Don't let the manager leave." Danny was at the door.

"And how the hell do we make her stay if she wants to go?" Lou asked.

Danny stopped and considered that scenario. "Well Commander. Then you're up.''

"Sergeant?" Steve asked, frowning.

Danny shrugged. "Strip, if you have to." He turned and left the room, smiling to himself. He enjoyed embarrassing the Navy man.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hi guys, thanks for the reviews and the support, really appreciate it. Here's another one, i hope you enjoy.**

**...**

After Danny left, the team looked to Commander McGarrett and Lou Grover for direction.

"Let's get our stuff together and be ready to move when Williams gets back. Have we got incident tape to seal the room?" Lou asked.

"Yes sir." Kono went to her field bag and began fishing around in it.

Jerry started folding up his reports and other papers and started stuffing them into his computer bag.

Chin helped Kono gather up her evidence bags. Junior helped.

Steve felt useless. "Well, I think I'll go downstairs and keep an eye on Ms. Downing."

"Good idea, sir. Invite her to join you for a drink." Chin said with a wink.

"Just don't mention your fiancée." Junior grinned, as he piled on.

Steve walked to the elevator formulating his plan. Perhaps he could get her to open up to him. Cat always said he was a good listener. 'Well, time to see if you still got it, Smooth Dog.' He thought as the elevator stopped in the lobby.

Crossing the lobby, he made a beeline to Lynn Downing's office. He caught her locking her office up for the night. "Hello Lynn.''

"Oh, hello Commander … " Lynn was flustered. "I'm sorry; I don't remember your name. Mac something."

"McGarrett. But you can call me Steve." He smiled.

"Oh Ok. Steve. What can I do for you?" She smiled back.

"I was wondering if you would be interested in joining me for a drink." Steve asked softly, staring into her eyes intently.

Lynn found herself staring into his eyes; she felt her face get hot. "Okay, I'd like that.''

He offered his arm.

She happily took it. Things were looking up.

Danny was true to his word and was back with warrants in hand by late afternoon. He went to room 715 and knocked. Junior again opened the door.

"Hello, Detective Williams." Junior greeted him with a big smile.

''Hello, ah, Junior. Or should I call you … "

"Junior is just fine, sir.''

Danny scanned the room. They were short a man. "Where'd McGarrett go?"

"He went to 'babysit' the manager like you suggested." Lou chuckled. "He took you seriously. Let's hope he doesn't take your suggestion literally."

Chin smiled in spite of himself as did Kono, Junior and Jerry.

"Ok. Gather up our stuff and seal the room. Then let's go see how McGarrett's doing." Danny directed.

Lynn found herself relaxing and enjoying herself. Steve was charming and handsome. Talking to him was so easy. She sipped her white wine and watched him over her glass. No wedding ring, just a Navy ring and a tactical watch. He was talking about being at sea. She wasn't _really_ listening to his words but instead focusing on the sound of his voice. She realized she was envisioning him in bed next to her. His dark hair in contrast against her pale pastel sheets, his eyes deep blue pools she could just drown in. She realized he had stopped talking and seemed to be waiting on a response from her. "I'm sorry, what?''

Steve smiled, "I asked where do you live."

"Oh. Here at the hotel. I'm the manager and the owner. What kind of hotel would it be if the owner didn't want to live here?" She laughed "You don't seem to be enjoying your beer. Would you like something else?"

"No. I'm good. I doubt you stock my favorite beer."

"The bar manager prides himself on his beer selection. It's in all our advertising." She gestured for a server. "Let's see if we can stump him, shall we? What's your favorite?"

"Kona Longboard. It's a Hawaiian Beer."

"Hawaiian?"

"I was born and raised there."

The server came over. "Yes, Ms. Downing? What can l get you?"

"Well, Jennifer, can you see if George has a Hawaiian beer named … "She differed to Steve.

"Kona Longboard. Any variety." He answered. "And an order of potato skins? They smell great."

"Of course. I'll bring a sample platter. Kona Longboard. A refill for you Ms. Downing?" Jennifer asked.

Lynn nodded.

As Jennifer moved away, Steve reached for his wallet.

"What are you doing?"

"Starting a tab."

"You are a delightfully unassuming man. I own the place, remember?,"

"I know that but I invited you to a drink."

"So?"

The two stared at each other for a few seconds than Steve put his wallet away. Lynn was smiling at her victory.

Jennifer was back – with an ice cold Kona Longboard on her tray. She set the bottle in front of Steve. "Glass?"

Steve happily took the bottle in hand. "No. Thank you. Please tell the bar tender I'm impressed."

Lynn smiled with satisfaction. She exchanged smiles with the server. "Wait until you try the potato skins. It's a family recipe.''

Food and drinks delivered, Jennifer moved away. Waiting on the boss was always tricky. Seeing her guest smile put the manager in a good mood which made Jennifer's job easier. Setting her tray down, she told George the manager's guest was impressed. She looked up to see a group enter the lounge. She seated them and took their orders.

"Okay George, order."

George scanned it and looked the group over. "That's the police people. Let them know their first round is courtesy of the hotel."

"Looks like the Commander is making headway." Lou noted after the server delivered their drinks and a platter of sliders and potato skins and moved on.

"I guess he managed to get past the gaff at the front desk. She was mad as a wet cat." Chin agreed, then added, "But not at him."

Kono had her back to the couple so she could only hear second hand information. "That's good, right?"

"Depends. I doubt his fiancée would be happy. She just put her hand on his." Junior said as he lazily scanned the couple, making eye contact with his commander while taking a pull from his beer. "The woman acts like a predator to me, she's toying with him like a hungry cat with a fresh mouse."

"That arrogant jerk is engaged? Oh, that poor girl." Danny set his beer down. "He's a big boy, I'm sure he's encountered her type before, he can take of himself." He took a slider. "If he needs help, we'll throw him a life floater, life line, life ring, whatever they're called."

"So, what's the plan?" Lou asked before popping a potato skin in his mouth.

"A kisbee, sir?" Junior suggested.

"Let's just watch and wait." Danny said quietly. "For now, anyway. And Junior, don't pick up your commander's annoying habits."

"Yes, sir." The Petty Officer replied, smiling to himself.

Steve saw his colleagues enter the cocktail lounge. He continued his rouse as Danny and the others sat down. Looking at Lynn across the table, he accessed his situation: he was most likely sitting with a murderess. She was attractive enough, a little worse for wear but still pleasing enough. Certainly not in Cat's league, but then again, not too many women were. He preferred brunettes anyway. And he liked doing the initial chasing. She had put her hand on his. The warmth of her hand made him long for Catherine. He felt odd sitting is this bar with another woman but he knew Cat would understand: this was for Gordo. He shook off his misgivings and turned his attention to his objective. "Modernizing this hotel must have cost a pretty penny." He kept his tone light, friendly and conversational.

"It was. People love the quaintness of the old hotel but want the modern conveniences. It has been quite the challenge." Lynn stared directly into Steve's eyes.

"I don't doubt it," He hoped he sounded genuinely interested because he could have cared less. He met her gaze.

"Engineering, financially, publicity, you name it. Everything came at a great cost. Unfortunately, I was left the hotel but no cash." Lynn lamented. She stopped to sip her wine but didn't lose eye contact.

"But I'm sure banks helped with the real estate as collateral." Steve took a swig of his Longboard. The taste of home took the edge off his nerves. He was good at flirting but not so much with an audience monitoring his every move AND this much deception and distrust on his mind.

Lynn, thankfully, was oblivious to everything but Steve. She started tracing circles on the back of Steve's hand. She liked men with strong hands which Steve had. She started toying with his ring. "What an impressive ring, Steve.'' She purred. She liked his voice and hoped he'd start talking again.

Steve sighed. He wished Detective Williams would stop enjoying his slider and come end this charade. But looking at the detective, he wagered help wasn't coming anytime soon. Lynn was making him very uncomfortable. Playing with his hand, rubbing her shoe on his calf under the table, this woman was definitely in seduction mode. "It's a Navy ring." He withdrew his hand to pick up his beer.

Lynn was sorry he moved his hand so she slipped out of her shoe and rubbed her toes under his slacks, caressing his bare leg just above his sock line while smiling coyly.

Steve forced himself not to react at all beyond a shy smile. The woman moved fast and even though he was pumping the brakes, this situation was quickly accelerating out of _his_ control. He hoped Junior was watching his back as he said he would. As he and Lynn talked, he casually put his index finger to his ear like he had a minor itch. Hopefully, Junior was watching and would call him, because short of going to her penthouse, he didn't have a gracious exit plan.

Junior was eating and drinking while keeping a discreet eye on his commanding officer. Since they all knew the bartender fit in somehow, they discussed anything _but_ the case. At the moment, Danny and Lou were discussing pizza, rather passionately. The sliders were good. He glanced over at Steve's booth. He saw Steve's discreet signal. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Steve's cell phone.

Lynn was enjoying Steve's company. He was as charming as he was handsome. If only someone like him would take a real interest in her, her life would drastically improve. She hated the situation she found herself trapped in. Maybe, if she played her cards right, this naval officer could help deliver her out of this snare she found herself entangled in. She made a decision.

"You know, my penthouse has a magnificent view. Would you like to have dinner upstairs?" She traced the rim of her glass with her index finger and looked at him coyly through her lashes.

Steve saw Junior pull his cell phone out in his peripheral vision. He hoped he read the Petty Officer's movements correctly and Junior was calling him. If not, he'd be in an even more delicate, difficult and perhaps even dangerous situation. He was gambling on Junior's actions so he stalled. "Well, that sounds lovely, Lynn. I guess being the boss does, indeed, have certain advantages." He smiled his best smile. "It would be a shame to waste such advantages."

She smiled seductively. "Yes, it would be.'' Again, she put her hand on his.

Thankfully, Steve's cell phone rang. He held up a finger to pause their conversation, breaking her hand hold while using his other hand to retrieve his cell phone. "McGarrett."

"You needed me, sir?" Junior asked smartly.

"Yes, yeoman. Yes, Yeoman. I understand. I'll hail a cab and get back to the Base within the hour."

"Understood, Commander." Junior hung up.

"I'm so sorry; Lynn, but I need a rain check on dinner. I have to report back to Cape May on the double." Steve started sliding out of the booth when Lynn blocked his egress with her leg. He blinked and looked at her, confused.

"You're an officer and a gentleman so I'm holding you to that rain check, sailor.'' Lynn said as seductively as her disappointment allowed her to.

Steve put his hand on her ankle and squeezed gently. "Of course. But now, I have got to go. I'm sorry. C'est la vie." He reached back for his hat then straightening his back and squaring his shoulders, he briskly left the lounge.

Lynn watched him leave, hoping he would turn and give her one more of his brilliant smiles. But, he didn't. His mind was, no doubt, on the matter he was called in on. Still, she was truly disappointed at his sudden departure. So much for dinner, thank the heavens above she bought the big package of Oreos. That was going to be her only solace tonight. She ordered another glass of wine.

As soon as Steve was out of the lounge, he texted Junior. "Thanks for the save. Meet me back at the barracks. Stay a while or leave after Ms. Downing leaves."

He crossed the lobby quickly and exited through the revolving door. Thankfully, a taxi was waiting and he got the driver's attention. When the driver pulled forward, Steve removed his hat, got in and sighed. "Camp May, main gate, please.''

"You got it, buddy." The driver said as he lowered the fare arm and drove off.

"Ok, let's give him some time to make his getaway." Junior said, reading Steve's text.

"Well, I for one want to know what, if anything, our girl bait found out." Danny disagreed.

"Me too." Lou agreed.

Chin and Kono just looked at each other. "Might be wise to keep your voices down because she's still here." Chin cautioned.

"Fine. Where is he going?" Danny did lower his voice but not the sarcasm.

Junior shrugged with his best smile. "He didn't say." His loyalty was to Commander McGarrett first.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Hey guys. Thank you for the reviews, really appreciated. I hope you enjoy this one.**

Steve arrived at the front gate just after sunset. He paid the driver and walked briskly to his barrack. It had been a stressful evening. He was used to the easy companionship he had with Catherine. They were of like minds, kindred spirits, and soul mates. When the mood was right, she always let him set the pace, take the lead. Of course when he didn't notice her hints to 'get to it already,' she knew how to prod him along without taking control from him. He liked Lynn well enough but there was no spark, no meeting of the minds, no mutual understanding or respect of "The Game.''

The evening only made his loneliness more pronounced. He figured he had a few minutes before Junior would arrive, he looked at his watch. Cat was six hours behind him so she'd still be at work. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed her office.

"Admiral Paulson's office; this is Lt. Rollins." Just his luck, Cat answered.

"Hello Cat." Steve said happily. "You alone?"

"At the moment."

"Good." He lowered his voice. "Hello beautiful. I miss you so much."

"Well, l miss you more. This rotation will be up soon and you'll be home. I'm waiting for you." Catherine said in a soft voice. ''How are you doing, honey?''

Steve sighed. "I'm doing alright, l guess. I really miss Gordo. I have been assisting local detectives."

Cat knew him well. "Assisting?" Her smile was evident in her voice.

Steve smiled and rolled his eyes. "Yes, assisting. I'm staying out of the way.'' He paused, ''Well, for the most part." He said truthfully. No need to hide his tactics from her; she knew him all too well.

"Of course you are." Her smile got bigger.

"Cat, you can stop smiling; we both know some situations need my intervention or things won't get done. Gordo isn't, ah wasn't from here. If I don't keep this case alive, Gordo goes to the bottom of the pile. His murder _will never_ solved. Gordo deserves justice.'' He sighed. "He's is, was my brother, Cat."

"I know, Steve. I know. Do what you think will get results. For Gordo."

"I love you, so much. We have got to get in the same time zone at least.'' Suddenly, he felt SO tired. "I want to be home _so damn bad!_ I managed to find a bar that served Longboards tonight. I'm on the other side of the country and I find Hawaiian beer.''

"Made you happy?"

"For a moment. Then I missed you and home so bad I thought I'd lose my mind.''

"I know, I know. You'll be here before you know it. Then _nothing_ will save you. We're getting married." Catherine teased.

"What did I ever do to you?" Steve smiled; 'the game' was in play. He loved Cat's ability to improve his mood, no matter how down he was.

"You, Commander McGarrett, stole my heart. Now I'm getting even with you: I'm stealing your last name."

"Oh, so you think the world is ready for another McGarrett?"

"At least one more, eventually; however, I'm staying unique. I'm hyphenating."

"Coward." He said with a grin on his face; oh how he loved playing 'the game' with her.

They both laughed. Steve saw a car approaching. "Damn it, sweetheart, I got to go. My assistant is here, no doubt with the Jersey detectives. I love you, Cat.''

"I understand. I love you too. Watch your six."

"Will do."

They hung up just as Junior's car approached the barracks.

Lynn finished her second glass of wine and ate the last potato skin. She lingered so hoping Steve would return. But after a few minutes, her common sense won out. Even if he handled whatever he was called about, chances were he wouldn't return this evening. Maybe tomorrow.

She got up to leave the lounge. Only then did she realize she should have walked out with Steve.

"Oh, Ms. Downing, a word please?" George got her attention in a moderately accented business like tone.

Without changing her stride, she changed direction towards the bar. "Yes George? Oh, by the way, my guest was most impressed you had his beer here. Do you have any more?"

"Five more."

"He said he'd be here another few weeks. Order another couple of 6 packs, please."

"Of course." He lowered his voice. "Now that the cops are in our room, we do we meet, your place?"

"No." She resisted her urge to shudder. The last place she wanted him was in her place. The sailor was one thing, but not this swine. Totally different circumstance. "I will figure something out. It would be prudent to suspend our arrangement until the police conclude their business here." Her voice was quiet, but firm.

"I don't think so. Be available at the end of my shift."

"So you can try to shoot me again?"

He leaned in. "How about my apartment?" George smiled slyly. "If _you_ hadn't of overreacted and grabbed my arm, the police wouldn't be here and that seaman would still be alive. Remember, _you_ are to blame for his death, as sure as if you yourself pulled the trigger. I was merely making a point while reminding you of our arrangement."

Lynn closed her eyes for a moment as her living hell returned, crashing hard into her reality. She _really _should have left 'with' Steve. Another regret, she was starting to drown in them. "Fine, text me when you headed upstairs."

"I will, wear J'adore."

Lynn gave him a false smile then turned and left. She _so _wished Steve hadn't been called away. The way George was acting, she knew he was planning on making her pay for flirting with the naval officer.

Danny was finishing his second slider while discreetly watching the exchange between the manager and the bartender. Something was definitely was not right between the Russian bartender and the female hotel owner/manager. "OK. Let's finish our drinks and get the hell out of here. Maybe I can get home _before_ my daughter goes to bed tonight."

They exited the lounge. Chin noticed Eric was still at the front desk so he waved to the young man who smiled and waved back. The group continued through the lobby and out the revolving door.

"Please follow me back to Camp May. I'll escort you guys on base." Junior offered.

"Ok, thanks." Danny said. "Chin, you come with us. Jerry and Can, ah, Kono, you two are done for the day. Kono, drop off the evidence at the lab. Jerry, analyze your reports. Team meets at 8am, my office. We'll go over what we have. Take a cab back."

"I drove here. You can ride back with me if you like." Jerry offered Kono.

"Great, thanks. I will."

"OK, it's settled. Let's go Junior, lead the way." Danny directed.

"Yes sir."

As Steve returned his cell phone to his inner jacket pocket, he walked down the stairs to the now parked cars. He stood silently while everyone got out of their cars. "Perfect timing, Junior."

"Thank you sir."

"So, learn anything, _Commander_?" Danny asked sarcastically.

Steve was unamused. "Perhaps, let's go inside please." He led the way up to his temporary residence.

Once inside, everyone settled as Junior started a pot of coffee. Meanwhile, the four other men settled in the small front room.

"So, did the lady pour her heart out to you? Confess?'' Danny asked rather tersely.

"Neither. However, she did share some details on how modernizing the hotel cost. She needed money and didn't qualify for a loan. I noticed how she kept a discreet eye on the bartender, he definitely watches her like a hawk. I think she's a 'prisoner' to that hotel.''

Danny burst out laughing. "A prisoner? Oh, that's rich. And how did you come to that conclusion, _professor_? I gotta know: how you came to that preposterous conclusion? Did she blink an S.O.S. in Morse code to you? Or did you read it in her big brown eyes?"

"Her eyes are hazel, Detective." Steve corrected.

"I'll make a note of that. Very important, hell, it might blow this investigation wide open. Good work, _Commander_. Why don't you mind your classroom and leave the investigating to us, _professor._'' Danny stood up to leave.

Steve had enough; he stood up abruptly, his face flushed with anger, steel blue eyes flashing. "You know, Detective Williams, I've had just about enough of you. You're a smart assed, condescending little prick. I'm sure you haven't even notified N.C.I.S. of Lt. Wyler's murder. Afraid they will be more interested in actually solving this case? Junior, please **throw** _Detective Williams_ off the base." His voice trembled with controlled rage. ''Kelly, Grover: it was a pleasure meeting you both even under these unfortunate circumstances.'' He shook hands with the two support officers as he turned his back on the detective sergeant. Turning smartly, he went to the bedroom and slammed the door.

Danny stood there, dumbfounded. "Ummm. What just happened? A temper tantrum? What a child, animal!"

Junior stepped forward. "Detective Williams, please don't make execute the commander's last order."

Lou smiled at Chin, both men made their bets silently. Personally, Lou wanted to see the young muscular sailor try to carry out the outstanding order.

"Just where the **_HELL_** does he get off?! Military paper pushing jerk wad! I ought to deck that smug son of a bitch." Danny ranted as he followed Chin and Lou down the stairs with Junior 'ushering' them quickly.

"Sir, the Commander is _not_ a paper pusher. He is teaching at the moment but he is a field officer and a decorated Operator. He was _asked_ here to teach survival skills. He is a Purple Heart recipient, he has been awarded both a Silver Star and a Bronze Star, and he's an expert in all fire arms not to mention he's an expert parachutist. He has many other citations. He's _no paper pushing professor._" Junior snapped.

"Hey, I'm sorry. He's just so damn arrogant and smug, not to mention a know it all control freak! An Operator?! What the hell does that even mean? Is that a dating app or something? His dates rate him?" Danny ranted irritably.

Chin stepped forward and quietly spoke to the detective. "Sir, they call Navy SEALS Operators. The guy is a commando. Crème de la crème."

Danny felt his face get hot. "Oh. Well…" He let his voice trial off, realizing he just made quite an ass out of himself. The realization took the bile out of him. "I should go back and apologize, man to man."

"I wouldn't." Junior said frankly. "I've seen him this angry before. You definitely want to give him some cool down time. Let him cool down or _you will_ see animal mode."

The policemen got in their car; Junior joined Chin in the backseat. All three policemen looked at the sailor in confusion. "I have to escort you off the bases, sirs. Hopefully, by the time l get back, the Commander will be in a better mood."

"Yeah, I wouldn't bet on that." Lou said quietly.

To say Steve was furious was an understatement. He was border lining on livid. He laid down on the bed and tried calming his mind by focusing on his breathing. Maybe he go for a run. Between his loneliness, the grief at losing Gordo and that pissy, smart mouthed detective, he was in a hostile mood. Not only did Williams try his patience but he pushed the very limits of Steve's civility. He heard Junior return and with a heavy sigh, he got up and went to the outer room for a cup of coffee.

"Hey Junior."

Junior looked at Steve, judging his mood. "How about some dinner, sir?"

"Later. I'm too keyed up. I was thinking of going for a run."

"May I join you, sir?"

"Sure. I'm going to have a cup of coffee first. Want some?"

"Yes sir."

They each fixed their coffees and sat down at the small kitchen table. Junior decided to let Steve drink his coffee in peace. Or talk, if the Commander wished to.

"I'm sorry I gave you an order that made you uncomfortable. But I knew you wouldn't take me literally. Thanks for hustling him out so quickly. He irritates the shit out of me.''

"I know he does. But I don't think he does it on purpose. I think it's his personality."

"Well, it's annoying. I'm not used to being treated like a joke. Maybe that's why he works homicide: lousy people skills. The dead don't complain."

Junior chuckled. "He was unaware of what you really are. I set him straight. I doubt he'll call you a teacher or professor again."

Steve drained his coffee cup. "Thanks Junior. Appreciate it. I'm not looking for 'special treatment' just some respect. Maybe he'll drop that sarcastic, mocking tone.'' He stood up and stretched. "Ready to hit the track?"

Junior finished his coffee. "Yes sir."

The sailors changed into running attire and hit the track for a mind clearing run.

Traffic was congested but Danny made it home before Gracie went to bed. In fact, he was able to spend some quality time with both his girls. After he helped Rachel put their precocious daughter to bed, he and Rachel snuggled in front of their fireplace with a couple of glasses and a bottle of Rachel's favorite wine.

After half a glass and some day event sharing, Rachel offered Danny a shoulder massage. He sprawled out on the face down on the floor while Rachel straddled him.

"My, your shoulders are tight like rubber bands. What has you so tensed up, love?"

Danny sighed. "I misjudged somebody. Found out the guy is genuine decorated hero. I was kinda of a jerk to him."

"Why? That doesn't sound like you."

"Well, the guy just gets under my skin. He's a bit of a know it all. What l took as arrogance was just an annoying level of caring and confidence. So I tried to take him down to peg. Or two." Danny said with true regret.

"Oh. So he's like you." Rachel cut to the heart of the matter. "Didn't like seeing your reflection, love?"

Danny sighed again, grateful his wife knew him so well. "You know me, l don't like being told what to do let alone how to do it. So, I acted like a real jerk wad."

"Well, if he is like you; if you start treating him better, I'm sure you'll be fast friends with him. He knew your victim?"

"Yeah, his commanding officer. They're Navy guys." He stopped talking to grunt in pain as Rachel worked a particular tight knot out of his lower neck. "He's on a temporary assignment here."

"In New Jersey?"

"Yeah, Camp May."

"Where's he from?"

"Chin told me Honolulu, born and raised. Still lives there. Well, when he gets home. The murder victim was going to be his Best Man."

"You know, we have a long weekend coming up. Why don't you invite him to the cook out you got planned? He might appreciate it and it would go a long way in smoothing over the rough patches between you two."

"You're so wise. That's why I married you. Stunning, smart, sassy, sexy and diplomatic. You always know how to save me from myself. I love you. Ow! Take it easy, babe."

"Do you want your neck to stay tight? Now, be still Daniel.''


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and support. I really appreciate them. Keep 'em coming.**

Steve slept restlessly. After tossing and turning, he threw off the covers and sat up. He sighed sharply and looked at the alarm clock: 0323. He still had two hours of rack time but he wasn't sleepy. Even after running the track and lifting weights in the weight room, he still felt keyed up.

He got up and went out to the front room to watch some middle of the night television; hopefully a good movie was on. He was surprised to see Junior asleep on the sofa. He turned and went back to bed. Couldn't be annoyed with the petty officer: he was a loyal assistant. Laying back down, he figured it was around 2230 in Honolulu. He grabbed his laptop and activated his Skype and called Cat.

"Steve, what's wrong?" Cat asked anxiously, instantly focused and alert.

"Hello my love. Nothing is wrong, l just wanted to hear your voice. ''What's wrong with a man seeking comfort from his beloved?" Steve answered quietly. "You look beautiful, as always."

Catherine relaxed. "Thank you and there is absolutely nothing wrong with that, my love. Talk to me."

Steve smiled and felt a bit of tension leave his body. He took a deep relaxing breath. "Getting ready for bed? How was your day? Did it rain today?"

Ok, he wasn't ready to talk about what was really bothering him. She knew the drill well so she made herself comfortable on her bed and grabbed her hair brush off the nightstand. "It rained on and off all day. The Admiral complained of course because his visitors were tracking in water and mud. You know how he obsesses over being squared away…" She brushed her hair while she told him about her day's events, just as if he was right there with her.

Steve watched her brush her and listened to his bride to be as she did her part to help him relax. Suddenly, everything felt better and he felt calmer. When she finished talking, he told her about his day and evening.

Danny felt Rachel reach over him and activate the snooze on their alarm. He was awake, sort of. It was only Wednesday. This week started badly and it was dragging on. He threw his arm over his eyes.

"Daniel." Rachel said soft but firm. "It's time to get up, love.''

He grunted. "Five more minutes, please."

"You said that _fifteen_ minutes ago, Daniel."

Groaning, he sat himself on the bed's edge. His neck and shoulders felt loose and he slept great. "Thanks for the massage, babe. What would l do without you?"

Rachel chuckled. "Oversleep, no doubt."

Danny laughed. ''Probably. Hey, get the little monkey ready for school and I'll take her to school."

"You're a love."

''Coffee sir?" Junior was waiting for his commanding officer at the pool's edge.

Steve shook the water off his face and hoisted himself out of the pool. He toweled his face dry and accepted the cup from Junior. "Thanks."

"You were gone when l woke up. Everything ok sir?"

"Yes. l got up early and couldn't go back to sleep so l came to the pool early. How'd you sleep? I didn't expect you to sleep on the couch. I appreciate it."

"Well, the couch is more comfortable than the barracks, sir. And l don't mind; you might need me."

Steve smile and took a drink of coffee. "So if I decide to go to that hotel and snoop around – without 'the gang'?"

"I'm in, sir.''

"So, you actually believe McGarrett might be right, Lou? Seriously?" Danny almost choked on his coffee.

Lou shrugged. "It makes sense. They need her to launder their money. Without her, the money laundering doesn't work. I've looked over the financials of that hotel. When the Downey woman took possession of the hotel, it was barely breaking even. It was mostly a locals place, call girls and their clients, and so on. She went to a lot of banks and every one turned her down.'' He consulted his notes. ''Every refusal was due to her lack experience hotel management. Absolutely zero experience in the hospitality industry. Suddenly, she has capital to renovate the place. The Noshimuri and Fedeorchuk's accounts show them 'investing' in distressed real estate up and down the east coast. From those accounts, they 'wash' anywhere from 15 to 23 thousand a month - each. Then transfer to family in Japan or Russia. And from my research, these two are considered small potatoes. They are either black sheep or exiled family members trying to be noticed. Both were born and raised here, to their father's mistresses. They have held jobs in all their properties, but never at the same time. This is the first time they are working together. The Traveler's Oasis is their latest acquisition." Lou sighed. "If you look at the business profile, that place is jumping. Did it look that way to any of you?"

"Not really." Kono said. "Aside from us, there were a couple of locals enjoying 'happy hour'. If we weren't charged and you know the manager wasn't paying, I doubt the bar made enough to pay the staff let alone cover the cost of booze and food."

''According to the reports l managed to recover, that hotel has never more than 67% capacity at any one time. They are usually running at 33%. Looking at the deposits, they are at or about 84% every week. The coffee shop seems to be the only 'department' that could survive on its own. They pad their output also. To make the numbers they 'report', that little coffee shop would be open eight days a week, " Jerry interjected.

"Coffee was good, but not that good." Danny quipped.

Back in their khaki uniforms, Steve and Junior got in their vehicle from the motor pool. Both sported damp hair, red eyes and wrinkly skin after spending the morning in the pool with the cadets.

"Sir, begging your pardon, but you haven't eaten - again. I recommend a meal after all that swimming."

"I had a protein bar." Steve defended with a suppressed smile. "But lunch sounds good. How would how you like to see Miss Tani? But then again, it could be the lack of food talking."

Junior smiled and headed to the hotel.

Steve's tactical watch chirped for attention. 1250. He silenced the alarm then took out his cell phone. Thinking on how the previous evening concluded, he returned the phone to his pocket.

Junior noticed but said nothing; he knew of the 'daily briefing'. Obviously, the commander decided not to keep in touch with the local detective. Shrugging inwardly, he hoped Tani was working the lunch shift.

"Told you he was too pissed to call." Chin said quietly to Lou.

"Yeah, you are the Hawaiian Miss Cleo." Lou whispered sarcastically as he handed over a ten dollar bill.

With a 'told you so' smile, Chin took the money, folded it and shoved it in his pocket.

"What are you two whispering about?" Danny wanted to know. His snippy tone reflected his mood. He woke up feeling good after Rachel's relaxing massage and a good night's sleep. But his morning status report supported that the theory McGarrett floated the night before, much to his dismay. There would be no living with the Naval officer if he was proven right.

Both men shook their heads and said simultaneously, "Nothing."

Looking up from collecting fingerprints, Kono and Jerry exchanged amused looks.

Room 715 seemed to have only three sets of prints. Since the hotel manager and the bar manager applied for liquor license jointly, both their fingerprints sets were on file with the state data base. So far, theirs was the only fingerprints identified. The one fragment of a print wasn't on file. Kono guessed it would belong to someone on the housekeeping staff.

Danny's stomach growled so loudly that everyone looked up. "Guess we're gonna have to get some lunch soon." He said sheepishly.

Steve was hungry; everything on the menu looked good to him. He looked around for a wait staff member. Suddenly, bombarded with the smells from the kitchen, he was ravenous and thirsty.

Junior felt the same way, he looked around for Tani. Seeing her, a wide smile graced his face. "Here she comes, sir."

"Hello again. Coffee?" Tani offered her smile wide and bright.

"Coke please, large" Steve requested.

"Me too." Junior seconded.

Tani nodded and moved off to fill their requests. She was back quickly. "There you are gentlemen. Would you like the blue plate or blue plate deluxe for lunch? Regular is a single cheese burger, cup of soup the deluxe is a double cheese burger and a bowl of soup. Both come with French fries and a drink. Soups today are chicken noodle or vegetable beef." She had her pad and pen ready.

"I'll take the deluxe, rare, with chicken soup please.'' Steve took a long drink of his soda.

"Swiss or cheddar? You can get a slice of each, if you like."

"Slice of each then. Can l substitute a salad for the soup?"

"You may. Dressing?"

"Italian, on the side."

"You got it. And you, Junior?"

"Make it two, except medium well and ranch dressing for me, please."

"Absolutely." She finished writing and flashed the petty officer another big smile and left to put their orders in.

"Thanks for having lunch here, Commander. I really appreciate it."

"Steve, please. No one here but us."

"Thanks sir, Steve. So what's your plan?" Junior leaned forward, elbows on the table.

"Well, I'm might be wrong, hell, Detective Williams is probably right and I'm imagining things. But l really feel Lynn, the manager, is in trouble here.'' Steve said quietly, also leaning forward. "You know, my fiancé told me that l 'read' people well and I'm reading desperation in that woman. Either that or she is _really_ easy to bed.''

"Or she loves a man in uniform." Junior wisecracked.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm catnip to the feminine gland. Now stow it, sailor. I'm serious.''

Junior chuckled and put his hands in mock surrender. "Just kidding, sir.''

Steve gave him a warning look before continuing. ''I don't feel she's a willing participant.'' He sighed hard. "l've been around desperate people before. She reeks of desperation, a trapped animal. I just don't get how Gordo factors in. Did he get involved with her and was murdered for it or was it just a strange coincidence? I would like to think it wasn't just a random event. To be murdered in such a manner, unbelievable! After all we've been through, to die so …''

''I get it, I get it.'' Junior could feel Steve's anguish and felt helpless. He kept quiet.

Both men leaned back as Tani arrived with their salads. "Here you are gentlemen. Your burgers will be ready in about five minutes.'' Before leaving, she picked up the glasses for refilling and gave Junior a brilliant smile.

Once she was out of earshot, Steve looked a Junior. ''I sincerely hope you can make your date Friday night."

"I appreciate that sir. I love that smile.'' Junior filled his mouth with lettuce. He grinned as he chewed.

Tani delivered the refilled glasses and moved away.

Steve lifted his glass in agreement. "I hear you brother." He took a forkful of salad.

''Hey swabbies. Good to see you. Saves me a phone call. How's lunch?" Detective Williams said good naturedly, slapping Steve on the back.

Steve rolled his eyes and mumbled a greeting. Much to his dismay, 'the gang' moved an empty table up against theirs and joined them. He quickly shoved more salad in his mouth to prevent himself from being rude.

"Hey everyone, nice to see you." Junior took over the social pleasantries.

"Nice to see you again." Kono played along. Chin had shared the details of last night's tension.

"Yeah, ditto." Jerry said oblivious to the uncomfortable silence.

"Commander, Junior." Chin acknowledged.

Steve quickly swallowed and took another bite of salad. He nodded and smiled at the follow Hawaiian.

"What's good here?" Lou asked scanning the menu.

"We got the blue plate deluxe; double cheese burgers." Junior again took the lead while his commander finished his salad.

"Sounds great. Count me in." Lou closed his menu.

"Me too." Chin, Jerry and Kono said at the same time.

"Good old American Food." Danny agreed and looked around for their server. Watching the naval officer devour his salad only reminded the detective how hungry he was. 'Five more minutes' cost him his breakfast.

Tani returned with the sailors' lunch and took the newcomers' orders.

The navy boys waited until Tani returned with salads before digging into their burgers.

Danny waited until Steve bit into his burger to talk. That way the commander would have to shut the hell up.

"I think I didn't give your theory enough credence last night, McGarrett." Danny began diplomatically.

Steve continued to chew and fussed with his French fries but didn't look up. That the detective used his name for the first time was not lost on him. Still, he refused to look up.

"We should explore the possibilities. You could be right, ah, Steve."

His mouth full, Steve could do nothing but look up in surprise. He chewed quicker and swallowed as fast as he could. "Why? You thought l was full of shit last night." He looked at Kono and apologized for his rough language with his eyes.

Kono smiled at him in appreciation and gave him a small shrug.

"A part of me still does." Danny was being honest. "But her financials and the hotel's do support your working theory."

"OK Danny, thank you. Then what's the next step? And with this in mind, do you have any idea why Gordo was murdered?" The Commander used the detective's first name as a sign of fresh start and mutual respect.

Williams and McGarrett stared at each other from across the table. Without saying a word, both men felt the change in their relationship.

Feeling relieved, Danny polished off his salad but it only whet his appetite. He hoped the burger would arrive soon. Watching Steve enjoy his burger only made him more aware of how hungry he was. Then he noticed the meat in the burger. "Is that even cooked?"

Steve nodded and finished chewing. "Yes. Rare. Why?"

"Man has enjoyed 'cooked' food for millennia now."

"I like my burgers rare." McGarrett defended.

"Animal."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10,**

**Hey guys, thank you for the support as usual. Here's another one, i hope you like and review.**

Lunch ended up being a congenial affair and nobody was more surprised than Steve and Danny. The two played well off each other with their hostilities suspended. However, they still found ways to annoy each other much to the amusement of their confidants.

"How can you eat a burger rare? You're a Neanderthal, you know that?" Danny informed the navy officer between bites.

Steve shrugged and put the last bite of his burger in his mouth. He smiled as Danny looked away in disgust. That he managed to get to the detective pleased him immensely. He'd have to tell Cat and share a laugh.

As he hungry as he was, Danny enjoyed his lunch despite McGarrett's plate looking like a blood sacrifice. Relaxed as they were, he found himself enjoying the Navy man's company. He had a good sense of humor and friendly disposition. He smiled more than Danny expected and listened to everything going on around him, even Kono gripping about a shoe sale and Chin and Lou's annoying habit of betting on stupid things. "So Steve, how do you like New Jersey?"

Chin and Lou exchanged looks; Chin was betting on McGarrett.

Junior stopped watching Tani and gave his commander's answer his full attention. He too, was from Hawaii. The islands were as different from New Jersey as Oz was from Kansas.

Steve was aware the conversations at the table ceased, awaiting his answer. He took a drink to stall for time. "There is a real sense of history here. Truthfully, I've been deployed so long, anywhere in the United States is fine by me. I wish I could get home. I do miss Hawaii, but I miss my Cat more.''

Chin and Lou looked at each other. That answer was a draw.

"How long have you been deployed?" Jerry asked.

"Get another cat." Danny suggested.

Steve turned his attention to Jerry first. "31 weeks." Then he turned to the detective to explain. "No. Cat is my intended. Her name is Catherine but l call her Cat, my Cat."

"Oh.'' Danny felt his face flush a bit, but he recovered quickly. "When's the wedding?"

"Good question. We've had to abort mission twice." Steve's voice was filled with unhappiness.

"Third time's the charm." Lou said with a smile.

Steve nodded. "We're trying again when l can get home.'' His voice dropped. "Gordo was supposed to be my best man."

"Did you know him long?" Kono asked. She never saw the victim and knew next to nothing of the man except that he was in the navy also.

"A few years. He was a good man. My fiancé introduced us."

"Any special reason he chose this hotel?" Danny asked.

''None l know of. Just the luck of the draw, I guess." Steve answered with shrug.

"Why didn't get off the boat, ah, ship?"

"I did. I came ashore and reported to Camp May. Gordo had liberty saved up so he took it."

"You didn't have liberty?"

"I did. But l wanted to see the facilities I had to work with. I'm saving as much liberty as l can for my wedding and honeymoon."

Danny thought back to their first conversation. "You didn't know where he was did you?"

"No. I knew he was going on the prowl but other than that.." Steve's voice trailed off as he shrugged. "I really thought he was just enjoying shore leave a little longer than scheduled. I was ready to throw the book at him for being late.''

"So he didn't have a report where he was?"

"Liberty is free time. The time ashore is yours. As long as you report for duty as assigned, what you do on liberty is your business. He was planning on hitting the bars and then sleep in a real bed and have real eggs for breakfast."

"Real eggs?" Kono asked.

"The mess hall serves premade scrambled eggs. He wanted fresh cracked sunny side up eggs. Believe me, that's a treat. Only the captain gets meals as he prefers and some senior officers.''

''You're a senior officer, aren't you" Williams challenged.

"I am. But l eat with my team, we all eat the same grub.''

"Your team?"

Steve smiled but gave no clarification. Seeing how his silence annoyed the detective gave him another small victory after all the needling he suffered at Danny's hand. It was unintentional but satisfying.

Danny remembered what Junior had told about Steve's job the night before so he decided to back off. But then a thought hit him. "Was Lt. Wyler a member of your team? Could he have been killed in revenge?"

The Operator shook his head. "I doubt it. He was a logistics officer. He never hit the ground. Only known to navy personnel.''

Danny nodded. That angle was no doubt a dead end. "Had he been to New Jersey before?"

Steve thought as he took a drink. "I don't think so. We were at Fleet Week a couple of years ago but I don't think he made it over here. We stayed in New York City. He may have but I seriously doubt it."

Again, the detective came up empty handed. "You know, last night after you left, the bartender and Ms. Downey had a conversation she looked uncomfortable in. You think they met?"

Lou frowned. "Doubt it."

Danny shot him a baleful look.

"I wouldn't think shooting him through a wall would be the most effective way to teach the guy a lesson. Too random. Now knock and shoot him when he answers makes more sense. It really feels like an unintentional 'accident'.'' Lou explained his thinking.

"She wasn't his type; Gordo liked redheads or strawberry blondes. He was 10 years my junior so I think he would have considered Ms. Downey 'too old' for him." Steve caught Kono's frown. "Sorry."

"Oh, I wasn't frowning over the age comment. I was wondering HOW they would have met."

"I doubt they would have. Thinking back, Downey had to look up his name. She didn't look like she knew him.'' Danny recalled.

"I think she spends the majority of her time in her office. The way the majority of her employees act, they don't see a lot of her." Lou agreed.

"I think this is just where Lt. Wyler ended up. There are a lot of bars and clubs around here." Junior added.

"I'll contact the medical examiner. Maybe he has club stamps on his hands." Danny pulled out his cell phone. "Hey, Jerry; Detective Williams here. The navy officer you got, yeah, check his heads under a black light for club stamps please. Yeah photos would help. Thanks man." He returned his attention to 'the gang'. "That's in the works. Doubt it will amount to anything but just in case, let's cover all the bases.''

Tani was back. "Any dessert today? Refills?" Then she left to refills everyone's glasses.

"What's the plan?" Steve was ready to get moving again.

Danny sighed. From here, they were limited to beating the bushes and see what comes out. He didn't reply as he saw Tani approaching with a tray of refills. When everyone was resituated he resumed. ''Well, let's serve the warrants and see what that gets us. That should shake things up." He turned to McGarrett. "I'd like you to stay out of this part. Maybe later today, call for a dinner date. I'm hoping she'll confide in you."

Steve thought back to his last encounter with Lynn. He didn't want her private residence being a factor he might have to deal with. ''Maybe we could meet somewhere else please?"

Lou just couldn't help himself. "Tactical concerns?"

Steve knew the big man was teasing him however, it **_was _**a real concern to him. Unless he absolutely had to and he really didn't want _that_ drama in his well-ordered life. "Is there a good steakhouse around here?"

"You're gonna order raw steak, aren't you?" Danny teased, but it did bother him. "Animal."

"Rare, not raw. Many women like rare meat. It isn't that unusual." McGarrett defended. "Just because YOU don't care for it stop making it sound weird."

Danny shrugged. "No woman l know."

"Your loss. Steve said with a shrug.

The gang exchanged amused looks. Now that these exchanges had become more friendly teasing instead of a power struggle, they _were_ fun to watch.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Hey guys, here's another chapter. I hope you still remember where we left off. Enjoy.**

Steve and Junior left first. The commander paid while Junior said good bye to Tani. He walked out into the lobby and noticed Eric was at the front desk. The young man wasn't busy at the moment so he wandered over.

"Hi Eric.''

"Hello Commander. Nice to see you again." Eric was all smiles.

"I thought you got 'demoted' to bartender."

"Adam took an unscheduled vacation. Ms. Downey had no choice but to leave me here." Eric leaned closer to Steve and lowered his voice. "I think it further pissed her off that I didn't look at reassignment to the bar as 'punishment.''

Steve shared the ironic laugh with Eric. "So now _you want_ to go the bar?"

"The manager is a bit, I don't know, strange. But I figure with tips, I'll still come out ahead and meet more people.'' He laughed. "Who knows? Maybe Ms. Downey will let me try my hand at being a lounge singer. Once I'm out of her doghouse."

"You sing? What's your style?"

"Oldies. Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin."

"Good music. But l think it might be considered ''old'' by your generation.'' Steve clear his throat softly. "Mine too.''

"True. Bet I know a lot of older people would LOVE it. It could be quite a draw for active seniors. My parents used to go to this dump of a club just to listen to 'their' music played live. The place burned down last year. I'd like to get a night, just one night a week here to give them and others like them someplace to go.'' Eric explained.

"An very commendable aspiration. Wasn't Frank Sinatra a native son?"

"Yes sir. He was born in Hoboken and one of my mom's favorites. I know all hs stuff. Now my dad loved Dean Martin. I know all his stuff too. I think it could be a draw for locals for the lounge and coffee shop.''

"My father did frequent a lounge that was so bad calling it dive bar was a compliment. But he and a lot of others of his generation went weekly for just that reason.'' Steve sighed. "Last time l was home, l took my fiancée there. We danced to those romantic old ballads all night. When l got deployed and we went for the last time, there were a lot of younger people discovering just how great that music was. No reason it wouldn't work here also.''

Eric made a crossed fingers gesture and moved to help a tourist check in as Junior caught up with the commander. ''Anything going on?"

Steve smiled as he moved to the revolving door. "Tell me, do you like Frank Sinatra?"

"I don't know him, sir. Where's he's assigned?"

Danny got a toothpick on the way out of the diner. "Oh, I wish I could lay down, watch a Giants or Devils game right about now." He stretched and signed. "But duty calls. Is McGarrett gone?"

"10-4, I watched them walk out." Kono reported.

"Ok. Let's serve some warrants. It's time to be cops, boys and girl ." Detective Williams led the way to Lynn Downey's office. By the time he got there, he was ready and alert for anything. He knocked on her closed door.

"Come in." Lynn Downey's voice sounded distracted.

Danny entered and looked around the messy office. "Good afternoon, Ms. Downey. We are here to execute a few search warrants."

"A few? Haven't I been cooperative enough for you? Are you trying to _force_ a confession from me?" Lynn's face was flushed with anger and each word came out angrier than the last.

Danny put up his hands in mock surrender. "No, ma'am. Why would you ask that? Are you guilty…" A pregnant pause, "of anything?"

Lynn's face fell but she quickly recovered. "I'm just behind in paperwork, I'm short on time and employees today. I need THIS like l need another monkey on my back."

"I'm sorry but are you calling me a monkey?" Danny asked while putting his finger in his ear as if to clear it. When the manager didn't clarify, he rocked on his heels and waited for an answer.

Lynn reached a breaking point. "Do you need me here for your damned warrants?" She exaggerated the 'S' at the end of the last word.

"Not really." Danny pursed his lips.

"Well.'' Lynn grabbed her pocketbook. "Have at it." She pushed her way out of the office.

Chin and Lou flattened themselves against the wall as she pushed her way. Kono backed up to let her pass. Being claustrophobic, Jerry stayed at the end of the narrow executive hallway. Good thing, Lynn had a full head steam and probably would have run down the hefty cyber expert. Even seeing her coming, he barely got out of her way in time.

"Glad I saw that hurricane coming. Wow, that is one pissed of lady." Jerry said as he joined the group.

"Yeah. She is an unhappy camper." Danny looked around the office. "My God, where do we start?"

"I'll start on the computer.'' Jerry volunteered.

"Good idea. Hop to it." Danny clapped his hands.

Jerry got around the desk and got to work.

"Chin, you take this warrant and get the books from the diner. Kono, you take these warrant and hit the gift shop and the front desk." He turned to Lou. "Lou, you are the most physically imposing one on the team, you get that shifty bar manager.'' The sergeant looked over his staff. "Meet back here in an hour. Keep in touch, talk, text - communicate."


	12. Chapter 11 part 2

**Chapter 11 part 2.**

**Surprise, i know, there's a part two to chapter 11. We're not done yet. I hope you like and enjoy this one.**

**...**

Jerry was a happy clam; Lynn had been so flustered she had left her computer on. He had full access as if he was her. Thankfully, he was a fast reader. "Sergeant, l think you should see this."

Chin ordered a cup of coffee and sat down at the counter while the materials from the coffee shop were being gathered.

Tani delivered his drink. "Here you are. Sure you wouldn't like a sandwich or piece of pie?"

"Do you have pineapple?"

"No. How about coconut cream pie with a side of crushed pineapple from the salad bar?"

Chin smiled. "That would be perfect. Thanks."

He was draining his coffee cup when the day manager slammed the books down in front of the officer. ''May I ask what you're looking for?"

Chin decided not to engage. "I am only executing the warrant. I don't have any details to share.''

The man rolled his eyes and left. Chin picked up the books and went to pay his bill.

Kono went to the front desk. Eric was doing busy work.

"Good afternoon, checking in?"

"Oh no. l'm part of Sergeant Williams team and I'm here to execute a search warrant." Kono said with a smile.

"No problem. What records you want?"

Kono read off the particulars of the warrant.

"I can only check in/out and run credit cards. For the stuff you're after you'd need Ms. Downey or Mr. Noshimuri. I'm the lowest guy on the totem pole. Sorry."

Kono nodded and headed for the gift shop. After retrieving those records, she went back to Detective Williams for further directions.

Lou entered the bar and saw the Russian manager behind the bar. He went to the bar and sat down. "Hello."

George approached with a big smile. "Hello. What can I get you?"

"Well, let's just see what the warrant says. I'll have all your employment, financial, purchasing and receiving records, please.''

George snatched the warrant out of the big man's hands and tore it up. He threw it in the detective's face. "Я не при знаю ваш авторитет!"

Lou remained impassive. "Ok, whatever.'' He reached in his pocket, took out his cell and called Danny.

"Williams." Danny answered on the first ring.

"Sarge, l think I've just been cussed out in Russian. Instructions?"

"Keep an eye on him. I'll be there shorty."

"Copy that.'' Lou hang up and looked at George. "Now you've gone and pissed the boss off. Don't leave my sight or you'll get arrested. Iced tea, please."

George gave the black man a hateful look as he poured him an iced tea.

Grover helped himself to pretzels and sat back to wait for Detective Williams.

Danny hung up, glad he sent Lou to the bar instead of Kono. He needed a Russian translator. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

Jerry kept working on Lynn Downey's computer without looking up. He could feel the frustration radiate from the detective like wind gusts.

At the moment, Kono returned with more bad news. "Hey boss, the front desk is a no-go but I got the gift shop ledgers."

Williams closed his eyes and took a deep breath to keep his temper in check. It took most of his conscience self-control to sound normal. ''Why?"

"The clerk is the low man. He'd love to help but doesn't know how.'' Kono reported.

Jerry jumped in. "No worries, sir. This computer has access to everything and the server is in that closet, I'd bet. Whatever you need I can get at it from here."

"How do you know that?"

''The manager has access to every department and as the systems administrator; she can look at anyone's terminal. All stations have access to the internet but no ability to book mark; they can print but not save. According to administrative settings, the only users who have access to save anything besides the manager are Adam Noshimuri and George Federchuk.'' Jerry explained. "She doesn't even allow stations to access solitaire.''

"Sounds like she rules with an iron fist." Kono observed.

"She kept the system closed. She can see who/when people check in, what room they're assigned even what rate they received and how they paid. Even bar orders and how they're paid. Same with the coffee shop."

"Inventory control?" Danny frowned.

"Well, it's over and above simple inventory rotation and reordering. Even shots are measured out and tracked. I've heard of micro-managing but this lady is just short of counting ice cubes.'' Jerry made the crazy gesture with his index finger.

"No kidding. When she left l thought she was pretty tightly wrapped but I didn't expect this. Is she simply OCD or is something else in play here?'' Danny was thinking out loud. "Jerry, by chance, do you speak Russian?"

"No, I don't. But if you have a smart phone, download an app. Unless it's some isolated dialect, app should translate for you." Jerry said while typing. "You can wear your Bluetooth earpiece or hold your phone out in the open, let him know you're listening."

"Thanks Jerry. Kono, please stay with Jerry. Assist him if you can. I'll be in the lounge with Lou and uncooperative bar manager.''

Danny walked down the executive office hallway when he decided to ask McGarrett for his input. When he got to the lobby he continued walking out the antique revolving doors and continued walking to the public transport bus stop. He took out his cell as he sat down on the bench as he dialed the commander.

"McGarrett." Steve answered on the first ring. "Any news, Detective Williams?"

"Yes/No, not really. I have a question straight out of left field for you."

"Try me."

"Do you speak any Russian?"

Steve didn't even pause. "A few phrases. I understand more than I can speak. Why? The bartender?"

"Yeah. We're serving the warrants and l sent Lou to the lounge. The bartender smarted off in Russian."

"And now you have to go in and browbeat the man."

"Something like that. How would you feel about impersonating a State Department official, over the phone?"

"I can do that. Do you know what he said?"

"No. But I'm betting you're a man who thinks fast on his feet. You in?"

"You bet. When do you want to perform this deception?"

"In about seven minutes?"

"Affirmative."

"Okay, just play along. I'll let you know if and when I put you on speaker phone."

"All right. Good luck, Daniel."

"Here we go, Steven."

Danny hung up, slid the cell phone in his pocket and headed back. He reentered the hotel and went to the lounge. He made a beeline to Lou Grover. "What the hell, Grover?! When I give you a warrant to be executed, dammit, I expect it to be done!"

Lou understood the game and acted accordingly. "Well, Sergeant, Mr. Fedorchuk isn't feeling cooperative."

Danny sighed impatiently and turned to the bartender. "So, what's the problem, comrade?"

"Я не признаю ваш авторитет." George repeated then arms folded across his chest in defiance.

Danny pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows as he turned back to his partner. "I see your point, Mr. Grover." He took his cell phone out and dialed.

"Hello, State Department." Steve answered in a falsetto voice.

"Will please transfer me to someone about a lapsed alien resident that is obstructing a murder investigation?"

''One moment please." McGarrett continued in his attempted female voice.

Danny rolled his eyes towards the ceiling; he'd get the Commander for this. He could hear Junior trying to stifle his laughter in the background as McGarrett returned to the line.

"Deputy, ah, Stevens. How may I help you?" Thankfully, McGarrett used his own voice.

"Good afternoon Deputy Stevens. I'm Sergeant Detective Daniel Williams; I'm a policeman in New Jersey. I have an uncooperative Russian national here with expired resident alien status…"

"Я не признаю ваш авторитет!"

"He's saying you have no authority." Steve said in his normal voice.

"Yes sir, so if he doesn't cooperate we should arrest him and take him into federal custody?" Danny improvised convincingly. "Immediate deportation? His name? Hello? Deputy Stevens?" He ended the call and returned his attention to the bartender. "According to the State Department, all we have to escort you to federal detention. Lou, will you do the honors?"

"Now, hold on, this is just a misunderstanding. Of course I'll cooperate. My friends, what can I do for you?"

Lynn was near her breaking point. Between George, Adam and now the police she was simply overwhelmed. She walked to the back of the old hotel where there were gardens. Back when the hotel first was built last century, no pool. Instead, the original owners opted for rose gardens, walking paths, shade trees and plenty of flowers. There were even trellises covered in flowering vines and more flowers. She had added benches every 25 feet or so. The groundskeeper talked her into statuary and fountains. Every bench had something: garden gnomes, bird baths, a small fountain here and there. At the center, her grounds crew managed to make a koi pond and the masterpiece: a wishing well. It was a surprise success for her. School field trips, local garden clubs, photographers and other organizations made the garden a local must see. This was her idea, her brainchild, her one success; hers and hers alone. She kept walking along the path until she was in the middle of the garden. Here, she could truly be alone. Nobody could approach her without her knowing. She sat on white molded concrete bench and made sure no one moved her little ceramic pot she threw her cigarette butts in. Digging threw her pocketbook; she found her pack of cigarettes but couldn't find her lighter. Finally, she found her mini Bic lighter. It was an impulse buy because she needed a pocket lighter and it was a happy pink color.

She took out a cigarette and lit it with a shaky hand. Sitting back, she took a deep drag and lifted her face towards the sky. Blowing circles with the smoke, she smiled up to the sun. Relaxing after her anger fit/panic attack, she looked around the garden. Flowers of every shape and color, she had to compliment the groundskeeper on the variety, maybe even a small raise.

Throwing the spent butt in her ceramic catchall and folded her arms across her chest, then decided on finding a quarter and buying some fish food from the vending machine. She fed the fish and let her mind wander and after a few minutes she realized she was thinking of Steve McGarrett. She actually laughed out loud when she realized she could remember every detail of his face, his eyes, even his hands but couldn't remember his rank. She longed to hear his voice and hoped she'd see him again.

If they had another evening together, unless he had something else planned, she would suggest a walk out here. The pathway was lit for walks 24/7 but she hoped for a sunset stroll, a night saunter under the stars or even better: a sunrise walk. Her imagination was in overdrive when her cell phone rang.

She sighed big and dug out her cell phone. "This is Lynn Downey. How can l help you?"

"Hi Ms. Downey. This is Eric at the front desk. I'm so sorry to bother you."

"That's OK. What can l do for you?"

"Well, Commander Steve McGarrett is calling for you. Would you like me to take a message? He says this call is of a personal nature."

Lynn smiled and kicked her legs in happiness. Her voice sounded much, much calmer than she felt. "Will you please give him my cell number?"

"Ma'am?"

"I'm not in the hotel at the moment. Just give him my cell number please. Thank you Eric." She ended the call before Eric could respond. She found herself smiling and it seemed like an eternity before her phone rang. "Hello, Lynn Downey." It took all she had not to answer on the first ring.

'Hello Lynn. This is Commander Steve McGarrett."

"Hi Steve. Nice to hear from you."

Steve chuckled lightly. "By chance, would you be free to join me for dinner tonight?"

"Oh, that sounds delightful. What's your pleasure? I'll alert our chef."

"No thank you. I was thinking of taking you out of the hotel, after all, you live there, work there. I think you'd relax more if we went someplace else. What's your pleasure?"

"My pleasure? Oh dinner fare. I have no dislikes. Just please, bar service. I have had a hell of a day and I need a glass or two of wine. I have two questions please Steve."

"Of course."

"What's the dress code? And what time shall l meet you in the lobby?"

"High end casual. Comfortable. What time works for you?"


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Hey guys, hope you're enjoying the story. Let me know. Here's another chapter for you. Enjoy.**

"Are you sure you don't want me to tag along? I'd feel better if l was around, even if l just sit at the bar and drink club soda all evening. You might need me."

"That's true but how do l explain you? A chaperone at my age seems ridiculous. So how do l explain your presence?"

"Well, as your assistant, I should drive you, anything you need, sir. Just say 'it's classified.' That should be sufficient."

"True."

"Let's work out a signal so we can end the evening, if we have too."

"Let's get a move on. We have 40 minutes to get there. We're Navy. Let's be prompt."

Lynn stayed out of her office most of the afternoon. After her walk through the garden, she returned to her penthouse.

"Hey Kimba, I've got a date to get ready for. A hot date. Intelligent, handsome. If he wears his dark uniform he won't appreciate your long, white fur." Lynn stroked the long haired Persian cat.

"Meeeeeooow." Kimba loved at be petted and fussed over. At the moment, she was hungry. She jumped out of Lynn's arms and ran for the kitchen, turning every few feet to make sure her mommy was following.

"Oh, you're hungry. OK, I'll feed you, baby girl. Then l have to get ready." She opened a can of Kimba's favorite food and put it in her bowl. "I'm sure Steve would like you."

"MmeeeeeMMMMMMMMMMMM" Kimba sounded questioning and happy.

"No, he has kind eyes. He wouldn't be like George." She assured the feline. "I would bet he'll pet you. Now my sweet, l have to get ready."

Once in the car, Steve called Detective Williams. "Hey Daniel. Just wanted you to know l'm en route to the hotel to pick up Lynn Downey."

"Hi Steven. Good, good. She had a bad day, she'll need a shoulder to cry on. Where are you going?"

"The Oyster Bar, on Lafayette Street. You know it?"

"On the high end but worth it."

"Any recommendations?"

"New England Clam Bake or the Surf & Turf. If you can't decide, "Best of Both Worlds."

''Thanks for the advice. Do you want me to call you tonight or in the morning?"

"Well, if you get lucky, I can wait until morning."

"_That_ won't be an issue. I'll call you later."

"Suit yourself. Talk to you later. After 8:30 please. If I don't answer, I'll call you back once my daughter is in bed. Have you got an exit plan?"

"Affirmative."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

Danny hung up and looked a Lou who was standing on the other side of the desk. "That poor bastard is taking her out."

Lou smiled. "Hope he had his Wheaties today. He's going to need them.''

Lynn came into her living room and found Kimba relaxing on her window bed. Bathed in the golden sunset colors, the cat rooled on her back and playfully meowed.

"You think so? Thanks Kimba. I hope he likes it." She stopped to put her earrings in. "Since he's in the Navy, I figured he sees a lot of blue so I went with red."

"Meow."

"Yeah? Let's hope he as the same reaction." She kissed Kimba on the head and stopped in front of the mirror by door. Everything was perfect except for one small detail. She opened her evening clutch bag and took out hr lipstick. Seduction Red, perfect. She applied it sparingly and gave her hair one last fluffing. Grabbing her wrap, she headed downstairs.

After a brief elevator ride, she arrived at the lobby. Not seeing Steve she went to her office. The police were still there, pouring over hotel records. "Please lock my office when you leave and treat paperwork as confidential material. Good evening." She turned on her high heel and left before anyone could respond.

Back in the lobby, she sat down and waited for her date.

"Holy shit. Talk about being Dressed to Kill. Wow!" Jerry said quietly.

"I hope he has nerves of steel." Lou lamented.

Chin shook his head. "I'm sure he's been trained to resist torture."

"Let's hope so. For his sake or she'll eat him alive." Kono agreed with Lou.

Danny shook his head. "He's got this. Let the man work. Speaking of which, get to it.''

"You want me to park, sir?"

"No. I'm sure she will be in the lobby. We'll be right out."

Junior pulled into the circular driveway and stopped.

Steve got out and went through revolving door and his eyes immediately found Lynn. She was hard to miss in her red off one shoulder number. In that moment, Steve thought how nice a dress like that would look on Catherine. He smiled at the thought of his soul mate. Realizing Lynn saw his smile, he kept smiling and walked towards her.

Lynn saw a dark sedan pull up in front of the hotel. She saw Steve get out. Tall, handsome and ever so confident, her heart skipped a beat a he entered the revolving door and took off his aviator sun glasses. She could feel his eyes settle her. She loved the smile her outfit generated.

Steve maintained his smile as he approached Lynn. Stopping in front of her, he offered his hand to help her up. "You look, wow!"

"Wow yourself." She took his hand and got up. She locked his arm with hers.

They exited the hotel and Steve opened at car's back doors for her.

"An officer AND a gentleman. Thank you sir." She got in.

Steve closed the door and took his place behind Junior. Lynn reached over and took Steve's hand.

"I'm really glad you called.''

"Me too." Again, he flashed that dazzling smile of his. "I hope the Oyster Bar is to your liking."

"Oh, gosh yes."

"Mr. Reigns, if you please."

''Yes sir Commander." Junior put the car in 'drive' and headed for their dinner reservation.

Once seated, Steve ordered Oysters Rockefeller with a bottle of Italian sparkling wine to start them off. He was grateful for Danny's advice. The menu was so full of many delightful choices. He went with the Surf and Turf. Remembering the detective's comments about ordering a rare steak, he decided this once he'd go medium. Maybe medium rare. Damn, he missed Cat.

Their waiter approached. ''You appetizer is in the works. May l have you dinner orders?"

Steve gestured to Lynn. "What's your pleasure?"

Lynn smiled. Steve was letting her select her own dinner! Usually, she had to eat what George or Adam selected for her. "Sirloin and crab cake please."

"And how do you prefer your steak done?"

"Oh, I hope you don't mind, Steve. Rare please."

"Of course. And for you, sir?"

"Surf and Turf, please. Steak rare, Béarnaise Sauce on the side.''

"Great choice. I'll put your orders in when l deliver your appetizer." And he was gone.

"I'm so glad you like your steak rare. Other dates I've been on, well, the dinner order killed it. I've been told I'm a savage."

"I know, right? I was called an animal. I was recently told that mankind has enjoyed cooked food for a millennia and I should do the same."

''They don't know what they're missing." She agreed. ''You're no animal."

Steve smiled. "Why thank you. And you're no savage.'' He refilled her wine glass. "Bad day?"

"The worst. People calling in sick or taking sudden vacations. I had to scramble to cover shifts, pay some overtime. And then the police showed up." She took at drink from her wine.

Steve took advantage of the break and feigned surprise with a little outrage . "The police? What on earth for?"

Lynn set down her wine glass and shrugged. ''Beats me what there are looking for. I think that arrogant little jerk of a detective thinks he's going to undercover the French Connection or something." She took another long drink. ''I am sick of cleaning up other people's messes and doing other people's bidding. I just want run a hotel. Just run a decent hotel."

"You need a gimmick. Get local support. They may not rent rooms but they will order dinner, come to enjoy live music, dancing. When they drink too much, offer rooms at a special local rate." Steve suggested.

"Got any suggestions?" She enjoyed the Navy man's voice and that he was taking an interest in her business thrilled her to no end.

"A lounge act, maybe a band. A lot of great singers hail from New Jersey. Jon Bon Jovi, Bruce Springsteen, Frank Sinatra, Whitney Houston, Juice Newton, the Jonas Brothers, the Isley Brothers, Carole King. You could have a nightly theme."

"Not a bad idea. That is quite a variety of music. Do you have any favorites?"

"I'm an old music lover. I grew up listening to my parents favorites: Dean Martin, Frank Sinatra. I always liked Carole King. I admit I don't really know the Jonas Brothers, but the Isley Brothers. You get a half way decent performer and Bon Jovi and Springsteen night could be a crowd draw. But no cover charge unless you are packing them in and have to add showtimes, tickets. You know, adults only, 2-drink minimum, buy 1 get 1 free appetizers. Your lounge is big enough, install a dance floor."

"Wow, you are quite an idea man. What do you do in the Navy?"

Steve was saved by the delivery of their Oyster Rockefeller. Each took one and savored the flavors.

"These are wonderful. You know Steve, traditionally, oysters are considered to be quite an aphrodisiac."

Steve looked up to see Lynn smiling suggestively. He knew this but eating oysters with Catherine going on almost five years made him forget this fact. Swallowing, he met Lynn's gaze. "Gee, I wonder why?"

"Well joint research by American and Italian academics found oysters are full of amino acids that increase human sex hormones. In fact, they are rich in zinc that aids the male's testosterone level. That they found people reported that oysters reminded them of a female's genetalia."

He had to ask. "You know a lot about oysters. Are you a hotel manager or a marine biologist?"

"My mom broke her hip about ten years before she past. The doctor prescribed calcium carbonate. My mom thought it was synthetic calcium so I researched it to be able to put her mind at ease. The rest was bonus material." She winked at Steve.

McGarrett finished the oyster he took, but refrained from taking another. "Is it more effective for the body to absorb?" He hoped this would lead the conversation into a safer, less charged conversation.

"Not really. But the supply is renewable, which is always a good thing." Lynn sensed is discomfort and decided to retreat to her neutral corner. At least for the time being, but it didn't stop her from taking another oyster with a smile.

Steve recognized the change instantly and hoped she'd back off so he could eat dinner in peace. Thank God Junior thought of a an exit plan.

Junior selected a place at the bar so he could keep an eye on McGarrett's six. He was watching just in time to see Ms. Downy's hand reach out and caress the back of the Commander's neck and stroke his hair slowly. He had stifled a smile: he told the older man the change of venue wouldn't curb her sexual advances but his commander obviously was thinking like a man in a harmonious relationship for a while. He definitely was out of practice with predatory women. No doubt, he danced with the best of them in his day but he was painfully a little out of practice now.

He ordered an order of Oyster Bay crab cakes and a coke and tried his best to relax in high back red chair. Lucky for him he enjoyed people watching. Checking on McGarrett and seeing dinner was being delivered to his table he sat back and awaited his.

"Oh. My. God. These crab cakes are incredible. Wanna bite?" Lynn held out her fork with a bite size portion out for Steve to try.

Seeing she intended to wait him out, he swallowed and smiled. Like a good would be boyfriend, he opened his mouth and allowed her to feed him. After two bites, "You're right! They are delicious."

With a smile, she returned to her own meal, humming happily to herself.

Thankfully, McGarrett returned to his dinner and took another bite of his steak. Dammit, the kid was right: he was happily in love with his best friend and was no longer as practiced at 'the hunt' like he used to be. This realization gave him conflicting emotions. On one hand, his hunting days were behind him but on the other hand, he found his one. The one that completed him, made him the best man he possibly could be and soothed his demons and above all: made him so damn happy.

He cut a small hunk of his lobster and dipped in in the drawn butter. Much to his chagrin, Lynn noticed and it was time to share again.

"Your lobster looks yummy. Is it?"

He finished dipping the lobster and offered it to her. He used his free hand to make sure the melted butter didn't stain her dress.

She happily ate from his fork. "Oh Steve, that lobster is to die for!"

"It is some of the best I've ever had.'' He agreed. He noticed some butter on his hand and wiped it off before Lynn noticed. This dinner was starting to turn into a '9-1/2 Weeks' situation despite him riding the brakes.

"What would like to do after dinner, Steve?" Lynn asked between bites.

Her tone was light and innocent but it put Steve on red alert. He would have to thank Junior for an exit plan. But he felt he may get something from her if he played along a bit longer. He took a dangerous chance.

"What would you like to do?" He smiled and chewed.

"Well, l haven't been asked what I'd like to do for quite a while. So many things come to mind. Do you have any preferences?"

"I have to be up 0430 so nothing too, too late. I should report back by midnight.''

"Or you turn into a pumpkin?"

Steve laughed. "Something like that."


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Hey guys, thank you for the reviews and the support, appreciate them. Here's another chapter, i hope you enjoy and review.**

Junior parked and waited while Steve got out and opened Lynn's door and extended his hand to help her. He saw the smile on her face as she took the offered hand. After Lynn exited the car, Steve gave a hand signal to Junior who acknowledged with a small nod.

Steve shut the back door and turned, he offered his arm to escort Lynn into her hotel. She was disappointed when he let go of her at the revolving door. He was right behind her but still she wished he had squeezed in with her. She stepped through and waited for him. He exited and took her arm.

"Now what? Nightcap?"

"No thank you." The _last_ place she wanted to go was the lounge. "Just follow me. I'd like to take you to my 'Fortress of Solitude'."

"OK. Sounds mysterious." Steve was intrigued. He was relieved when they turned away from the elevators. She led him toward the coffee shop but turned down an unmarked hallway about 15 feet passed the check in counter. She opened the door at the end of the hall.

Steve was ready for anything but was pleasantly surprised. A high hedge was about 10 feet in front of him. English Ivy covering a white trellis with blown glass butterflies and bright red ceramic lady bugs mounted to the structure. There was a white gravel path that lead beyond the trellis to more greenery.

"Lynn, this is unexpected; green therapy. I just assumed there was a pool back here." Steve was trying to look everywhere at once.

"When this hotel was built, at the turn of _the last_ century, it was built with mid-westerners in mind. The place originally had a garden and outdoor café, but no pool. It was near the Jersey shore, go play there. Here, you could sit under an umbrella and have the hotel's version of high tea. Or purchase a boxed lunch and go sit on the lawn and have a picnic. When I inherited this place, it was just a ½ acre of weeds. I found a drawer full of old pictures of the lost gardens. Weddings were held back here, club meetings, all sorts of social events." Lynn took Steve's arm and led him down the path. "The hedge covers the hoses, the pond supplies, the replacement soil and all the maintenance equipment. I have one grounds man with a prolific green thumb and an assistant who rakes the gravel every other day. I have schools bringing classes to see the foliage. Clubs can request a guided tour. The hotel doesn't charge to walk the garden to individuals but tours get charged a nominal fee, which goes right back into the garden."

"Your creation is really something. Self-sustaining, educational and beautiful, too much concrete on the east coast for my liking. I like green plants."

"The path is lit but you have to see it in the daylight. There are flowers everywhere, every shape and color. There are playful garden gnomes, birdbaths and a few fountains. All lit now but the daylight is best. "

"I promise to come back for lunch and another walk."

Lynn knew she was grinning like a fool but she didn't care. She took Steve's arm. "I'm holding you to it sailor man."

They walked to the center of the greenery and stopped at Lynn's favorite bench.

"Do you have a quarter?"

Caught a bit off guard, but he searched his pocket with his free hand. "Yes, I've got three. Why?"

"We're getting near the koi pond. I'm sure the fish would enjoy a snack." She took two of the quarters.

Steve pocketed the solo coin and quickened his step a bit. He like koi fish and hadn't seen any in quite a while. Even though Lynn had a tight hold on his arm, he enjoyed the stroll. But his mind was on Catherine, on how much she would enjoy this walk and it would be a nice place for a wedding. With this in mind, he kept a guard on his words and checked his mental clock ticking down.

Shortly, they were at the pond and sat down on Lynn's bench. Out of habit, Lynn took out her silver cigarette holder. She noticed Steve watching her.

"Do you mind?"

"Not if you share."

"OK. I hope lights are OK.

"Regular or flavored?"

"Regular."

"Perfect."

Steve took a cigarette and the lighter. He patiently waited while Lynn put the case back in her evening bag and set it aside.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said when she saw her date was politely waiting for her to take a cigarette so he could light hers before his. She would have rather shared a smoke with him, but she could get used to this treatment. That the Navy man was in her age group was a bonus. That he was educated, intelligent with a nice personality: even better. Tall, dark and oh, so handsome: jackpot!

She exhaled her smoke and shook her head mentally at how eight short hours ago she sat here, depressed, anxiety ridden and near tears. Now, her daydream was a reality.

Steve let his head fall back and scanned the sky. "Oh wow, look at the stars. I figured the city lights would be too bright to see the stars. But back here, I can see so much." He took a draw from the cigarette and blew the smoke upward.

"You like the stars?" She turned to him.

"Every true sailor does." He chuckled. "You know, being in the modern navy with radars and sonars and all our modern technologies and communications, we forget our fore fathers had none of it and navigated by the positions of the stars. You know, constellations are different in each hemisphere and different positions at certain times of the year."

Lynn put her head on his shoulder and just listened to him talk. He was still talking about navigating by the stars when she heard crunching coming up fast the gravel path. She fought the urge to run or hide. She knew from the night Steve had invited her to have a drink with him, George didn't like the man sniffing around his favorite 'perk' on their business arrangement. He was especially rough with her that night.

The footfalls were getting louder by the second.

Steve felt Lynn's body tense up. He stopped talking and put his arm around her shoulders. "Are you cold?"

"No. I hear someone coming."

"So?"

Lynn tried to act casual. Not trusting her voice just then, she shrugged.

McGarrett noticed her mannerisms changed. She sat stiff, was hyper alert and instead savoring her after dinner cigarette, she all but inhaled it. She actually jumped when Junior burst into view.

"Hey, Lynn, relax. It's just my assistant.''

"Of course, he just startled me."

Junior had doubled timed from the car. He stopped and caught his breath. "Sir, we're to report back on the double.''

Steve got up and offered Lynn his hand. "I'm sorry but I have to cut our evening short."

"That's OK. I understand."

"I'll walk you home.'' He turned to Junior. "I'll meet you in front in 10 minutes.''

Junior saluted. "Yes sir." He turned and trotted off.

"I'm truly sorry, Lynn." Steve lied convincingly.

"Me too." She snuggled to his side. "Can we walk just a bit slower? Just take me inside and I can find my way home. I would just like _this_ to last a bit longer. Please Steve.''

He reached over with his free hand and squeezed her arm. No word spoken, but he slowed his stride and started a new countdown in his head.

It took them five minutes to get to the lobby. Steve escorted Lynn to elevator. "Good night. I'm sorry but duty calls.''

''That's life." Lynn waited even though the elevator arrived and the doors opened.

Steve was about to step away when he realized she was waiting for her good night kiss. He chided himself for forgetting that important dating ritual. He hadn't kissed any woman but Catherine in years and felt he couldn't pull this off persuasively. Instead, he took her hand and kissed it. "Good night, Lynn. We will do this again very soon, I promise."

The continental manners thrilled Lynn. ''Good night, Steve. I look forward to seeing you again." She stepped into the elevator.

Steve stood there until the elevator closed and he heard the car leave. He turned and crossed the lobby and met Junior out front.

George was wiping the bar when he noticed Lynn in her red dress cross the lobby with the naval officer she had drinks with the night before.

"Order." Jennifer called as she was entering the order in the bar's computer. "Hello George."

"Huh?" George said distractedly.

"Order please."

"Yeah, sure." George read the order and got busy mixing the drinks out of habit.

"Hey George, you OK?" Jennifer asked with genuine concern.

"Of course. Why?"

"You looked, I don't know. Lost in thought?" Jennifer searched for the right words. "Lost in a daydream? Having a stroke?"

"I'm fine. Just tired." He busied himself by filling orders, making sure all the finger foods were available and other busy work. He didn't like that naval officer around. It made him nervous. He didn't care if the guy was getting in Lynn's bed. The woman was a convenience 'perk' as far as he was concerned but she was needed to launder the money from his criminal activities.

About 30 minutes later, he saw the navy man hot footing it through the lobby. He decided this needed his attention. "Hey kid."

Jennifer looked up, eyebrows up.

"I need a smoke. Can you handle the bar?"

Jennifer looked the room over. "Yeah, sure. Reorders won't be anything l can't mix. I'll text you if I get in trouble. Enjoy two."

"Thanks." George left the lounge.

"All go well, sir?"

"Affirmative." Steve slid in the front seat. "Good timing. That woman heard you coming and I think it took all her self-control not to run. Something has her fearful, maybe for her life."

"Yes sir. I saw her face when I rounded the corner. She looked panic-stricken. She was hanging on to you for dear life."

"I know. I think I'm going to have her finger marks bruises on my arm for a week. Why is she so fearful? I doubt they would kill their golden goose." He sighed. "What were you planning to say if she asked what was so important l had to leave?"

"Classified. Sir." Junior grinned.

"Such a great catch all." Steve found himself relaxing now that the date was over.

Lynn locked her door and found Kimba waiting for her.

"MMMMMMMMMeeeeeeeeoooooooooooowwwwwwwwwww?" Kimba had a questioning tone.

Lynn tossed her evening bag and wrap on the couch and picked up the white fluffy cat. "I'm sorry, baby. He got called away. Maybe next time you'll get to meet him."

The feline purred as Lynn petted her and told her loyal companion everything about her date with the handsome Steve McGarrett. "Oh baby, that reminds me. I brought you steak. I forgot the crab in the car. I'm sorry." She carried the cat in the kitchen grabbing her purse on the way. She put the cat down on the counter and grabbed her treat bowl from the dish drying rack. She put the cut up steak scraps in the bowl and offered it to Kimba.

"You know when I told Steve I was collecting scraps for you, he donated to the cause.'' She petted her feline friend. "I'm sorry I forgot the crab but I was distracted. Besides, it was seasoned. I doubt you would have liked it."

A knock at the day interrupted their 'conversation.' Lynn looked at her watch, maybe Steve came back. She went to the door.

Opening it, she suddenly found herself falling against the end table by the couch. She was so surprised by the action and the pain that she didn't even cry out.

George came in and slammed the door behind him. "You stupid bitch. What do you think you're doing?" He demanded.

Lynn knew he was furious, his accent only came out when he was mad. As thick as it was, he must have been livid. She tried to get up but George gave her a hard kick in the midsection. She gasped for air. With Adam on vacation, there was no one on the floor to hear her scream even if she could.

George impassively lit his cigarette and watched the woman lay at his feet, gasping for breath. "What have you told him?"

"Nothing." She squeaked. "I swear."

"No more dates." George growled.

"And if he calls? What do you want to say?" Her voice was getting stronger s she spoke. "It will be suspicious if I suddenly refuse his advances.''

"Fine, fuck him and be done with him." George commanded.

Lynn coughed. Her rib cage felt as if it was on fire. She wondered what broken ribs felt like. She blinked away the tears of pain and hoped she wouldn't throw up her dinner.

"Do you hear me, harlot?"

"Yes."

He pulled Lynn to her feet and grabbed her dress by the shoulder and bodice and tore it off her.

Lynn stood there, shaking. She knew what was coming and dearly hoped tonight she wouldn't see her mother again.

George put his cigarette in his mouth and grabbed the battered woman by her hair. He dragged to her bedroom and threw her on the bed. He put his cigarette out in her glass of water by the bed.

Lynn sat up and was met with a hard slap and she blacked out. She was oblivious to George ripping her brand new bra and panty set she bought with Steve in mind, cotton candy pink with navy blue lace.

Kimba heard the ruckus in the front room and ran to her hiding place. She heard the man's angry voice and her human's whimpering. Knowing there was nothing she could do to help her mom she made herself as small as she could and wait. She would be there for her human when her ordeal was over.

"Well, l think you made progress Steven.'' Danny said stiffing a yawn. "Think you can handle another date? I think she'll confide in you."

Steve sighed. "I think so too. But I can't keep being recalled to base. As dating practices have been updated for me, sex is basically expected by date #3. I have a dilemma Daniel.''

"Your fiancé. Yeah, I hear you. Well, let's think about this before dismissing it out of hand." Danny suppressed another yawn. "Maybe something will come to one of us after some shut-eye."

"Sounds like a plan. Good night Daniel."

"Good night Steven. Sleep well." Danny hung up and settled back against his pillow. He closed his eyes and signed.

"Daniel, don't press your friend too hard." Rachel chided her husband.

Danny opened one eye and glared at his wife. "What are you talking about? Turn the light off, will you please babe?"

Rachel gave him annoyed looked as she turned the light off. "Daniel, the man has a fiancé, don't push him into something he might regret.'' She snuggled up to him.

"Come on babe. He doesn't _have _to go through with it, besides not all guys trying sliding into home by date #3. Holding off on sex doesn't mean he's gay or nothing.''

"Says the brash young man who _stole_ home on _date #1._ If I were her and there wasn't even a good hot make out session by date #3, I'd be wondering if we had a future." Rachel waited a few beats. "Danny. Daniel?" She shook her head and pulled the cover up.

Danny was softly snoring, blissfully incoherent.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Hey guys, here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy and review.**

Lynn felt her bra pulled off and then her panties. She chose to fall into oblivion so she wouldn't feel George rape her again. She couldn't even pretend she was having sex with Steve since she couldn't imagine Steve being a violent, selfish lover. This wasn't part of the bargain she made with the Russian Mob and the Yakuza representative. Actually, Adam Noshimuri was a good worker and a gentleman. All she had to do was run deposits through the hotel's accounts. Her revenue looked good so she planned to apply for a loan and pay them back and continue her life. Then Federchuk 'amended' their arrangement one night and if she didn't comply, well, at the least she'd lose her livelihood and since she couldn't repay their investment money – she'd probably lose her life. So she had to – in his words, submit to him. In her words, 'allow' him to rape her.

It seemed to go on for hours, but in reality, 7-10 minutes actually. Thank goodness the man didn't have any real lasting power. And he was due back down in the bar. Lynn didn't agree with leaving Jen alone in the bar but she wasn't opening her mouth now. George got up off her and washed up in her bathroom, dropped the used towel on the floor, dressed and left.

She sat up and pulled her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs. She wept; from both pain and despair.

Kimba watched the bartender leave. Good riddance. Kimba heard Lynn crying and ran from her hiding place to her mommy. She jumped on the bed and rubbed against the naked woman's side.

"Mmeeeeeeoooooooooooooowwww." Kimba sounded sad, concerned.

Lynn looked over. ''Oh Kimba. I should have let him kill me. That sailor would still be alive and _this_ would be over. Now I have to endure this _in my home_."

"Meow, ggrrrrrrrrrrrrlllll." Kimba disagreed.

"I know you'd be an orphan. They would probably throw you out in the street, the pigs."

Kimba got in her lap and put her clawless front paws on Lynn's battered face.

"I love you, pretty girl." Lynn petted her cat until she felt better. Then she went about cleaning up the mess George left in his wake. She found her new lingerie torn on the floor. Picking it up and throwing it away, she looked at Kimba, who was laying on the bed watching her. "There goes $50 and Steve never even got to see it Kimba."

Kimba fluffed here tail and purred in agreement.

Having finished straightening up, Lynn went to take a shower and clean 'The George' off her.

Junior poured two cups of coffee and returned to the front room. He put a cup down in front of Steve who was flipping through channels so fast Junior seriously doubted the commander even processed what he saw.

"Ah, sir."

"Yeah."

"You Ok?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Ok." Junior sat down and drank his coffee. He watched silently as Steve rocketed through channels. The commander finally settled on the Weather Channel.

"Ah, sir. The Weather Channel?"

"What's wrong with the Weather Channel? Don't you want to know how to survive 25 below zero soaking wet?" Steve snapped.

"Not a thing sir. Good thing to know sir." Junior settled back to watch the survivalist show; obviously McGarrett had a process and this was part of his process. He sipped his coffee and waited.

At the next commercial break, Steve shut the TV off and looked at Junior. "I'm sorry, were you watching it?"

"Not really. I took survival courses in basic training, sir."

Steve finally picked up his coffee cup and drank. "You make a damn good cup of joe, Reigns."

"Automatic coffee pot sir; just fill it and punch the button. Not a remarkable skill set."

"I disagree. It may be an automatic coffee maker but people can still screw it up, believe me. Gordo almost always screwed it up. Too much, too little but drinkable then one pot – absolutely perfect. Oddly, I think that's what's happening in our hotel."

"Sir?"

"They have done this before Detective Williams said. They acquire distressed businesses, run their scam and usually, it goes ok. Something went wrong here. By the way the manager acts, her life has been threatened. I doubt they usually do that, too messy. So what's so different here, what are these two clowns doing different?"

"I think the bartender is the wild card. He watched Miss Downing the night you two had a drink. When she was leaving, he called her over and said something that made her pale. When you were there, he looked like a jealous man."

McGarrett pursed his lips; Lynn had accepted his invitation quickly, no thought of a boyfriend let alone a steady lover. He didn't remember her giving the bartender a second look; she barely referred to him by name. "Yeah, maybe HE developed a thing for her."

"As scared as she looked, I doubt it's reciprocated. I saw her holding your arm and I dare say if you had your arm around her she would've found a way to burrow into your chest. I'm sure she's attracted to you but I'm thinking when you're around, she feels safe.''

"Yeah, I have that effect on women too." Steve said in a cautionary tone. "But you may be right. The guy was being a dick until Detective Williams called his bluff. What does Lynn have to call his bluff?"

"Lynn sir?" Junior's eyebrows went up.

"Ms. Downing." Steve rolled his eyes then settled his gaze on Junior. "I may be a little bit out of touch with the current date etiquette but after drinks and a date, l think I'm correct in using her first name. And don't _ever_ give ME the eyebrows again."

"Yes sir, sorry sir." Junior was straight face but had laughing eyes. "What's the next step here?"

"I think I'll get on line and order 'Ms. Downing' some flowers. After I talk to my Cat. It's early, why don't you see if Miss Tani would like to have a drink with you?"

"You won't be needing me sir?''

"I don't think so. Calls, internet ordering then bed, I'm tired. We're alone, no sir needed." Steve quickly added, "But be warned: you rib me, I return the favor tenfold."

"Copy that." Now, Junior smiled

Steve smiled back with a wink.

Tani Rey was enjoying a rare night off. She was working days this week after what seemed to be an eternity of swing shifts. She finished one foot and started painting the nail polish on her other foot when her cell rang. She quickly finished the toe she was working on and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Tani, it's Junior Reigns. How are you?"

Just hearing his voice made her smile. "Joons! How nice to hear from you, unless you're canceling our date tomorrow night."

"No way, unless the commander needs me then it's out of my hands."

"Then I would forgive you, begrudgingly."

"I was calling to see if you would like to meet for coffee or a drink or even catch a late movie."

"I would love to. Where would you like to meet?"

"Well, you pick and I'll put the address in the GPS and l'll find you."

"Hi Steve. What's wrong, baby?" Cat asked in a hushed tone.

"Hey, Cat. Why do you assume something is wrong?" Steve frowned.

"Because I'm still at work. Give me five minutes, then I'll face time you."

"OK. Love you."

Hanging up, Steve noted the time. Dammit, he forgot about the time difference. He had to get home, this was getting ridiculous. He opened his laptop and searched for appropriate flowers for both Lynn and Cat. He got done ordering pink carnations for Lynn and red and white roses for Cat just as his cell beckoned.

"Hi Cat. You're a sight for sore eyes."

"Hi Steve, you too. You're looking tired baby, aren't you sleeping?"

"Not really. These time changes always screw up my internal clock. That and Gordo's case keeps my mind active. I sleep fitfully." Steve sighed. "I swam a lot today so I'm hoping the body will override the mind tonight."

"Anything new in the investigation?"

"Kind of, sort of, not really. Nothing concrete but things are in motion and it feels like we're close to a break. I can feel it, I almost have it."

"And the frustration is screwing up your sleep too. Are you remembering to eat?"

"Yes. My new assistant stays on me."

"Do you like him?"

"Makes better coffee than Gordo; I think he'll do fine at Coronado."

"You recommending him?"

"No, already accepted in. He starts UDT training in under a month I think. He has the smarts, the drive and the determination. Unless he gets a jerk instructor that he butts heads with, he should make it through." Steve knew Catherine was pushed for time. "Cat, I'm doing some UC work, if you will. Question: How do I get out of the third date 'assumption'?"

Catherine was wise to his reference. "How about duty calling you away?"

"I've used that, twice. You know what I'm talking about?"

"Sure. If all is going well, sex is on the table by the third date." Catherine answered him, straight faced.

"So I was out of line on our first date." Steve said it as a fact, but Catherine heard the unasked question.

"We both felt 'it', Steve. We knew. I have no regrets. I have to ask: are you attracted to this woman or are you in 'white knight' mode?"

Steve had no hesitation. "A tiny bit of the former and heavy on the latter. This woman is in some kind of trouble and I want to help her. Concerning the former, if I wasn't so madly in love with you, I could see myself having a fling with her but not a life commitment. But I'm just playing a part here. How do l rebuff the sexual expectations but keep 'the interest' there?" Steve grunted in frustration. "Cat, I want to get Gordo's killer more than anything but I'm not going to betray you to do it. I know Gordo would understand that. You mean the world to me."

Catherine smiled as she considered. She really didn't want her man, her fiancé, sharing his affections with anyone but she understood the position he was in. "Steve, I trust you. That being said, maybe a make out session will fit the bill. Can you do that?"

"Can we skype afterward?"

"Absolutely."

Junior got to the coffee lounge before Tani. He grabbed a booth by a window and sat down to wait. He hoped he entered the right address but he knew he had. After all, what were the odds of him entering the wrong address and ending up in a coffee house? He checked his watch; 20 minutes early.

After a few minutes, Tani drove up on her turquoise Vespa. She was dressed in black jeans, matching black suede ankle boots and a soft red violet tank top. She parked right in front of the window where Junior was sitting.

Junior watched her dismount her scooter and take off her helmet. He kept watching as she took off her helmet and fluffed her hair, he could feel a silly, happy smile spread across his face. Out of her waitress uniform, Junior considered her a true vision of beauty.

Tani looked up from hanging her helmet on the handlebars and broke into a big smile of her own. Junior was wearing a soft grass green pull over that accentuated his muscular build. As she walked up to the door, she made a mental effort to get her heartrate down.

"Hi Joons."

"Hi Tani." He watched her slide on the opposite side of the tsble. "I'll go get us some coffee. What would you like?"

"Mocha frappe please."

Junior got up and went to get their beverages. He returned with 2 large coffees and a white bakery bag. He put the large mocha in front of Tani then sat down. "I got a scone, a Death by Chocolate muffin, a cranberry/orange muffin and lemon streusel muffin. I didn't know what you liked so I got a variety." He produced a plastic knife with exaggerated fanfare. "I figured we'd share."

"Sounds perfectly decadent."

Steve finished the last of the coffee and found that he was restless but very tired. He laid down on his bed and went over the next day's lesson plan in his head. Satisfied with what he planned to cover, he got up and undressed for bed. Suddenly, he was very thirsty so he went to the kitchenette in nothing but his boxer briefs and searched for something to drink. After doing a thorough inventory of beverages in the refrigerator, he settled on the quart of orange juice. Not bothering with a glass, he took the carton back to his room. He shut the door in case Junior came back early. Checking his bedside clock and making sure the alarm was set for 0515, he decided to call Catherine.

Finally, on the third ring she answered. "Rollins."

"McGarrett."

"Steve!" Cat sounded out of breath.

"Cat! Why are you out of breath?"

"I had bags of groceries in my arms so I rushed to set them down. I wasn't expecting you to call but I'm glad you did."

"Why so many groceries? Having a party?" Steve teased.

"Well, we're out of everything. No coffee, no tea, no sugar, no butter, no fruit, no cereal. No laundry soap, paper towels, toothpaste. I could go on but you get the idea."

"Why?"

"You know we always shop together. Doing it without you and buying food for one just depresses me. Besides, I haven't been keeping a lot here, in case we get to meet somewhere. This morning, when l ran out of Kleenex, I decided to go to the Base Exchange and get provisions. That being said, you're no doubt calling to say you are on the way home. Right?"

"I wish."

"This assignment will be over before you know it. Then I'm taking you prisoner. You'll be lucky to get out of bed for 48 hours and then only for hygiene and nourishment."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Your mine mister, no reprieve for you." Cat played at being stern but her smile made her threat go down easy.

Steve joined in the playful banter. "Me? So, you think you are holding me hostage? Oh, you wish. You'll be begging _me_ for a reprieve, I guarantee that."

The lovers enjoyed playful and intimate banter while Catherine put things away. An hour later, they said good night. Steve got into bed and fell into a relaxed, contented slumber


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

**Hey guy, here's a Merry Christmas chapter for you. Hope you enjoy. Have a Merry Christmas!**

Steve woke up feeling optimistic and refreshed. He finally had a good night's rest since he left the ship, since Gordo died. He exited the bedroom and saw Junior sacked out on the sofa. He must have been dead tired because he didn't remember hearing him come in. He continued on to the bathroom and took a shower and shaved. After he combed his hair, he wrapped a towel around his waist and exited the bathroom.

He was greeted with cooler, dryer air and the smell of fresh coffee. He threw his kit into the bedroom and went in search of caffeine.

"Good morning, sir. Sleep well?"

"Slept like a stone. I didn't hear you come in last night. Did you have a good time with Tani?"

Junior was all smiles. "Yes sir. We drank coffee until 2300. Just talked and laughed. Best date I've had in a long time." He poured a cup of coffee and handed it to the commander.

Steve accepted the cup with one hand and held his towel securely with the other. "When it clicks, it's a beautiful thing, isn't it?"

"Oh, yes sir."

"Stop moving or tie this yourself." Rachel gave Danny's necktie a tug to make her point.

Danny sighed and shook perfectly still and allowed Rachel to do her magic without further interference.

Grace was sitting at the breakfast nook, finishing her cereal breakfast. "Don't you know how to tie a tie Danno?"

"Of course I do Monkey. I just like your mommy taking care of me."

"And he can't tie straight." Rachel added.

Grace giggled as she put her bowl in the sink. "Danno, you're silly."

His tie tied, Danny pretended to stalk the little girl. "Silly, am I? OK Monkey, you asked for it. Here comes the tickle monster."

Grace stood there giggling as her father pretend to sneak up on her. The closer he got, the more the giggles. By the time Danny reached his daughter, she was laughing.

Rachel watched with a happy indulgent 'mom smile' as she finished packing Grace's sack lunch. "Hurry along you two or you're both going to be late."

Danny got down on one knee. "Carry you to your carriage, my lady?"

Grace giggled as she maneuvered herself on her daddy's shoulder. "Bye mommy."

Rachel kissed the little girl. "I'll see you after school, ladybug. Be good in school."

"Yes mommy."

Danny kissed his wife's forehead. "See you tonight, Rach. Love you."

"Love you too, Daniel. Remember to ask your navy friend to come to your cook out."

"If I remember. And if he doesn't p.." He remembered his daughter on his shoulder. "...annoy me."

Rachel just smiled as she tidied up her kitchen.

Lynn looked at herself in the mirror as she toweled off. A bruise about the size of a man's boot was blossoming on his rib cage. George literally left his fingerprints on her hips. With a sad sighed she realized she would have to apply concealer on her face before going to work.

She selected her outfit for the day and sat down at her vanity. Kimba joined her. "Good morning sweet girl. Did you sleep well?"

"Mmmeeeoow!"

Lynn started applying makeup over her developing black eye/cheek bone. It was slow going since it was so tender to the touch. After covering up the evidence of George's brutality, she dressed in a stylish beige suit with a khaki blouse for contrast. She donned a simple pearl necklace with matching earrings. Giving herself the once over to make sure she looked proper and professional.

Satisfied, she kissed Kimba good bye and headed down to her office. The elevator ride was quiet; when the doors opened there stood George with his morning paper.

"Good morning, Ms. Downing. You are looking lovely this morning." George said with a leer.

Lynn stepped around him quickly. "Good morning, George. And thank you."

George chuckled as Lynn left the elevator area as quick as she could. She quick stepped all the way to her office. Unlocking it, she slipped inside and leaned against the closed door. She slowed her breathing and flipped the light switch on. Thankfully, the police didn't leave her office in too much disarray. She slipped behind her desk and started doing her usual routine.

After an hour, she made herself a k-cup of coffee. As she was retrieving her cup a knock at her door startled her. "Yes?"

Eric Russo opened the door. "Good morning, Ms. Downing. I have a delivery for you."

"A delivery? For me? Just take it to the supply room please, Eric."

"I think you'll want this." Eric grinned and bent over to pick up his 'delivery.'

Lynn turned and gasped in surprise.

A large basket of pink and yellow carnations, beautifully arranged. Eric presented her with the sealed card. Eric then set up a stand for the basket. After setting the flowers up, he left, closing the door behind him.

Lynn waited a count of 10 before she opened the card. A happy yellow background with a smiling black dog holding a pink balloon in its mouth, with a message in the balloon.

"Lynn, Here's the raincheck we discussed. Cash it in as you please. Steve."

Lynn broke into a big smile that aggravated her bruised cheek. She got out her cell phone and texted a thank you to the handsome naval officer.

George finished reading his paper and his breakfast. After his morning routine, he headed down to the lounge. Exiting the elevator he went to the lounge and unlocked the door.

Before entering, he caught movement at the front desk. Looking over, he saw Eric with a large arrangement of flowers heading toward the executive offices. No doubt courtship flowers from that annoying sailor. He made a mental shrug; the man was welcome to his sloppy and bruised seconds. The mental image made him laugh.

The class was almost over. The cadets were dragging. Steve kept pushing them. "Know your limits then push beyond it. Embrace the pain, as long as you feel pain: You. Are. Alive."

The mumbling among the cadets was audible but Steve ignored it. "Four laps and then we'll do again." He blew his whistle and the swimming commenced.

Junior brought Steve a cup of coffee which the older man accepted with a smile. "Riding them kinda rough, aren't you, sir?"

"If you think this is rough, you won't last a week at Coronado. There's an instructor there that would laugh at this exercise. He'd say _his dog_ could do this and his dog has been dead for a year." Steve chuckled them sipped his coffee. "He is the most feared instructor; he has the highest wash out rate. _But_ of those who pass survive. All his grads are still operating."

"What's his name?"

Steve grinned. "I'm not telling. He handpicks his recruits. If he chooses you, consider yourself lucky. And pay attention to everything. He was one our best in the field. Survived injuries that would have killed a lesser man. Today, he's married, living quietly anonymous. He is retiring in a few months. If he selects you, you'll be one his last students."

"Why is he retiring now?"

"Done his time, starting his life's third act."

"Which is?"

"Husband and father." Steve smiled, he so wanted _his_ next act to begin with Cat. "Junior, after class, turn the pool heater off. These guys are going tread water tomorrow too, but in cooler waters. In fact, don't restart the heater until I tell you."

"Copy that sir."

Danny checked his watch: 12:30. Steve would be calling in a half hour. He was hungry so might as well make it a lunch meeting. "Okay, let's have Steve and Junior meet us for lunch. Somewhere we can sit and discuss. What do we want? And nowhere that serves rare meat! I don't feel like being front and center to _that_ ever again."

"How about a buffet?" Kono suggested.

"OK. Chinese, Pizza or American?" Danny was game.

"Asian." Chin voted. "They have Chinese, Japanese, Thai and l think Polynesian."

"Can Steve order a steak or burger?" Danny asked.

"I doubt it. Buffet style."

"Alright. Text them the address before he calls." Danny said. "Let's go."

"100 yards on the right is your destination." The GPS directed.

"I see it." Junior assured Steve.

Steve stretched and looked around. He'd had been texting Catherine, who received his roses. She showed her appreciation with an X-rated emoji thank you. Of course he had to reply.

They parked and entered. Steve saw Chin first and led the way to the out of the way table.

"Hello everyone. How did you get the meeting room?" Steve asked.

"I just asked. I don't want any eavesdropping." Danny explained. "Let's get lunch and meet back here."

After a few minutes, the gang was eating lunch and cutting up. Danny was sitting across from Steve again. He looked up from his lunch and looked at Steve's plate.

"What are you? A giant rabbit?"

Steve looked up. "Now what's your problem?"

"You can't get a dinner salad like normal people. You have to eat _a mountain_ of salad?" Danny shook his head. "Moderation my friend. Have you never heard of it?"

"I spent my morning swimming. I am merely replenishing my vitamin A, B, C, K, iron, potassium and water. So?"

"Just saying, you giant rabbit."

Junior exchanged smiles with Chin and Kono. The smiles turn into soft chuckles.

Lou and Jerry returned to the table with their plates.

"What are we laughing at?" Lou asked.

"Steve, the giant rabbit." Kono said straight faced.

Jerry almost choked laughing.

Lou frowned. "What is wrong with you? All that delicious food and you're grazing in the garden? Who double downs on salad?"

Steve stabbed at his lettuce with a small smile on his lips.

"Anyways, how did last night go?"

Steve swallowed before answering. "The evening went well. She is definitely scared of something. My money is on the bartender. Last night went 'normally' until the end."

Junior backed up his commander. "Yeah, l went to get Commander McGarrett and he and Ms. Downing were in the garden behind the hotel. There's a circular path and when l came down the path, she looked terrified."

Danny couldn't resist. "Maybe she was just bored."

Lou and Jerry chuckled while Chin and Kono smiled.

Steve endured the ribbing with a smile. Finished with his salad, he got up to get his main course.

Once Steve was gone, Junior explained fully. "That woman was scared. She was hanging on to the commander for dear life."

Lou swallowed. "Supports the commander's assumption." He accented his words with a chicken leg. "That woman may be in danger. Maybe we should get some UCs in there to make sure she's safe."

"Maybe. I'll check availability." Danny said thoughtfully. "Unless McGarrett wants the job."

"I doubt that." Junior volunteered.

Danny smiled. "Think I should ask him?"

"Ask me what?" Steve returned with a plate of chicken, fish and spare ribs along with side dishes. He sat down and dug in with relish.

"Want to babysit Ms. Downing?" Danny asked with a smile tugging at his lips.

"I thought I was." Steve good naturedly answered between bites.

Danny thought to pursue the topic but decided not to push too far. They were on good terms, friendly terms. Why spoil it? "Think of anything overnight?"

"No. Slept like a stone. You?"

"No."

A waitress approached with a plate. "If you want more sir, just let me know."

"Thank you so much." Steve took the plate and set it aside.

"What is that?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"A fresh filet and some tuna rolls, California rolls and some tempura. Why?"

"Let me guess: rare and sushi. Even your seafood is raw?"

"Sushi. Have you never tried it?"

"Animal." Danny said annoyed. "l was going to invite you to my bar-be-que this weekend but l don't serve raw food."

"I am nothing if not adaptable." Steve popped a tuna roll in his mouth and chewed with a smile.

"You are nothing but annoying."


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, here's a chapter for you. Happy new year!**

**Chapter 16**

Rachel woke up with a start. She knew instantly that Danny wasn't in bed with her. Laying there listening to the quiet house she couldn't hear his whereabouts. Getting up, she grabbed her robe and went searching. Finding him in his recliner, she was surprised to see he was wide wake just staring out the window to their darkened neighborhood. Not wanting to intrude on his moment but concerned he wasn't sleeping, she decided to make sure he was ok.

"Daniel, are you OK love?" She said as gentle as she could.

"Just thinking." Danny said.

"About what love?"

"Just finality of it all. l wonder if you die in your sleep if you wake up for just a moment from the pain or do you just keep on dreaming? Or just slip into nothingness?" Danny shared quietly.

Rachel had no answers; quite honestly she didn't know if he was asking rhetorically or he was waiting for answer. She approached his chair and started massaging his shoulders.

Danny leaned forward to give his wife easier access. "You know, Steve annoyed the hell out of me when l met him. I didn't even consider how the guy was feeling seeing his friend dead. All l saw was a stiff back and an attitude. My hackles went up which triggered his hackles. Now that we're 'friends' I find I like the guy, even though he IS an annoyingly arrogant son of a bitch." Danny chuckled. "I swear he does things just to get a rise out of me."

"And you oblige him no doubt."

Danny grinned at how well his wife knew him. "Do you know how much I want to figure this one out. At first, it was to shut him up and get him out of my life. Now, I want to give the guy some peace. _What is wrong with me?_''

Rachel sighed and came around the chair to sit on the armrest. "Your better nature won out. He probably uses his 'arrogance' to protect himself. He is far from home, family and friends, probably a habit. There must be a chink in his armor if you made friends with him. You're a good man Daniel Williams."

Danny pulled Rachel into his lap in one swift move. "Too early to get ready for work and too late to go back to sleep. What shall we do, any ideas Mrs. Williams?

Rachel smiled. "Possibly."

Steve stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Breathing hard, he looked up at the brightening sky. He took the stairs up to his temporary quarters two at a time. From the landing, Steve could see the base waking up. Almost every window had lights on now.

Junior came out of the small apartment. "Good morning sir. Coffee?" He offered Steve one of the coffee mugs he was holding.

Steve accepted the mug with a smile. ''Thanks, Junior." He leaned on railing. "I like this time of day. Everyone waking up to a new day, new possibilities. Today's Friday. Big date day. What have you got planned?"

"Haven't decided yet. L really don't care as long as we're together." Junior admitted. "I honestly don't care if we sit and drink coffee all evening.''

Steve nodded as he drank. "I understand that. You know it's a good connection when simple things are exciting or even silence is comfortable. But you two have already lingered over coffee. Find something else to linger over. Hey, did you like that restaurant we took Lynn to?"

"Oh yeah."

"Get a reservation for you guys. You can linger there. Between appetizers, dinner and dessert, you could linger until closing time."

"Great idea. But a little pricey."

Steve shrugged. "My treat."

"Ah sir, l appreciate…"

"And I appreciate you covering my six, the coffee, the reminders to eat, all you do for me." Steve smiled. "Please.''

Junior smiled back. "Okay. May l have your permission to check out a car from the motor pool?"

"Get the paperwork and I'll sign it."

"Thank you sir."

"I hate McGarrett." The exhausted cadet griped. "How many times is he going to make us do this? The water is cold."

His friend only nodded because he was too busy gulping air to verbally respond.

Junior overheard and knelt down to the side of the pool. "He's making sure if you guys end up in the drink you'll survive. The Coast Guard may be the Navy's little sister but he's giving you a grade A survival education. Hopefully, you'll never need it. But his job is to make sure if you need it, you've learned it. Carry on Cadet."

The cadet mumbled an apology and dove under water while his friend nodded then did the same.

Junior continued his check around the pool and then returned to the commander's side. "They are grumbling sir."

"Good. Then the lesson _will_ be remembered. Now, let's have them do ten laps with a victim."

"T.G.I.F. team." Danny greeted his task force. "I don't know about you guys, but I am so ready for this week to be over."

"Me too." Lou agreed. "I am so sick of the characters at that old hotel. My money's on that shifty bartender."

Chin nodded in agreement.

Both Jerry and Kono exchanged smiles.

"Let's make a murder board. Post all our evidence and see where we are. I feel so close to solving this. So close, just out of reach. I feel like we're doing a jigsaw puzzle with the benefit of the box top." Danny sighed in frustration. "Chin, Kono: I want you two to head to supply and get poster board, tape anything to get our murder board up and put together. Jerry: coordinate all your cyber info and get it ready for a team rendering. And don't forget to make a packet for McGarrett and Reigns."

"What do you want in the packets?"

"Copies of _everything_. Bank statements, personnel list, crime scene photos, autopsy results. If we got it, copy it. Put in chronological order. Put a notebook in every packet so we can all make our own notes. Unless we break this case today, we're having a working cook out tomorrow."


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Hello guys! Here's another chapter for you. enjoy and review. Mahalo.**

Rachel woke up with a start. She knew instantly that Danny wasn't in bed with her. Laying there

listening to the quiet house she couldn't hear his whereabouts. Getting up, she grabbed her robe and

went searching. Finding him in his recliner, she was surprised to see he was wide wake just staring out

the window at their darkened neighborhood. Not wanting to intrude on his thoughts but concerned he

wasn't sleeping, she decided to make sure he was ok.

"Daniel, are you OK love?" She said as gentle as she could.

"Just thinking." Danny said.

"About what love?"

"Just finality of it all. I wonder if you die in your sleep if you wake up for just a moment from the pain or

do you just keep on dreaming? Or just slip into nothingness?" Danny shared quietly.

Rachel had no answers; quite honestly she didn't know if he was asking rhetorically or he was waiting

for answer. She approached his chair and started massaging his shoulders.

Danny leaned forward to give his wife easier access. "You know, Steve annoyed the hell out of me when

l met him. I didn't even consider how the guy was feeling seeing his friend dead. All l saw was a stiff

back and an attitude. My hackles went up which triggered his hackles. Now that we're 'friends' I find I

like the guy, even though he IS an annoyingly arrogant son of a bitch." Danny chuckled. "I swear he

does things just to get a rise out of me."

"And you oblige him no doubt."

Danny grinned at how well his wife knew him. "Do you know how much I want to figure this one out?

At first, it was to shut him up and get him out of my life. Now, I want to give the guy some peace. What

is wrong with me?''

Rachel sighed and came around the chair to sit on the armrest. "Your better nature won out. He

probably uses his 'arrogance' to protect himself. He is far from home, family and friends, probably a

habit. Seeing his friend murdered must have really shaken him up. There must be a chink in his armor if

you made friends with him. You're a good man Daniel Williams."

Danny pulled Rachel into his lap in one swift move. "Too early to get ready for work and too late to go

back to sleep. What shall we do? Any ideas Mrs. Williams?

Rachel smiled. "Possibly."

waking up. Almost every window had lights on now.

Junior came out of the small apartment. "Good morning sir. Coffee?" He offered Steve one of the

coffee mugs he was holding.

Steve accepted the mug with a smile. ''Thanks, Junior." He leaned on railing. "I like this time of day.

Everyone waking up to a new day, new possibilities. Today's Friday. Big date day. What have you got

planned?"

"Haven't decided yet. I really don't care as long as we're together." Junior admitted. "I honestly don't

care if we sit and drink coffee all evening.''

Steve nodded as he drank. "I understand that. You know it's a good connection when simple things are

exciting or even silence is comfortable. But you two have already lingered over coffee. Find something

else to linger over. Hey, did you like that restaurant we took Lynn to?"

"Oh yeah."

"Get a reservation for you guys. You can linger there. Between appetizers, dinner and dessert, you

could linger until closing time."

"Great idea. But a little pricey."

Steve shrugged. "My treat."

"Ah sir, l appreciate…"

"And I appreciate you covering my six, the coffee, and the reminders to eat, everything you do for me."

Steve smiled. "Please.''

Junior smiled back. "Okay. May l have your permission to check out a car from the motor pool?"

"Get the paperwork and I'll sign it."

"Thank you sir."

"I hate McGarrett." The exhausted cadet griped. "How many times is he going to make us do this? The

water is freaking cold."

His friend only nodded because he was too busy gulping air to verbally respond.

Junior overheard and knelt down to the side of the pool. "He's making sure if you guys end up in the

drink, you'll survive. The Coast Guard may be the Navy's little sister but he's giving you a grade A

survival education. Hopefully, you'll never need it. But his job is to make sure if you need it, you've

learned it. Carry on Cadet."

The cadet mumbled an apology and dove under water while his friend nodded then did the same.

Junior continued his check around the pool and then returned to the commander's side. "They are

grumbling sir."

"T.G.I.F. team." Danny greeted his task force. "I don't know about you guys, but I am so ready for this

week to be over."

"Me too." Lou agreed. "I am so sick of the characters at that old hotel. My money's on that shifty

bartender."

Chin nodded in agreement.

Both Jerry and Kono exchanged smiles.

"Let's make a murder board. Post all our evidence and see where we are. I feel so close to solving this.

So close, just out of reach. I feel like we're doing a jigsaw puzzle without the benefit of the box top."

Danny sighed in frustration. "Chin, Kono: I want you two to head to supply and get poster board, tape

anything to get our murder board up and put it together. Jerry: coordinate all your cyber info and get it

ready for a team rendering. And don't forget to make a packet for McGarrett and Reigns."

"What do you want in the packets?"

"Copies of everything. Bank statements, personnel list, crime scene photos, autopsy results. If we got it,

copy it. Put in chronological order. Put a notebook in every packet so we can all make our own notes.

Unless we break this case today, we're having a working cook out tomorrow."

Steve was waiting for Junior after class. He stood by their car, eating a protein bar and chiding himself

for grabbing the peanut butter variety. It tasted like compressed cardboard: gooey compressed

cardboard. Leave it to the Navy to worry about protein content and disregard flavor. He reminded

himself only vanilla, strawberry or caramel in the future. No chocolate either; it tasted like cocoa

covered roast beef. Finished, he downed a small bottle of water. He then crushed the thin plastic bottle

and tossed it into a trash can.

Junior came out of the locker room in civvies and wet hair. He approached the car with a big smile.

"Boy, those cadets are pissed with you, sir. Are your ears burning? Any unexplained headaches? They

hate your guts. Ah, sir."

Steve shrugged. "I don't care as long as they learn. I had an instructor at Coronado that never smiled,

never talked above a growl, cussed us out in Italian, and basically made us miserable. I remember

everything the man taught me because I hated him so. But he saved my life in wilds of Afghanistan,

because his lessons were seared into my brain. I hope if any of these cadets end up in the soup,

especially in the North Sea, they remember how much they hated me for making survival tactics second

nature."

"Carrying on the tradition?"

"Adopting the teaching style. The man saved my life more times than l care to admit. How you ask?

Because I hated his guts so much and didn't want his undivided attention, l memorized the academics

and pushed myself physically to master his lessons; because I hated him so. These cadets, I know they

hate my guts and l don't care. I plan they will all have a long, healthy hatred and tell their grandkids

about that naval prick that made their lives a living hell for a few weeks."

Junior had to smile. "You are thinking the realization will hit them, some day."

"Some day. But you can't tell them or they tune out; defeats the purpose. They will come to the

realization themselves, hopefully not when they are in mortal danger like l did.''

''But you survived." Junior said.

"Right. If I hadn't been so stubborn and blinded by my intense dislike of the man, I would have seen it

sooner instead of the middle of the enemy territory with a dozen unfriendlies chasing my injured ass.''

Steve chuckled. "Now he hears from me every Christmas with a bottled of his favorite booze. No note

needed."

Junior nodded. "I get it, sir.''

George drained his coffee cup and held it up, signaling for a refill.

Tani hurried over with a decanter of fresh coffee, she filled his cup and left the coffee decanter. She

smiled at Lynn, who was sitting opposite the pervy bartender. She moved on to other customers.

"Good breakfast crowd." George watched Tani walk away.

Lynn looked around the hotel's coffee shop. "Yes, the coupon is bringing in some new business." She

tapped the table with her pencil. "Can we get back to your invoices?"

"Yeah, yeah. That waitress is beautiful. I could use another cocktail waitress."

"You aren't getting anymore wait staff so forget that." Lynn said coldly.

"Jealous?"

Lynn snorted. "Yeah, right. Your inventory is coming up short. Again."

"As the bar manager, I comp patrons for good will."

"Cool it. You are cutting into your working budget. You keep up the freebies, it's going to cost you an

employee. And l'll move Jen."

"She's the most versatile! She can wait tables, restock the hot bar and tend bar! Get rid of Eric. I didn't

want or hire him anyway."

"No. l have plans for him."

"Oh, I bet you do." George leered. "So, what's the plan?"

"Never you mind. Like the garden, it's my project."

George made a sour face. "I haven't seen the police or your navy boy toy today. Are they done?"

Lynn didn't react to the Russian's veiled taunt. "I don't know. Maybe they are taking a long weekend."

"McGarrett." Steve answered his cell.

"Hey, Steve. You free today and tomorrow?" Danny asked his smile evident in his voice.

"Yes." Then, the sailor's tone turned cagey. "Why?"

"I'm having a casual get together at my house tomorrow afternoon for my team. We're going to eat,

drink and kick around the evidence on this case, formula outrageous theories, maybe throw a football

around. You know, think outside the box. You and your assistant are part of the team. Can you two

come or do you have some navy shit to do?" Danny teased good naturedly.

Steve stalled while he processed the invitation. He spoke in a mock indignant tone. "Navy shit?"

"Loosen up, Commander." Danny was grinning.

"So what about this afternoon?" Steve asked with a chuckle, still trying to stall his decision regarding

tomorrow.

"Well, we're putting together a murder board. I'm sure you have input. I'd like to have your

contributions."

"Really? Well, Danny, thanks." McGarrett was genuinely touched that the detective included him. "I

can come but Ensign Reigns has a previous engagement. When and where?"

"My office. I'll have Chin Ho Kelly come get you. We'll have access to everything we might need,

including a work room. I'm ordering pizzas. What's your pleasure?"

"Double Hawaiian, add green peppers and mushrooms please." Steve ordered his favorite without

thinking.

"Double Hawaiian? What the hell is that?" The detective demanded peevishly.

"Double Hawaiian. It's double ham, double pineapple."

"Pineapple? On pizza? That, sir, is an abomination! What is WRONG with you?"

"It's actually quite good. An island favorite, the green peppers set the pineapple off nicely."

Danny swallowed the rant that was bubbling up to his lips. However, he couldn't keep his voice neutral.

"I'll ask Chin to call in order. He's Hawaiian. Let HIM commit this, this, this abhorrence. He can pick up

your stupid pineapple eating ass AND lunch. Be ready by 2pm."

"1400?"

"Whatever. Putting FRUIT on PIZZA? Unbelievable. Un –Fu…" Danny hung up mid-sentence.

Steve smiled. Getting under the irascible detective's skin was quickly becoming his favorite pastime.

"Aloha Commander, it's good to see you again." Chin Ho Kelly was all smiles.

"Aloha Chin. Mahalo." Steve said, getting in the unmarked police car. "Pizza smells great."

"Detective Williams is related to the owners. He is always ranting about quitting the department and

going into the restaurant business." Chin laughed. "Like he'd be happy tossing pizza dough 24/7.''

Both men laughed.

Chin pulled into traffic. "Hold on. If the cheese isn't warm and gooey, I'll catch a never ending rant

about the perfect serving temperature of pizza. I'll get indigestion."

Steve smiled in spite of Kelly's earnest explanation.

Both men carried the pizzas into the conference room where the rest of the team was busy sorting

evidence.

"About bloody time." Danny opened a pizza box. "This is your monster mash, Steve." He closed the

box with a grimace and passed it over to him. He watched Chin and Steve attack it with happy gusto.

Shaking his head, he dug into his pepperoni and sausage classic.

Steve looked at Danny and decided to probe at bit. "Bloody?"

Danny swallowed. "Sorry. My wife is British. She prefers I use British idioms. To her ear, they sound, I

don't know, 'classier, more refined' than Jersey slang." He shrugged.

"Oh. Like 'Lady and the Tramp'." Jerry interjected in an innocent tone.

Lou and Kono exchanged amused looks with Steve and Chin as Danny's face reddened.

The head detective took command back. "Ever see a murder board, Stevo?"

Steve looked the board while wiping his mouth with a paper towel. "Steve." He knew he gave up a little

more than he wanted to about his own personality but nobody called him Stevo or Stevie other his

parents. Not even his Cat. "Looks like our mission boards. Same principle: track the progression of

events, except we do our in 'real time'."

"OK. Lt. Wyler checked in here. He ordered room service here and the maid found him here. We

have about what, 6-7 hours to fill.'' Danny continued.

"I'm no detective, but didn't he eat his dinner and go to bed?" Jerry asked.

"He didn't order a movie or other incidentals according to his computerized bill. Which reminds me: his

credit card has requested a copy of his death certificate. Should l take care of that? Or is it something

the medical examiner does?" Kono asked.

"His executor would take care of that. Forward it to the Department of the Navy." Danny directed, as a

thought hit him. Before he could speak, Steve jumped into the conversation.

"I doubt Lt. Wyler has, ah had, an executor. Give it to me; I'll take care of it." Steve said robotically.

"What's the credit card company worried about?" Danny asked, carefully choosing his words.

Kono found the faxed request. "They will not pay for any charges entered as his time of death. Guess

the hotel tried padding his bill."

"For what?" Steve asked in an annoyed tone.

"Laundry service, movie rentals, breakfast and damage to the room.'' Kono read off. "Movie rentals are

time/date stamped but his charges were manually entered after the police took over the crime scene.

Laundry service and breakfast were done the same way."

"He wouldn't pay for laundry service. That's a service provided on ship." Steve added. "As far as room

damages, the hotel has the nerve!"

"Dead men don't order breakfast either." Lou added.

"The coroner's report places TOD between 10 to midnight." Chin consulted his pile of papers. "So he

couldn't order movies after midnight."

"Gordy, I mean Lt. Wyler had a particular type of favorite movie: animated." Steve again added a

helpful detail. "He was a frustrated graphic artist."

"So he wouldn't have ordered, ah, 3 porno movies?" Kono asked as gently as she could.

"I guess the hotel figured they could away with it. After all, a sailor coming ashore after being out to sea

for weeks, that behavior would be stereotypical." Danny said absent mindedly. He suddenly felt

McGarrett's harsh glare on him and he realized what he said. "Ah. Sorry, Steve."

McGarrett nodded his head and resumed eating. "Just curious; how much are they charging for room

damages?"

Kono searched the line by line charges to Wyler's account. "$8,550."

"Really? For both rooms? Even then, it's way overpriced. He wasn't the one who caused the majority of

the damage." Steve said in an annoyed tone.

"Well, since the adjoining room was empty, who do they charge I guess is how they see it." Lou

growled. He hated opportunists, especially the schemers. "Majority of the damage?"

"Well, he did bleed on their sheets, pillows and mattress." The Commander said, his voice dripping with

dark humor.

"Yeah. How dare he?" Lou matched Steve's tone.

Both men shared a silent look of agreement: the hotel had some nerve indeed.

"Interesting. Did that charge appear before we discovered the shot came from adjoining room?" Danny

asked urgently.

Kono checked her printouts. "Ah, the manual entry was entered in the system at 7:45a.m. from

terminal 01."

"The 911 call came into Dispatch at 8:11a m." Chin added when Danny checked his cell phone.

"I got the call at 8:23a.m." Danny confirmed. "So, who is terminal 01?"

Jerry didn't need to check his printouts. "Terminal 01 is in Lynn Downing's office.''


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Hi guys. Thank you for the reviews and support, much appreciated. Here's another one. Enjoy and keep reviewing.**

**Mahalo**

Junior walked up the stairs to the commander's quarters. He had a wonderful dinner with Tani. They did linger over drinks and after dinner drinks. She had the breakfast shift the following morning so they called it a night at 0130.

At the top of the stairs, he paused and looked out over the darkened base. All windows were dark except various checkpoints. Junior was too excited and happy to go to bed. He was falling in love with Miss Tani Rey. Her smile made his heart skip a beat. Her touch made his pulse quicken. Above all, when they were together, little else mattered.

One night, the commander was reflecting on his friendship with Lt. Wyler. He had said one of his favorite things in the world was seeing his fiancée's smiling face waiting for him after a mission. It made everything he endured, everything he did worthwhile. Suddenly, Junior could see Tani and her beautiful smile in his life. He sighed and smiled to himself.

He shivered in the cool early morning/late night air. He entered the small quarters. All was quiet except the television in the main room. The Weather Channel droned on rather quietly while the screen illuminated the room just enough where he didn't bump into the furniture. The commander was most considerate or he did wish to be awakened in the night by Junior falling over the coffee table.

Junior noticed all the magazines were piled on the far side of the table and a notebook placed on the table near the head of the sofa. He picked it up and turned so he could read the message by the light of the television.

"Junior –

Detective Williams invited us to a cookout and brain storming meeting at his home tomorrow at 1200. Be prepared to eat, drink and play a little touch football while we put this matter under the microscope. Sleep quick.

Steve"

Junior smiled, he liked barbeques and football. He made up the couch quickly and stripped down to his skivvies. The weather forecaster was particularly robotic sounding and Junior was asleep by the commercial break.

0600

Steve hit 'snooze' on his cell phone. There were no classes today. He'd be playing football later so he could skip the track this morning. He was sleepy but managed to cancel the snooze and reset the alarm for 0730. After all, it was the weekend and the week was a week from hell. Sleeping in wouldn't affect anything. So he changed it to 0800. "Go back to sleep, Junior. I think we earned a couple of extra hours of rack time.''

Through the door came Junior's sleepy reply. "Yes, Sir!" He was back asleep in seconds.

Steve stayed awake long enough to hear Junior's reply. Sighing, he turned on his side and hoped he could rejoin Catherine in his happy dreamscape.

0800

Steve's cell played "Revele" loud, bright and clear. He sat up, silenced the offending noise and shook the sleep from his eyes. He hit the head and once he heard Junior moving around in the front room, he exited the bathroom. "Morning, Junior. You're up first this morning. Bang on my door when you're done." A thought hit him as he was shutting his door, "Make sure l get up please."

"Morning sir, yes I will."

Steve closed his door and stretched. He sat on the floor and did 100 sit ups. After a brief rest, laid down flat, rolled on his belly and did 100 push ups. His morning ritual completed, he laid down on the bed and checked news sites on his laptop.

Hearing the shower start, he finished reading the latest timewaster the Congress was debating then went out to the kitchenette. He poured himself a glass of orange juice and downed it. He then loaded and set the coffee maker and filled the toaster. While the bread toasted, he set down two napkins and refilled his glass with orange juice. The shower ceased and he poured another glass of juice for Junior. By the time he located a butter knife, the toast was ready.

"I left you some hot water sir." Junior joined Steve in the kitchenette. "That coffee smells amazing."

"Let's hope it tastes as good as it smells." Steve said as he passed the first two pieces of toast over to Junior. He reloaded the toaster with the last of their bread. "Let's leave early and pick up a few groceries. And a couple of six packs."

"Good idea. At least we'll get beer we know we'll drink." Junior downed his juice then started on the toast. He took one piece and offered Steve the other. "Did you sleep well?"

"Ten hours worth. Thanks." Steve took a bite. "How was your date?"

Junior finished his toast. "Perfect. She's everything I could have hoped for: smart, funny, classy."

"Frankly, l didn't expect you back until morning."

"She had the breakfast shift or I think she would have invited me back to her place." Junior reached for the butter dish as the toast popped up. "I think she feels it too."

Steve poured coffee for the both of them. "That's what happened with Cat and I. We knew it and when both feel it, it's downright magical."

Junior grinned, "You got that right."

"Will that be all for you, gentlemen?"

Steve paid as Junior grabbed two of the grocery bags. "You got our stuff, sir."

"Okay." Steve put his change away and grabbed the other two bags.

Dressed in civilian clothes, they blended right in with the locals. After stowing the groceries, they made their way to the Williams' residence.

"You don't think Detective Williams will be offended you're bringing stuff, do you?"

"After hosting a few of these shin-digs myself, l know l would appreciate it. Besides, **l **want a steak so to make sure I get one, buy one for everyone.''

"Why the cookies?"

"Walkers' Shortbread; very popular in the United Kingdom. I found out yesterday his wife is British. When my dad had his friends over, the guys that brought my mom a 'hostess gift' were always welcomed back.''

Junior smiled. "Scoring points with his wife. Sneaky"

"Trying to secure allies." Steve said with a smirk. "I doubt this is her idea of a 'fun' Saturday. Maybe a taste from home will help the extra work go down."

"Steve Poppins. I get it."

"Don't call me that." Steve sat a bit straighter and he finished speaking with a smug half smile, "Ensign."

So, there was the line and Junior stepped over it. "Sorry, sir.''

Steve busted up. "Just kidding."

Junior smiled. "Okay, okay. I get you. Hey, this must be it. Lots of cars."

"Park so we can take off if we need to."

"Emergency back at the base?"

"Huh? No. I just don't want to wait on someone else in case we figure this out."

"Gotcha."

They parked and approached a brick, two story house with a neat yard. "So, this is how the other half lives."

"Other half?"

"Mainlanders sir. When I was a kid, the tourists seemed surprised we didn't live in grass huts. Now that I'm in a mainland suburb, it isn't that much different, just less green." Junior observed as they walked.

"Just different climate, roads are wider and the houses closer together. Other than that, humans live in community settings unique to their environment. But, basically the human need for community is the same." Steve agreed as they approached the front door.

Before either sailor could knock or ring the doorbell, the door opened by a pleasantly regal looking brown hair woman with a warm smile. "You two must be the gentlemen from the Navy."

"And you must be Mrs. Williams." Steve said with his best smile.

"Rachael, please." She said graciously as she step aside. "Please come in gentleman. Everyone is in the den. Just follow the voices."

Steve and Junior were half way across the living room when they got ambushed. "Hi!" Said the little girl, holding her toddler brother's hand. "Who are you? I'm Grace and this is my little brother, Charlie."

Steve put his grocery bags down. "Hi Grace, I'm Steve." He held out his hand.

Grace offered her hand, unsure of what was to come.

Steve knelt on one knee and kissed her hand. "I'm charmed to meet you." He turned to Charlie. "Nice to meet you as well, Charlie."

Charlie stood there, one hand in his sister's hand and the other in his mouth, grinning.

Steve straightened up and tussled the little guy's hair.

"Take your paws of my son." Danny came into the living room. "You are going to scare him, you thoughtless giant.'' He picked up his son. "Did that big navy goof scare you, Charlie?"

Charlie giggled and put his head on his dad's shoulder; Danny's 'mini me.'

Grace walked to the Commander and tilted her head to look at him. "Do you really have a stick up your butt?"

The child's innocent bluntness almost made Steve laugh, almost. He remained stoic and took a knee and looked at the Williams' daughter in the eye. "No stick. I promise."

"I don't believe you. My Danno would _never_ lie to me." Grace folded her arms defiantly.

Steve straightened up to his full height. "Danno? Who's Danno?"

"My dad is right about you: you aren't very smart, are you?" The little girl stated matter-of-factly.

"Grace Williams! Manners! Shameful behavior! To your room with you, young lady. Off with you!" Even now, angry with their precocious daughter, Rachel's voice and tone sounded more like a proper English teacher in a fancy prep school addressing an unruly class than an angry mother dealing with embarrassment in front of new professional acquaintances.

Grace turned and ran to her room.

Steve was trying to keep his smile in check as he bent over to retrieve the bags of groceries but he locked eyes with Junior. Both sailors lost their composure and broke up into boisterous laughter. Wiping the tears from his eyes and still smiling, Steve looked at Danny.

Being a trained law enforcement officer, Williams had experience at keeping a neutral face no matter what he saw or heard. But being fair skinned, his involuntary blush response was harder to conceal. Danny was still a lovely shade of pink as he fussed with his son's shirt, avoiding the naval officer's eyes. "OK. Everyone follow me to the den." Danny turned and hastily walked further into the house.

"We make a quick stop in the kitchen first." Rachel called after him. She led Steve and Junior to the kitchen. "You boys didn't need to bring a thing but thank you."

Steve and Junior helped unpack the groceries. "I think Danny would appreciate a moment." Steve said quietly.

"Probably." Rachel agreed. "I apologize for our daughter's words."

"No apology necessary." Steve smiled his best smile. "Don't give it a second thought."

"Steaks?" Rachel was surprised. "Very generous, Commander."

"Steve, please, Mrs. Williams."

"OK, Steve. Rachel, please.

"Rachel, this is Junior."

"Ma'am." Junior smiled.

"Rachel." She smiled and continued unpacking the groceries. "Ah, Walker's shortbread."

"I hope you like it."

"Adore it. Thank you, Steve."

The sailors grabbed a soda each and joined the others in the den.

Danny's den was a man cave. A dorm mini fridge, a full sized pool table and 50 inch flat screen on the wall. Two leather recliners facing the TV with children's furniture nearby. Right now, the pool table was covered with a plastic table cloth and pulling double duty as a work table. Danny had the murder board taped on the wall as a visual aide. "Thank you for joining us, gentlemen." The head detective said dryly.

"Hi everyone. Thanks for including us." Steve said as he and Junior took the last two plastic patio chairs. Jerry handed them each their own packet. Steve put his packet in his lap while he opened his orange soda and took a healthy drink. After finding a place to stow it, he opened the packet. "Wow. A lot of information."

"Yeah, I thought it may be helpful if we all saw everyone's else's little discoveries. May be we'll be able to see more patterns of suspicious behaviors. Or, hopefully, a clear motive jumps out at us." Danny said.

"Motive? I thought Lt. Wyler's death was accidental. Collateral damage." Kono asked for clarification.

"Well, the Lt. was murdered. Yes, 'by accident' but by a gun discharged in anger regardless. Someone shot that gun. Someone avoided being murdered. I want those two people. One for murder and one for failing to report and anything else I'm in the moody to throw at them. God help them if they actively misdirected us." Danny was pacing as he ranted. "Personally, l think the bartender and the manager are as guilty as sin itself but why? For what end? I want answers or ammo in hand so I can sweat it out of them."

Minutes went by as team members read from their individual packets. Danny paced while the others read and perused the material. Questions were asked and answered in a fast, free paced manner. Suddenly, the room quieted when Junior asked Kono a seemingly off topic question.

"Kono, why do women suddenly wear heavy …" Junior patted his cheek since he lacked the knowledge of what to call it. "… Cover on their face one day to the next? I was talking to Tani Rey, a waitress in the coffee shop and she said something that I think may be a piece of this puzzle but I don't understand its relevance. She said that the manager, Lynn, was talking to the bartender in the coffee shop yesterday. They were discussing the bar budget she thought. When the bartender lifted his coffee mug for a refill, Lynn flinched. Later, in the ladies room she saw Lynn applying makeup over what she thought were bruises."

Kono frowned. "Pancake? Foundation? Concealer?"

"That's the word! Concealer."

"Women use it to cover flaws, blemishes, small imperfections. But I've seen battered women use it to blend away bruises. It has to be touched up frequently to hide that big of an area." Kono explained.

Danny clapped his hands together triumphantly. "There's our players. I would bet dollars to donuts. What if she was laying in the bed and she saw him coming with a gun. She moves or grabs the gun, it goes off through the wall, kills the sleeping Lt. Wyler. They straighten the room and say nothing. Now we got to prove it."

"Maybe they didn't know that stray bullet killed someone. Lt. Wyler's room was quiet, no TV on. I bet when the maid found him they went into cover up mode." Jerry speculated. "With the new key card system, I bet no one knows the information that program can provide."

"Any results on the short and curly you found in the sheets, Candy. Ah, sorry. Kono?" Danny pointed to their forensic technician.

"Not yet. DNA is being run against samples I took from the staff. I ran it with a 'rush' order on. I used your name sir. I hope that was ok." Kono asked. "The lab rat told me the results would be on your desk by 9 a.m. Monday morning."

"Anything to put the fear in them that way they do what's promised." Danny said with a smile.

Kono consulted her notes. "Sang Min Soo."

Jerry started chuckling. "Spicy!"

Danny looked at Jerry. "What?!"

"Technician Soo really likes Kono. He crossed a line when we were logging the evidence in. Kono handed it promptly and professionally. His reaction was a big smile and 'spicy'.''

"Skinny jerk." Kono said under her breath.

Chin and Junior exchanged amused looks. Both liked the spirited forensic trainee.

"If I don't have that report on my desk by 9:01 a.m., I know who to jump on. Don't worry; I'll make it 'spicy'."

Steve liked Danny's plan. He related to protecting one's own team.

Rachel knocked on the door frame. "Excuse me, but your coals are ready."

"Thanks, Rach. Gentlemen, and Miss Kono, let us adjourn to the patio for burgers and dogs and some brews. Take your chairs."

Everyone grabbed their chairs and filed out a side door to the backyard patio. Danny stood by the door directing traffic. Rachel was standing next to him. "You've got steaks too, Daniel." Rachel added. "Steve brought them."

Daniel looked at Steve as he approached carrying his plastic chair to the patio. "Rare?"

Steve looked at the detective innocently, "Oh, yes. Please."

Danny rolled his eyes heavenward. "Oh God, please, give me strength."


	20. Chapter 19

**Jersey 5-0 chapter 19**

**Heloo guys. Thank you for the support. Here's another, i hope you enjoy it.**

After the team set their chairs around the long picnic table and then filed through the kitchen. Cutlery,

condiments, straws and drink cans on ice were on the countertop for the team members to gather.

Along with paper plates and paper bowls for fruit or salad. There was Jell-O with fruit, cole slaw, potato

salad, macaroni salad as well as green and fruit salads for side dishes along with corn on the cob and

baked beans.

"There are baked potatoes out on the grill. Salad dressings, butter and sour cream are out of the table.

Please cover up the stuff when you're done." Danny asked politely. "Take what you want and out to

the grill." He was putting on an apron that boldly proclaimed: Kiss the Cook.

As the team filed through, Danny noticed the steaks were all but gone. He reached between Steve and

Junior and snagged a couple of steaks. "Hey Steve, thanks for bringing these. Glad you could come. I,

ah, I am sorry about my daughter…"

"Why? She's adorable." Steve smiled and 'played dumb'.

Danny smiled back, grateful the naval officer was holding a grudge. He realized his baby girl hit another

milestone: eavesdropping. Now she had to learn the difference between literal and petty sarcasm. He

was both relieved and grateful McGarrett didn't hold a grudge. They had just gotten on friendly terms,

Grace repeating his vented exaggerations could have really soured their relationship. He should learn to

trust Rachel; she kept telling him to keep his voice down.

"I like how you brain storm, Detective Williams." Junior said as he happily scooped some potato salad

on his plate.

"Well, it's been a week from hell. Nothing like down time to get the brain working; to think of small

details that may mean a lot that would have been overlooked. Like the makeup, you proved your

commander's theory: the manager, Ms. Downey, IS involved by coercion. Now, that we know she is

under duress, we have to proceed cautiously. We are making an educated guess it's the bartender who

is brutalizing her. This team has a murder to solve and extract Ms. Downey, IF we can; IF she trusts us."

Junior nodded as he handed the serving spoon to Steve with a grin. "She trusts Commander

McGarrett."

Steve narrowed his eyes at Junior as he took the spoon but held his tongue.

Danny smiled at the senior officer's discomfort. Looking toward the window so Steve wouldn't see,

Danny spied Lou Grover flipping burgers - on HIS grill. He hastily put his paper plate into Junior's empty

had and went to the window. He unlocked it and slammed it open. "What the HELL are you doing,

partner? THAT is MY grill!"

"Well, partner, people were out here with raw meat and you were in there, flapping your gums. People

are hungry and didn't want people getting hangry. Boss."

"Daniel." Rachel was standing in the doorway, a child's hand in each of hers. Her voice was barely

louder than a whisper but spoke volumes. "Gracious host. Lou is helping and you were making your

friends wait while inside talking with Steve and Junior."

"Thanks Lou." Danny said with a wave. He closed the window and reclaimed his plate. "Okay guys, see

you out there." He almost fell over his own feet in his haste to get out to his grill.

Rachel just watched, shaking head and smiling her tolerant wife smile. She watched Steve finish

prepping his plates.

Steve was aware he was being watched. He piled his plates, raw food on the bottom and handed them

to Junior. "Scope us out a place. I'm going help Rachel with the kids' plates."

"Ok." Junior took the plates. "Should l remind whoever is grilling you want your steak rare?"

"Please do." Steve turned to Rachel. "If you tell me what to put on their plates, l'll prep them."

"Oh, that would be lovely Steve. Thank you kindly." Rachel smiled in such a way, Steve instantly knew

what captured Danny's heart years ago.

"Ok." Steve got two paper plates ready. "Young ladies first. What would you like from the grill?"

"Go ahead, Gracie. Tell him." Rachel encourage.

"I would like a hamburger with cheese, please. And a corn cob please."

Steve prepped her plate. "Any side dishes for you, my lady?"

"Yes, please. Jell-O!"

"Ok." Steve piled the plates to take outside. "And what does the little man want to eat?"

Charlie needed no motherly encouragement. "Hot Dog!"

"Ok. Anything else?"

"Fuit"

"Fruit coming right up." Steve put a child's portion of the fruit salad and Jell-O on the boy's plate.

"Fuit!"

Steve looked at Rachel. "Did I misunderstand?"

"No. He's up from his nap and he's hungry. He hasn't quite mastered his R's yet."

Steve set those plates aside. "Danny took steaks for you and him. What sides would you like?" He

stood ready.

"A small portion of everything and a cob of corn please."

While Steve did so, Rachel asked, "Did I hear correctly? You're having your steak rare?" She glanced out

the window towards the grill and saw Junior was next. "Steve, would you mind terribly if I go outside

now?"

"Not at all, I'm right behind you. Close the screen door?"

"Yes, please." And she was gone.

Steve covered the containers and closed the screen door with his elbow. He approached the grill after

delivering the children's side dish plates to them at the kid sized table. Danny was quite animated and

he wondered what pushed the detective's buttons now.

"Since when, Rachel? I have never known you to like steak tar-tar! What the hell?!"

"I grew up eating Steak tartare. I only quit after l learned you didn't like it. But this is steak, rare. Not

tartare aller-retour, "

"What the hell is the difference?"

"Tartare aller-retour is usually ground meat, seasoned and quickly seared on each side to seal the patty.

Then sauce of choice is added. Rare meat, is a cut of meat the gets a light searing on each side to keep the

natural juices in the meat. So Love, may l too, have my steak, rare?"

"Whatever." Danny threw both steaks on the grill with Rachel and Steve watching.

After about a minute, "Flip it, please." Rachel requested.

Danny did as directed, trying to mask his dislike of the entire matter. He sighed heavily.

"Okay, done to perfection." Rachel held out her plate with a big smile.

"Here, get it off my grill. You too, Popeye." Danny said in his mock sour tone.

"Thank you Danny. Looks fantastic and smells even better." Steve smiled and held his plate out.

Danny threw the steak on the plate. "You and l are going to have a serious problem if l have to watch

my wife eat raw meat. And don't correct me. Get outta here, you navy bum." His mannerisms and his

words were brusque but his eyes were smiling.

Steve played along. "Yes sir. Thank you sir." He turned and made his way to his place at the picnic

table. Sitting down, Junior handed him a steak knife. "Thanks." Looking across the table, he saw

Rachel, enjoying her steak. His grinned as he cut into his.

"Thank you so much for reminding me of this pleasure." Rachel said as she sliced another tidbit to

devour. "Danny made it very clear on our second date what he thought of rare meat. I liked him so

much l abandoned my love for rare steaks and burgers. When I heard you ask for it, l got a serious

craving. I'm so glad l did." She popped the tidbit in her mouth.

"Hey Rachel? Can you please come grab the kids' plates?" Danny called from the grill.

Rachel got up and grabbed the plates for the kids. Danny followed with his plate to the adult table. He

sat down as she served the children and settled them down to eat. She returned to the table.

Danny scooted over and resettled. "I just want you to know I'm raising our children 'civilized' and not

'animal style'."

Steve just smiled as he chewed.

Rachel just rolled her eyes as she popped another tidbit in her mouth. She elbowed Danny in the ribs.

He jumped as her sharp elbow caught him unprepared. Danny decided to ignore her and continue

brain storming. "Steve, tell me: do you think you can get closer to Lynn Downing without being disloyal

to your intended?"

Steve looked up at the detective, "Sounds like you have a plan in mind."

"Well, yes and no. I want to make the bartender jealous, off balance. Force him out of his comfort zone

so he makes a mistake."

Steve thought a minute. "OK, l see that. What did you have in mind? I have two conditions: one: I will

not under any circumstances betray my Cat, and two: I will not shirk my teaching duties. The sooner l

finish this, the sooner l get rotated home." He looked down and whispered, barely audible, "I hope."

Danny released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "OK, should be easy. Shower Ms. Downing

with romantic gestures, a few dinners, flowers. That big Russian doofus has a short fuse and a big ego.

Jealousy is one of the seven deadly sins for a reason."

"Maybe that's the motivation. She had a boy toy and his ego couldn't take it." Rachel offered.

Danny stopped chewing. "Huh?"

"'If I can't have her, no one can,' 'you will do what I want – or else.' You know, more women are

murdered by men they are on intimate terms with in some way then stranger on stranger.'' Rachel

resumed eating

"She's right." Steve looked at Danny with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, she is." Danny looked at Steve. "That may be that's what happened. A lover's spat and he tried

to play for keeps.''

"Do you think he had planned to off her all along? Just leave her body there? She would have gone

missing or a new guest would have found her. Either way it brings in police interest. I'd think he'd want

to avoid that at all costs. No?" Chin was close enough to listen in. "Or did he have a disposal plan?"

"Don't forget they need Ly, ah, Ms. Downing to make their skimming operation work. I think he was

threatening her and somehow the gun went off."

"Maybe she pushed it away. I bet they didn't know that room was occupied.'' Everyone in hearing

range stopped eating a looked at their host. "I mean the bullet damaged the room. Someone would

have to repair it. Seeing it went through the wall, they would know damage done to the next room. I

got the call right after I dropped Grace off at school. School start at 8:30 so l caught the call just before

8:30. The manager starts around 6:00 so all jobs are assigned and covered. Let's look at the

maintenance man's work orders for that day and if it's there, find out who ordered it. The maid came

on at 8:00. She must have started the day on that floor and Wyler's room."

"But how would she know to go to 713 but not next door?" Junior asked.

"Chambermaids get a list from the front desk, usually with day of arrival and day of departure. She

would have known that room 713 was occupied." Rachel interjected.

"Chamber maid? Is that a fancier word for maid?" Junior asked.

"Yes." Danny and Steve said at the same time.

"It is a more process title. A chambermaid cleans and prepares a room. A scullery maid does kitchen

work, etc. So if she started there that morning, I bet she was working from a prepared list." Rachel

explained.

"Then it stands to reason, the maintenance department would get their work the same way. Hey Jerry."

Steve called down the table to the police computer analyst.

"Yo Commander." Jerry called back. "What can I do you for?"

"Those reports you managed to print, were there any work schedules of any kind?"

"All kinds: Bar work schedules, same for the coffee shop, gift shop, garden and maintenance. Why?"

"When you finished your lunch."

"10-4" Jerry resumed his lunch.

"Thanks for getting beer. I guess it wouldn't be a party if something important wasn't forgotten. I

mean, I bought the ice and the tubs but forgot the beer?'' Danny shook his head and took long drink

from his bottle. "Tell me Steve, ever pay football?"

Steve nodded. "Pee-wee up to college. Why?"

"Oh good, so you know the rules to touch football."

"Yes."

"Shall we pick teams? Me and Lou against you and Junior?"

"Okay."

Danny got up and called for quiet. Rules were established and teams chosen. It was Steve, Junior and

Chin against Danny, Lou and Jerry. Kono would serve a reserve in case someone got hurt. But until

needed, she would serve as referee.

Once boundaries were set, Rachel and Kono moved chairs for themselves and a blanket for the Williams'

children to a semi shady area at the midline and sat down to watch the fun.

Chin looked to Steve. "You were born at Tripler, right"

Steve looked impassive. "Yeah, so?"

"Well, it's us Hawaiian guys against mainlanders."

Steve broke into a wide grin. "You two speak pidgin?"

Chin and Junior nodded.

"Well, I suggest we use it. I seriously doubt a Jersey boy and a Chicagoan know any

Hawaiian/Creole/English. So, we call our plays that way."

"I think you should be our quarterback and play caller." Junior said. He could see Chin agreed.

Steve accepted graciously. "Ok. I haven't used pidgin in years so be forgiving. Please."

On the other side of the yard, Danny and his team were getting set as well. "I bet both you guys played

right?" Danny asked.

Both Lou and Jerry nodded. "You are the smallest and most limber of us, you should be our QB Boss."

Lou reasoned.

"Ok. We all played high school ball so we should all know the standard plays and how to adapt them

down to three men, right?"

Lou nodded while Jerry looked less confident. "I'll make do. I'll adapt.'' The analyst reassured his team

mates.

"Ok gentlemen, bring it in." Kono called out. "I need team names to referee with. You guys got any?"

"Well, stands to reason we'll be the JPD." Danny said. "They can be Navy."

"That wouldn't be fair to Chin Ho. So we'll be O'ahu." Steve said stubbornly.

"Whatever you guys want. What's an 'Ohaho'?"

"O'ahu is the island that the three of us are from in Hawaii." Steve explained. "Stands to reason."

"Oh shut up, sea dog." Danny teased.

"Coin toss. Danny, please call it in the air." Kono said then she flipped the coin in the air.

"Heads." Danny called quickly.

The coin fell on the grass heads up.

Danny grinned. "Aw, sorry Steve."

"That's ok. I prefer getting possession that start of the second half." Steve grinned back.

Danny took the football from Kono and the JPD team huddled up. "Ok, what do you think we should

open with? Pass or run? Which do you think will catch them by surprise?"

"Neither. He's military; he'll be prepared for both." Lou said as Jerry shrugged.

"Ok. Between the two off you, they will probably cover Lou. So get ready Jerry. Don't let them touch

you, it kills the play." Danny felt he better remind the analyst of the basics.

"Got it." Jerry nodded.

Team O'ahu was already lined up, waiting. Team JPD lined up and called their play. Danny fell back and

scanned the yard. Chin Ho and Junior were covering Lou, as expected. But Steve was covering Jerry,

whom he would beat with speed and height. "Damn you, Popeye." He threw directly into Jerry's chest.

Steve saw he was one step out of place. He maneuvered to be able to get Jerry as soon as he caught the

pass.

Jerry saw McGarrett running towards him and panicked. He took his eyes off the ball just before it

arrived. He slowed half a step.

Steve saw it coming. He ran just a bit faster. He locked eyes with Jerry.

Jerry swore he could feel McGarrett breathing down his neck. He flinched and missed the pass but he

did manage to block the taller man from intercepting.

The three man teams regrouped.

Team JPD:

"I don't think they were surprised." Jerry said between gulps of air.

"You think, Captain Obvious?" Danny said sourly.

"Ok. Ok." Lou tried to keep things light. "What's next?"

"Steve s all over Jerry like a cheap date. Do you think you can hold off Chin and Junior, Lou?"

"I'll try."

Team O'ahu:

"Good one man coverage sir."

"Jerry makes interception tough but breaking up the play is a piece of cake."

"Steve, I bet Danny will go to Lou now. Or run the ball. He's probing."

"I agree. Watch Danny, if he falls back, he'll most likely try and hit Lou. If he doesn't fall back, I'll wager

he'll try running it up the middle. I'll cover that and Jerry. Hawaii is an island. We don't want them on

'our' island."

By half time, no one had scored. But everyone was tired. Steve found a shady spot and laid down on

the grass. He concentrated on slowing his heart rate.

"Tired old man?"

"Who are you calling old?" Steve growled. "I bet I'm younger than you."

"Yeah, of course." Danny nodded as he too laid down on the cool grass. "About five minutes."

Steve just smiled and put his hands behind his head. "Is married with children as happy as you make it

appear? I found my one and we're happy."

"Don't worry about it. The rings change little, very little my friend. You either are committed or you're

not. How long you two been together?"

"Going on the better part of a decade."

"And you just now are getting around to it?"

"Well, we are both on active duty for the U.S. Navy. We've tried twice to get married but orders took

precedence. After this rotation, when I get back to Hawaii, we're getting married. As soon as I get

there. Before something else happens." Steve finished with conviction.

Danny smiled. "You got nothing to worry about. She sounds committed to you and vice versa. Before

you know it, you'll be an old married slob like me."

Steve laughed. "You're not a slob and I won't allow myself to become one; our women are too hot. But

you're right. I got nothing to worry about except getting to her. I honestly hope the navy has no more

surprise assignments for me. For a while."

Kono clapped her hands. "Halftime is over gentlemen."

The second half went like the first. Rachel was struggling to keep awake. The children had given up and

laid down on their blanket and fell asleep around halftime. If Kono didn't have to referee, she would

have joined the children. "This has got to be the most boring touch football game I've ever witnessed."

Rachel yawned and stretched. "This being my first one."

"I know. At this rate, this game will be called on account of audience lack of interest, I mean darkness."

Kono smiled.

"Be honest Kono, on account of sheer boredom! I won't tell." Rachel yawned again. "What's the point

of this ritual anyway?"

"In a word: testosterone." Kono said. "It's a guy thing. I guess they play football and we girls get a

coffee and get our nails done."

"I like our way better, much more civilized." Rachel yawned again.

Meanwhile on the grass, frustration was running high. Team O'ahu had the ball and with only a couple

of minutes left and none of the men wanted overtime. Steve was determined to score and end this here

and now. "Chin you fall back and throw to me, lob it high and slow. Junior, you feint ahead and keep

them off me."

Team JPD was tired and frustrated too. "We got the biggest and the tallest. Why aren't we winning?"

Danny demanded as they huddled up.

"Because we're too evenly matched?" Jerry ventured.

"I hate you, Jerry, do you know that?" Lou growled.

"Shut up both of you! I'm rushing the passer. You two block the lead Hawaiian" Danny directed.

"What about the third man?" Jerry asked.

"I don't care about the third man, he's just a diversion. Last down then we get the ball and end this

already." Danny snapped.

The play started and Danny rushed at Chin Ho.

Chin Ho back pedaled just one step ahead of Danny. He looked down 'field' and threw as directed. A

nanosecond later Danny touched Chin.

Lou and Jerry watched the pass sail. They converged on Junior, who kept them busy running a zig zag

pattern.

As directed, they ignored the third man who slowed almost to a stop to catch the 'under thrown'

football. He caught it cleanly and hit the afterburners.

Lou and Jerry realized they had been duped when the pass never arrived. Both looked around just in

time to see Steve crossing the "goal line" with the ball safely under his arm.

Kono happily yelled "Touchdown: team O'ahu." Finally, the boredom was broken.

There was no extra point in the limited space. Steve flipped the ball to Lou who grumbled a thanks.

Each team huddled up.

Team O'ahu: "Kono, how much time left?" Junior called out.

"32 seconds." She called back.

"Okay, we just got to hang tough for a half a minute. We can't go into overtime." Steve panted.

"Agreed. We'll miss the real game." Junior added.

"I don't believe in ties." Chin Ho said.

"Hang tough gents. Then all we have to worry about is the rematch." Steve encouraged as they broke

their huddle.

Team JPD: "How did Popeye get by you guys?" Danny seethed.

"You said to ignore the third man and we did. So it was the commander, so what?" Jerry panted.

"Shake it off. One or two plays is all we got time for. So what's the plan?"

"Both of you, head for opposite corners. If you're both covered, I'll run it up the middle. Be fluid. Be

prepared for anything." Danny gave a spirited thumbs up.

They all lined up. Steve rushed the passer. Danny tripped over Jerry and threw the ball off kilter. The

ball sailed wild. The tall sailor stopped to watch the ball sail overhead just above his fingertips.

Junior saw it coming and positioned himself just right. He caught the wayward pass and took a knee.

Interception.

"Game O'ahu." Kono declared.

"What?! There' still time." Danny protested.

"12 seconds." Kono declared.

"One play." Steve clarified.

"Fine." Danny grumbled.

The play started. Chin Ho fell back with the ball and took a knee. Game over.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Hi faithful followers - sorry for the delay. lt was unavoidable: recovering from hip injury. Chapters may be bit slow for the near future. Apologies.**

After the touch football game, everyone returned to the picnic area. After selecting drinks and

leftovers, the team picked up where their discussion left off.

"I got the reports you were asking about at lunch, Commander." Jerry found the report and passed it to

McGarrett.

"Funny, there's a work order for Maintenance the morning Danny was dispatched to the hotel. The

work order for the adjoining room to repair 'wall damage'. Work order was entered at 0300. Five hours

before the body was found, almost eight hours before we knew the adjoining room was involved." He

looked at all the faces around the table. "Someone tipped their hand."

Danny smiled. "Talk about stupid. Jerry, can you tell where the work order originated?"

Jerry looked over reports and verified that information against other reports. "It was entered on

terminal 001, Lynn Downing's terminal. Key card says her key opened her office at 2:31 that night, l

mean morning."

"But do we know if she used it?" Steve asked quickly.

"No. Only certain about the key, anyone could have used it. Unless she has a password only she uses or

video in the executive office hallway, this is no way to be certain." Jerry answered. He shuffled through

his papers. "Wait! I think you may have something."

"Just a hunch. Some people keep a personal diary with another password, different from a system

password. That way, if you share the terminal with other your stuff remains private."

"That's right. When she left her office and her computer was left on, there were password protected

files." Jerry started searching through his piles of papers. "I printed out the directory. Here it is! File

names are dates. There is one for the day of the murder and the day it was reported."

"Interesting." Danny commented. "Too bad we can't take a peak." He looked at Steve. "Any guesses

to what her super-secret password is?"

"Wouldn't do any good unless you can get me back on her terminal. It's filed and stored there, no

server access." Jerry clarified.

"I know. But if we got you there, we'll need her passcode and I don't see her volunteering it." Danny

snapped at the analyst.

Jerry held his hands up in mock surrender.

Rachel just watched the team dynamics. Even though she disapproved of Danny's tone, she did nothing

to show it and risk undermining his leadership. But she would mention his brusque manner. She did so

like civility.

Steve ignored the exchange between Danny and Jerry. "One thing sticks in my mind. Everything she

said, she said that outdoor park was something she could say was hers, hers alone. If the situation

presents itself, try 'Garden'." Steve noticed the sour look on Danny's face. "What?"

Danny sighed. "Such a simple word. What makes you think so?"

"She said it was the only thing truly hers. She called it 'her garden' so if it isn't 'garden' try some

variation." Steve explained his rationale.

"Noted." The analyst made himself a note.

"Well, let's go watch a movie or something. We've done enough group brainstorming for one day off.

Sleep up tomorrow because we're hitting the hotel hard come Monday. Police personnel meet in my

office at 7am we'll get our shit together and go from there. Navy personnel, please meet us after your

duties are complete. That will be around …?" Danny looked expectantly at Steve.

"1330."

"Okay. We'll meet in the coffee shop at 1:30. You be prepared to romance Ms. Downing." Danny

pointed at Steve. "The rest of you are ready for anything."

"What's the plan?" Steve asked pointedly.

"You're getting rabbit food for lunch. Afterward, you and our leading lady hit the lounge, choke down

some sliders and drinks and make that big, dumb Russian jealous any way you can. Hopefully, he's got a

short fuse."

"I'll bet he does. Seeing how he responded to my 'request' for his records at the bar." Lou chuckled.

"He had murderous fury in his eyes. When Danny was on the phone to the State Department, l thought

he'd blow a vein, he looked like a strawberry. But he knew when to capitulate."

Mention of the phone call made Danny remember his phone call with the 'state department.' He still

owed the Navy Commander for that little gag. If the mention of the 'state department' triggered a

memory in either sailor, it didn't show. Good! They won't see revenge coming.

"I have an idea. Where's a good place to bring in a box lunch from. Something near the hotel and not

served in the coffee shop." Steve asked suddenly.

"Ah, like picnic.'' Danny assumed an arms crossed position. "What's your pleasure? A pizza, fried fish,

fried chicken, tacos…" He shrugged. "Gimme a clue."

Steve held up a finger, asking for silence. He took out his cell phone and dialed a stored number. He

turned his back on the group.

"Hello?" Lynn sounded like she had a cold.

"Hi Lynn, Steve McGarrett here. Did l catch you at a bad time?" Steve sound relaxed, rakish. He paused

to listen. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that. Think you'll be up to a picnic in your garden on Monday?"

Both Danny and Jerry exchanged painful smiles, but a stern look on Rachel's face put an end to their

childish behavior before it got started. Meanwhile, Junior closed his eyes at the words 'your garden'.

Steve ignored the noises going on behind him as he listened. "OK. How about that private tour and a

picnic at the koi pond? OK. What would you like for lunch? No, l doesn't know where that is, but I will

find it. Five Mile Panini. I'm teaching until one o'clock. So, two-ish? OK. I'll call you when l'm close to

the hotel. See you Monday. Bye." He hung up. Turning to Danny, he asked. "Where's the Dog Tooth

Bar and Grill?"

Lynn had a lousy Saturday, yet again. George was being impossible, dropping in unannounced, and

demanding his 'perk'. She endured his company Friday night through Saturday morning. Thank God the

lounge opened for business mid-morning. She didn't sleep at all while he was there, not until she was

alone with Kimba could she relax enough to rest. He had her so nervous even when he moved in his

sleep she jumped damn near out of both her skin and the bed. When he left, she collapsed into her bed

and called for her faithful cat. After stroking Kimba's luxurious fur for just a few minutes, she fell into

deep sleep.

Late afternoon, she woke up. Kimba was still snuggled against her, purring contentedly. Lynn got out

bed and headed to the bathroom. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her hairdo fell apart hours

ago, now it hung in messy strands from a malformed braided bun. Her concealer was cracked and

rubbed off in places. She felt so unattractive, unloved and overpowered that when she started to cry,

she wept for hours. Her head was congested now an even though she had literally run out of tears.

Around sunset, her cell phone rang. The cheesy ringtone of Donna Summer's Hot Stuff rang loud and

clear... She quickly blew her nose and answered. "Hello?"

"Hi Lynn, Steve McGarrett here. Did l catch you at a bad time?" His voice, that incredible voice brought

a smile to her face. She had to focus on his word. "Oh, yes. A picnic in the garden sounds wonderful.

By the koi pond, our spot, great." Again, he was asking what she wanted. "Five Mile Panini for Dogtooth

bar and grill please." He repeated her request and they settled on a time. "See you Monday, Steve.

Bye."

"Meeooww?" Kimba asked.

"Oh yes, Kimba." She picked the white feline up and kissed her head. "I have another date with Steve."

She sighed. "Let's get online and see if there is a remedy for bruises. If there isn't one, we got to get a

better concealer, and a new outfit. I want a third date with him, oh yes, a third date."

She felt alive again, something to look forward to. To make this lousy life worth the price she was

paying. The third date made her fall back on the bed, giggling like a giddy high school girl.

Kimba was happy to see her human smile again. She purred loudly.

The working party broke up. Jerry and Kono were the first to leave, followed by Chin Ho. Danny came

into the kitchen where Junior was helping Rachel put away leftovers and getting the kitchen back to

normal shape. As he snagged another bottle of water, Danny looked out the window and noticed his

partner sitting in the backyard talking with the older sailor.

Both men broke into laughter. Danny smiled and turned to Junior. "Wonder what they're laughing

about."

Junior shrugged. "Who knows? They were talking about coffee varieties, then action movies, then

where they are from. Who knows what they are talking about now?"

"Love, will you please go and check the patio for anymore dishes or trash? I think I got all the dishes and

I'm sure Junior got all the trash but can you make sure please?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, sure. Do we have any more of those large trash bags?" Danny finished his water.

"I think so. Why? Junior already got most if not all the trash."

"I know Popeye isn't going to fit in the bargain bags."

"Daniel! Will you please, PLEASE stop calling him that? Hasn't your big mouth got you into enough

trouble today?" Rachel scolded.

"Loose lips sink ships." Junior grinned as the previous gaffe came to mind.

"Aw, shut up." Danny snapped.

Rachel put her hands on her hips and looked at Danny with a raised eyebrow.

Danny grinned as he went out the back door. "I'm going. I'm going."

The cool evening air felt good on Danny face. He ran his fingers through his hair, enjoying the slight

evening breeze. He felt both overheated and dehydrate since the touch football game. After checking

the yard for both dishes and trash, he strolled over to his friends. "Hey gents, how's things going?"

Steve took a long pull from his beer bottle. "Grab a libation. Join us."

"OK. What are we doing?" Danny grabbed one of the last beers in the ice tub. "Lou?"

"I'm good with Coke. I gotta drive home."

"Steve?"

McGarrett drained his bottle. "Well, I have a driver so, yeah, I'll take another."

Danny grabbed another beer and dragged a lawn chair closer. He handed the fresh beer to McGarrett

and sat down and opened his bottle. After a refreshing drink, Danny asked "What we talking about?"

Lou chuckled. "Just chewing the fat. Any and all subjects welcome."

"Oh." Danny slouched in his chair, hoping the two would resume their conversation. He wasn't

disappointed.

"Well, l say your girl is a good sport." Lou restarted the conversation. "My wife," he shook head. "I

know her. If I had bailed on the wedding the first time, there would not be a second time so third time

wouldn't happen."

"It wasn't my idea. And I didn't bail, I was activated. I had no decision in the matter. Both times we

were this close." Steve held his index finger and thumb barely apart. "This time, no church, no City Hall.

We're going to the base chaplain and l'll get the base closed if l have to! After we're married, then we'll

decide on the particulars for our wedding."

"Cart before the horse, Steve." Lou laughed.

"Lou, don't pick on him. It's the caveman way." Danny wagged his finger at his partner.

Steve almost choked on his beer. "? I didn't say I hit her over the head with a club! She

wants to marry me. But we keep getting 'orders.' So l figure if we get married, then we'll arrange the

wedding. If we're already married, I believe fate won't spoil the wedding. Again." He finished with a

raised thumb. "You know, where's the fun in that?"

"You know, Steve. That's the stupidest thing I ever heard." Danny paused for effect. "But it makes

perfect sense. Beat the Fates at their own game."

"Exactly!" Steve pointed at Danny with a grin.

"Well, have her meet your plane or ship in a wedding dress." Lou was still chuckling.

"Don't think THAT hadn't crossed my mind." Steve laughed. Danny and Lou joined in.

Danny looked toward the house. "Did you 'order' Junior to help Rachel Clean up?"

"No. I didn't know where he had gotten off to. But that's Junior. He lends a hand where needed. He's

a squared away sailor.'

As if they heard, Rachel and Junior came out the back door. "Can we join the sewing circle?" Rachel

asked.

"Pull up a chair." Danny and Steve said in unison, both sounding a little too happy.

Junior bought over two chairs. "Rachel, may l get you a beverage?"

"If there's a beer left, I'd love one."

"Okay." Junior was off to the cooler.

"Hey Junior, can you grab me another cold one too?" Danny called.

"You got it. Commander? Lou?"

"No thanks." Steve called back, clearly relaxed and happy.

"Coke, with lime." Lou finished his can and crushed it.

Junior arrived and settled down cross legged on the grass. "What are we talking about?"

"How Steve is going to get married without 'The Gods' interfering?'" Danny explained.

Rachel stopped mid sip. "Beg pardon?"

Junior laughed. "The Navy sees everything."

"Not the Navy, 'the Fates'." Steve corrected.

"Isn't that considered against the rules? Two officers marrying each other?"

"We're not assigned together. Or it would be."

"Then how did you meet each other?" Junior asked innocently.

Steve shot him a warning look and Junior emptied his water bottle guilelessly.

The Commander shook his head and took a bottle emptying pull of beer.

Danny and Lou exchanged amused looks while newcomer Rachel looked lost.

Steve opened his newly acquired beer and took a swig with a smug grin.

"Are both wearing your uniforms?" Rachel asked.

"I will. Cat has a beautiful dress."

"You've seen it?" Rachel asked "Cat?"

"Only in my dreams from a bridal display. Her name is Catherine. She's my Cat." Steve said proudly

before raising his bottle in a silent toast.

"When is the happy event?" Rachel asked.

"That's what we were talking about. Hey Rach, if I left you at the altar not once but twice, would you

still have married me?" Danny asked, his words slow and over pronounced.

Rachel considered. "Your choice or beyond your control?"

"Beyond my control, navy orders." Steve clarified.

"I'd be miffed but l'd wait for you."

"See? The love of a good woman.'' Steve said with a smug smile.

"Finish your beer and go home, Popeye." Danny said rather sourly. He saw Rachel's raised eyebrow and

rephrased. "You need to get home and get some rest. It's going to be a busy week." He said cordially.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Hey guys, thanks again for the reviews and suport. Here's another chapter, enjoy.**

The sunlight streamed through the skylight in the commander's temporary quarters, it

started high up on the wall a little after dawn. By 0700, it was making the area around

the couch very bright. Junior was asleep on his back, deep in REM slumber. Even

sound asleep; the increasing brightness was invading his dreams.

He finally gave up trying to sleep and opened his eyes. Realizing it wasn't 0500; Junior

jumped up and went to the commander's door.

"Commander McGarrett, sir." He called through the door as he knocked. "Sir, I screwed

up, my watch didn't go off. I'm so sorry, it's…" He looked at his watch. ''…0815 sir. I'm

sorry but you're – we're – late for class!"

"Reigns!" Steve bellowed through the door crankily. "It's Sunday for fuck's sake. Now,

leave me the hell alone."

"Sir?"

"It's Sunday!'' Steve yelled even louder. For emphasis, he threw some nightstand

brick- a-brack at the door.

Finally, that fact penetrated Junior's sleepy brain. "Yes, sir. Sorry, sir."

"As you were!" Go away!''

Junior went back to the couch after relieving himself. After getting comfortable, he

tried dozed off but couldn't reconnect with his dream of Tani. After a half hour, he

gave up and grabbed his kit and went to the shower as quietly as possible.

Steve awoke to a loud banging. What the hell? After the yelling exchange with his

assistant, he realized he wasn't in bed proper. He raised his head and saw he had fallen

asleep horizontal on the bed. He was shirtless so no wonder he felt a bit chilly. He

rolled on his back and realized he was stiff. He tried to sit up and ended up sliding off

the bed. His ass hit the floor with dull thud. Ignoring his sore backside, Steve took

stock: he was bare footed; his jeans were undone but not removed. His shirt was neatly

hanging over the chair in the corner and his watch and cell were on the nightstand.

Normally, a few beers didn't really faze him. He ran his hand through his hair. Lately,

things were anything but normal.

God, he missed Gordy. He liked Junior well enough but Gordy was family. He watched

the sunlight travel the wall as tears silently fell from his eyes. Some deaths were

inevitable; some were in the line of duty – for the greater good. Others die; sacrifice

themselves for team mates while others die due to their own foolishness. Still others

die senselessly at the hands of others. Gordy was a hero, he deserved a better death; a

death he saw coming; a death he could rage against; a death that had meaning.

The sound of shower bought him back to the present. He shifted his weight because

now out of his daydream, he realized his buns ached. He stood and stretched then laid

down properly on the bed and waited for the bathroom to become available.

Junior came out of the shower and put on knock around sweats with a sleeveless t-shirt.

He threw his kit on the couch and went to the kitchenette. He was making coffee when

he heard the commander's bedroom door open and the bathroom door close. He

smiled as he took stock of their groceries. He smiled; he had a plan for breakfast.

Meanwhile, Steve was shaving. Well, he had lathered up and then decided the hell with

it. He wasn't on duty today; he'll shave tomorrow. He started the shower and once he

got the temperature to his liking, he finished undressing and stepped into the warm

water.

He started his five minute internal countdown. After all his years in the navy, he had the

five minute shower down to a science. He started with rinsing his face, and then he

stood with the warm water beating down on his shoulders. Four minutes, thirty

seconds. He adjusted the water to be a bit hotter and turned his back on the shower

head. Four fifteen. He took several deep breaths, in through the nostrils and out

through his lips. Three forty five. He picked up the soap and rubbed it between his

hands. Three thirty. He soaped himself thoroughly. Two thirty, shampoo. Two

minutes, he rinsed his hair and body well. One minute: done. Water off.

He stepped out of the shower and took his towel and gave himself a vigorous toweling

off. He smelled coffee and something that reminded of home: loco moco! Steve

quickly combed his hair and gathered his toiletries and made a bee line for that smell.

Exiting the steamy bathroom, the cooler air felt wonderful, he threw his kit in his room.

"Is that loco moco I smell?"

"Yes sir. I picked up eggs, rice and spam yesterday when we were at the market."

Junior explained as he cooked. "I don't know about you, but in our house, Sunday

wasn't Sunday without some loco moco. How about your family, Steve? Any Sunday

traditions?"

McGarrett poured himself a cup of coffee. "Depended on who was cooking. My dad

made loco moco. My mom liked Eggs Benedict so twice a month." He sipped his

coffee. "If we were lucky."

"What's Eggs Benedict?" Junior asked as piled two fired eggs on the first plate, on top

of sliced spam and fried rice. He sprinkled chopped green onions on the top of the eggs.

"After you, Steve."

"You sure? I can fry my own eggs." Steve asked as his stomach growled loudly.

"I'm sure. My dad and l, we like our eggs scrambled." Junior smiled as Steve happily

grabbed the plate.

"Eggs Benedict is good, but not as good as this." McGarrett took his plate to the small

table, sat down and dug in. Three minutes later, Junior joined him.

"Junior, you are a damn fine cook!" Steve managed between mouthfuls.

Reigns grinned as he ate. "Why thank you."

"Any plans for today?"

"Not one. You sir?"

"Rest myself. I'm start playing a dangerous game tomorrow. I have to be well rested,

mentally clear."

"At least she's easy on the eyes."

"Yeah." Steve's voice sounded troubled.

"Problem?"

"I just have to watch myself. Truthfully, Lynn is someone I'd fool around with if I didn't

have my One already. I got to be careful not to give in to baser male instincts."

"I get it."

"Hi my love. How are you?"

Steve smiled and sighed as the tension left his body. "Hi Cat. How's my girl?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Nervous. I'm starting a deception tomorrow."

"I know, we talked about this."

"I know we did. Now, I'm having second thoughts."

"I thought we agreed you could handle this op without compromising us. A lot of guys

wouldn't give this a second thought, a freebie in the pursuit of justice." Catherine said

lightly.

A little too light. "Cat, l won't compromise what we have for anything, not even to catch

Gordy's murderer. You mean too much to me. I can't believe I agreed to do this, why

would I agree to do this? I'm I stupid? Crazy?"

"You want Gordy's murderer. Hey, you are a great flirter. How many times do you use

your 'male charms' to get what you want? Same thing, no different." Catherine argued.

"Big difference." Steve argued back. "I'm not trying to get a refill of coffee or an extra

vacuum when we go to the car wash. I'm going to be making out with a woman that has

already demonstrated her willingness."

"I told you, hall pass. If it gets out of control, maybe pillow talk will get the info you

need."

"Yeah, and every time …"

"Steve .."

"Hey, I wouldn't want you doing this!"

"Why not? Would you trust me to end it or if I went through with a bit more than I

planned …"

"That's easier for a female to turn it off, hell, all you have to do is keep your knees

together. Sometimes, for males, it just isn't that easy. I don't break sincere promises I

make, especially sincere promises I've made to the woman I love." Steve said

determinedly. "You mean the world to me!"

"This situation, well, is abnormal. You will be ok." Catherine reassured him. "Now,

whisper sweet nothings to me, you goof."

"Yes dear."

They talked for a couple of hours then said 'Good night.' Steve did his pre-bed ritual

exercises. After 100 sit-ups and 50 push-ups later, he fell into bed properly and fell

asleep.

Junior heard the commander's alarm at 0530. He dressed and started coffee. By 0615,

Commander McGarrett came out of the bathroom, in a khaki uniform, straight backed

and clean shaven.

"Morning, Junior. Sleep well?" Steve smiled as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Oh yes. Got cleaned up last night, just in case I overslept. You?"

"Slept sound. No complaints. Glad we didn't do a damn thing yesterday."

"Agreed. You ready to head over to the pool?"

"Let's get a jump on Monday morning."

After another grueling water survival lesson, Junior drove the Commander to pick up

lunch at the Dogtooth bar and grill then over to the Traveler's Oasis.

"Ready, sir?"

"Yup. Got your phone in case l send emergency text?"

"Affirmative."

"Let's do this."

Steve was dressed civilian casual: blue jeans and a blue shirt Cat bought him. She said it

made his eyes "pop". He wore to feel her arms around him as embarked on this

masquerade.

Lynn was waiting by the front desk; she saw him enter and waved. She walked toward

him in slacks and soft pink blouse. Her smile was bright and happy.

Steve noticed her face wasn't as he remembered. Even without Junior's heads up, he

could tell she was 'covering up' something. The makeup was no doubt top of the line

but it wasn't a perfect match.

"Steve! It is so good to see you. Lunch smells incredible! Let's go to our spot by the koi

pond.''

"Yes, let's." Steve said with more enthusiasm then he felt.

Within minutes, they were at their bench and enjoying the lush garden on a sunny day.

Lynn pulled a personal cooler from under the bench. "Water, soda?"

"Water please."

Lynn handed him a bottle of water with a big smile then she tore into the take out bag.

"Which is mine?"

Steve had downed half the water in the bottle before he answered her. "Both

sandwiches are the same. I ordered some onion rings and fries but then l saw a dessert

I had to try."

"Oh, banana chocolate cake?" Lynn asked hopefully.

"Yes, you know it? Steve was happy he selected something she knew and seemed to

love. He caught himself and reminded himself what his true objective was.

"Oh yes, it's freaking unbelievable." She was enjoying her sandwich immensely.

Steve tried his Panini and was pleasantly surprised. He snagged an onion ring.

Lynn smiled. "They make the onion rings with red onions. Aren't they great?"

He nodded as he chewed. "Lynn, are you very busy today?"

Lynn swallowed. "Typical Monday, so yes and no. Why?"

"I'd like to spend the afternoon with you."

Her heart skipped a beat. "I have nothing that can't wait until tomorrow." She said with

a very happy smile.

Steve returned the smile.

Phase one of his fact finding mission was complete.

On to phase two.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22,**

**Hey guys, here's a new chapter for you. I hope you enjoy it. As always, thanks for the support, really appreciate it.**

After a lingering lunch full of conversation and shared laughter, Steve gathered up the trash and packed

it in the take out bag. He turned to Lynn with a playful smile and held out quarters. "We had our lunch;

it's only fair we feed our friends."

Lynn smiled and nodded. She took the quarters from Steve's open hand and brought the fish food from

the dispenser. She gave half to him. "Koi are smart, they saw my shadow and rushed over."

They stood, side by side, feeding the hungry, happy fish. After Lynn ran out of fish food, she hooked her

arm around Steve's arm and caressed his upper arm and tattoos. He offered his handful of fish food

which she took some and returned to feeding the fish. "How many tattoos DO you have?"

Steve chuckled. "I don't know, a lot."

"I'd love to count them." She kissed his shoulder.

Steve caught himself leaning into her kiss. He chided himself silently as he tossed the last of the fish

food. "I'd really like see the rest of your creation."

Lynn flashed him a bright smile. She hooked his arm again. "I hope you like flowers."

Eric was on his afternoon break. He decided he wanted a slider from the lounge. "I'm going to the

lounge for a Coke, you want one?"

"The lounge? Are you nuts?! If Ms. Downey catches you..." Abby Dunn, the night desk clerk said as

she came on duty.

"She won't." Eric grinned. "She's out back with her sailor boyfriend. She's so taken with him that she

signed herself out for the rest of the day."

"OK then. Can you bring me back a slider and a Coke? I was so busy this morning that I didn't have

lunch."

"I'll grab you two." He grinned and left the front desk.

As he walked to the lounge, he kept an eye out for the lady manager. He doubted she'd be back so soon

since she was hanging around the lobby almost an hour before his arrival. She had been all too happy

to share why she was hanging when he asked. She seemed so happy, happier than he'd have ever seen

her.

He entered the lounge and took a moment to imagine his dream before approaching the bar.

"What's going on?" Jennifer sked

"The cat's away so this 'mice' is playing. Four sliders and two Cokes please." Eric aid, acting like a brave

'mice.'

Jennifer took a to-go box from under the counter. She definitely wanted to play 'bad mice' too. "I just

put out fresh skins. Want a few?"

"Absolutely, if you're offering."

"I am. Tell me why we're being brave."

"Then yes, please. Sure, let me give you the lowdown." Eric told Jennifer all about Lynn and her sailor.

Eric took his container of sliders and skins in a plastic bag and a Coke in each hand and returned to the

front desk.

"Wasn't that Eric?" George asked as he came in from the walk-in freezer with a tall bucket of crushed

ice. He poured into the ice hopper under the bar. "Why the humming?"

Jennifer was filing the peanut snack bowls, prepping for the evening patrons. "Yeah, Eric ran over for a

couple of sliders." She resumed her quiet humming.

"Has he lost his mind? Isn't he concerned Ms. Downey will catch him?"

"Not right now."

"Why not?" George snapped.

"Lynn's on a date. So while the cats away, the mice will play." Jennifer said with a sly smile. She looked

at the big bartender.

George looked bewildered.

"When the boss is busy, the workers will play, just a little bit." Jennifer explained.

"Got it." George nodded. "Tell me, Lynn, I mean Ms. Downing is on a date? Who with? " He asked,

hoping he sounded casual.

"That Naval Officer she was having a drink with the other night." Jen sat down at a table and rubbed at

her sore ankles.

"Can I make you a small margarita, we are dead in here." George offered.

"Will you join me?"

"What kind of mice would I be if I didn't play too?" He laughed. "Regular, strawberry, peach, what's

your pleasure?"

"Anything? Actually, I'd love a tequila sunrise."

"I'll join you." He smiled and set about making the drinks and formulating questions regarding Lynn's

date.

Lynn was having a grand time as she walked arm in arm with Steve through the roses. She pointed out

all the varieties. "This pink marvel is a 'Fragrant Cloud', a hybrid tea rose. This bi-colored beauty is

called 'Italian Ice', specifically 'Rose Osa Easy'. And this one is my personal favorite." She stopped and

scooped a bloom in her free hand. "I am pleased to present, the 'Rosa, the Ancient Mariner'. Which do

you like the best?

Steve smiled. He enjoyed flowers, just not this intensely. Glancing around, he eye was caught by royal

purple bloom. "I like this one. It's so perfect, it looks like it's made out of velvet."

"Good eye, Steve. The 'Ebb Tide'. Very regal, delicately scented."

Steve was sick to death of flower and roses. "Lynn, this is truly remarkable…" He never finished his

thought. Lynn wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, deeply, passionately. After a second,

Steve wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

Lynn was thrilled and gave herself completely to their kiss and melted into Steve's arms. So this was

mutually respectful romance. She was so use to George satisfying his needs in the most sadistic manner

possible. This was more than exciting, it was intoxicating.

Steve closed his eyes and made peace with what he was doing. Make out session, for trust building

purposes and maintaining his deception only. Yet, he felt his body respond to Lynn's warm body and

willing mouth.

Lynn felt Steve's response and it further excited her. She let her hand stroke his hair and gently tugged.

Her action generated a deep throat moan from her partner.

Not breaking the kiss, he looked around for a sitting bench. Locating it at his two o'clock, he started

maneuvering toward it. Grateful she followed his lead; he backed up until he felt his calf brush up

against the bench. Now all he had to sit down slowly and guide her body down next to him.

But Lynn had other ideas. As soon as his bottom hit the bench, she managed herself to straddle him.

Her leggings made the movement easy so she was happily seated in his lap, kissing his neck.

Steve, despite a valiant effort, was reacting. He grabbed Lynn closer and started nipping at her ear,

kissing her neck. After a bit, she started undoing his belt. Alarmed that he was losing control of both

his physical reaction and the situation, he broke the kiss and held her at arm's length. "Whoa Lynn, look

I like your, uh, enthusiasm but not here. We're kind of exposed here, we could get caught."

"So? I own the place, remember. I rescheduled all tours for today AND I have all the keys. No one is

going to surprise us." She resumed passionately kissing him.

George was starting to panic. He knew the navy man was a dangerous influence on Lynn. She might tell

him of their 'arrangement.' If he knew her bank codes, he could do away with the middleman. He had

already searched her office many times and came up empty handed. Damn Adam! He picked a fine

time to go sightseeing. Like a rat abandoning a sinking ship.

He thought of his options. One navy man dying brought nothing he couldn't handle so what if the naval

officer turned up dead? Yes, he'd throw him of the building if he had to. No, the police wouldn't believe

he'd suicide here. Kill him and bury him in Lynn's precious garden. OK. That's settled.

Now, her bank codes; the little bitch had to write them down somewhere! Her penthouse! With her

picnicking with the naval officer and along as she was outside flirting with Sammy Sailor, her place was

empty. Free to search. All he'd have to deal with is that stupid cat of hers.

"Hey Jen. It's dead around here. I got things to move to our storeroom here. Hit my phone if you need

me." George called out as he left the lounge.

Jennifer continued prepping for the day's patrons. "You got it, boss." She didn't even look up.

Satisfied, George crossed the lobby, formulating his con. He went to the front desk. "Hey Erik."

"Hello George. What can l do you for?" Erik asked good naturedly.

"Where's Ms. Downing?"

"In the gardens with Commander McGarrett."

George held out his hand.

Erik swallowed. "No can do."

"Why not?" George snapped.

"She left word not to disturb her unless the hotel was on fire. She took the garden door keys." Erik

shrugged. "She said she's 'off' for the day. I am not crossing her. No sir." Erik shook his head.

George smiled. "I understand that. Well I'll do something else then. Thanks Erik." He turned and

headed towards the elevators.

Erik looked stunned as Abby came back from the switchboard. "What?" She asked.

"George."

"Why? What did the ugly Russian Bear do now?"

"He was polite to me."

Abby looked doubtful. "Maybe he slept well. Or he got laid."

Erik cracked up. "Yeah, right." He left the conversation to help a visitor check in.

Everything was telling him the time was right for executing his plan. He headed to the in residence floor.

While riding the elevator, he took out the key he made of Lynn's penthouse. With Adam gone, there

was no one else on the entire floor.

He exited the elevator and went to Lynn's door and used his key. He entered quietly in case she was

there.

Seeing him enter, Kimba jumped off her window perch, hissed at the man and runaway to hide.

George laughed, he hated Lynn's cat. Let it hide, saves him the trouble of kicking it. Now, where to start

searching; he headed to her desk across the living room and starting searching.

Lynn started to unbutton Steve's shirt. He took her hand and tried to interlock her fingers with his but

she was deft at avoiding him. Before he knew it, his shirt was open and Lynn was fingertip caressing his

chest, his tattoos. In spite of himself, he found her touch pleasurable and let his head fall back.

Lynn took that as a definite invitation. She started kissing his neck and throat, his Adam's apple. Feeling

Steve's acceptance of her affections, she grew bolder. She started fondling him through his blue jeans.

That action, though pleasing, brought Steve to the here and now. He grabbed Lynn's wrist. "Not here.

Someone…"

"I have all the keys, remember? Nobody will surprise us." She pushed his hand away and resumed

fondling him and kissing his neck.

"Yeah, well, l never really cared for sex al dente. It's not very comfortable." Steve protested and to

prove his point, he knocked on the wooden bench.

Lynn sat back in his lap and looked at him, searched his eyes for sincerity. "Tell me, Steve, are you a dog

or cat person?"

Steve was baffled by the sudden change of conversion topic. "I like both, l probably lean towards cats.

They are independent and love who they love. They can't be bought like dogs. They take and give as

they please."

"I have a white Persian kitty. Her name is Kimba. Would you like to meet her?" She stood up and

adjusted her clothing.

"I would love to me her." He stood up and his jeans fell to his ankles. "Damn girl! When did you do

that?" He quickly, but still dignifiedly, pulled his pants up and secured them. He started buttoning his

shirt. "Geez girl, you are something."

Lynn looked at him through her lashes. "I AM something." She took his hand and together headed back

to the hotel.

George was having no luck. He stood in the kitchen and looked around. Nothing stood out to him. Just

a regular kitchen stuff. He heard a key in the lock and voices. Dammit! Lynn was back and it sounded

like she brought her navy boyfriend. He looked for a place to hide. Not in here. He quickly went

through the front room and went into the bedroom. Seeing her solid crystal ashtray, he picked it up. It

was a good weight. Coffee table size, enough heft to it to use as a weapon. He hid in the shadows,

waiting for a chance to escape.

Lynn unlocked the door into the lobby. "You don't mind if l put the keys back, do you?" She smiled

seductively and turned toward the front desk.

"Not at all." Steve sat down outside the coffee shop. He was grateful for the pause to regroup. He

called the Jersey detective.

"Williams."

"SAVE ME!" Steve whispered.

"Where are you, buddy?"

"About to go into the lioness' den. I can't do this. I've had aggressive women before …"

"OK, OK. Keep your skivvies on, Popeye. Lou and I will head over now. Give me 15."

"Fifteen? Hit the afterburners." Steve hung up and assumed a casual façade as the hotel manager

approached him.

Lynn walked up. "Keys delivered. Shall we?"

Steve smiled, stood and offered his arm. Together, they walked to the elevator.

Once in the elevator, Lynn turned and wrapped her arms around Steve's neck. "I wish you knew how

much I have thought about this since we had that quiet drink." She licked his jaw line. When she

arrived at his chin, she nipped at the cleft in his chin. "I was so disappointed when YOU weren't my

birthday stripper."

The elevator doors opened. As she expected, the floor was deserted. She held his hand as they walked

to her penthouse. She let go of him only to unlock the door. "Be ready. Sometimes Kimba jumps in my

arms."

Steve laughed. "She must love you. A lot."

"She does." Lynn opened the door to a tastefully decorated penthouse awash in earth tones with a

superior view of the New Jersey skyline.

"Lynn, wow, what a view. Impressive." Steve walked to the window.

"Isn't grand? Once l saw it, l had to have this side of the building." She was pouring them both a drink.

"I'm sorry, l didn't even ask. Scotch, single malt?"

"Sounds good. May l use your restroom?'' Steve asked. "I'd like to wash my hands. The bench was

dusty."

"Though the bedroom."

Steve smiled his thanks and headed that way. He walked through the bedroom door towards her

bathroom. He turned on the light and rolled his eyes in spite of himself. Pink, varying shades of pink.

He suddenly had a vision of a pepto bottle. He washed his hands with her pink soap and dried his hands

on a lace fringed pink towel.

Exiting the bathroom, he looked at the bed. Thankfully, greens and yellows, he could stall until Danny

and Lou arrived. Hopefully, the scotch would be enough of a delay. He started back towards the front

room when the bedroom door suddenly slammed shut. The big Russian bartender was there looking

foreboding. Steve assumed a defensive stance.

"Steve, why did you slam the door?" Lynn called out.

McGarrett never broke eye contact with his opponent. "Lynn! Run! Call Detective Williams now!"

The big Russian threw a haymaker that Steve managed to duck in the tight quarters. The commando

double punched the bartender's flabby midsection. The big man fell against Lynn's vanity.

George quickly realized the navy man was more than he seemed. Regaining his balance, his hand found

the ashtray. He charged the younger man and threw a wild punch and as the sailor went to block, he

swung the crystal ashtray as hard as he could. It connected solidly with McGarrett's jaw with a sickening

sound.

In the tight quarters, the Russian blocked his view and Steve never saw it coming until the very last

nano-second. The crystal flashed a shining rainbow as Steve lost visual track of it. It slammed into his

jaw with such a force that he flew back uncontrolled into the dresser. He was aware of the pain in the

back of his head as he hit hard. He collapsed in a heap, unable to will himself up. His last coherent

thought was of Cat, in her wedding dress.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Hello guys, i hope you're all well. Here's another chapter. Thanks for the support always.**

Lynn heard the bedroom door slam, Steve yell and the fight that followed. She grabbed her cell, keys

and ran. Feeling like a coward running, she still did as Steve said. Grateful that she input that annoying

detective's contact info in her phone, she called and screamed in frustration when she got Danny's

voicemail. She hit the call button angrily while the other hand repeating hit the elevator call button.

Finally, after what she thought was an eternity, the elevator doors open. Lynn ran blindly into Lou

Grover.

"Hey, hey, calm yourself little sister."

"Quick! He's killing Steve!" Lynn screamed.

"Who's killing Steve?" Danny asked as they started running toward penthouse #1.

"George! My bar manager!"

"The big Russian guy?" Danny asked as they arrived at her door. He grabbed the key out of Lynn's

shaking hands. One hand turned the key while the other hand pulled his gun. He looked at his partner.

"Do it." Lou already had his weapon drawn.

"Stay in the hall." Danny instructed the terrified woman.

Lynn nodded and pressed herself against the wall as the detectives rushed in.

George loomed over the unconscious sailor trying to decide what to do now. He looked at broken

ashtray and decided to cut his throat and be rid of him once and for all. The cut crystal object d' art

shattered into three big pieces and George chuckled evilly as he selected one of the smaller but sharper

pieces. He grabbed McGarrett by the hair and exposed his throat.

Kimba watched her nemesis plot the unknown man's demise. She knew her mistress liked the man on

the floor and from her hidden place atop the dresser' mirror, she screwed up her courage and jumped.

George was ready to cut the navy man's throat when a hissing, clawing white fur ball landed on the back

of his neck. Bellowing in rage and pain, he dropped McGarrett's head and the crystal shard and tried to

grab the hated cat. Even though he grabbed a handful of fur, he couldn't get the damned cat off him.

Kimba had jumped on George's shoulders and dug her claws as deep as she could into his soft flesh.

When the man yelled out in pain, she repositioned herself and dug her thick back claws into the man's

scalp and ear and pushed off and ran for the bedroom door, ignoring the pain as her fur was ripped out.

She was one body length away when the door slammed opened. Kimba ran past two men, right through

their legs and out into the front room.

Danny opened the door and rushed in with his gun level at the ready. He cleared the room and looked

towards the kitchen then the bedroom. He heard the kerfuffle in the bedroom and headed that way

with Lou hot on his heels. The bedroom door was closed so he kicked it in. Something white flew

passed his legs. "What the hell?"

"Cat." Lou said as both men rushed the bedroom. "POLICE! Hands in the air, comrade."

Danny had already replaced his gun to his hip holster and had grabbed his handcuffs. "Turn around.

You have the right to remain silent…"

Lou went to the fallen sailor and bent down to check on Steve. "He's got a pulse!" He pulled out his cell

phone. "Yeah, this Officer Lou Grover and I need a rescue unit and ambulance at the Traveler's Oasis

hotel. I need the trauma team to respond now!"

"… Do you understand these rights as l have explained them?" Danny finished handcuffing the bar

man's hands.

"Da." George grunted.

"Lou? How is he?"

Lou had limited experience in evaluating injuries of any kind but he had seen enough head wounds to

know the Commander was in trouble. "He is a rough shape, Sarge. I've already called for a trauma

team."

Danny looked Steve over. "Isn't he just out cold?"

Lou looked grim. "The back of his head is a mess." He reported quietly as he held out a bloody hand.

"Pressure, NOW!"

"I found him that way! I think…" George started to volunteer.

"SHUT UP." Danny yelled with rage. He shoved the big man down into a kneeling position. "Cross your

ankles. Try to get up and I'll shoot you in the back, clear?!"

"Da."

"Let's get him up on the bed." Danny grabbed Steve's legs while Lou had his shoulders, careful of

Steve's neck and head. "My God, he's heavy!"

Lou grunted in agreement. "Muscle is denser and he is out, dead weight."

Danny threw his partner a dirty look at the word 'dead'. Then, he checked for himself: Steve was

breathing, a bit shallow and uneven but he was breathing on his own. His chin was bleeding, his eyes

were partly open and unfocused with one eye that worried the detective. "Lou, are they sending out

the trauma team? He has a blown pupil."

"Trauma team was on the way, eta when I called was less than five minutes." Lou reported. "Want me

to go own to the lobby to meet them?"

"No. I'll send the manager." Danny moved to leave when he passed George, still obediently kneeling.

"Stay that way.'' He growled as he pointed his finger at the bartender's nose. "Or my partner with put

two in your back. Got that, Comrade?"

"With pleasure." Lou promised, driving the point home .

"Da, da." George answered in a defeated tone.

Danny went to the front room, stopped and called his team. "Chin? Williams. Get down to the hotel,

manager's penthouse. McGarrett's been hurt. Bring that forensic tech Candy with you and anyone else

you think you need. Bring a couple of unis with you to take the Russian into custody and escort him to

the hospital."

"Yes sir. Kono and l will be there in 10." Chin Ho assured his boss.

"Yeah, Kono. I'm going to the hospital with McGarrett. Need me, call me."

"10-4."

Danny hung up and continued his search for the hotel manager. He found Lynn in the hallway, sitting

with her back against the wall. She was holding Kimba and crying. "Can you please go down to the

lobby and escort the trauma team up here?"

Lynn didn't look up, obviously in shock.

Danny took a knee and made eye contact. "Hey, Steve is hurt pretty badly. He needs your help. Go

down to the lobby and escort the trauma team because they aren't going to know where to go. Those

minutes, those seconds, could mean life or death for Steve. Do you understand?"

Lynn focused and thrust the upset cat in the surprised detective's arms. "Put her in my bathroom, she'll

be fine." She was up, in the elevator and on her way to the lobby before Danny could react.

The detective stood and turned back to the penthouse and headed toward to the bedroom. He found

the Russian sprawled on the floor, face down and unmoving.

Kimba peered at the policeman with big, green cat eyes then looked down. The cat hissed at her

tormentor and then looked back at Danny.

"Never doubt the senses of animals." He stepped over the bartender and opened the bathroom door.

"Now, you're safe and you're going in the bathroom without trouble, right?" He put the cat on the

counter in the bathroom and shut the door. He turned to his partner. "What the hell happened in here,

Lou?"

"Well, I remembered that you should keep unconscious victims warm so I moved to the other side of the

bed to get the blankets untucked to cover him. Our comrade friend moved so I gave him a knee him to

the jaw." Lou confessed unapologetically.

"He was warned." Danny shrugged and frankly, could care less. "How's Steve doing?"

"Not good. Is the manager …"

"Yeah. Does the Commander have a cell phone on him? We should contact his fiancé." Danny moved

back to the other side of the bed. Steve looked pale, almost grey. The sergeant searched the naval

officer's pockets and found it. He pocketed the cell phone and Steve's wallet.

"Best take his watch and Naval Academy ring too. I would hate it if someone robbed him while he out."

Lou handed his sergeant an evidence bag. "But leave his dog tags on, has his blood type on it."

"I don't want to move his head anyway." Danny dropped the contents of Steve's pockets in the

evidence bag. He felt he was robbing a dead man and quickly chased that to the back of his mind.

Feeling guilty for pushing him into doing this, he looked at the navy man: pale and defenseless, not the

stiff backed stalwart he came to know and like, in spite of their personality differences.

The trauma team arrived with Lynn following. The team stopped at George.

"Not him, HIM!" Danny pointed to the bed.

"The back of his head …" Lou started.

"We got this." The trauma team lead medic assured the detectives as he stepped over the unconscious

Russian nonchalantly.

Lynn stood the doorway and took in the situation. When her eyes found Steve, the tears returned. Lou

took her by the shoulders and led her into the front room.

"Sit down, Ms. Downing." He looked around for a tissue box. Finding it on the end table, he put the box

in front of the distraught woman. "Are you strong enough to talk about it?"

Lynn dabbed at her eyes. "I was on a date with Commander McGarrett. We had lunch in the garden

and come back here for…a drink. Steve, I mean Commander McGarrett, went to wash his hands. The

next thing I heard was the door slamming and him yelling for me to run."

"So you didn't know the bartender was here? Does he have a key? What's your relationship with him?"

Lynn's stomach tightened. Was now the time? The interview was interrupted by the trauma team

coming through with their patient.

"We called for a regular rescue team for the other man and they should be here presently. We have the

Commander stabilized and our best cranial trauma specialist on stand-by at the hospital. Are you going

with him?" The Team's lead medic asked Danny who was following. "We'll catch a Life Flight to New

Brunswick. By ambulance it will take two hours l doubt he has that kind of time." He looked at Danny.

"You get airsick?" The trauma team was already on the move.

"I don't think so. Lou, I'm going with him." Danny tossed the keys to his partner. "I'll get him situated

and make …" He looked at Lynn. "… the notifications."

"Is he going to die?" Lynn asked tearfully.

"He's a tough son of a bitch. He'll pull through." Danny said for himself as much as the shaken woman.

He turned and hurried to catch up with the departing medical team.

"We'll be right behind you, boss." Lou called after him and got up to leave.

"Please, may I go with you? I can get a Lyft back." Lynn asked tearfully.

"Yeah, I guess. We'll leave when my back up gets here."

Lynn dabbed at her eyes then got up. "I'll get a coat and my purse together." She was off like a woman

on a quest.

Just a few minutes later, Chin Ho Kelley arrived in the doorway, carrying one of Kono's forensic kit bags.

"Hi Lou. How's McGarrett? What happened?" He asked as Kono appeared behind him carrying the rest

of her gear.

"Russian bartender attacked him. Head injury; medi-vacing him to a New Brunswick Trauma Center as

we speak. The Sarge went with him. When the unis get here, I'm driving there and taking Ms. Downing

with me." He gestured toward the bedroom. "Comrade is out cold in there; I'm waiting for a scoop and

scoot for him."

"Go when you're ready, Lou. I got Boris until the uniforms get here. Do you want me to go to the

hospital or the backup?"

"You stay with Miss Kono. No screw ups collecting evidence, nothing a defense attorney can refute.

That guy is going down for what he did to Steve." Lou directed. He looked around for Lynn. "Ms.

Downing, time to go."

Lynn appeared with her coat and purse. "I'm here. Please, my cat is in the bathroom. Don't let her

out."

"Yes ma'am. Does she need food and water?" Chin asked.

"Oh yes. Cat food is in the kitchen and just turn on the facet on a trickle. Her name is Kimba. Please,

she's my baby."

"Will do." Kelley tuned back to Grover. "Lou, please let us know."

"You'll know when l know." Lou promised.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Hey guys, here's hoping you're all doing well. Here's another chapter for you, i hope you enjoy it.**

The Life Flight took off smoothly and headed for the trauma center. Hitting an active air current, the

helicopter dipped suddenly to the right and Danny felt his stomach drop. The medics didn't even seem

to notice as they continued to stabilize their patient. He took a couple of deep breaths and swallowed

hard.

"You airsick? Bags are behind you if you need one."

"Thanks." Danny said quietly, determine not to get airsick. He adjusted the boom on his flight

headphones. "How's he doing, guys?"

"Next time you have a head injury, don't move the victim! What if his neck or spine had been

compromised?! You could have crippled him! Do you guys need a refresher course on CPR? It MUST be

done on a firm surface. On a bed, you're just bouncing the patient around." The lead medic bitched.

"Sir, l don't think NOW is the time." The co-pilot said.

"You're probably right, Jake. Just pisses me off." The flight leader said sourly. "ETA?"

"15."

"Notify the ground team, please." He leaned over to check Steve's vital signs. "Your friend is holding his

own. Still breathing on his own, thats a good sign. He's got a lot of fight in him."

"You have no idea." Danny smiled. "What's your name?"

"Life Flight Leader Glen MacAnders. Just call me Mac." He said with authority.

"Ex-military?"

"Marine. You can take the man out of the Marines, but the man is always a Marine." Mac looked down.

"Your friend's a navy SEAL, huh? I thought those guys were indestructible. The guy on the floor must

have gotten the drop on him."

"Yeah." Danny agreed. "How did you know he was a SEAL?"

"Coding on his dog tags." Mac shrugged. "If you know how to read them. Don't worry, he won't need a

priest."

"He's Catholic?"

"Just assumed. Most 'Mac' guys are." Glen checked the dog tag. "He's blank. Probably smart with his

job."

The transport hit turbulence. Danny grabbed his armrests.

"It just another air pocket. No worries, hey what's your name?" Mac asked.

"Detective Sergeant Danny Williams."

"Nice to meet you, Danny." Mac said. "What happened to your friend here?"

"Unclear. But he got it coming and going. Have you ever seen injuries like this?"

"Not exactly but he'll be in good hands. Dr. Charity is the absolute best there is in the northeast. If he

has the fight in him, she'll save him."

"I hope so." Danny crossed himself. "I hope so, Amen."

The co-pilot turned, "We're making our approach."

Mac started updating Steve's vitals and making his final transportation notes. "Strong pulse, good blood

pressure." He checked Steve's eyes and made additional notes.

"Any better?"

"He'll need medical intervention. We got him stabilized." Mac said in a no nonsense tone.

The Life Flight started its decent into the New Brunswick Trauma Hospital.

After filling the tank, Lou went into the gas station for drinks and snacks for the road trip. Not knowing

Lynn's preferences, he bought water and diet sodas, beef jerky, potato and corn chips and some fruit.

And a box of tissues. He got in the car.

"You ready?"

"Yes. I wish we could fly. I want to be there for Steve, after all, this is all my fault." Tears overtook her

again.

Lou realized that in her vulnerable state, with gentle questioning and understanding, he may just get

valuable insight and information. "Listen, did you try to kill Steve?"

"No."

"Did you kill Lt. Wyler?"

"I didn't pull the trigger but he's dead because of me."

Lou kept his face and voice neutral. "A little thing like you?"

"George and l were in the next door room. After he raped me, he threatened me with a gun. I panicked

and swatted the gun away and it went off and if I had known that sailor was hurt, I would have called for

help. I didn't know until Detective Williams told me how he died." She looked at Lou miserably. "His

death is my fault and Im so sorry." Tears overtook her again. "All I wanted was to run a hotel." She

said between her tears.

"What happened?" Lou asked quietly.

"I took 'loans' from 'business men' and didn't realize it wasn't going to be a straight forward repayment

plan. Before I knew it, I was giving more than half of my revenue to those two."

"Two?"

"George and Adam Noshimuri." She dabbed at her eyes. "They helped me with renovations and

modernizations. They told me I had 18 – 24 months to start making payments. First, George moved in,

demanding the hotel pay for everything for him. Food, dry cleaning, incidentals, me. Then Adam

Noshimuri moved in. He's a gentleman, he gets room service but that's about it. He covers the night

desk, is friendly with hotel personnel and customers. But George…" Emotions overtook her again. "It's

all my fault."

Lou kept his eyes on the road. He wasn't shocked at Lynn's revelations since Steve had already surmised

as much. "How much do they take of the top?"

"More than 60%." Lynn sniffed. "I barely make enough to pay everyone. When l can't make payroll, I

have to beg, beg, to cover. George adds it to 'my tab' and rapes me at his pleasure. I'm a perk of their

arrangement. When Steve took interest in me, for the first time in months, I felt hopeful. And I got him

killed too." She gave in the despair she was feeling and cried uncontrollably.

Keeping his eyes on the road, Lou felt around for the tissues. Finding it, he put the tissue box in Lynn's

lap. "Take a candy bar and a soda, at least a bottle of water. I know I could use a diet soda."

Lynn went through the other bag. "Cola or orange?"

"Surprise me."

She twisted the cap of the orange and handed to Lou. He downed half the bottle while Lynn looked

through the provisions. "Candy bar?"

"Oh, yes please, Snickers, with almonds please."

Dr. Candice Charity had had a busy morning. She had retired to her office to dictate patient notes and

do some follow up. Last thing she remembered was being on hold with an insurance company, the

elevator music had lulled her into dreamland. Her quiet nap was interrupted by the intercom buzzer.

Jarred wake by the sound and realizing she was still on hold with an insurance company, she checked

her watch: over three hours wasted. Well, at least she got a nap in.

After shaking the sleep from her mind, she answered. "This is Dr. Charity." Her voice was cultured,

dignified, almost lyrical.

"Bad head trauma coming in, doctor; Mac asked for you by name."

"Okay, okay." She sighed, another night she wouldn't be home for dinner. "Which pad?"

"Blue, east."

"Have Mac send everything he has on the patient to my tablet. I'll meet the Life Flight."

"Yes, ma'am."

Dr. Charity got up, stretched and went to her small bathroom. She splashed cold water on her face and

brushed her teeth. Feeling refreshed, she put on a fresh white coat and headed toward the blue pad.

Catherine was finishing her morning coffee, hoping the jolt of caffeine would help ease the headache

she woke up with. She had awakened with Steve on her mind. She had slept badly; she kept seeing

Steve at the altar, marrying another woman whose face was hidden by her lacy veil. She wasn't at the

altar with him. His mystery woman from New Jersey came back with him; she gave him the opportunity

to fall in love with another. She woke up to a wet, tear steaked face.

She drained her cup and went to wash it and put in the dish rack, ready to repeat the process tomorrow

morning. She looked at the clock on the coffeemaker; it was afternoon in New Jersey. Hopefully, a text

wouldn't throw a wrench in Steve's plan. Jumping up and looking at time she realized she was running

late. She'd text him later.

Catherine's morning was hectic. The admiral was in a strange mood which had the whole office on

edge. She ended up taking a late lunch when she realized she forgot to text Steve. After getting her

lunch, she found a place to sit and took out her cell phone. Noting the time, she figured the lunch date

was over. Well, she hoped the 'lunch' date was over. Being six hours ahead, she decided to call

instead.

Dr. Charity met the Life Flight on the roof. She jumped in the cabin while the pilot was going through his

parking check list. She ignored Danny as she squeezed by him. "Talk to me, Mac."

The marine medic conveyed Steve's status quickly and efficiently. "I wrote all meds we gave him on his

left forearm."

"Let's get him down to the Trauma Unit." Dr. Charity directed.

The team moved as one, carefully unloading their patient even stepping over the landing pad lip in

unison.

Danny followed at a slow jog. He caught up with them at the elevator. After the doors closed, he

noticed the team was quiet so he risked a question. "Ah, Doctor… how's he doing?"

"Minimal response to pain. Uneven pupil response. Difficult to say." The doctor said quietly.

Danny lost the tenuous hold on his patience. "What are you? Yoda?"

Dr. Charity smiled. "Sir, he just arrived here. We're taking him to the CT lab. From there, we'll know

what to do for your friend." She reached out squeezed the detective's shoulder. "We'll take good care

of him, I promise.''

The elevator came to a stop and doors opened. Again, the team moved as one, gaining speed as they

went down the hall to the CT scanner. As they disappeared into the CT lab, Mac skidded to stop and

turned back. "The waiting room is right here. Have a seat and I'll ask someone to bring you a cup of

coffee." With that said, the medic disappeared in the CT room.

Danny sat down. Putting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, the seasoned detective felt

nothing but despair. How did this whole matter go so wrong?

He was so deep in his dark thoughts he almost missed the vibration of Steve's phone. Danny quickly dug

out the stashed cell phone. Finding it, he saw a photo of a lovely brunette with bright eyes and a

beautiful smile. A photo Steve obviously snapped on the fly. He almost missed the call but he managed

to answer before the call went to voicemail. "Hello? AAhhh, Steve's phone."

Catherine recovered quickly. "Who is this, please?"

Danny would have liked to be in control before having this particular conversation but he owed it to

Steve. "I'm Detective Danny William, New Jersey State Police. To whom am l speaking to please?"

Catherine felt her stomach tighten and twist. "I'm Lt. Catherine Rollins, United States Navy and Steve's

fiancée. Detective … did something happen?"

Danny sighed. "Hello Catherine. You must be Steve's Cat. A pleasure to meet you."

She cut him off. "Skip the social niceties. What happened? Where's Steve?"

He closed his eyes and dove into the deep end of the pool. He explained. "And now I'm waiting for

them outside the CT lab. I was going to call you after l talked to his doctor."

Catherine could hear his sincerity so she softened her voice. "What hospital are you at?"

"New Brunswick Trauma Center. His doctor is the top in her field…"

"What happened?"

"He has a head injury…"

"New Brunswick you said. I'm on my way!"


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Hey guys, here's hoping you're all doing well. Here's another chapter for you, i hope you enjoy it.**

The team smoothly transferred their patient to the CT scanner. His body was completely limp so Mac

used a modesty gown to keep his arms in place. The medic put the head guard across the Commander's

forehead and let the machine cycle taking Steve's broken body into the scanner.

Immediately images came to life on the technician's monitors. Dr. Charity leaned in, surveying the

damage to Steve's skull. "This is pretty straight forward. His jaw is more a concern. He is a nice looking

man; l would like him to keep his face. I'm sure someone loves it."

"I could." The CT tech agreed.

"Javier, behave." The doctor admonished. "I'll tell your husband on you."

"Just agreeing." Javier grinned. He loved teasing the straight laced doctor. "Will he need cosmetic

surgery?"

"I think I can spare him that."

"Leave him a sexy scar."

"Quit."

"I don't know why you entertain him." Mac said from the glass separating the CT scanner from the tech.

"You do realize Javier that Dr. C could sew your mouth shut."

Javier just grinned as he made slight adjustments to the scanner.

"Okay, I've got what I need. Get the films down to Trauma 1 so l can get started." Dr. Charity directed.

Catherine sat staring at her untouched lunch. Her hands were shaking as she fought the tears. She

glanced around the base cafeteria, hoping no one noticed. After dabbing the tears from her eyes, she

threw away her lunch and went back to her office.

No one noticed she was back so early. Everyone was busy or at least looking busy, trying to be

unnoticed by Admiral Paulson, who was in a rancorous mood and taking it out on everyone. Catherine

was his assistant and so far had been spared his nasty mood. She put her purse in her desk and decided

to chance his wrath.

She approached his door, squared her shoulders and knocked.

"Come."

She entered and saluted. "May l speak with you, sir?"

"Important?"

"Yes, and personal."

Admiral Paulson sighed heavily. "What's up Catherine?"

"Andy, you know my fiancé, Steve?"

"Oh sure. Commander McGarrett. What about him?"

"He is assigned to Camp May in New Jersey…"

"Who'd he piss off?"

"Blue water survival training."

Admiral Paulson made a sour face. "A great use of his time!"

"Yes sir. Jimmy, Steve's been hurt. He's unconscious in a New Brunswick, New Jersey. I'm waiting to

hear from a detective for an update. I think I have to go."

"What kind of injury?"

"Head injury." She said quietly.

"What the hell? Did he dive in the shallow end of the pool?"

Catherin shared what she knew and let her boss digest the information. She sat quietly and waited

while the Admiral paced.

Someone knocked at his door. "Not now!" The Admiral bellowed. He went to his water cooler and

poured a glass of water for himself and Catherine.

"I didn't personally know Lt. Wyler but I've heard good things."

"Yes sir, he was a squared away sailor; a good man and a good friend." Catherine said quietly, sadly.

She jumped when her cell phone rang. "Rollins. Just a sec, putting you on speaker." She hit a button

and set the phone on the Admiral's desk. "Okay Detective Williams, you are on with me and my boss,

Admiral Paulson. Tell me, us, some good news, please."

Danny sighed; he absolutely hated this. "Hi Catherine, Admiral." Another deep sigh then he jumped in.

Ten minutes later, he finished sharing everything he knew. "Dr. Charity took him up to surgery …" He

checked his watch. "…eighteen minutes ago. She said she expects surgery to take 5-7 hours."

Pleasantries were exchanged and the call ended. Catherine sat, staring at nothing in particular.

"Catherine, you need to go. See if you can tag along on a transport.'' He noticed Catherine didn't move,

didn't even blink!" Paulson raised his voice to snap Catherine out of her stunned silence. "Lt. Rollins!"

"Admiral …"

"I know, Catherine. Get going, I'll square it up." Paulson said quietly. "By the time you get there, he'll

probably be out of surgery and in recovery." He smiled encouragingly. "He will be glad to see you. And

don't worry; I won't take this time out of your honeymoon either."

Catherine smiled. "Thank you, sir."

By the time Lou and Lynn got to the outskirts of New Brunswick, she had told Grover everything. The

sun had completely set and the passing headlights illuminated the hotel manager's tear stained face.

With rapid glances, Lou could see that her eyes were red and swollen from crying. She looked

melancholic and worried.

"Ms. Downey?"

Lynn looked up from her lugubrious brooding.

"Consider yourself in protective custody. Don't worry about your safety; that Russian bear is going to

jail."

She nodded weakly.

"And Steve's going to be fine. He's tough. You know, he figured this out days ago. Ms. Downing, Lynn, I

gotta be straight with you…"

He talked until they pulled into the hospital.

Danny was pacing when Grover arrived with Lynn in tow.

"Any word yet?"

"He's still in surgery." Williams neither looked up nor stopped pacing.

Lou steered the despondent hotel manager to a chair and sat her down. "Do I have to cuff you to the

chair or will you stay here where you're safe?"

"I'll sit right here." She said so quietly Lou had to lean in to hear her.

"He looks like he could use a cup of coffee." Grover raised his chin in Danny's direction where the

detective continued his pacing. "How about you?"

"Water please." Her voice was barely above a mouse squeak.

Lou nodded and went to Danny. "I took her into protective custody, boss. I'll be right back." Lou

started off when a thought hit him. "She knows about Steve's fiancé."

Danny looked up. "Good. She's on her way here." He looked at his watch. "If she is determined like

McGarrett, I'll bet she's starting over the Midwest about now."

"How'd she take the news?" Grover asked quietly.

"I think she's numb. I'm sure she's prepared herself for a much worse phone call."

"I bet."

"How's his blood pressure?" Dr. Candace Charity asked when she worked.

"He's doing well, Doc. Every vital signs are strong, no sign of any distress." The anesthesiologist replied.

"This guy's heart is incredibly strong."

"Good." She looked down at her patient's face. The Commander's eyes were moving as if he was

actively dreaming. "Don't you give up on me. I know someone must love you so hold on to her image. I

think he might be coming out, can you make sure he doesn't wake while I'm working to put his skull

back together, please Jack."

"Yes doctor." Jack

Catherine woke up from a fitful dream to find the young seaman grinning at her. "Got something to say,

seaman?" She snapped.

"No ma'am. I was wondering if that hard landing would wake you." He spoke with a slow, annoying

southern drawl which made him even more annoying to Catherine's raw nerves.

"Where the hell are we?" She asked looking out a window; the land surrounding the airstrip didn't look

like New York.

"We're in Little Rock, Arkansas, ma'am." There was the annoying accent again.

"But l need to be in New Jersey!"

"Our next stop is McGuire Air Base in New Jersey." The navigator announced from the cockpit. "We

have to refuel and then we're off."

Catherine nodded. "Sorry Chief. I just really need to get to New Jersey."

"For Steve?" The young seaman asked.

Catherine gave him a sharp look, eyes flashing.

"Sorry ma'am, but you've been saying that name in your sleep. You must be really worried."

Catherine softened her face. "Sorry I bit your head off, seaman. I am really worried about him."

"That's okay ma'am. My pa says I don't have control over my mouth. I just say whatever pops in my

head."

"The Navy will train you not to do that. Good luck, seaman."

The green seaman already had his rucksack over his shoulder and was ready to disembark. "It was nice

meeting you, ma'am. Don't you worry none; I'm sure your Steve will be right as rain." He smiled,

nodded and was gone.

Catherine was glad the goofy seaman was gone. She looked up to see the navigator. Smiling she said,

"Were we ever that green?"

"Doubt it. I'm 3 rd generation military, 1 st in the navy. We got a few minutes if you want to stretch your

legs, get a drink, hit the head..." The navigator shrugged.

Catherine undid her safety harness, stood and stretched. "Don't leave without me, please."

"We won't. Be back in 15."

"Copy."

"Thank you." Lynn took the water bottle Lou handed her.

Danny took his coffee and sat across from the hotel owner.

Lou handed the detective a donut.

"No thanks." Danny declined. "My stomach's in knots."

"Did you let your wife know where you are? I let mine know when I went for coffee."

Danny drank some of his coffee. "Yeah, you're right. I'm going to talk a walk and do that. Keep an eye

out for a lady in a Navy uniform. She's due any moment."

"Gotcha."

Danny walked away. He headed down the hall and into the trauma center's chapel. Seeing no one, he

crossed himself and genuflected and set in the last pew.

"Lord, I know I've missed a few Masses, but You know why. Please, please help my friend. He is an

annoying giant but he's a good guy. Please, Lord." Danny pleaded. His cell phone rang. Feeling like a

child caught doing something he shouldn't; he quickly dug in his pocket. "Williams."

"Are you coming home son? I can reheat your dinner, yes?" Rachel asked softly.

"Oh babe. I'm sorry. I'm in New Brunswick at the Trauma Center…"

"Daniel…"

"Steve was attacked by our prime suspect and seriously hurt."

"Oh, Daniel. Will he be okay?"

"He is hurt pretty bad. We took a life flight over. He's got the best surgeon. I'm worried."

"Is he still in surgery?"

"Yeah. It's been about five going on six hours now."

"Did you call his fiancé?"

"I did; one of the hardest calls I've ever made. She's on her way here."

"Good. I know that was difficult, my love. It was the right thing to do. She has a right to know."

"I know. Hey babe, I'm getting a text for Grover. I gotta go. Give the monkeys my love . I'm sorry I

forgot to call."

"That's okay. Please call me when you know something."

"I will, I love you Rach."

"I love you too, Danny."

He got up, genuflected and crossed himself again. He hustled back to the waiting area. From a distance

he saw a dark haired woman in a naval uniform. He quickened his pace. "Lt. Rollins?"

"Yes. Are you Detective Williams?" She asked.

"I'm Detective Sergeant Danny Williams." He offered his hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm very sorry it's

under these circumstances."

"Lt. Catherine Rollins. Call me Catherine, please." She shook Danny's hand with both of hers. "Is there

any news? Where is Steve?"

Danny looked from Lynn to Lou, who shook his head ever so slightly. "We're still waiting, Steve's still in

surgery. Can I get you some water, coffee, something to eat?"

"Ice water please; I need to hydrate after that long flight."

"I'll be right back." Lou left in the direction of the Center's cafeteria.

Lynn sat quietly, trying to become invisible. She watched the lady naval officer. Now she understood

why Steve didn't seize on the opportunity she was offering.

Danny gestured for Catherine to sit down. "You travel light."

"My kit bag is in my car."

"I wish you didn't waste money on a car. I would have arranged for someone to bring you from the

airport."

"Navy car; Rank has its privileges." She shrugged with a small smile. "How long has he been in

surgery?"

"Over six hours now." Danny said, looking at his watch. "We should hear something soon. Please, try

to relax, it shouldn't be much longer." He forced a smile. "No news is good news, right?"

"Oh, this isn't the first time I've waited for news." She crossed her legs and stretched her neck.

"Somehow, I'm sure it won't be the last."

Danny nodded. He considered pacing again but decided against it. It probably would annoy Catherine's

frayed nerves. He decided to do what he did best: talk. "So Catherine, are you from Hawaii?"

Smiling, Catherine recognized that Danny was trying to soothe her frayed nerves. "Just stationed there."

"Did you meet Steve there?"

"No, we met through naval deployments."

"Lot of years in the navy?"

She sighed. "A lifetime or maybe it just feels that way."

"I understand the feeling. Some days l look seriously at my retirement. Other days, I feel like I could do

this job forever. Days like today make me seriously consider just tossing pizza in my uncle's restaurant.

When I think about it seriously my wife points out I'd be bored in month. I'll give her the benefit of the

doubt because I don't think I'd last a week." He laughed. "I don't think I'm cut out to be a chef."

"You cook well?"

"I love to cook, I find it calming. I know it's weird but I like to bake too. Rachel lets me cook breakfast

on the weekends. I know more ways to cook pancakes then anyone should but I love surprising my

daughter."

"Don't tell Steve because he loves pancakes. He'll eat faster than you can cook. There's this place in

O'ahu…" Her voice trailed off as she thought of 'their' favorite breakfast place. Pushing dark thoughts

out of her mind, she asked after the detective's children. "You have a daughter, how nice. How old is

she?"

Danny got up and took out his cell phone. He sat down next to Catherine. He opened his photo app.

"This is Grace, she's eleven; and this is my son, Charlie, he's two and a half. This is my wife, Rachel."

"She's a doll. Your children are adorable." She took the phone Danny proffered. Your daughter is a

little angel, such a sweetie! Look at those dimples! Your son is most definitely your son, mischievous

eyes. You must be so proud."

"I am. My family is my pride and joy." Danny said with a huge smile. "Are you two planning a family?"

Catherine chuckled. "We have to be in the same place together first. This is the first time we've been in

the same country at the same time for months. I'm hoping after this the navy will send him home.

Maybe after he recovers we can finally get married." She bit her lip, hoping she didn't divulge too

much.

Danny caught her concern and shook his head. "No worries."

Both looked up as Grover returned with a tray of drinks. "A bottle of water with a big cup ice for Miss

Catherine and a fresh cup of coffee for the boss man." He took his coffee and sat down next to Lynn.

"How you holding up, Miss Lynn? If you changed your mind, I'll go get you something."

Shaking her head, Lynn held up a half full bottle of water but remained quiet.

Hearing the name 'Lynn', Catherine turned towards the hotel manager.

Danny and Lou exchanged concerned looks as the women sized each other up. Their concern was

unwarranted as Catherine turned back toward Danny and opened her bottled water and poured it in the

cup of ice.

Feeling dismissed, Lynn sipped her water and wished she had stayed at the hotel.

Thankfully, Dr. Charity exited the surgical suited in sweat stained scrubs. She used her masked to wipe

her face as she scanned the waiting room for Danny. Finding him, she smiled a bright smile and nodded.

"Hello again Detective. Commander McGarrett is out of surgery and headed to recovery."

Danny released the breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Thank God."

"There is good news and bad news."


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Hey guys, here's chapter 26. I hope you enjoy and review. Stay safe.**

Bad news?

Danny's felt heart fell. He looked at Catherine whose face was unreadable as her eyes brimmed with

tears.

"The bad news is his jaw will have to be immobile for a few days. Liquid diet until further notice and he

may need some restorative dental work. Furthermore, he'll have a hell of a headache for a few days. I

understand from smell of chlorine in his hair he likes to swim. That's over until further notice. "

"He's a blue water survival skills instructor for the Navy." Danny offered.

Dr. Charity smiled. "Not until his skin is completely healed he isn't. Chlorine isn't a friend to him now

and for the immediate future. Now, good news: He remembers what happened. He knows who he is

and he can move all his extremities. He has an amazingly strong heart and determination in his eyes. It

will be a few weeks of rehab but looking forward, I see him make a full recovery."

Overwhelmed, Catherine jumped up and hugged the petite African neurosurgeon. "Oh thank you, thank

you doctor…"

"Dr. Candace Charity, at your service. Would you be Cat?"

Catherine released her. "Lt. Catherine Rollins, U.S. Navy. Yes, I am Steve's Cat."

"I'm pleased to meet you. Come with me please, I know a man who would love to see you. Just don't

let him sit up. I'm sorry but you all will have to wait a few more hours to see him. But in spite of my 'no

visitors policy of 24 hours', he's asking, well more like demanding, for his Cat. You understand." She

smiled and then took Catherine by the arm and led her towards the recovery unit.

After Catherine left with Steve's doctor left, Danny looked at Lou and shrugged. "Well, shall we head

back and call Catherine in the morning and go from there? We know that Steve's okay and Catherine

will be here so he isn't alone. I'm sure she will let us now if she needs us. Besides, that Russian bear is

set to be arraigned in the morning. I want to be there."

"Okay, be YOU drive. I already drove today and I'm beat." Lou yawned.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"I must warn you, we have him somewhat sedated so doesn't move his head a lot. His jaw is wired in

place but he is understandable. He's got physical therapy tests to make sure he suffered no residual

damage ahead of him. I'm sure he'll fight me…"

"Oh, he will." Catherine assured her.

"You know your man well, don't you?" The doctor laughed. "When he arrived, he was out. Now that

he's awake, I can see he's a stubborn and determined man."

"Oh, that he is, too be sure."

"Just keep him calm and flat, please or we might have to sedate him for his own good."

Catherine laughed. "He'd just love that, I'm sure. He'll behave himself especially if you explain it like

that. He's a bit of a control freak. He'll behave just to be able to argue his interests."

They arrived at the recovery unit and entered. Most patients were asleep or still under the influence of

their surgical sedation. Most the beds were separated by curtains with a few beds for isolation. Steve

was in the farthest bed from the door but near the nurse's station. Even though he was laying on his

side and turned away from them, she recognized his silhouette under the thin hospital blanket.

Upon seeing the diminutive doctor, a nurse got up and made a bee line for her. "Doctor, you have to do

something about him. He's demanding, combative and overall ornery. I gave him an injection though

his IV line just to cut down on his agitation."

"Calm down, Jenny. I brought his kryptonite." She looked at Catherine. "Right?"

"Right."

Even though the women were talking in hushed tones, Steve could hear them talking. He thought that

nurse had given him something, sneaky female. But even in his hazy world, he knew Catherine's voice.

He gathered his strength and tried to yell but his voice came out as an enfeebled hoarse whine. "Cat!"

Catherine excused herself and went to his bedside. As predicted, he tried to get up but Catherine forced

the issue of laying still.

Dr. Charity looked at Jenny. "I know it isn't protocol but I'll have him moved A.S.A.P. to a private room

as soon as he's stable."

"I start on the fourth floor tomorrow." Jenny said hinted quietly

"Wonderful. Since you two have history I'll make sure he goes to your floor. Thanks Jennifer. Text me if

you need me. I'm sleeping here tonight. It's late, no point in going home when l have rounds in seven

hours." Dr. Charity said with bright smile. She left the recovery ward.

"Yeah, that's NOT what I meant! Thanks a lot, Doc." Jenny said under her breath to the doctor's

retreating back.

Steve heard foot falls coming towards him. He recognized the stride pattern and his heart rate spiked,

setting off his bodily function monitors. Still, he tried to lift himself up onto his elbow but found he had

no strength. "Cat!" He tried to yell again but his voice was even weaker the second time. He fell back

to the bed wondering if he was imagining hearing Catherine's foot falls. Overcome by pain and the

fatigued from the surgery, he squeezed his eyes shut tightly and felt hot tears fall. "Cat." He whispered.

"I'm here, Steve!" Catherine was coming around his bed. "I'm here, sailor. I'm here, my love." She

pulled the chair closer to his bedside. Taking his free hand, she kissed his hand. "I'm here, my love.

Please keep still. They don't want you moving too much."

Feeling her lips on the back of his hand and smelling her perfume, Steve gave in to the sedative the

nurse gave him. "Cat." He whispered as he surrendered to the calm grey void that was pulling on him.

He tightened his grip on her hand so he wouldn't fall too far.

"That's where we are right now Rachel. I think Steve will make a complete recovery, in time." Danny

sat on the bench outside the parking garage while Lou retrieved their car.

Lynn sat on the other end of the bench staring up at the stars. Just a few evenings ago, she was sitting

in the hotel garden with Steve, dreaming of him in her future. Tonight, so much if not everything had

changed. Meeting his girlfriend - his fiancée - took most if not all her hope for her future. She felt like

such a fool. How he must have laughed her attempts at seduction! Why order out for a hamburger

when you have filet mignon cooked to perfection waiting at home? After seeing the Navy woman, she

felt like a dope. She heard the detective end his call. "Did you know he was engaged" Her voice was

monotone, quiet.

Danny looked at the cell phone in his hand. "I did."

"Was it your idea?"

"The plan was both of ours, but mostly mine. I'm sorry Lynn. I had a murder to solve and Steve lost a

good friend. His Best Man actually."

Lynn nodded but it was clear that the explanation didn't sit well with her.

"Lynn, Steve was the one that put it all together. He figured out you were a virtual prisoner"

"So this was what, police deception?"

"NO! He genuinely was concerned about the situation you were in. He feared for your safety and

wanted to help. I'm the one that suggested to him to play an interested suitor to gain your confidence.

Him courting you wouldn't be appear unnatural. I suggested something that would appear organic. If

you're going to be mad at anyone, take it out on me."

Lou drove up with the car. He got out and walked around to the passenger seat and made himself

comfortable with a small smile.

Danny smiled, nodded and went to the drivers' side after opening the back door for Lynn. He put the

car in gear and headed back towards the coast.

George awoke handcuffed to the hospital bed's safety bar. His head throbbed with every beat of his

heart. He went to rub his head but the handcuff prevented it. Metal on metal scraped, he wasn't going

anywhere.

Chin Ho Kelley lowered the newspaper he was reading. "Good morning. You're not going anywhere."

He resumed reading then lowered the paper again. "Comrade."

George rattled his hand cuffs in frustration.

Behind his newspaper, Kelley smiled in spite of himself.

Danny dropped Lynn at the Traveler's Oasis even though his gut was telling him she might still be in

danger. Lynn insisted on going home so when they stopped for a comfort break, he took the

opportunity to post an unmarked car across the street from the hotel to keep an eye on things, to be

nearby in case of even more trouble.

Then he dropped off Lou at his car. Now, he pulled into his driveway and saw both his porch and

interior foyer lights were left on for him. Pocketing the keys after unlocking the front door, he yawned

as he shut door.

"Are you hungry, love?" Rachel asked softly.

"Yes, but I'm just too tired to eat. I just want to sleep. Thanks for waiting up."

"Of course. Now, let's get you into bed and I'll rub your shoulders."

"Thanks Rachel. Were the monkeys good tonight?"

"Disappointed you weren't home to tuck them in. But l explained Steve had to go to the hospital and

you went with him so he wouldn't be alone."

Danny grunted as he started to undress. He stepped out of his shoes and rubbed his overtired feet. "I

wouldn't have known how to explain the situation in a kid friendly way. God, l love you Rach.''

"Gracie got upset 'Uncle Steve' was in the hospital."

Danny stopped untying his tie. "'Uncle Steve?'" He stammered.

Rachel smiled sympathetically and shrugged. "Uncle Steve. He won her over Daniel."

Danny finished undressing. "Uncle Steve. That's just great."


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Hey guys, here's another chapter. I hope you will enjoy it and review. Stay safe.**

Lynn checked with the night desk clerk. No problems except moving one guest from one room to

another because of lack of hot water. The clerk upgraded the guest to a mini suite. No problem, the

upgrade seemed reasonable. She went upstairs and let herself in her penthouse. Shutting the door, she

secured her deadbolt, happy knowing she wouldn't be raped tonight.

Going to the kitchen, she put the kettle on to boil and opened a can of cat food for Kimba. Suddenly,

she was overcome with tears of relief. It was over or at least there was finally light at the end of the

tunnel.

Ignoring the mess, she opened then bathroom door and found Kimba on the bathroom counter waiting

for her.

"Mmmeeeeeeeeeeoooooowwwww!"

"Hi my baby."

Kimba jumped into Lynn's arms purring and rubbing against the woman's shoulder.

Lynn buried her face in the cat's luxuriously soft fur.

Kimba turned to look at her mommy's face. "Meow?" A questioning tone.

"Sweetheart, Mr. Steve will be fine. Mr. George is gone."

Kimba jumped out of the woman's arms and soft land on the bed. She sashayed to the pillow covered in

Steve's blood. After a couple of tentative sniffs came another inquisitive mew.

"Steve, ah Commander McGarrett, will be fine." Lynn decided from now on he'd be 'Commander

McGarrett' until she could say 'Steve' without the rush of enchantment and desire flowing over her.

The alarm started singing at 0500. Danny half-heartedly hit the 'snooze' button four times before

Rachel poked him in the ribs. Finally he shuffled into the bathroom and sleepily started his morning

routine. At 0620, he walked into the kitchen where Rachel was waiting for him with scrambled eggs,

slightly overdone, toast and a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, Rachel. This is exactly what I was craving." He said as he tucked into his breakfast. "Burned to

perfection."

"If my mother saw what I just served you, she would scream, just bloody scream."

Mouthful, Danny laughed. "But this is how I like it."

"I understand that. My mum still wouldn't understand." She turned back to the fluffy 'normal'

scrambles eggs. After one last stirring, she dumped the pans contents one to a plate. "Gracie! Your fry-

up is ready. Gracie dear."

Quick, light footsteps ran to the kitchen. Gracie was fresh faced and dressed for school. "Good

morning, mummy." She kissed her mother's cheek as she took her plate. "Oh boy, scrambled eggs!

Yummy Yum."

She went to the table to sit down but stopped at her father's side. She put her plate down then threw

her arms around the detective. "Good morning daddy!" She kissed him on the chin. "I missed you last

night Danno. How's Uncle Steve?"

Danny was suddenly so happy Rachel gave him a heads up the night before. If she hadn't, he probably

would have choked on his toast. Instead, he smiled indulgently. "'Uncle' Steve? I thought you thought

he had a stick up his …"

"Daniel!"

He winked at his wife. "Monkey, 'Uncle' Steve?"

Grace continued eating unaware of her parents' non-verbal communication. "I like him daddy. He's

funny."

Danny looked at Rachel, perplexed.

Rachel just shrugged.

"Is he going to be better soon daddy?"

"I hope so."

"Me too, Monkey."

Danny joined his team in his office. He passed out coffees from the tray he was carrying. "Why do I

have an extra coffee?"

"Chin Ho is at the hospital watching the Russian bear." Grover said, suppressing a yawn.

"Oh yeah, any update on his arraignment?" Danny asked with a warm face. He had forgotten. Geez,

he needed a solid eight to ten hours of uninterrupted restorative sleep.

"This morning at 11:00 at the courthouse; Judge Randall has arraignments today. George the bear tried

to talk the doctors into a longer stay but after an MRI, a blood draw and multiple x-rays, the doctors

found nothing wrong with him, except a cracked tooth; a freshly cracked tooth. No wonder my knee

hurts." Grover and the rest of the team chuckled. "Steve got some solid licks in; 1 broken and 3 cracked

ribs. Georgie has some serious scratches on his shoulders, neck, scalp and face. Doc said they are feline

in nature. I think Steve owes that cat some serious cat chow. His bloodwork showed he wasn't under

when he influence when he attacked McGarrett either. He knew exactly what he was doing when he

tried to kill Steve."

"Can we prove it?"

"I think we can." Kono offered.

"Really? How?" Danny asked.

"I collected all the broken pieces of the crystal ashtray and reassembled it. It's a good thing Ms.

Downing is a clean freak or her maid is really hoping for perform points because that ashtray was

spotless. Except George's; his prints and the commander's blood was all I found." She opened her

evidence bag and took out two bags and put them on Danny's desk.

One bag had the almost 95% reassembled ash tray. The other held a weird curved piece about size of an

adult human's hand. Kono held up the smaller shard. "I need a sample of the Commander's blood. The

bartender's palm and five fingers' prints are one side and a small smear of blood on the pointy edge."

"I didn't see a wound on Steve's neck but there was so much blood." Lou commented.

"I'll call Catherine a bit later and ask her if Steve has a puncture injury anywhere." Danny looked at his

watch. "They might be in the middle of breakfast or the doctor's rounds this early."

"Isn't the blood smear from where the ashtray bashed Steve in the jaw?" Grover asked.

"No. That's here on the heavy outer lip." Kono held it up. Steve's blood, though dried, was still visible

under the bright office lights. She returned the big bag to the desk and picked up the smaller evidence

bag and held it up to the light. "This piece, the blood is on the end that would have been in the middle

of the ashtray before it shattered. The only conclusion is the Russian picked it up after it broke Steve's

jaw to stab him or cut him somehow."

"Candy, I mean Kono, brilliant work!" Danny literally patted the rookie forensic technician on the back.


	29. Chapter 28

**Hey guys, Chapter 28 is here. Enjoy.**

Danny forwarded the photo he received from Dr. Charity to Kono. He forwarded the doctor's report on

Steve's injuries for the district attorney and settled down to write his reports. He wanted everything

done for George Federchuk's arraignment.

After a while he received a text from Dr. Charity. "Cmdr. McG doing well; ok to have visitors tomorrow."

Danny smiled for the good news and texted Rachel the update with an invitation to go visit with him.

"What are you so chipper about boss?" Lou came into Danny's cramped office carrying two cups of

fresh coffee.

"Got a text from McGarrett's doc, he doing well; he can even have visitor tomorrow."

"That's what the love of a good woman will do for man. I'm sure her being with him is helping a lot. By

the way, have you heard from Lynn?"

The detective sergeant stirred his coffee. "Not since we dropped her off at the hotel. Why?"

Grover swirled his coffee. "She was pretty upset on two fronts last night. I hope she bears up because

I'm sure we'll need her testimony at some point."

"You're right. I'll her after I finish my coffee, before the arraignment."

Even though she changed the entire sheet set, Lynn still felt like she was laying in Steve's blood. She had

removed all the bedding, including the pillow that Steve laid on since his blood had seeped through the

pillowcase, in a trash bag and set it on the floor of her closet. She was about to throw it down the trash

shoot when she thought better of it. The police might realize they need it and she'd feel terrible if she's

the one who destroyed evidence.

She had slept on the other side of the bed, if crying oneself until one passes out from sadness counts.

She woke up just after sunrise, surprised she actual slept for about two hours. Kimba stayed with Lynn

all the while trying to comfort the heartbroken human. "I had such hopes Kimba. I should've realized a

handsome man like Steve, Commander McGarrett would be taken. You should have seen her. Drop

dead gorgeous. He was doing time with me."

"Mmeeooowww?"

"I doubt it baby. I spied her ring and judging from that alone he adores her." Her sad musings were

interrupted by her cell phone ringing. Caller I.D. showed 'Detective D. Williams'. She cleared her throat

quickly and answered.

"Good morning Detective."

"Good morning Lynn. How are you doing? May I call you Lynn?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm still shaking a bit. Do you know how Commander McGarrett is this morning?"

"I'm told he had a decent night. Doctor says he'll start his rehab tomorrow. He can have visitors

starting tomorrow."

"That's good news."

"Your bartender will be arraigned this morning. I thought should know. If you'd like to be there I can

send a car for you."

"No, no thank you. I've got things to do here."

"I understand. Feel free to call me if you need me. Don't erase any of George's work of any kind

please."

"I won't. Please let me know when you go visit Steve."

"I will. Good bye Lynn."

"Meow?"

"He had a good night and he starts rehabbing tomorrow. He'll be okay, in time. I'm so glad because

that other sailor haunts me enough and I never even met him. Steve's face would have haunted me

forever and not in a good way."

Steve finished his second milkshake while Catherine moved the recliner right next to his bed. Wiping his

mouth and putting the cup aside he picked up her make up mirror and tried to see the damage to his

face.

"What are you doing?"

"Damage assessment." He slurred as he tried to see inside his mouth. "Cat, do I still have all my teeth?"

She checked the best she could. "Your teeth are all there but a couple are broken, chipped. Don't

worry, our dental plan is great."

He put the mirror back on the nightstand and sadly returned to his milkshake.

"What's wrong mustang?"

Steve shook his head and over concentrated on his shake.

"Smooth dog?"

The room was silent except the sound of slurping.

Catherine sat on the bed next to him. "Steven? Please … talk to me."

"If you want out, I understand Cat."


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**hey guys! Here's another chapter. Enjoy and drop a review. Cheers.**

"What on earth are you talking about?" Catherine asked dismayed.

Steve shrugged and put his cup on his bed tray then laid back on his side, trying to make himself as

comfortable as he could then closed his eyes.

Suddenly, Catherine understood. "Steve, I'm not going anywhere. You just had brain surgery and you

are going to be fine. Right now, it may not seem like it now but everything is going to be fine." Her

recent dream came to mind. "Unless you want me to leave."

"WHAT?! NO, never!" He managed without slurring as he grabbed her arm. "I know things will get

better. I never, ever want you to leave me. I just look like hell and I'm so tired. I wanted you to know

…" He gestured to his face. "If you second thoughts, I'd be hurt - heart broken, but I'd understand." He

grimaced in spite of his jaw. "Dammit, my head hurts."

"The doctor left orders for painkillers as you feel you need them. I'll call the nurse." McGarrett

remained still and quiet as Catherine hit the call button.

Jenny appeared within seconds. "What can I do for you two? Didn't housekeeping bring you any

bedding Miss Catherine?"

"I'm sure they just forgot. Is the way I moved the IV stand okay? I wanted to be as close to him as

possible. I made sure the tubing isn't kinked or anything."

The nurse checked. "Good job Miss Catherine. Anything else?"

"Nurse Jenny, may I please have a painkiller? My head is pounding." Steve asked politely, earnestly.

Jenny did a small double take but recovered quickly. "Of course; you can have an injection like you had

in recovery but not as strong. Or to you prefer an oral med?"

"May I please have the injection?" With effort, his slurring was at a minimum.

"I'll get that for you right away, Mr. McGarrett." Jenny smiled and left.

"I'm proud of you, my love. I knew you could do it."

"Do what?"

"Be your charming self."

Jenny knocked and came in with the medicine. "This may or not put you to sleep but it should manage

your pain. If it doesn't, you call me. Okay Mr. McGarrett?" She injected the medicine in to the IV port.

"Thank you Jenny. Steve, please. Calling me 'Mr. McGarrett' is making me feel old and I'm already

feeling feeble enough." He made a valiant effort to speak clearly.

"Okay Steve. Remember 24 hours ago you weren't injured yet. You've had a tempestuous 18 hours: the

injury, the major surgery. Give yourself some time to recover, to heal."

The drug was taking effect because he could feel his body relax. "Thank you Jenny. You're aces." His

speech slurred as he felt the grey, dark tunnel tugging at him again. He held out his free hand. "Cat…"

It was all he managed before he had no choice but to surrender to abyss.

Catherine grabbed his outstretched hand and kissed it. "I got you sailor and I'm never letting go. Rest

easy because I'll be right here when you get back, my love."

"All Rise. The Honorable Judge Randall presiding. Be seated." The bailiff called the courtroom to order

in a booming voice but a bored monotone. Suspects were being arraigned at a good clip.

Danny and his team were seated behind the arraigning district attorney. After months of working with

her he still didn't know her first name; she had introduced herself as 'A,D.A. Douglass'. She was a no

frills woman in a man's world and she took no bullshit from anyone. When Danny handed her the case

file on George Federchuk, for the first time he saw her smile.

"He should be up in another seven or eight cases." Chin whispered to the team. He had rejoined them

after delivering the big Russian to the court holding cell.

"Good. I hate long arraignments." Danny muttered.

In quick course, the bailiff called out: "State of New Jersey vs. Giorgi 'George' Federchuk; enterprise

corruption, multiple counts of: intimidation, sexual misconduct, forcible rape and menacing. Breaking

entering, laying in wait, assault, battery, attempted murder in the 1 st degree."

Judge Randall didn't even really look up. "How do you plead Mr. Federchuk?"

"Not guilty, sir."

"Ms. Douglas?"

"Mr. Federchuk works and lives at a local hotel. The state has proof of his enterprise corruption. He has

been menacing and sexually intimidating and assaulting the manager/owner as he wished. But what

brought him to the attention of this court was his assault, battery and attempted murder of a U.S. Naval

Officer during the commission of a burglary. He has hidden assets and relations in Russia and should be

considered a flight risk. We ask for remand with no bail."

"Your Honor, Mr. Federchuk does live and work at local hotel, as a bar manager/bartender. He is of

limited means…" Gorge's legal aid attorney, Dennis Goodweather, Esq., started to say.

"Save your breath, counselor. Your client is going to be ringing the state's room service bell until further

notice. Defendant is remanded. No bail." Judge Randall banged his gavel. "Next case."

A.D.A. Douglass stepped away from her podium to speak to Danny.

"Good job, A.D.A. Douglass. Thank you." Danny exclaimed.

"Your welcome. Just promise me you can get the hotel manager and the naval officer will testify."

"If he survives, he'll testify." The detective promised.

She nodded and returned to her podium, on to the next case.

Once outside the courtroom, Lou stopped Danny. "The doctor changed her mind? Last night, she said

Steve would make full recovery. What changed?"

Danny smiled at Lou's concern. "Nothing changed. Steve will be fine and George is charged with

attempted murder."

"Ooohhh. I see. Don't you think you may be tempting fate saying something like that?"

"Nah, Steve is to stubborn not to recover."

"Sure, I can take over the bar. Thank you for the opportunity Ms. Lynn. I can hold down the fort until

George gets back." Jen was elated. "I'm going to need a server to take my place."

"I know. I'm moving Tani from the coffee shop. She got hustle and a great attitude. A gorgeous smile

and legs that will look great in the barmaid skirt. Any objections?" Lynn asked somberly.

"Sounds perfect. Ms. Lynn, are you okay?"

Lynn sighed as her cell phone rang. Smiling an apology, she answered. "Hello detective." She paused to

listen. "Thank you detective, that is satisfying news. Thank you so much for calling." She took a deep

breath. Exhaling she refocused on the former barmaid. "I'm okay. Jen, please understand that you

aren't 'holding down the fort.' You are here by promoted to bar manager. George won't be back."

The former bar server nodded. "I'll make you proud, Ms. Lynn. Is it true?"

Lynn looked at her new bar manager and frowned. "Is what true?"

"George tried to kill that dreamy naval officer you went out with?"

"That's true."

"Is he okay?"

"I hope he will be."

It was late afternoon when Steve opened his eyes. Feeling Catherine's hand in his, he squeezed. He

could feel that his eyes were open, but he couldn't see her. He could smell her perfume, feel the

warmth of her hand as she squeezed back, but he couldn't see her. "Cat." His voice was a hoarse rasp.

Catherine turned up from her e-book. "Welcome back, my love." She leaned over and kissed his

forehead. "I glad you're back. I missed you."

"Cat."

"Yes Steve, I'm here."

Steve's eyes lasered in on her voice but his expression was one of puzzlement that was quickly turning

into a red alert alarm. "Cat!"

Fear grabbed at Catherine's chest as she hit the call button. She watched as Steve continue to stare off

with an unfocused gaze and say her name over and over with mounting concern that was turning into

panic. "Cat!"

Jenny pushed the door open. "Are you ready for another milkshake Steve?"

Catherine tried keep her own panic compartmentalized and keep her voice under tight control. "Jenny,

will be please page Dr. Charity? I do believe we have a serious problem, a problematic development

here. I don't think he can see."

Dr. Charity was in the middle of her afternoon rounds when she got the 911 text with McGarrett's room

number on it. She got there in record time and stopped at the nurse's station. "What's up Jenny? Is he

being vexatious again?"

"No. I think he's experiencing 'a complication'." Jenny said in a worried tone as she pulled up his history

on her tablet. "I double checked the meds I gave three hours ago. I started at the bottom of the sliding

scale you set forth. These aren't common' side effects. By his weight, I under medicated him."

"What aren't?"

"Oh I'm sorry doctor. Mr. McGarrett awoke about twenty minutes ago. He can't see and he seems to

have very limited vocal capability. He just says his fiancée's pet name over and over again. He has

comprehension: he can answer yes/no questions and pantomime whet he is trying say. He was getting

very agitated so l was going to give him 3-5 mgs of valium and he refused it. I came out to page you; his

intended is trying to keep him as calm as she can."

"Damn it! Sounds like brain swelling but when I checked, he hardly had any swelling worth noting.

What did I miss? Jenny, let's go. Assist me please."

Together, they crossed the hall to the navy man's room.

Steve was staring unseeing at the ceiling as his body shook. Catherine was laying across his chest,

awkwardly trying to hold his arms down while trying to avoid his balled up hands.

Jenny grabbed the arm closest to her and held on. "I got this arm Miss Catherine. Doctor CC?"

Dr. Charity managed to get to Steve's face and checked his eyes. "Anisocoria. Dammit! I'm going for

some valium and an orderly to help restrain him so he doesn't hurt himself. Be right back."

"When did this start?" Jenny asked. Her voice strained with effort as she kept a firm hold of Steve's

arm.

Catherine had the same problem. "About a minute before you came in. I was about to yell for help

when you arrived."

"Jeez, this son of a bitch is strong!" Jenny was quickly tiring. "No offence. But he is strong for just

having major surgery."

In spite of the situation, Catherine smiled. "I know. I had to jump on him and I thought he'd throw me

across the room. I think he would have if I hadn't hooked my foot on the bed railing."

Steve felt like he was shaking in four different directions at once. Thankfully, his jaw restraints kept him

from clinching his jaw. He tried to speak but words came out as unintelligible disjointed screech.

"I know baby, I got you. Nurse Jenny and I got you. Relax mustang, relax please."

Dr. Charity returned with two muscular orderlies. Both young men jumped into action to help the

women control the convulsing man.

"I need access to his IV people." Dr. Charity directed. Reaching the line access point, she administered

the medicine. "Meds on board." She stroked the commander's sweat soaked hair. "Relax Steve, help is

here. This will be over very soon. Focus on your breathing."

Steve's convulsions were lessening. Both Catherine and Jenny could feel his body start to relax and the

orderlies felt the same reaction and loosened their grips on him accordingly. After a few minutes, Steve

stopped shaking altogether. Exhausted and sweat covered, he laid back, just concentrated on his

breathing. He looked over to his love and with all his remaining strength, reached out. "Cat." He

managed a whisper.

Catherine had fallen into her recliner. She had only let go of Steve after his seizure was over, only letting

go so she wouldn't break his or her wrist. Seeing him reach out, she quickly grabbed his hand. Their

fingers were intertwined, with both lovers hanging on tightly to the other.

"Okay, this is over. Now let's get Mr. Steve down to the CT lab at get some clues what's going on." Dr.

Charity announced.

Jenny nodded. "I'll call the CT room and set it up." She looked at the orderlies. "Come with me,

gentlemen. Let's get what we need to make this happen." They followed her out.

Meanwhile, Dr. Charity was checking Steve's vital signs. "How are you feeling? Tiredness is normal."

Steve nodded. "Cat." His voice, barely a soft whisper.

The doctor held up three fingers in front of Steve's eyes. "How many fingers do you see, Steve?"

"Cat. Cat. Cat."

"Very good." She moved to his side. "Steve, please don't move. Can you see how many fingers I'm

holding up?"

Steve let go of Catherine's hand and waved his hand side to side, horizontally. No. His message

conveyed, Steve immediately started grasping around for Catherine's hand.

She grabbed his hand again. "I'm here Steve. Right here."

"Cat."

"Steve, I'm here." She kissed his hand again. "Doctor, why can't he say anything else? His choice?"

"Cat."

"I think he is 'stuck' in a loop. He understands language but can only say the word he last said. Let's ask

him. Steve?"

"Cat."

"One, yes. Two, no. You do understand our questions?"

"Cat."

"Are you trying to form other words?"

"MmmCat."

"Are you in pain?"

"Cat."

"Point to your pain."

Letting go of Catherine's hand, Steve pointed to his ears, between his eyes and the crown of his skull.

Then he grabbed for Catherine's waiting hand.

"Okay, I know where to scan. Let's get started."


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30,**

**Hey guys, thank you for the support as usual. Here's another one, i hope you like and review.**

Within an hour, Steve was back in the MRI tube. After a spirited 'conversation' with both Dr. Charity

and Catherine, he allowed them to sedate him.

The machine powered up.

Javier started the display. "Wasn't he just in here yesterday, Dr. CC?"

"Yes and now he's back." Dr. Charity said tightly. "Something is wrong and we've got to find it. He is

lightly sedated so he should be relaxed."

"Looks like his body IS relaxed but his brain is very still active." Javier pointed out. "A lot of R.E.M., and

don't think he's that out. With all due respect, doctor."

"I gave him just enough to prevent another seizure. I want him awake enough to talk to me." Dr.

Charity keyed the microphone. "Steve? Can you hear me?"

"Cat."

"'Cat'? What the hell is wrong with him?" Javier frowned.

Ignoring him, Dr. Charity leaned in for a closer look. "Dammit. His brain really took a beating. See? His

brain is lighting up. Ventriculitis; he has swelling inside, he needs a stent now." She keyed the

microphone. "Steve, don't move your head and open your eyes. Can you see anything?"

Silence.

Turning the mike off, Dr. Charity sighed hard. "Okay, finish the scans and send them to my tablet please

Javier."

"Right away, Dr. CC." Javier promised.

Dr. Charity picked up the in-hospital phone and called the nurse's station on Steve's floor. "Hi Jenny.

Steve McGarrett is finishing up in the MRI lab. He's going to be back in his room shortly." She checked

her watch. "I know your shift is about to end but will you stay a while? I want to do a spinal tap on Mr.

McGarrett and I'd like you to assist me."

"For you, Dr. C C. I'll get everything ready. Sitting up or laying down?"

"Laying on his side, please. He's recently blind which means he is prone to disorientation. I don't want

him falling over and we break the needle off and make more problems for him and if he has another

seizure... He has enough going on, more than enough. Thank you Jenny."

Hanging up, she stared at Steve laying in the MRI tube. She made a silent promise to the naval officer

that she would figure a way to fix his problems. Javier's voice startled her out of her reverie.

"His images are uploaded to your tablet Dr. C C." The MRI tech said quietly.

Recovering quickly, she thanked the tech and left the control room. As she exited the MRI lab, she was

passed the two burly orderlies going in to get Steve and take back to his room. Entering the main

corridor, she saw noticed Catherine sitting in the waiting area.

The lieutenant stood upon seeing the neurosurgeon. Her eyes were red rimmed. "How is he? Did the

tests reveal anything?"

Dr. Charity sighed. "He has significate brain swelling. The surgical team will have to go back into his skull

and place a stent into to help relieve the pressure…"

Catherine jumped the gun. "Will he be able to see again? Speak properly?"

Dr. Charity understood Catherine's impatience and ignored the interruption. "He is on his way back to

his room. I'm going to do a lumbar puncture and check his cerebrospinal fluid. From those results, I'll

schedule his follow up surgery."

"Is he…" Catherine's voice trailed off as the orderlies came through the lab's door with a stretcher

taking Steve back to his room. She watched them go by sadly when she saw Steve was still staring

blindly into the overhead lights.

The doctor watched Catherine keep her emotions in check, almost. Before she could stop it, the site of

her beloved so lost brought tears to her eyes. She watched as Catherine swipe away the fallen tears.

"He'll hear it in your voice, he is very perceptive. I can tell he has already started to rely on what I

suspect are finely tuned other senses." She took Catherine's arm and the women followed the gurney.

"Cat?"

Catherine hurried to grab his outstretched hand. "I'm here, mustang. I'm here. Did you hear me?"

With his hands, he mimicked her walk with his fingers.

"You recognized my foot falls?"

Steve grinned and nodded proudly.

"Sneaky SEAL."

Grinning even broader, he nodded happily.

It was late afternoon when Danny called it a day. He decided to call the hospital to check on visiting

hours. After calculating he would arrive with only ten minutes to visit. He decided to text Dr. Charity to

get permission to visit after hours. Her answer tightened his stomach.

"Not this evening. Cmdr. McG suffered a nasty setback today. Surgery revision at 6AM. He needs to stay

calm, quiet. Fiancée with him. Apologies."

"She turned down your request?" Chin asked seeing the change in Danny's demeanor.

Lou looked up from his paperwork. "What's wrong, boss?"

"Steve had quote 'nasty setback; surgery 6am tomorrow morning.'"

"I told you." Lou said. "Steve said it himself at the bar-be-que: Never tempt the fates."

"Okay, so he did. I still stand by my comment: Steve is too stubborn not to recover!" Danny said, just

as stubborn. "I'm calling in sick tomorrow. I got Steve into this; I want to be there for him now. Moral

support for both of them." He pulled his cell phone out and dialed his home number. "Hi Rach. Hey

listen, Steve had a setback. He's undergoing another surgery at six in the morning. I want to be there.

I'd like you to come with me. If you want to go with me, I'll call Stella to take the kids and we'll go over

tonight. OK. Let me call her and I'll call you right back. Love you too, babe."

Danny called his sister and did his best Brando impression. "Stella!" He laughed, "Yeah, it's me. Hey,

I've got to go to New Brunswick tonight and I'd like to take Rachel along. Can you please take Grace and

Charlie for the night and tomorrow? Oh great! We'll drop them off on the way out of town. Thanks

Stella."

The detective called home and made arrangements. "OK. I'm leaving tonight. Lou, take charge. You

need me, call or text me."

"And you'll call as soon as ..."

"As soon as l know anything, I'll call." Danny promised.

Dr. Charity was taking a break in the hospital cafeteria. She picked at her salad as she read patient

updates.

"You looked like you'd rather have an ice cream sundae. What's up Candace?" Benoit Geautreaux

asked. "May I join you?"

"Of course, Chief." She smiled moved her tablet aside to make room for the hospital's Chief of Staff to

join her. He knew her moods and expressions well.

"What's nagging at you?"

"I have a patient with a head injury. I'll have to open his cranium again in the morning, relieve

pressure."

"Sounds like you have a game plan." Dr. Geautreaux stirred cream into his coffee. "What's your

worry?"

"This morning, he had no post-operative swelling. He complains of a headache, which is not

unexpected. To alieve, he takes minimum post-operative pain management, takes a nap and boom! He

wakes up and he can't see and his ability to use his vocabulary disappears. His last word before

sleeping, 'Cat,' now it's the only word he can say. He tries but like a stuck record."

"'Cat?'" Dr. Geautreaux asked. "Why 'cat' l wonder. Such a rudimentary word."

"His fiancée is named Catherine. His pet name for her is 'Cat'." Dr. Charity explained. "I ordered

another MRI and he has brain swelling, but not in the areas that were directly injured in the altercation."

"Brain bounce?"

"He didn't fall far enough."

"Was he hit hard enough?"

"I didn't think he was." She consulted her notes. "Same size man attacked him; velocity of an upper cut

with a heavy cut crystal ash tray… "She quickly did some calculations on her napkin. "Of course. Double

injury from that, hard enough to knock him down onto a sharp cornered dresser."

"Four wounds." Dr. Geautreaux took a sip of coffee. "Spinal tap? Look for bleeding, imbalance?"

"Neither. Convulsions, tremors that have dissipated."

"Drug reaction."

"No. He had a same medication last night." She turned her tablet toward him for his input.

"One dose upset the body, misidentified post-surgical reactions. Second dose really did a number on

him. If his convulsions and tremors are disappearing, I'd bet drug reaction." He looked at the proffered

chart. "You still have to deal with the swelling. No more medication, another sleep brain reset, he may

cycle this stuff out of his system and regain his vision and vocabulary."

"Worth a try. I contacted the Navy last night and got his recent medical records. He had the same pain

management medication recovering from a very seriously broken leg. No reactions noted so I went with

the same meds. He no doubt built up intolerance."

"I'd say so." He smiled. "Is he a tough, determined type personality?"

"Definitely. A sailor who also a commando."

"SEAL?"

Candace shrugged. "I don't know other than commando Ben. Why?"

"I would bet he is. They are trained to believe pain is just weakness leaving the body. My guess is the

Navy doctor prescribed it, he took one maybe two doses and didn't like the way it made him feel. So he

quit taking them and powered through the pain or took over the counter stuff to take the edge off."

"That would explain no documented adverse effects. I'll check him before I head home. Maybe his

vocabulary has improved. Thanks for the talk Ben. You are the best guy to reason things out with." She

smiled her brightest smile as she got up.

"Thank Candace. I'm not Chief of Staff because of my dashing good look you know."

"Just another bonus." She grinned as she bussed her tray and headed to Steve's rom

"I'm going off shift now Steve. I'll see you at dawn and prep you for surgery. My counterpart, Carmen,

will bring two more shakes at 9:00 tonight. Drink them by midnight. You rest Steve. Good night."

Jenny finished noting his vitals.

"Thmmmk uuuu Jnyyyy."

Jenny looked up and was met with Catherine's surprised face. "What did you say Steve?"

Steve was laying with his eyes closed. He frowned a bit but then broke into a grin. "Thmmk uuuu."

Catherine's eyes overflowed with tears of happiness. "Mustang."

"Caffrine. I uv uuu."

"Oh Steve, I love you too!"

"I uv uuu mmore."

"You wish." She playfully smacked his arm. "You scared me."

Steve smiled even boarder. "I mmysseeeff."

"I have to text Dr. Charity." Jenny pulled out her cell phone.

"I am here. I saw it. Progress. Now, note in his chart in big red letters what NOT TO USE."

"Right away doctor." Jenny happily made the notation.

Dr. Charity came to Steve's bedside. "Open your eyes please, Steve."

He did as asked.

The small African woman did a double take than consulted her table. "His chart says he has blue eyes.

What the hell?"

Catherine looked into Steve's eyes. "His eyes are blue, sometimes azure, other times green. He tends to

get grey when he is very stressed, in pain or when he wears grey." She quickly explained.

"So what is the real color?" Dr. Charity asked truly puzzled.

"Blue."

"Bbbbllllluuuuuuuuu."

"Whatever the Navy says." Dr. Charity shrugged and smiled. "Unusual man."

"Yyyyss. I mmm." Steve managed to say and smiled with satisfaction.

"Yes, you are. Now can see anything?"

"I cccccccc bbbbig sssssun."

"Overhead lights?" Jenny asked.

"l need a colored filter or something." The doctor was frustrated.

Jenny tapped her elbow and offered her small blue bulb night flashlight. "Night vitals."

"Perfect." She turned to her patient. "What do you see now?" She shone the soft blue light over

Steve's eyes.

"GGGGGGGGGGGGrrrnnnn."

Catherine looked at the doctor, alarmed.

"He's seeing the room and flashlight light together." The doctor released the breath she unknowingly

holding. "Green spectrum. His vision is returning. Serious adverse drug reaction. His vision and speech

will return as he metabolizes this out of his body. After the stent drains the access fluid, I think you'll be

back on the road to recovery."

A tear flowed from each of Steve's eyes. "Oooooaaahhh"


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31,**

**Hey guys, thank you for the support as usual. Here's another one, i hope you like and review.**

Steve woke up with jolt. After getting his bearings, he relaxed and tried to return to sleep but couldn't.

At least he could see. His room was facing the rising sun so once he realized he turned to enjoy the sun

rise.

As the dark, inky skies gave away to pale blue, pink and golden yellow hues his room brightened. The

morning light from the window danced on Catherine's hair. He gently stroked her hair and face with the

back of his hand. Funny, he was blind less than a day and here he was hungrily taking in her features.

Steve loved her sleeping face, so soft, hint of a smile. Her radiant and flawless skin …

The door to his room opened and soft footfalls came closer to his bed. "Good mmorning, Jenny." His

voice was just above a whisper. "You llook llovelly this mmmorning."

"Good morning Steve. Your language is coming back nicely."

"Annd mmy vissssion."

"Did you sleep well? You had a rough day yesterday." Jenny held up his pre-op med. "Would you like

to have a couple minutes with Miss Catherine before we start this?" She asked softly.

"Yess please." Steve whispered.

"Okay. I'll be back in a few minutes." With that said, she left as quietly as she came.

He turned back to Catherine who already starting to wake up. She pulled the side lever and set her chair

upright. "Good morning mustang. You look like you're feeling better. You look like you." She said with

a warm, loving smile.

Steve grinned the best he could. " Mmorning bbeautiful. How'ss mmy Ccat?"

Catherine beamed. "I am so much better now that you're my Steve again. I thought l heard voices."

She looked toward the door.

"Jenny wwass jjust in here. SShe'll be right bback to give me pre-op sshot. She gave mme a few mmore

minutes to be wwith you. Ssso I could sssay l llove you and I'll see you afffter the sssurgery."

"I'll be waiting for you. I love you Steve." She squeezed his hand.

He squeezed back. "I wwwant to ssee your facccce when I'm in reccovery."

"I'll be there, I promise."

Danny picked Rachel and the kids an hour later. After dropping the kids and their bags of at his sister's

house, he headed toward New Brunswick.

"Will we be able to see Steve tonight?"

"He's scheduled for surgery at 6am. They want him quiet and resting tonight. I texted Catherine telling

her that we'll be there in the morning but if she needed anything before that, just call because we'd be

in town."

"Sounds good. I brought your CD case. Want some tunes?"

"You're the best. Yes please, you choose" Danny smiled and reached over and squeezed his wife's

hand.

"Can we get ground floor room please? My knees are aching. Your son had me running around today."

"Toddler energy. l think our room is one the fifth floor."

"The Comfort Inn only has two stories."

"But we're staying at the Hyatt."

"The Hyatt? We can't afford that."

"You know that commercial about last minute deals? I used it and it's true: we are paying only $17

more for premium room and we're closer to the hospital. If we can't see Steve tonight, no one says we

can't have a little lover's getaway." He said with an enticing smile.

"Daniel Williams, you never cease to surprise me."

The detective grinned as he drove on.

Hours later, after checking in and enjoying an intimate dinner in the hotel's restaurant, Danny and

Rachel retired to their room. After showering, laying out clothes for the next morning they called

Stella's house to say good night to their tykes. With their wake up call set, they got into bed and made

themselves comfortable.

"Well, no kids to interrupt. We can make all the noise we want. Shall we, sweetheart?" Danny's offer

was met with silence.

"Rachel baby?"

The room was silent except for his wife breathing.

Making sure she was covered he slipped his arm around her waist and buried his face in Rachel's soft

hair. He too was asleep as soon as he was comfortable.

Catherine stayed with her lover until he was under the pre op sedative. She watched as Dr. Charity

came in to do a pre-surgical check on her patient. Both women followed as two orderlies transferred

him to the gurney that would take him to surgery.

"I have to scrub in. I'll send a nurse out as soon as we're done. Please, try not to worry Miss Catherine.

We know what family of pain managers to avoid. Everything else is pretty routine, a couple of hours,

three hours at the most." Dr. Charity explained with kind, serious eyes. "Get yourself some breakfast or

coffee and try to relax."

Catherine nodded. After watching Steve disappear behind the double door entry to the surgical room,

Catherine headed to the surgery waiting room.

"Good morning Catherine. Here we are again." Danny greeted her as she entered the room.

"Hello Danny. Thanks for driving in to wait with me." She smiled at Rachel. "Hello, I'm Catherine

Rollins. You must be Rachel."

"I am; nice to meet you Catherine. I wish it was under better circumstances." Rachel said graciously.

Catherine sat down. "It should be 2-3 hours."

"We brought coffee and some donuts." Danny offered.

"I'll take a coffee please."

Rachel handed her a cup of coffee and offered cream and sugar. Shaking her head, Catherine declined.

"What's the latest? Last I heard, Steve had a setback." Danny asked gently while sipping his coffee.

"He had a bad reaction to the pain medication they were giving him. He lost is speech and vision."

Catherine's resolve finally gave way. Her tears came but now they were tears of relief. "I wasn't

prepared for that. I was grateful he couldn't see how worried I was. Once the doctor figured it out and

the medicine was stopped, he got better. This morning, his vision returned and he was speaking almost

normally. Well, normally for a broken jaw."

Rachel sat down next to the upset woman. "Sounds like the worst is behind him." She put her arm

around Catherine's shoulders and let her cry while she rubbed her back.

Exactly two hours later, Dr. Charity was done with Steve's surgery. As promised, she sent a nurse to tell

Catherine.

"He's coming out of his sedation, Dr. C C. Want him …?"

"No. Let him come out of it. No need to use more than he needs." Dr. Charity checked Steve's vitals.

"That's right Steve. It's over. You'll be in recovery for a few hours than back in your room, with Miss

Catherine." She finished in a soft voice, barely a hushed whisper.

The heart monitor registered a spike in his heart rate. "Doctor…"

"It's okay. He is almost conscious and I said something provocative."

"He's disconnected."

Steve's eyes fluttered open. He focused on Dr. Charity who saw and lowered her ear close to his mouth.

"The ppain, less TThank You."

Dr. Charity straightened and lowered her mask, revealing a dazzling smile. "You're most welcome Steve.

The sooner we get you to recovery the quicker Miss Catherine can feel better too."

Danny finished his coffee and looked at two women. Rachel was talking softly with Catherine.

Catherine then got up and went into a nearby restroom. "Is she okay Rach?"

"Better than I'd be in her position. If something like this were to happen to you…they would have to

sedate me. I'd be a mess, a hopeless mess." Rachel reported as she snagged a donut.

"Well, their motto is 'Navy strong.'" Danny rolled his shoulders trying to relieve the tension that built up

waiting. "How you doing babe?"

"I'm okay. I just hope we get some more news soon."

Catherine rejoined them. She had washed her face and applied little lipstick. She smiled nervously.

"Did I miss anything?"

Rachel shook her head. "Not a thing. We're still waiting. You should eat something; I bet you haven't

eaten since yesterday."

"I promised Steve I'd wait until I could eat with him, so to speak."

Rachel started to ague but Danny put his hand on her knee. "I have a feeling she's as stubborn as he is."

Catherine smiled at Danny's assessment; she wondered if he arrived at that conclusion himself or did

Steve tell on her. She was about to ask when Dr. Charity came into the waiting room. She jumped up.

"Doctor, everything go okay?" Her voice was anxious.

Dr. Charity beamed. "Steve came through it like a champ. His drowsy but coming around. Speech and

sight are continuing to improve."

"Wonderful! May I …"

"That's why I'm here – to escort you to recovery. Hello detective, Steve will be back in his room in about

two hours." She gestured for Catherine to come with her.

"Well, how about a real breakfast?" Danny offered.

"Sounds spectacular."

"Everything went by the book. I dare say that worst is behind him. We've already have a brief

conversation."

"I'm so relieved."

They entered the recovery ward. Again, Steve was back by the nurse's station, but this time he was

facing the door. "Cat!" He grinned in spite of his hoarse voice; his smile becoming broader that closer

his intended got to his bed.

"His heart rate spiked." The recovery nurse announced. Seeing his doctor in the ward, she waited for

doctor's orders.

"Don't worry about it." Dr. Charity gestured to Catherine with her petite hand. "Her fault."

The nurse smiled knowingly and returned to her station.

"Hi Steve. How are feeling?"

"Mmmuch bbetter. Nno mmore pppoundding in mmy headd. Tthank you."

"Look wo I ran into."

"Mustang. I'm so glad to see *you*." Catherine took his free hand and kissed it. After she kissed him,

he stroked her face lovingly, enjoying her snuggling into his hand.

"Dr. Charity, may I stay with him?" Catherine asked with pleading eyes.

"As long as he rests. If he's quiet and calm, he will be back in his room in two hours,"

"Pprommise to lay here qquietly and sstuddy mmy Ccat'ss face. Okkay?"

"I'll hold you to it." Dr. Charity said with a smile and with that said, she left the recovery ward.

Two hours later, Steve was back in his room. Once back in his bed and sitting up, Jenny presented him

with two caramel vanilla banana shakes.

"You arre tthe bbest, Mmiss Jjenny." Steve reached for one of the cups. "Mmay I have onne nnow?"

"Depends." She started taking his vitals. "You check out okay. How are you feeling?"

"Hunggrry."

"Queasy? Light headed? Shakes?"

"Nnnonne of tthe abbbove."

"Any pain?"

"Lless tthann wwhen I wwent for sssurgggery."

"Okay, go ahead."

Steve greedily slurped his shake. After a good swallow of the cool concoction, he set his cup down and

offered the second shake to Catherine, who took it with a grateful smile. Once they both had a cup,

they tapped the cups together and smiled at each other.

Jenny watched with a smile. "Bring you two more?"

"Yyess pppleasse. Ccat, you cchoose the ffflavor."

"Strawberry banana please." Catherine asked.

Steve nodded. "Sssounds ggrreatt."

"What sounds great, buddy?" Danny and Rachel entered the room cautiously.

"Please come in you guys. I looked for you when they were moving him back to his room. I couldn't find

you guys." Catherine said then returned to her milkshake.

"We went out to breakfast." Rachel said with a smile. "Can we go get you something?" Seeing

Catherine seated by Steve's bedside, she sat down in the chair.

"Not for him. Liquid diet until the doctor clears him to eat solids. He can't really chew yet." Jenny said

as she finished charting Steve's vitals. "I'll be back with two strawberry banana shakes. In the

meantime, if you need me – just hit the call button Steve."

"Tthank you Jjenny."

And she was gone but returned a moment later with an extra chair that Danny took with a smile. Once

seated comfortably, he turned to the navy man. "How are you doing buddy? Heard about yesterday.

You gave us all a real scare."

"I'mm okkay. Bbbadd mmmeddcine."

"Severe reaction." Catherine clarified.

"I'm glad they figured it out." Rachel added. "Make sure they add that to the medical records so it never

happens again."

Steve nodded as he slurped his milkshake. "Gggoodd iddea." He turned to the detective. "Dddidd that

Rrrussssian gget awwway?"

"No he didn't; we got there probably fifteen minutes or so after you fell. We've pieced together that

our comrade knocked you out, he was going to cut your throat. Lynn's cat saved you. That little kitty

did a number on him but it gave us the time to get to you."

"I owe herr a lifetttime of Ffancy Ffeassstt."

"Yes you do, we both do." Catherine agreed.

"Dddo you knowww what Gggeorge hhitt mme wwitth?"

"A heavy lead crystal ash tray, about the size of a salad plate. Your hard head, specifically your jaw,

saved you. The dresser did you in." Danny explained.

"How do know this George was going to cut Steve's throat?" Catherine asked in an alarmed voice.

"Our forensic tech, Kono, collected and reassembled the ash tray; blood on an inner shard and a

corresponding cut right here." Danny pointed to his own neck just below the ear.

Steve set down his shake and felt his own neck and as Danny said a cut. "Bbbasttardd. Ddidd you ggett

himm?"

"You know it. He was arraigned yesterday. Held over for trial, no bail." Danny said with a satisfied

smile. "His mouthpiece tried to plead poverty but the state's attorney mentioned 'flight risk' and judge

ruled in our favor."

"Is Lynnnn okk?"

"Yes, shaken up but okay. She was very concerned about you, came here with Lou. I flew with you on

the Life Flight. You were right, she was under serious duress. The Russian has been skimming from the

hotel for months, keeping her a virtual hostage. Good call."

"That poor woman." Catherine said quietly. "But she can't have you."

That said, Steve turned to her with happy, dancing eyes. "I'mmm sssorrry for, you know."

Catherine gave him a dazzling smile. "No worries Mustang."


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**Hi guys. Thanks so much for the support, keep them coming. Here's another one. I hope you enjoy it.**

After a couple of hours, Steve was starting to feel fatigued. Danny recognized that Steve was starting to

fade. Feeling he shared all the new information with the navy man, he got up and stretched. "Steve, it

was great seeing you're recovering. Rach and I got to get back and pack up our kiddos. Gracie sends

'Uncle Steve' kisses and get well wishes. I'm not kissing you."

"But I will." Rachel got up, went to Steve's bedside and gently kissed his forehead. "I am chuffed to see

you on the mend."

"Ccchufffeddd?"

"Glad, happy, pleased, joyous." Rachel explained with a slight blush. "Sorry, bit of the Queen's English

there."

"Dddonn'tt mmindd. Llearnnedd a nnew wwordd."

"Catherine, if you need anything, any time, you call, okay?" Danny impressed.

"Thank you Danny. Thank you both for waiting with me this morning. Your support means a lot."

"You are most welcome, a pleasure meeting you. Take good care of the 'big guy' for us." Rachel picked

up her purse.

"Pleasure meeting you too. Don't worry, Steve's in good hands." Catherine smiled.

Danny squeezed Steve's shoulder. "Keep getting better buddy.

"Wwwillll dddo. Ttthannkkss for ccomming. 'pppreciattte itt."

The two men shook hands. Danny then put his arm around is wife's shoulders and they were gone.

Steve rather painfully suppressed a yawn. Catherine caught his grimace. "You okay?"

"I'mm okay. Yyawwnned. Hurrtt like helll."

"Ring Jenny; she'll bring you something for the pain."

"Nnnoo! Nno wway. Nnott again."

"Steve…."

"Nno!" He all but yelled. No doubt his voice was coming back and becoming clearer all the time. "Itt'sss

my jjaww. It realllly hurrttss when I yawwwn. Sssso I wwon'tt yawn.'"

"Time for nap then." Catherine determined. "I could use a cat nap too. My nerves took a lot out of

me." She sat back on her recliner and tucked her legs underneath herself. "Do you have any shake

left?"

"Uh-huh."

"Maybe the cold will help ease the pain?"

Steve filled his mouth with the cold mixture and held it. After a few seconds, the cold provided him with

some relief. He swallowed and turned to Catherine. "Smmmartty Ccatt."

"You know it."

Danny and Rachel were halfway back home by the time the detective told his wife all he could

remember about the Traveler's Oasis case.

"Poor Ms. Downing." Rachel took a sip from her water bottle. "I just cannot imagine living in such a

matter."

Danny smiled; he and Rachel had been together nearly 15 years. He loved hearing her talk, it was one of

the things he was captivated by. Once he made detective, he often found himself discussing cases with

her both relaxing and revealing. Rachel saw things he didn't; he wasn't sure that she was smarter, not

entrenched in law enforcement ways of thinking or was it British way of thinking. Either way, they were

a good team.

Adam Noshimuri arrived home mid-afternoon. Walking into the lobby, he had the distinct feeling that

something had changed in his absence. A bell hop rushed forward and offered to take Adam's bag up to

his residence.

Alone in the lobby, Adam decided to get a drink in the lounge and was somewhat surprised to find Jen

behind the bar filling orders.

"Hi Jen." He took a seat at the bar, surprised at the midafternoon crowd.

"Mr. Noshimuri! So nice to have you back. How are you? Can I get you something?"

"Just a draft beer please. How are you, Jen? Things been quiet?" He gestured to the occupied tables.

"What's the occasion?"

She got a mug and dispensed a beer. She placed it front on him atop a brightly colored coaster. "Typical

mid-week crowd. Typical of late anyways."

He picked it up as he took a drink. "This is new, New Jersey facts and trivia?"

"Eric's idea, it's quite a hit with his audience. Only costs us a few free drinks, very popular." She

explained. "Tonight's Trivia Night." She gestured to the full tables "Early birds."

"Erik? My desk clerk?"

"Oh he isn't on the desk anymore. He's our Master of Ceremonies. He holds a trivia night, an open mic

night, a Jersey music through time night, dance music night and I think he's considering a dinner theatre

night." Jen explained as she filled more drink orders for Tani. "You remember Tani? She's head

barmaid now."

Tani smiled her brightest. "Hi Adam, long time no see. Where have you been?"

"Hi Tani. Went to Japan to visit my parents, my dad needed surgery."

"Serious?"

"Old age, he's 90 this year. After surgery, he was back to his cantankerous self in no time." Adam

explained. "George went along with this?"

Jen finished Tani's order. "Ah, George isn't here anymore."

Adam looked back at Jen quickly. "He's gone? Where'd he go?"

"Jail." Jen said simply.

"Wait, what? Jail?"

"He tried to kill Miss Lynn's date." Jen told him what she knew.

"Wow. Leave for a couple of weeks and your friend loses his mind." He took another drink from his

beer. "When did this happen? Is Lynn in her office?"

"A few days ago. I don't think she's back yet."

"Where'd she go?"

"To the med center in New Brunswick, she went to see her sailor friend."

Lynn stepped off the elevator at the fourth floor and approached the nurse's station.

Jenny looked up from her charting. "Hello. May I help you?" She asked pleasantly.

"Yes please. I'm looking for Steve McGarrett's room."

"Of course, and you are?"

"Lynn Downey. I'm a friend of his."

"Please wait here. I'll check if he's receiving visitors." Jenny said non-committedly. "Please take a seat

in the waiting area by the elevators and I'll let you know."

Once the woman disappeared around the corner, Jenny got up and went to McGarrett's room. She

found both Steve and Catherine asleep. She noticed Catherine was half in the recliner and half in bed

with Steve. She made a mental note to look into a 'family' bed. Hopefully the maternity wing would

loan her floor one so Catherine could be more comfortable. The nurse gently squeezed Catherine's

shoulder. "Miss Catherine?" She said very softly.

Catherine's eyes fluttered open and she immediately checked on Steve who continued sleeping. She

looked at Jenny with questioning eyes.

Jenny put her lips to Catherine's ear. "There's a lady named Lynn Downey here to see the Commander.

What do you want me to do?"

"Tell her he is sleeping. That's not a lie." Catherine whispered back. "He's sleeping so well." She

brushed a wayward wave of dark hair back off his forehead lovingly. "She can wait until he wakes up on

his own. Then he can decide."

"Sounds like a plan." Jenny agreed. "I'll deal with her.

Catherine put her face back into the sleeping man's hand as Jenny left the room as quietly as she

entered.

The seasoned nurse went to the waiting area and found Lynn sitting, nervously biting her thumb nail.

"I'm sorry Ms. Downey but Commander McGarrett is asleep right now. He had a follow up surgery this

morning so I won't disturb him."

"I understand. But he had surgery the other night. Did something happen?" Lynn asked with true

concern.

"I can't discuss his case with you; I've already said too much. Patient privacy, I'm sorry."

"No apologies, I understand. Is there a cafeteria where I can wait? Maybe l can see him later?"

"Possibly. I can make no promises. The cafeteria is on the ground floor; turn left after you exit the

elevator. Let them know you are visiting a patient, the regular old coffee is free that way."

Lynn nodded and turned toward the elevators. She pushed the down button and within seconds the

doors parted. Stepping in, Lynn pushed the button for the ground floor and was gone.

Jenny returned to her desk and sighed heavily.

Danny pulled into his driveway. "We're home."

Rachel, Grace and Charlie all cheered. "Yay!"

"Alright children, grab your bags and let's let your daddy get to his office. Spit spot." Rachel turned to

Danny. "Will you be home for dinner, love?"

"Plan to. Let's go have pizza."

Charlie popped right up. "Pissssza?!"

"Pizza." Gracie corrected him as she helped him out of his car seat.

"Pissza." Charlie insisted.

"You just had to stop for warm donuts." Rachel admonished her husband.

"You're the one that read the sign out loud." Danny admonished his wife. "'Oh Daniel, I'm sure your

team would enjoy some fresh, warm donuts.' So exactly who is to blame for Charlie's sugar high?"

"Hopefully he'll run it off by dinner. Daniel, you're supposed to stop me when I open my mouth and say

such stupid things that result in bad parenting." She shut the car door.

"Have fun Mrs. Williams. Love you." Danny blew her a kiss as he put the car in gear.

"Love you more. See you later Daniel. Ta."

Danny was off to his office to update everyone on Steve's progress and to decide on where to go from

this point in their case. He cranked up the radio as Jon Bon Jovi announced to the world it was his life.

He pulled into the underground garage as the song ended. He grabbed the boxes of donuts, locked his

car and headed upstairs. He dropped off two boxes of donuts in the bullpen and continued to his office

where his team was busy. "Hello everyone."

"Boss." Lou acknowledged. "How's Steve doing?"

Chin Ho and Kono were the first ones to raid the pink baker's box. Both awaited Danny's update while

biting into their personal favorites.

"Steve is doing well." Danny presented the box to Lou. "His second surgery went well. He's almost over

his adverse drug reaction. To look at him, except for his jaw being immobile, he looks good; he looks

like Steve. Good thing he keeps his hair short, they had to shave the back of his head. I doubt he'll care

but if it were me…"

"We'd have to have a moment of silence for your lost locks." Lou teased.

"Oh ha ha." Danny said with a guilty smile.

"They have to sedate him just to prep him." Chin Ho piled on.

"I'm sure Steve's hair will grow back and cover his scars. How's his jaw." Kono asked.

"Catherine said he's on protein/milkshakes for a week or two. Then he'll transition to soft then regular

food. Looks like he'll have to spend time in a dentist's chair though. All considered he's lucky; he'll

make a full recovery." Danny poured himself a cup of coffee. "Anything new on the

Wyler/Downey/McGarrett case?"

"Got an alert reply from Homeland Security on Adam Noshimuri; he arrived this morning at Newark

Airport and was cleared by U.S. Customs. No doubt he is back at the hotel by now." Lou started the

update.

Chin Ho took over. "Giorgi 'George' Federchuk is in the jail infirmary. Seems he and cell mate had a

disagreement and the cell mate made his point. Seems our comrade and the Commander will both be

eating soft foods for a while."

Danny smiled at the irony. "Well, our comrade will get adequate care. I'm sure the U.S. Navy gets our

commander friend much better care. Heaven knows Steve's got it much better in the bedside

companion department."

"Since Federchuk is incarcerated, the deputy district attorney, Ms. Douglas, got us a search warrant for

Federchuk's penthouse and guess what we found?" Kono took her cue.

All three men looked at her, stopping mid chew. They all sensed Kono was about to drop a bombshell.

She didn't disappoint them.

"I found the Wyler murder weapon in plain sight on his nightstand." Kono smiled, and then sighed.

"With two sets of prints."


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**Hey guys, it's Christmas! Another chapter already- I hope you love that. Enjoy!**

"Two Sets? What the hell?" Danny demanded. "Federchuk's and…?"

"Lynn Downey's sir." Kono answered. "On the barrel. Supports her story that he threatened her with

the pistol and she grabbed the gun to save her life."

"And the motion caused him to pull the trigger. This set the bullet in motion that killed Lt. Gordon

Wyler. George Federchuk pulled the trigger."

"So are they both guilty of murder?" Kono asked.

"No. Downey was acting in self-defense. Federchuk pulled the trigger that took Gordon Wyler's life. He

had murder in his heart; he just didn't kill the person he wanted to. Have you forwarded this

information to the D.D.A. Kono?

"No sir. First I needed your signature and second: who's name or names goes on the paperwork." Kono

explained. "I figured Federchuk's only but I didn't want to overstep my place and I didn't want to walk

back an error on my very first case and taint my professional reputation before I even establish one."

"Smart girl. Kono, I need a forensic specialist on my team. I know you have few days left on your field

work and then you graduate. I'm convinced you'll graduate with ease and I'd like to offer you a

permanent position here."

Chin Ho and Lou grinned at each other than at Danny in agreement with his decision. They looked at

Kono, waiting for her to say something.

"I know you may want to explore your options but I want you to know you have a home here, if you

want it." Danny added. "You put up with all of us. Lord knows I tried to get your at your temper by

calling you 'Candy'. You're most thorough, very efficient; even tempered, unflappable and you have a

very pleasant personality. I'd hate to lose you."

"Thank you sir. I'm touched, really. I would like to stay on here. Do l need to go through the police

academy?"

"As a Forensic Specialist, no. If you want to be an officer with a gun and cuffs, yes. Either way, you get a

badge."

"I'll stay in the lane I picked." Kono said with a big, bright smile. "Thank you."

"When do you graduate?"

"In five weeks, sir."

"Then let's start the paperwork. Between the paperwork red tape and a thorough background check,

you'll be ready to go right after you submit your certification." Danny picked his phone and dialed

Personnel.

Steve awoke feeling almost normal. He was aware of Catherine's face resting in his hand. He moved his

hand to stroke her face. "Cat."

Catherine awoke panicked. "Steve, are you ok? Please God, not again."

Steve instantly realized her reason for Catherine's panic. " No Ccatty Cat. I'm finne, I'mm mme. I'mm

just happy to sssee you."

Catherine sighed in relief. "Oh, thank God. You scared me mustang!"

McGarrett smiled the best he could. "I feelll grrreat, exxxxcept for mmmy jaw. I amm sso hungry." He

found his call button.

Jenny appeared almost instantly and smiled when she saw Steve sitting up in bed and smiling. "Hi Steve.

Nice to see you awake and alert. Let me guess: you're hungry."

"A-ha. Plleasse." He slurred.

"Any requests?"

"Chocolllate bannannaa please."

"I'll get you two. Miss Catherine?"

"May I please have a great big ice water?"

"You got it." Jenny and Catherine exchanged a meaningful look.

Steve noticed it and decided to ask direct instead of fishing for clues. "Whatt iss itt laddiesss?"

Catherine differed to Jenny who took the lead. "There is a Ms. Downing waiting in the cafeteria to see

you Steve."

The sailor shifted uncomfortably in his bed, but he wasn't one to hide from a problem. Setting his

shoulders he decided to face this situation head on. "Pplleasse llet herr inn." He looked at Catherine.

"I'm ssorrry Ccatt. Bbut I owe herr annn explanationnn."

"May I make a suggestion?"

"Of ccourrsse Missss Jennny."

"I'm uncomfortable with non-family visitors coming in YOUR safe place. How about we get you a

wheelchair and we take you down to the cafeteria?"

"Do they have a salad bar? I'm craving rabbit food." Catherine asked, hoping to influence Steve's

decision. It worked.

"Okkay, bbutt I cannn walk." Steve relented.

"No sir. You are not even twelve hours post-op." Jenny said stubbornly. "Wheelchair or it's a no go."

Steve knew he'd lose this battle. "Okkay."

"I'll get an orderly to help you out of bed and into a wheelchair." Jenny extended a stern index finger at

Steve's nose. "Don't push me if you know what's good for you."

Steve held up his hands in mock surrender. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Catherine trying to

suppress her smile. "Bad Cat… ddonn't enncourraggge Nnurrsse Rrratcchhed."

"Listen Commander Pretty Boy, I'll show you Nurse Ratched. You don't want to dance with me." Jenny

said with a smile. She started taking his vital signs. "He uses puppy dog eyes to get his way, doesn't he

Miss Catherine?"

"Oh he could teach a class." Catherine said with a teasing smile.

"Oh, ggannging upp onn mme nnow." Steve said with dancing eyes. "Sssnneakky ffemalless." He

wagged his finger at both of them.

Fifteen minutes later, Steve was out of his hospital gown and in crisp new pajamas. Catherine pushed

his wheelchair out to the elevators. Jenny was waiting for them. "My, my Mr. Steve. You looked in the

pink."

"Tthankk youu Miss Jjenny."

"Don't you over do it." She cautioned.

"I'm hitting the salad bar and then we'll be back. I promise." Catherine crossed her heart playfully. "An

hour at the most, I'll nibble through the garden quickly."

"I'll hold you to that. Just let someone know Mr. Steve is there and they will bring him his protein

shakes. He's got enough IV drip until he comes back." Jenny looked seriously at the navy man. "Don't

make me come track you down and don't try to sneak any solid foods."

"Nnot evenn jelllo?"

"Nope, not until Dr. Charity says so. And next to her, I'm a sweet little bunny."

"Ddynnammite does comme in smmall packages. I prommisse to behavve."

"And I'll watch him like a hawk." Catherine grinned.

Steve sighed; he knew when he was outmaneuvered. But he was not beaten.

The women shared a smile as they knew they had Steve over a barrel. Catherine pushed the down

button. As the door opened, Catherine pushed him into the waiting car and turned him around to face

the doors. As they drew to a close, Steve tried to stick his tongue out at the bossy nurse, but the action

caused him to grimace in discomfort.

"Serves you right you overgrown Navy Brat." That being said, Jenny stuck her tongue out at the

speechless SEAL as the elevator doors closed.

"I'm ssorrry about thisss Ccattty Cat." Steve said sadly as the elevator descended.

"Steve, stop beating yourself up. You completed your mission: you got Gordy's killer." Catherine gently

kissed the top of his head. "I'm a big girl, a navy girl. I'm focused on the bunny food. No worries

mustang."

The elevator doors opened and they followed the signs to the cafeteria. Once there, both recognized

Lynn Downey sitting alone at a table facing the windows.

"Ppplleasse sstay with mme Catt." Steve whispered. "Donn't lleavve mme."

"Okay. I won't."

They went the cafeteria counter. Catherine selected a pre-made salad and paid. An aide followed the

couple across the cafeteria to Lynn's table carrying their tray.

"Hi Lynnnn, may we jjjoin you?" Steve slurred as clearly as he could.

Lynn gasped at Steve's appearance. "Oh my God. Steve!"

"Bbrokkenn Jawww." He swiped his mouth with a napkin. "I'll be okay."

Ignoring her new rule to refer to him as Commander McGarrett, seeing Steve again brought back her

feelings for him. Forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest and heaven knew those blue pajamas were making

Steve's blue eyes irresistible. After all, there was a small spark there, she felt it. And what did

Catherine have that she didn't?

Catherine positioned his wheelchair at the end of the table putting Steve in the middle of the two

women. She placed his protein shakes in front of him then gathered up her salad and sat down next to

him, opposite of Lynn.

The cafeteria aide set down Catherine's cup of crushed ice and iced tea on the table. She noticed Lynn's

cup was almost empty. "More coffee?"

"Yes please." Lynn brightened for a moment.

A stained silence descended on the table as they waited for the aide to return with the coffee pot. Lynn

busied herself by digging in her purse. Hunger overtook both Steve and Catherine. He greedily slurped

his first shake as Catherine set up her salad.

The aide returned with two coffee pots. "I'm sorry but I don't remember if you are enjoying our regular

or decaf brew."

"Regular please."

The aide filled Lynn's cup and moved on to other tables.

"How long will you be drinking those?"

"A couple of weeks." Steve shrugged.

"Did Detective Williams tell you? George is in jail."

Steve swallowed and wiped his mouth. "He did. I'mmm glaaad. You annnd your cat are sssafe nnow.

What is the kitttty'ss name? I owe that littllle furrrrballl big timmme."

Lynn looked puzzled. "You owe Kimba? She's a dear."

"Dettecttivve Wwilliammss tollld mme Kimmba savved mmy life. Ssshe cccllawwedd the sshitt outt off

Georrrge. He pllanneddd onnn cccutting mmy throat." Steve struggled to say as he pointed to the cut

below his ear.

"She's a good cat. Kimba hated George, he was very mean to her. I'm sure she enjoyed it." Lynn sized

up Catherine who was studying her salad as she ate, her engagement ring catching the overheard lights

as she speared her lettuce. Okay, that was one thing Catherine had that she didn't.

Steve caught Lynn's envious look at Catherine's ring. Now was as good as time as there ever would be.

Again, he wiped his mouth before speaking. "Lynn, I owwwe you annnn exxplainnationn." He took

Catherine's hand. "Lynn. Thiess is my Cat, my fiancée Ltt. Catherrine Rollinss." He valiantly tried not to

slur. "I didnn't mmeann to decievvve you but the mmasquerrade was nnnecesssary to drrraw Georrge

out. I'mm sso ssorrry if I hurrrt you. That wasss nnnot mmy inntenntionn. Lt. Ggorrdonn Wylller wasss

mmmy, ourr dearrr friend, he wasss to be ourrr bessst mmann." He paused to wipe his mouth again.

"Thisss wasss an unplannnned commplicationnnsss." He gestured to his jaw.

"I'm so sorry my stupidity got you injured. I was so worried because there so much blood. When you

yelled for me to run, I thought George was going to kill you." Lynn still hadn't fully come to terms with

that night's events but she was trying. Seeing Steve injured did upset her but seeing him share private

glances with this brunette was upsetting her. Again the thought hit her, what did Catherine have that

she didn't? Besides that ring and Steve? Right at this moment, the man was on in the middle.

Steve reached over and squeezed Lynn's arm. "It'sss over. Nnnoww the hotellll is yoursss to runnn asss

you lllike."

Lynn took his hand. "You're right, Steve. Thank you." Now he was leaning towards her side.

Even though Catherine saw the squeeze and subsequent hand holding through her lashes she didn't

react. She realized Steve and Lynn managed to get quite close in a very short amount of time but she

refused to be baited. Ironic that the intended couple were discussing a possible physical betrayal but

never considered an emotional betrayal could tear them apart. She picked the beets off her salad and

considered her dream of a few days ago. She was so distracted by her machinations that she didn't

realize Steve was talking to her until he squeezed her hand, hard. She politely covered her mouth with

her napkin. "I'm sorry, what now?"

Steve looked at Catherine curiously. "Do y-you rremmmber whhhat Detectivve Williamms said

George'ssss baill ammounnt?"

Ignoring Steve's puzzled look, Catherine swallowed the lettuce she was chewing. "He was denied bail.

Sorry." She returned attention to her salad.

"Ssseee, Ggeorgge iss ggoing no wwherre. He ccann't hurrt you annymmorre. Yourr life isss yourrss

nnow. Yourr garden iss the beginnnninng of your nneww life."

Lynn smiled and decided to needle Catherine. "I have already started making changes. Do you

remember our conversation over our dinner, about expanding events at the hotel? I gave Eric a chance

to bring in business so he's holding trivia nights, dance nights; he even talked me into trying dinner

theater. I want you to know you gave me the courage to do this. Thank you Steve."

Something in Lynn's voice was irritating Catherine. She glanced at Steve who was giving Lynn his

seemingly undivided attention. Not realizing it, she stabbed her carrot stick rather hard and noticed

Steve's raised eyebrows. She gave him a questioning look, a shrug then returned her attention back to

her near empty salad bowl.

Steve narrowed his eyes at his bride-to-be, why did she agree to come if she was going to behave this

way? But on second thought, how would HE act if the roles were reversed? He knew exactly how he'd

act: like a jerk. He decided to end this.

"Cccat, my love, I'mm ssstarting to feel reallly tirred. Ccan you plleasse take mme back to our rroomm?"

He was ending this before it got out of hand.

"Of course mustang." She set Steve's empty cup and her trash on the tray and emptied it in the trash

can behind her. "Can you hold our drinks?"

"I can carry them for you." Lynn offered.

"Nnno nnneed, I ggot it." Steve took the cups from Catherine. He put his feet back on the foot pedals

as Catherine released the wheelchair's brakes. She pulled the chair away from the table as started

toward the elevators. "GGood nnight, Lynnnn."

Lynn smile warmly at the commander. "Good night, Steve. Wonderful seeing you again. Please hurry

and get better." Her smile dropped a couple dozen degrees as she turned to Catherine. "Pleasure

meeting you Catherine."

Catherine smiled equally cool. "Likewise." With the obligatory pleasantries exchanged, she made way

to the elevators with her man.


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**Hey guys, here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy and review.**

Catherine and Steve rode the elevator in silence. Neither one knew what to say so both remained silent,

stewing in their own thoughts. The doors opened and Catherine pushed Steve's wheelchair back to his

room.

Jenny saw them approaching and read their faces. The nurse knew that Lynn woman was trouble the

minute she laid eyes on her. She got up from her charting and went to help get Steve back into bed.

"Back in just under an hour, proud of you two, true to your word." She checked Steve's IV and

determined she could wait to swap out old bag for a new one until after they got him back in bed.

Steve got out of the wheelchair on his own. Once standing, he took Catherine into his arms and held her

close. "I love you Ccatty Ccat. Only you, nnnow and alwaysss."

She hugged him back, hard and possessive. "I'm sorry I acted that way but she was baiting me and I

didn't like it. She has feelings for you and this isn't over."

Steve smiled to himself. "It isss asss far asss I'm conncerned. If we deall with her aggain - jussst iggnore

herr. You're mmy One. Mmmine." He kissed her forehead. "You arre mmy everything. I lllove you."

"I love you more." Catherine held her tears of relief. "More than you'll ever know."

"You'rre wrong, I dddo knnnow." He held her as close as he possibly could, as tight as he could.

Jenny finished turning down Steve's bed and smiled. Everything was 'normal' again. "Come on Mr.

Steve. In bed before your fatigue hits you. Do you want to change back into a gown?"

Steve relented and got into bed. "I'lll sstay in the pajammass." He realized the bed was different. He

looked at Jenny with questioning eyes.

"The maternity/delivery had an extra family bed. I hated seeing Miss Catherine sleeping in advanced

yoga positions just to be close to you. So I borrowed it. Hope this alright."

Steve beamed.

Catherine smiled at the nurse. "Miss Jenny, I'm going to need a gown."

"You got it."

Lynn walked back to her car slowly. Sadly, bitterly. She hated Catherine for having Steve's heart. The

question of what Catherine had that she didn't was answered. As usual the Fates were ruthless with the

paths they chose for her. Again she questioned the universe why Catherine seemed to get everything

and she was fighting for seconds, scraps.

She got in her car and started back to the hotel. At least she had Kimba waiting for her.

After an hour on the road, Lynn screamed at the Fates for the unfairness of it all. Why did Catherine get

it all? A job in the navy, meets Steve, falls in love. And then marries the man of her dreams. Of Lynn's

own dreams!

By the time she got back to the hotel, she made a decision: she was going to make a play for Steve. She

wasn't giving him up without a fight!

Catherine turned off the bathroom light and made a bee line to Steve.

Steve had already made himself comfortable and was waiting for Catherine with happy eyes.

"You usually don't sleep on that side of the bed."

"I usually donnn't have annnn IV in mmmy armmm either." Steve patted the empty bed beside him.

"We'llll adapptt. I pprrommissed Mmissss Jennny 'we'd' bbehavvvve ourrsselvvess."

"So I can get a good night sleep." She teased as she got into bed and snuggled up to Steve's chest.

"This feels almost normal, for us anyway."

Steve had to chuckle. Their lives were anything but normal. His cell phone buzzed. Frowning, he had

forgotten he put it in his pajama shirt pocket. All his relevant people knew he was 'unavailable' and

Danny wouldn't be so inconsiderate to text so late. Neither would Junior.

'Good night Steve. So good to see you again. Love, Lynn.'

Oh great, just what he needed.

"Everything okay mustang?" Catherine asked sleepily.

"Yesss annd nnno. I'mmm okkay. I tthinnnk ssseeing Lynnn mmight have bbeennn a misstake, a biggg

missstake."

Catherine got up on her elbow and met Steve's concerned look. He showed her his phone. "Oh shit."

She said flatly.

"Aggrrreed." He put the phone on the night table.

Catherine stifled a yawn. "Can we tackle this annoyance in the morning? Right now…" She laid back

down and nestled next to Steve's heart. "…I just want to sleep and be with you. I've got you, alive and

recovering. We'll deal with her brand of crazy tomorrow."

Steve agreed with Catherine. "Tommorrrow." Smiling the best he could, he wrapped his arm around

Catherine and held her close.

Lynn parked and hoped she could just get her penthouse without be noticed. She sighed with relief

when the elevator doors closed. When the elevator doors opened on the penthouse floor, Lynn was

surprised to see Adam Noshimuri locking his penthouse door.

"Hello Lynn."

"Adam? It's good to see you. When did you get back?" Lynn recovered quickly. She smiled her well-

practiced smile. "Where are you off to?"

"Dinner, then the night shift on the desk. Business as usual, vacation is over."

"Of course. You were missed. I'm sure Abby will enjoy having you back. It should be a quiet night."

Adam got into the elevator as Lynn put her key in her door key in her look. She entered her apartment

and quickly and shut the door. Locking it, she then slid down to floor, overcome by a sense of relief.

"MMmmmmeeeeooooowwwww." Kimba came running and was in her lap within seconds.

Lynn ran her hand down the cat's back and cat rewarded her with purrs and an arched back. "Steve is

doing okay. George broke his jaw."

At the mention of the bartender made Kimba stop purring and look at her human mommy with big,

concerned eyes. "Meowww?"

"No, he's not coming back. Ever."

Kimba resumed her purring.

"Steve said you saved his life. My brave, pretty girl." Lynn hugged the cat.

Kimba meowed inquisitively.

"Yes, we'll call him Steve again."

"We should get pizza for Uncle Steve." Grace announced before biting into her second piece.

Danny wiped his mouth. "Ah Monkey, two questions: 1.) why would we take pizza to a man that can't

chew because his jaw is broke and 2.) when did Steve become your uncle?"

Charlie giggled while Rachel sipped her iced tea.

"He is lonely daddy. He needs a family. I adopted him." Grace said matter-of-factly.

"Sweetie Girl, he's a grown man. He doesn't need our family." Danny tried to explain to his stubborn

little daughter.

"He does too!" Grace crossed her arms stubbornly.

Danny looked at Rachel with frustration. "Rachel, baby, a little help please."

Rachel finished chewing, extending her husband's squirm just a bit longer. She swallowed and checked

on Charlie who was trying to shove an entire breadstick in his mouth. "Charles too big." She took it out

of his mouth. "Try a smaller piece, baby." She turned to the detective. "What would you have me say?

Gracie has a kind, gentle heart. She empathizes. Leave her be."

Sensing she 'won,' Gracie resumed eating with a triumphant little smirk.

Giving up – for now – Danny took another piece of pizza. "He's not a homeless puppy." He said before

biting into his slice.

George was hungry. Actually, he was hangry. His jaw ached and his stomach growled loudly. He looked

at the patient across the ward with satisfaction. He may have suffered a fractured jaw but he broke two

ribs and four fingers of his cell mate.

A fellow Russian too. A nurse and corrections officer came in with dinner trays for the patient prisoners.

Whatever dinner was it smelled great. He watched his tormentor be served his dinner. Looked good.

The nurse placed a meal replacement 'shake' in front of him with a paper wrapped straw then moved

on.

"Heeeyy!" George slurred.

The corrections officer stepped forward but the ward nurse waived him off. "What's the problem

buckarro?"

George gestured to the can of 'dinner'.

The nurse nodded in understanding. "If you play rough, you have to pay the price. Get used to it

because that's your meal, three times a day, for the next twenty days or so." She returned to

distributing dinner to other patients.

George laid back sourly. At least he did away with that annoying navy man. Last he saw him, his head

was a bloody mess and the detective was worried. He despised that American sailor and how Lynn was

ridiculously star struck by him. In his narrow vision, women were stupid creatures that didn't mind their

place and men like that womanizing sea dog only encouraged empty headed women like Lynn to think

they could do things on their own.

Lynn woke up with a plan – a lousy, weak, downright silly plan – but a plan none the less. At sunrise, she

went out to her garden, to 'their' make out spot. She cut one of every rose they had talked about until

she got to the purple 'velvet' ones. She filled the box with those and then sat down on the bench

where they sat and kissed and arranged the flowers in a vase in a box.

By the time she finished writing her carefully composed get well letter, the part employee – the hotel

gofer- was finishing his breakfast in the coffee shop. Lynn joined him. "Good morning, Rich. How are

you?"

Rich Greenly looked up from his plate. "I'm fine Ms. Downing. Thanks for calling me, I need the work.

Hey, thanks for breakfast." He took a drink from his coffee cup. "So, what's the work?"

"I need you to drive to New Brunswick and deliver some flowers to the medical center. I'll pay for your

gas and lunch. They probably won't let you deliver them to his room but l think he is on the fourth floor.

If you can, find out his room number."

"Okay, sure."

Lynn watched him leave. She wasn't giving up on Steve without a fight.


	36. Chapter 35

**Jersey 5-0 Chpt 35**

**Hey guys, thanks for the love. Here's another one, i hope you like.**

Rich drove to New Brunswick leisurely. He was being paid by the hour so driving at a snail's pace and

listening to his radio just one setting below ear drum splitting he was happy as a clam. That it took him

just under four hours to get there. Whistling, he approached the reception desk. "Delivery for

Commander Steve McGarrett please.

The candy striper behind the counter entered the name. "I'm sorry but Commander McGarrett is in

Physical Therapy right now." She took the box and wrote Steve's name and room number on a post it

note and put it on the box. "One of the candy stripers will take it to him when he's back in his room. "

Rich rapped his fingers on the counter. He made a note of the room number and hoped it would get

him a bonus. "Thank you Miss."

He drove back a little bit faster after he picked up some fast food to eat on the drive back.

"Okay Commander. One more time."

"I knnnow hhow to wwalkk." Steve said irritably under his breath.

"He knows that. They want to make sure you are okay. You know this. The Navy will make you do

worse. Consider it a warm up for your recertification. Stop complaining." Catherine whispered. She

was behind Steve pushing his wheelchair in case it was needed.

The therapist, Shane, chuckled. "She's right. Look I know walking is a bore. One more lap around the

gym and then we'll hit the weights or stationary bike. Your choice."

"Oh jjjoy." Steve said sarcastically.

"Hey Shepard's Pie for lunch." Shane tried to raise Steve's spirits.

McGarrett stopped walking and gave the therapist a deadly look. He stopped so suddenly Catherine

accidentally bumped him with the wheelchair. He shot her an annoyed look for ruining his threatening

gaze.

"Sorry." She whispered as she backed the wheelchair up a bit.

"My apologies Commander." Shane chuckled. "I forgot all about your jaw. I'm looking at your gait and

stride."

"Hilarrriousss."

After physical therapy, Catherine took Steve down to the cafeteria. After ordering his nutritional shakes,

they settled at a small table by the windows.

"Looks like a grey day." Catherine started the conversation.

"Ssssupposssed tto rain." Steve sighed. "Wwwhat'ss nexxxt?"

Catherine munched a carrot stick thoughtfully. "I believe speech therapy."

Steve rolled his eyes. Just then his nutritional shakes were delivered.

Catherine suppressed her smile. "Caught again. Will you just behave? This is better than just laying in

bed, isn't it?"

Steve was greedily slurping his first shake. He let his eyebrows answer for him.

Satisfied, Catherine started eating her salad.

A candy striper approached them. "Ah, Commander McGarrett?" She asked hesitantly, shyly.

Steve quickly stopped drinking and wiped his mouth. "That'sss me."

"A package was left for you. Would you like it here or should I take it to your room?"

"I'll takke it. Thankkk you."

She handed him the box and resumed her deliveries to other patients.

"I hope someone sent you cookies." Catherine said with a teasing smile.

"Qqquiet you." Steve admonished as he opened the box and frowned.

"Cookies?"

"Nno." He showed his fiancée the contents after taking the note out of the box. After reading it, he

passed it to Catherine with a sour look on his face. "I gguessss we'llll have tto ddeall wwith thiss after

allll."

"Beautiful purple roses, I can't believe they're real. Nice note. I see you really turned on the McGarrett

charm didn't you?"

"Cccatty Cat…"

"I know, I know. No worries mustang. You can't help her behavior. What should we do?"

Steve shook his head as he finished off nutritional shake number one.

Catherine re-read the note: "When I see these roses bloom, I'll always remember your warm lips. Love,

Lynn." Yes, she was right: Lynn was going to make a play for Steve. Well, this wasn't going to stand.

She looked over at Steve, who was her with guarded eyes, full of regret and sadness. She chose her

words carefully. "What do you think we should do, other than present a strong, unified front?"

Steve's eyes softened. "Thanksss Cccatty Ccat. I love you."

"I love you too. No way am I giving you without a fight"

His eyes shone with both relief and love.

"Are you up to seeing your lawyer?"

"Da. Yes, yes."

Prison hospital orderlies brought forth a wheelchair and George got in. A correctional officer cuffed him

to the wheelchair while George watched.

Once in the interview room, the guard removed the cuffs from the wheelchair and cuffed him to the

table. He then left the interview room wordlessly.

Dennis Goodweather shook his head and chuckled. "Mr. Personality that guard."

"A hundred laughs." George responded. "What news do you have for me?"

"Nothing good I'm afraid." Dennis opened his briefcase and extracted the relevant files. "Cops found

you standing over a severely injured man. Talk about being 'caught red handed.' It doesn't look good,"

"I found him that way." George said dismissively.

"Oh really? How do explain all this?" Dennis gestured to the Russian's battered face.

"This?" George chuckled and gestured to his face. "They housed me with another Russian. We didn't

like each other. You should see him." He chuckled. "I had nothing to do with the navy man's

unfortunate accident."

Dennis realized what George did, and why. "You were taken directly to the hospital, no mug shot. Did

you pick a fight to cover your first fight? No mug shot. But you have witnesses."

"To police brutality. The one officer, he kneed me in the jaw after l was cuffed. Everyone ignored me

and my pain so I got treated here at the prison."

"Slick. Well done."

The big Russian laughed. "Reasonable doubt. If the police try to discredit me, I'll sue for police brutality.

Good for me either way."

"Not really. Commander McGarrett is recovering. He'll testify against you and you'll be finished."

"We fought over a woman." George shrugged. Damn it! That navy pretty boy was still alive.

"Doesn't matter. It's not just your word against his. The police will testify against you and 'the woman'

has filed her own complaint against you. It's stacking up against you, George. I don't see a way out of

this round, you went too far." Goodweather explained. "Enterprise corruption alone you're looking at

ten years; intimidation and menacing gets you another five to ten years then add multiple rape counts,

they might throw away the key. On top of everything else, attempted murder in the first degree. Geez

George, I don't see any daylight here, I have nothing to deal with. Hell, I'm not even sure what I could

produce for a defense that wouldn't get us laughed out of court." The counselor shook his head. "You

really screwed the pooch his time. Now I'm a fast talker and I can dance with the best of them but shit

howdy, I don't see what I can do this time."

"I have confidence in you. You'll think of something. The woman is of no importance, she wouldn't dare

cross me. Enterprise corruption, intimidation and menacing all goes away with the woman." George

shrugged.

"Yeah, okay. Attempted murder of an active naval officer? How do you plan to dance around that?"

George smiled, evilly. "Get me bail and I'll deal him."

"Tell me no more or we'll both need legal representation."

"Thrroww the bbbox away please." Steve put his empty cup on the tray with the rest of their lunch

trash.

Catherine set the tray back down on the table. "Those are beautiful roses in a vase already. It would be

a shame to throw them away."

"Yyou wwanntt mmme tto kkkeepp themmm?" Steve couldn't believe what he heard.

"I bet Jenny and the other nurses would love them. Why punish the roses; they innocent flowers. Let

them bring happiness to someone." She explained with a smile.

"Ggoodd idea, Cat. I likkke your idea and you're right: not the roses' fault." Steve smiled the best he

could.

"That must have been some kiss." Catherine teased with a smile.

"Bbrratt."

"You have got to be freaking kidding me!" Detective Williams barked into the phone receiver.

Lou and Chin Ho looked up from their desks in the bullpen. Exchanging a look both stood up. "Five will

get you ten it's about the Wyler case." Chin Ho wagered.

"The guy's in the cooler; Steve's in hospital and Ms. Downey is running her hotel. You're on." Lou

countered as both men produced five dollar bills as they walked to the open door of Danny's grey

cubicle office.

"Yeah, yeah. Do you know who posted the bail?" Danny gestured for the men to come in and sit down.

"When we he be released? Okay, thank for telling me. I have to get protection set up for our two

witnesses. I'm encouraging Ms. Downing to get an Order of Protection that way she feels safe where

she lives and works. She didn't see point since he was in jail. Commander McGarrett is in the hospital in

New Brunswick. I'm hoping the State Police in New Brunswick will lend a man to station at the hospital.

I let Steve down once, I'm not leaving him exposed. His fiancée is with him and he is no way to

effectively protect himself. Hell, the man is recovering from brain surgery!" Danny rolled his eyes in

frustration. "I know, I hear ya. Thanks for the heads up Ms. Douglas." Danny dropped the receiver on

the phone cradle. He turned to his team. "You guys aren't going to believe this."

"Try us." Lou said sourly.

"That big, mean Russian applied for AND GOT bail."

Chin Ho held out his hand to Lou while voicing his outrage. "No freaking way!"

Lou handed him his five dollars. "How in the hell to he get bail? At arraignment, bail was denied."

"You aren't going to believe this. Goodweather appealed to a judge ex parte and bail was set and paid

for by Lynn Downey."

"WHAT?!" Lou was flabbergasted. "No way!"

"No fucking way! C'mon boss, you're pulling our legs, right?" Kelley sputtered.

"I wish I was Chin, I wish I was. Listen, head over to the Traveler's Oasis and find out what the hell Lynn

is doing please. If she paid his bail there is no way any judge will grant her an Order of Protection."

Danny's face brightened a bit. "Now Steve doesn't have a choice. He is a sitting duck laying in that

hospital bed. As a naval officer, I'm sure Catherine is fire arm proficient. I'd like to think of her to be the

absolute last line of defense. I'm calling the State Police office in New Brunswick and getting a man or

two over to the hospital. Before you leave, get every photo we have of George Federchuk to me so I can

scan them so they know this guy's ugly face."

"You got it, boss." Lou and Chin Ho said together and headed to their desks.

Danny called the hospital. "This is Detective Sergeant Daniel Williams, New Jersey State Police. I need

to speak to your head of security please."

Steve and Lynn returned to their floor. Nurse Jenny spied their return and followed to Steve's room.

When she entered, she found Steve standing hugging Catherine, his face buried happily in her hair. "Hi

Missss Jjenny. I know, I know; ggett into bbedd.

"You remember 'The First Rule of Recovery.'" She smiled. "Proud of you. Now make me really happy

and execute said rule please."

Steve didn't let go of Catherine but saluted the nurse.

Catherine giggled and gently pushed Steve towards the bed.

Once Steve was back in bed, Jenny took his vital signs. "Will you please stop playing with Miss

Catherine's hair so I can get a steady blood pressure reading out of you. Don't make me make it an

order."

"Okk." Steve closed his eyes and did as requested.

Jenny shook her head. "You're worse than a rowdy teenage boy."

Keeping his eyes closed, Steve grinned the best he could.

"Your vital signs are good. Why don't you take rest now? Speech therapists' meeting was called by the

department head. Your therapist, Heather, will come to you for your eval."

"Sounds good to me." Catherine shared her opinion as she got on the bed next to Steve, taking his hand

in hers.

"According to the updated schedule, you have an hour and fifteen minutes until Speech. Would you like

the TV on?" Jenny gathered up her tablet and instruments and prepared to leave.

"Ccccould you tturnn off the lightts?" Steve asked quietly. He stroked Catherine's hair as she entered

REM sleep.

"Of course." Jenny replied equally quiet. She turned off the overhead lights as she left the room.


	37. Chapter 36

**Jersey 5-0 Chpt 36**

**Hey guys, thanks for the love. Here's another one, i hope you like.**

Steve awoke a while later with Catherine using his chest as a pillow. He stroked her soft hair and smiled

to himself; truly the love of a good woman makes live worth living. By the shadows climbing the wall

opposite his bed, he knew more than an hour had gone by. He hoped his speech therapy got cancelled

and to make sure he buzzed for the nurse.

Jenny stuck her head in. "Nutrition shakes, Mr. Steve?"

"Yess pleasse." Catherine opened her eyes and sat up. She burst into a wide smile when her eyes met

his. Again, he stroked her hair. "Ssso did the ssspeech therrappissst forggget mme?"

"No, not exactly. She has to be cleared through security."

"Security?" Catherine asked before he could form the word.

He pointed to his wife-to-be. "Wwhatt sshe ssaidd."

"Detective Williams has placed a security detail on the main entrance, this floor and outside your room."

"Wwhhy?"

"He said to call his cell phone and he'd explain. Hospital security put this dark blue sticker on our IDs. If

we don't have one, we don't get in your room." Jenny explained. "The detective said these officers

have been notified that Ms. Catherine is here with you. They gave me this sticker for your naval ID Miss

Catherine. They want you to please wear it."

"Can do." She gracefully slid off the bed and went to her purse. She handed her Navy ID to the nurse.

"He'll want to come in to verify you are you." Jenny handed back to the lieutenant. "He is the only one

who has the authority to 'tag' you. He'll want to verify I did it right."

"Oh, one of those." Catherine said with a knowing, understanding smile.

"Lllett'ss mmeett tthisss yyoungg mmann." Steve said good naturedly, ignoring Catherine's smirk.

Jenny nodded and the door fell closed behind her. Seconds later, the door opened again and Jenny re-

entered the room with a fresh faced State Trooper.

The young trooper presented himself smartly and saluted crisply. "Commander McGarrett."

"Att eassse." Steve returned the salute. "Arre you autthorizzed to tell usss whatt'ssss going on?"

"Yes sir. Allow me to introduce myself: I'm Corporal Grahame McTavish, senior Special Detail Co-

coordinator. I have twelve men broke down into three eight hour shifts. I have a man in the main

lobby, two roving and one outside your door. This shift, it's me but the other two shifts will have that

shift's leader outside your door." He turned to Catherine. "Are you Lt. Catherine Rollins?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you have a Navy issued ID?"

"Yes sir." She handed it to the trooper. He examined it and entered her information into his tablet.

"Now, you're on the list." He took the proffered sticker he previous given the nurse and placed on

Catherine's ID. "Will you please wear it at all times?"

Catherine smiled and took her ID back. "Of course." She clipped it on her shirt collar.

Steve's patience was being stretched to its limit. "Whhy?"

"Sorry sir." He stood a head taller than Steve and about a dozen years younger. He quickly regained his

composure and continued. "Sgt. Williams placed you and your fiancée in protective custody late this

morning. A George Federchuk was granted limited bail. He is wearing a monitor, probably, but Sgt.

Williams figures he'll find a way out of it. So he put you and his other witness in protective custody." He

looked at Catherine. "And you too lieutenant." He returned his attention to Steve. "He is very

concerned for your safety. Sir!"

"Hhoww in hellll did he ggett bbaill?"

"I don't know sir."

"Welll, Whho pposssttedd itt?"

"Who cares? It's done." Catherine all but snapped. What the hell did Gordon get them into?! "I'm

sorry. That was uncalled for." She returned to Steve's side.

The trooper consulted his tablet. "His bail was posted by Lynn Downey."

Chin Ho Kelley was waiting outside Lynn Downey's office. He knew she was doing hotel business but the

waiting annoyed him. Finally, the manager was coming down the executive hallway.

As Lynn entered the executive hallway, she noticed Officer Kelley sitting outside her office. His presence

could only mean one thing: bad news. Her stomach tightened but she managed to keep moving despite

the almost crippling anxiety that was washing over her like an icy tsunami.

"Hello Officer Kelley. Nice to see you again. They told me 'someone' needed to see me but if they had

told me who was waiting I would have come down right away."

Kelley watched her approach, keeping a tight control over his temper. Politely, he stood. "Ms. Downey,

Nice to see you also. May we have a conversation?"

She unlocked her office. "Of course. Refreshment?"

"No thank you. " He followed her into her office. "Do you mind if I close the door? It would be best to

have a private conversation."

"Please." She gestured to the door then a chair opposite her desk. "OK. What's the topic of this

conversation? Is Commander McGarrett OK?"

Her question threw Chin off his planned conversation but he recovered quickly. "Last I heard, he was

improving steadily." He sat down and sighed. "Detective Williams sent me over to clarify a situation that

had him wondering. He would have come himself but he had to tend to some even more pressing

matters. So he sent me over to ask: Are you trying to sabotage this case?"

Lynn blinked in confusion. "Pardon me?"

"By posting bail for Mr. Federchuk, you seriously undermined our case."

"I did what?"

"Posted Federchuk's bail." Chin Ho repeated coldly.

"I did no such thing. Post bail?" She laughed bitterly. "I barely have two nickels to rub together." She

sighed loudly. "I wish I had that kind of money to set fire to."

"You didn't post his bail?"

"Absolutely not. Even if I had the money I'd never do that. He could be dying of thirst and I wouldn't

offer him a glass of stale, day old urine." Lynn looked at Chin sharply. "I'd sooner die than help that shit

of human being."

"OK, then we have an even bigger problem here." Chin took out his cell phone and entered Danny's cell

number. "Hello boss. We have a big problem."

Danny hung up his desk telephone, Assistant Gwen Douglas was upset and vented her spleen to him. He

opened his desk drawer and took out a bottle of aspirin. Palming two tablets, he threw them in his

mouth and downed them with some coffee that went cold hours before. His cell phone rang. "Oh for

the love of Pete! Now what?" He took a deep breath before answered it. "Williams."

"Hello boss. We have a big problem."

Danny sighed in frustration. "Is this 'Bring Your Problems' to work day? What is it Chin?"

"Sir, I'm here with Lynn Downey. She did not post the Russian's bail."

"You believe her?"

"Yes."

"OK, follow the money."

"Copy."

Lou emailed every photo of George Federchuk to the security team at the hospital, all three of them.

His assignment complete, he went to Danny's office to update the boss.

"I sent the photos to the security team. They got everything we have. What's next?"

"I just hung up with Chin. Lynn Downey says she didn't post Federchuk's bail and he believes her. So

we follow the money."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Go, you and Chin, find out who is trying frame Lynn Downing."

Steve was flabbergasted.

Catherine looked both annoyed and unbelieving.

Jenny decided to check Steve's vitals. "Mr. Steve, please try to relax. Your pulse is off the charts and

your blood pressure is dangerously high. Please relax or I'll have to sedate you." Her tone was one of

concern.

"I'm sure there has been a mistake here." Catherine reassured him. "I am sure the woman who sent

that card couldn't, wouldn't help the man that hurt you."

Steve looked at McTavish and it was obvious he had no further information. Steve fell back to

'commander' mode and saluted the trooper. "Dismissed McTavish. And thank you."

"Sir!" McTavish saluted smartly and departed.

Steve let his head fall back. He closed his eyes and concentrated his breathing and heartbeat.

Catherine started to caress his hand and lower arm. She started humming a random tone.

Slowly, the color in Steve's face returned to normal. He opened his eyes. "I ddon'tt undderssttandd. I

ccan'tt believvve Lynn wwouldd ddo thiss."

"I don't care for her but I don't believe she would. Why don't call Danny?"

"Only ifff you dddo the ttalkking."

"OK. I put his numbers in my phone." She found her cell phone. "Let's call him."

Danny's headache was becoming a constant annoyance. He leaned forward with his elbows on his desk

massaging his weary head. He wanted this day, this week, over right now. Sadly, it was only

midafternoon and Friday was still just wish. He groaned loudly when his cell phone rang. Taking a deep

breath, he prepared for another fire to appear on his horizon. "Williams."

"Hello Detective Williams, this is Catherine Rollins."

"Danny, please. Is Steve OK?"

"Yes, just perplexed. He is aware of the new security measures and he has some questions. I have you

on speaker phone with Steve. He, well we, have some questions."

"Go ahead, ask away." This wasn't going to be upset district attorney ranting and raving so Danny

relaxed a bit.

"Arre you ssurre Lynnn Downey pposted that bbarrtender'ss bbaill?" Steve jumped right in.

"Well, she did, as the official records read. But I got Chin and Grover running that down now." Danny

sighed again. "Chin already talked to Lynn and she vehemently denied doing it."

"Ssso ssomebboddy isss ssettting her upp." Steve concluded.

"If her claim pans out, yes." Danny agreed. "Steve, Catherine – I got another call coming in. Looks like

Chin. Can I call you right back?"

"Absolutely." Catherine said and ended the call. She looked at Steve. "I understand why you have

security now." She went to her ruck bag and retrieved her sidearm. She loaded it and looked a Steve

with a wink. She opened the door and gestured for McTavish to come into the room.

He appeared seconds later. "What can do for you, Lt. Rollins?"

"I wanted to let you know that I'm now armed, Grahame." Catherine showed him her sidearm. "We

just spoke to Detective Williams."

McTavish nodded. "I assume the navy taught you how to use that thing."

"Rankeddd an experrrt mmarkkssman." Steve confirmed, his eyes prideful of his intended.

Catherine felt her cheeks flush. She usually wasn't around to hear Steve brag about her abilities.

"Very good, sir. I'll let the security team know." McTavish nodded and departed.

"I dddon'tt know how I ffeell abboutt you proteccttinng mme. Ssshould be the otherrr way arrounndd."

Steve complained.

"Why? Because you're the big, strong male and I'm the small, weak female?" Catherine shook her head

and rolled her eyes. "Oh, I forgot all about your caveman rationale."

Steve gave her a frown with laughing eyes. "Ggoddd! I llovve you."

She gently kissed his forehead and looked deeply into his eyes. "I adore you. And I promise to aim

carefully – if I need to."

Steve reached up, slid his hand into her soft, silky hair and pulled her closer, forehead to forehead. "I

wisshh I ccouldd kkissss you."

"I know. But it won't be long and you'll be able to. I miss your kisses. Truth be told: I'm a bit jealous

that Lynn Downing is the last one to taste your lips."

"I'llll mmakke itt upp tto you, I pprommisse." Smiling as best he could, Steve struggled to speak.

Catherine's cell phone rang, so she settled for giving Steve a sultry smile full of promise as she answered.

"Hello? Rollins."

"Hi Catherine. Sorry it took so long to get back to you."

"It wasn't that long detect, ah, Danny."

"Thanks. I got news. Can you go speaker on so Steve hears too?"

"Sure." Catherine got on the bed next to Steve and put Danny on the speaker phone. "OK Danny, we're

both here."

"Excellent." Danny cleared his throat. "Chin and Lou went to the issuing bail office. Lynn Downing put

up $25,000 the needed ten percent in cash. As they were get collecting copies of the paperwork, Lou

noticed a security camera. They called Jerry Ortega and he copied their digital surveillance records. The

woman looks like Lynn Downing, identified herself as Lynn Downey, but about three inches shorter, 25

pounds lighter and a pixie style haircut."

"Nnott Lynnn."

"No. We got a clear shot of her face and we have an A.P.B. out for her. I asked the car sitting on the

fleabag hotel Federchuk was staying at to check on him. His room was completely empty; his ankle

monitor was found in the bathroom sink. He cut it off and submerged it. He left through a small

bathroom window."

"So we don't know where he is." Catherine concluded for him.

"Check." Danny sighed audibly. "I already passed al information to your security team. Catherine, do

you have a side arm?"

"Yes. I'm already locked and loaded and I advised Corporal McTavish."

"Outstanding job, Catherine. Thanks for stepping up. I got Lynn Downing a security detail too. We have

to assume he'll try to kill the witnesses against him."

"Maybe he'll try to run." Catherine said hopefully.

"Doubt it. He's invested in Downey's hotel and others. I seriously doubt he will walk away from years of

acquiring businesses from others." Danny laughed without humor. "His 'partners' tend to disappear

under mundane circumstances."

"'Mundane circumstances'? What the hell does that mean?" Catherine asked while Steve stammered

the same question.

"This 'incident' with Steve has allowed us to dig into his life. He pled poverty at his arraignment but he

is a wealthy man. Other properties he owns, his 'partners' die of sudden heart attacks or drown in

swimming pools, fall of a yacht, etc. Individually, these are not suspicious but when you look at the fact

that Federchuk is lurking in the background, these cases have to be re-evaluated. He has a small empire.

I seriously doubt he'll abandon it. I'm sure he believes he can walk between the rain drops yet again."

Danny sighed. "I'm sure he wanted bail so he can manipulate the situation to his benefit. His lawyer

went to a judge we all know should be off the bench. There's only one reason the Russian wants bail so

stay on your toes."

"Will do." Catherine vowed.

"The mmonney?" Steve's mind was working faster than his mouth. He growled in frustration,

"Down boy. Easy." Danny teased. "Chin and Lou are running that down as we speak."


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and support. I really appreciate them. Keep 'em coming.**

Chin sat down with two cups of coffee and handed one to Lou who was sitting in the other chair

opposite the bank manager's desk. "It's fresh, but no cream or sugar. Somebody's kid ruined all the

condiments."

"Damn brats." Lou took a drink. "At least this place uses decent coffee."

"Who do you think supplied the bail money?"

"At least they drew a Cashier's Cheque. That has to be paid for with cash or monies from an actual

account and signed by an employee. Unless they don't value their job, they have documented

identification."

The bank manager, Jordan Jericho, returned with a baby faced young man. "Sorry to keep you waiting

gentlemen." She sat down and gestured for the young man to get himself a chair and sit next to her.

"This is Anglo Ronaldi. He was the teller that issued the Cashier's Cheque."

"Hi ya." Anglo said nervously.

"These officers have some questions for you, Anglo." Jordan directed.

"Okay." Anglo swallowed hard and ran his moist palms over his thighs apprehensively.

"Just take a deep breath son. We'll make this as painless as possible." Lou reassured the young man.

"Look we got the transaction on surveillance tapes. We need to find this woman…" He held a photo of

the ersatz Lynn Downing. "… She is using another woman's name to …"

"Conduct business." Chin helped.

"Yes." Lou nodded to Chin. "She did something while pretending to be someone else. And it's hurting

the innocent party. What do you remember about her?"

Anglo sighed. "She gave me $25,000 in $100 and $50 dollar bills. She was very polite, kept apologizing

for the 'dirty' money."

"'Dirty money'?" Lou asked expectantly.

"It smell musty, old. Like it was in a coffee can in a basement somewhere. Ms. Downing – I mean 'the

woman' – said it was her life savings but her boyfriend was in jail and she had to bail him out. Her

brother kept saying 'innocent.'" Anglo explained.

"Her brother? This man kept his face hidden from the camera. Could you describe him to a sketch

artist?" Chin asked as he opened his notebook to retrieve a business card of the department's sketch

artist. He handed the card to Anglo. "Please call him ASAP because this is time sensitive."

Anglo took the card. "I'll go after right work today. But I don't see why."

"And why is that?" Lou asked while folding his arms across his chest.

"Because that's a real photo of guy right there."

Lou and Chin followed the teller's gaze to Chin's open notebook. There was a blown up photo of George

Federchuk from his arraignment with his attorney, Dennis Goodweather. They looked at each.

Finally, Lou found his voice. "Are you sure? Positively?"

"Yeah, dude. He is a poof, a dapper Dan, a pop-in-jay. You know…a metrosexual type. He fussed with

his hair, his nails, lint on his clothes. It was downright… unsettling." Anglo replied.

"OK, but we still need a rendering of his companion." Lou rumbled.

"All right. Right after work today."

"No. You are a material witness and we need your help. I think it's best you come with us now."

"Is it possible the sketch artist to come here? I really need Anglo here during the lunch window to assist

customers. Please." Ms. Jericho pleaded.

"OK. We'll bring a technician and the rendering software here." Lou looked at Chin and shrugged. "I'm

sure Big Guy Jerry would love getting out of the office."

"Agreed and on it." Chin took out his cell phone and shot off a text to the slovenly technician of many

talents.

"Okay Anglo, we're done for now. Depending on lobby traffic…" Lou bowed his head to Jordan. … you'll

work with our tech when he gets here."

"No problem." Anglo got up and returned to the teller's area.

"Thank you gentlemen; I really appreciate your willingness to work with us. Who is your supervisor? I

want to tell him working with the State Police. I bet you don't hear that much." Jordan said with a

smile. She got up to assist the loan officer.

"I'll call Danny." Lou was already dialing.

Danny was sitting at his desk, massaging his temples. He had to laugh. Steve was indeed one of a kind.

He bet poor Catherine had to practically sit on him to calm him down. Hard to believe the man had

brain surgery just a few days ago. Again he was demanding daily updates. He wanted to hate the navy

man but God help him: he genuinely liked the big goofball.

His desk phone rang. "Go away!" He yelled at his phone. Then after taking a deep breath, he picked up

the receiver. He all but barked: "Williams."

"Hey boss."

"What's new, Lou?" Lou's easy manner helped Danny relax a bit.

"It was Goodweather that 'escorted' the fake Lynn Downing and got the Cashier's Cheque"

Danny sat up at his desk. "Does the bank have them on surveillance?"

"Yeah, but we don't know who she is so what good does it do us?"

"We need to look at Goodweather Esq. website."

"Website? You mean legal aid?"

"That's how they met. George made the transition to private practice client. I will bet one of female

employees played Lynn Downing in this farce."

"So, his attorney lied to the court. Birds of a feather. Why am I not surprised?"

"I wasn't. Have Ortega look on the website and do a facial match. I think Goodweather stepped in it

and the stink followed him home. If he did what I think he did, he will be facing disciplinary action if not

disbarment." Danny said, reinvigorated.

"I'll get Jerry to start on this when he gets here."

"What? Wait. Where are you?"

"At the bank that issued the Cashier's Cheque. Jerry's on his way to get a composite on the woman

since we don't have a full facial capture of her on the surveillance tapes. I called because the bank

manager, Ms. Jordan Jericho, will be calling you."

"Why?"

"Praise."

"Lou, if you are screwing with me I swear …"

"No boss, no bull."

"We'll see."

"Got to go. Jerry just arrived."

"Keep me in loop, Lou."

"Copy that." Lou ended the call.

"Boss happy?" Chin walked up with Jerry Ortega following at a distance.

"Yes and no." Lou shrugged.

"Bad hair day?" Chin asked seriously. Both men cracked up.

"Hey guys, what's funny?" Jerry asked breathlessly.

"I sshoulldd bbe out ttherre, hellppping Kellley anndd Gggrovver."

"Not while you sound like Dr. Kripke on Big Bang Theory."

"Thatt hurttsss, Ccatttty Ccatt."

"Just making a point, mustang."

Steve sat in his wheelchair and crossed his arms across his chest and stared out the window, effectively

ignoring his bride to be. If his lip would have cooperated, he would have pouted like a petulant child.

Catherine just shook her head at her bridegroom. "Really Steve?"

"I feell ussseless, Ccatt. Absoluutelly useless." Steve said dismally. "Insstead I ssit here waitting tto ddo

pphyssicall therrrappy orr sppeechhh thherappyy. WWelll, I knnow how tto wwalkk and ttalkk!"

"Yes you do. But you just had brain surgery. You are NOT a super man and I don't care what those

instructors at BUD/s taught you. Steven John McGarrett, you are not indestructible! Damn you Steve.

You are not getting out of marrying me!"

"I amm nnnott tryrinng to!" Steve defended. "I jjussstt wanttt tto bbe ussefull!."

"We all have a job to do. Danny's is to figure all this out, my job is to take care of you and your job is to

focus on getting better. You got your bell rung pretty damn hard. Why can't you ever just take the time

to get better?" Catherine countered.

"Nnnottt in mmmy nnatture, I guesssss." Steve shrugged. "I'mmm rressttlessss."

"I know but healing is a process. It happens at a set pace. You can't rush it, not matter how restless you

feel." Catherine went to stand behind him and started to massage his tight shoulders. "You need to

relax, mustang."

Jenny knocked and entered. "Good morning again, Mr. Steve. Vitals time."

Steve extended his arm for a blood pressure reading.

"Why so glum?"

"He's is restless. We've been discussing the 'recovery process'." Catherine explained.

"The 'recovery process' is slow and cannot be rushed. The body heals at its own rate. You can't rush it

or delay it. It is what it is." Jenny said while she noted Steve's vital readings on her tablet

"I knnow, I knnow. Buttt I donn'tt have tto like it." Steve grumbled.

"Put that frustration into your therapies." Jenny recommended.

"Ttthankkss." Steve wasn't convinced but was gracious nevertheless.

Jenny exchanged amused glances with Catherine. Men!

The nurse finished her vital sign taking. "You're looking good, Mr. Steve. Try to commit to this recovery

process. Not only will it go faster but the more energy you spend fighting the process, the more you

delay the process."

Steve looked up at the nurse and sighed. He knew when he was out logic'd. "You'rrre rrighttt."

Pushing her luck, Jenny patted his arm and smiled. "You just won half the battle, Mr. Steve. Shane will

be here shortly for your physical therapy."

"I'd better go and open my window." Anglo said, getting up.

"Okay, I'll sharpen this image up and then we'll see what we got here. Hopefully I'll be able to show you

some faces shortly." Jerry said affably.

Chin and Lou joined the technician. Both were hopeful. "Anything?"

Jerry turned the screen towards the pair of waiting team mates. "The software's rendering came up

with this: viola."

Chin held up his tablet which was open to the Goodweather Law firm. "Surprise! Is anyone really that

surprised? Goodweather is a shady, ham-fisted idiot." Chin grinned. "He used his own paralegal,

Julianne McKitridge."

"Okay, we all see it. Jerry, make up a six-pack and make the renderings close. He identifies McKitridge,

the first domino falls." Lou said with an equally happy grin.

"You got it." Jerry got work immediately.

"After you get the six-pack together, let us know. We'll get Anglo; we have to be here for the

identification. Once it's official, we'll go back to the boss and he'll tell us what's next." Lou directed.

Anglo met the police personnel in the employee lounge. After studying the six-pack of computer

renderings, the bank teller chose Julianne McKitridge. "That's her."

"Thank you, Anglo. Now we can start looking." Lou shook the young man's hand.

Once alone, Lou called Danny. He put his cell phone on speaker in the middle of the table.

"Williams." The boss sounded tired, fed up.

"Hi boss." Lou said neutrally.

"What's up, Lou? Please tell me good news."

"Goodweather was here alright. He used his own paralegal, one Julianne McKitridge. The bank teller

picked her out of a six-pack. No doubt."

"Alright. Get back here. We'll get Kono over here and get Steve and Catherine up on the phone and

discuss our next moves." Danny said with an obvious smile in his voice.

Lou picked up his phone and ended the call. "Let's go gentlemen. We're getting the band back

together."


	39. Chapter 38

**Jersey 5-0 chapter 38**

**Hey guys. Thank you for the reviews, really appreciated. I hope you enjoy this one.**

By the time Chin, Jerry and Lou got back to the office, Danny was already on the phone with Steve and

Catherine. He waved them into his office and put his desk phone on speaker.

"… afffrraidd he'lll ggett ccaughtt?" Steve was in mid-sentence when the detective activated the

speaker. Although the commander was still struggling to speak with his broken jaw, his voice was

stronger and clearer.

"I don't think he has considered the possibility." Danny replied as his team joined Kono in his office.

"What, is he arrogant or stupid?" Catherine asked.

"Thank God he's both. He thinks he's so smart and that's his weakness, especially now that we're on to

him." Lou said with a huge satisfied smile.

Steve made a strangling noise. Finally he found his voice, "Lou, pppleasse ddon'tt mmakke mme laugh.

Itt'ss really ppainful. Bbbutt you arrre ssso righttt."

"I wonder if we apply pressure to Ms. McKitridge and maybe she'll break." Jerry asked.

"We don't want them to know that we know. Right now, we have a distinct advantage. Let's not waste

it." Danny cautioned. "Now we have to figure the the best way to use it."

"Well, human nature usually causes us to take bigger risks if we think we are not being watched. If he

thinks he's completely undetected, he may lead us to George Federchuk." Kono ventured.

"Exactly!" Danny said while tapping his head with his index finger. "I think we should watch Mr.

Goodweather, Esquire a bit closer. He's already lied to the court once…"

"How?" Steve demanded clearly.

"He told the court that he was representing Federchuk through Legal Aid but Federchuk is a private

client. So either Goodweather is double dipping or well, either way he lied." Danny explained.

"Ssso the lawyerrr isss in onn itt." Steve concluded.

"I think that's a reasonable deduction." Danny agreed.

"Do you think the lawyer is being coerced?" Catherine asked. "I find it hard to believe a lawyer would

risk his entire career on a Russian mobster."

"There has to be some worthwhile enough for him to risk it. And Russian's play hard ball. What could

be worth career, life and limb?" Chin asked incredulously.

"Let's find out." Danny clapped his hands together. "Jerry, start a full financial background analysis on

Goodweather and Federchuk. I'll bet they're joined at the hip somewhere. Find it."

"On it, sir."

"Kono, there's little for you to do with your expertise. So when you're not working on your graduation,

how about you assist Jerry? I like your observational skills. Between the two of you, I'm certain no

stone will be left unturned."

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

"Chin, Lou: you two keep a clandestine eye on our lawyer friend. If he should lead us to George

Federchuk, do not blow your observational advantage. Call in the Fugitive Recovery Unit in. That way, if

we should get lucky and scoop up the Russian, he'll think Goodweather turned on him. Nothing works

like distrust amid the ranks." Danny smiled.

"Ssso true. Anytthing I ccann ddo?" Steve asked.

"Continue to get better," The lead detective instructed. "We all miss you, you giant pain in my ass." He

finished good-naturedly.

"Gggee Dddaniel, you mmiss mme." Steve said equally amenably.

Dennis Goodweather was enjoying a crystal glass of Irish whiskey, obviously pleased with himself.

Across from him sat his petite paralegal, Julianne McKitridge who gently swirled her glass, staring into

the ice cubes swimming in the amber liquid.

"Would you like a cigar, Mr. Goodweather?" The club hostess asked.

"Yes, please. Whatever the tobacconist recommends pairing with this exquisite libation."

"Right away sir." She smartly went to retrieve the cigar.

"Lighten up Julianne."

"Dennis, how can you just sit there like everything is just fine?"

"Sweetie, everything IS fine."

"Everything is not fine. We just helped get a murderer out of jail."

"Yeah, isn't America a great country?"

Julianne shook her head and took a sip of whiskey. "What if he kills the hotel owner?"

Dennis shrugged. "George and his Japanese partner will inherit yet another property."

Julianne didn't try to mask her disgust. "What if he murders the naval officer?"

Dennis shrugged. "Someone gets promoted."

The small woman shook her head in frustration. "My father was in the navy. I'm telling you: if George murders

that Naval Commander, there will be a full investigation. Our part will be discovered and we'll go to jail."

"No, we won't. We'll turn state's evidence on George and then we'll get immunity." Dennis took another drink.

"You worry too much."

"And you are reckless, playing with your life – both of our lives."

The hostess returned with Goodweather's cigar on a silver tray. "Our tobacconist recommended Casa Magna

Jalapa Claro Toro Box Press." She consulted her order pad. "The toasted wood gains in intensity and the leather

from the cigar will turn a tad saltier. He hopes you will enjoy his recommendation."

"Thank you my dear." He took the cigar and rolled it between his fingers and thumb next to his ear. "Perfect."

She handed the lawyer a hand held cigar cutter and waited while Dennis cut the end of his cigar. "Light, sir?"

Dennis returned the cutter to the tray. "No thank you, dear. I have one."

"Very good, sir." The hostess went to see to the needs of others in the V.I.P. club.

"I'm sorry; did you want a cigar Julianne?" Dennis asked as he lit his.

She gave him an irritated look as she shook her head. "I know this is a cigar bar but can I just have a

cigarette?"

"Only if you lighten up, sweetheart. Look, we came to Atlantic City to relax, a romantic getaway and

you're spoiling the mood. What's done is done." Dennis sat back in his leather chair and blew smoke

rings.

"It really doesn't bother you?"

"As long as he pays." Dennis grinned at her as he picked up his whiskey. "If he gets too much to handle

or jumps his leash, I'll call the police." He held up his glass. "Hell, I'll turn the big bastard in myself.

Cheers."

Steve ended the call and looked at Catherine. "I ssttill feel I shouldd bbe helpping."

"You heard Danny: 'continue to get better.'" Catherine smiled. "How about you do just that?"

Steve rolled his eyes in defeat.

"Don't you roll your baby blues at me mister." Catherine grinned.

"Cccattty Cccatt, gggivve mme a bbreakk. I feel ssso helpplesss. I jjusstt llay here or 'llearnn to wwalkk

or ttalkk' agggainn. I'mm ggoing nutss." Steve complained.

"OK, what can l do?"

Steve shrugged. "Iff I knnew, I wwwoulddnn'ttt feel sso ddamn hhelpplesss." He sighed heavily.

Catherine could see the despair in Steve's eyes. "You know, I assisted N.C.I.S. on a case once. They

made a timeline, color coded. Think that would help?"

Steve's eyes brightened. "Yess! Bbbefforre this hhhapppennneddd…" He gestured to his jaw.

"…evverrryonne mett at Dddannny's hhhousse. We dddissccusssedd the ccassse in dddeppth. Tthenn

wwe hadd a barr-bbe-qqque and a ttoucchhh foottbball gggamme. Let'ss call Jjjuniorrr and asskkk himm

to bbrring mmy nnottebbookk."

"Who is Junior?"

"Jjunnior Rrreignns, Ppetty Officer, mmy assssisstantt."

"Gordon's replacement." Catherine said quietly.

"Yesss." Steve confirmed in a voice barely above a whisper. He pushed away the sadness over his lost

friend and focused on his idea. "Willll you callll himm ppplleassse, Cccattty Cat?"

Junior Reigns was ready to lose his mind. The cadets' education was assigned to him by Camp May's

head administrator, Commander Joe White. Thankfully, McGarrett made a detailed lesson plan, based

on the previous instructor's materials. Even though Junior did not have anywhere the same level of

Steve's field experience, he wasn't a novice. He was comfortable with grading papers with 'yes/no' or

'a, b, c or d' answers since he had the test masters. However, 'discussion' questions were not his forte.

His cell phone rang. He answered it without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Petty Officer Junior Reigns?"

"Yes ma'am. May I help you?"

"Yes. This is Lt. Catherine Rollins. Please stay on the line for Commander McGarrett."

Junior had an ear to ear grin in an instant. "Yes ma'am!"

"Hellllo Jjunnior. How arre you?"

"I'm OK, a lot better now that I know you're OK. Detective Williams has been keeping me in the loop

since you got hurt. I was hoping to come out and see you sir."

"Ppperrfecctt. Ccan you ccomme to the hossppittal and bbring mme mmy nnotebbookk fromm our

mmurddder case? And anytthing else tthatt's happppened sssincce?" Steve asked.

"Sure thing, sir. Anything else you want or need? Change of clothes, your kit, your laptop, your bedside

photo of your lady?"

"YYess, alll tthat ttoo pplleasse. If you wwantt, ppacckk my stuff up sso you ccann mmovve in

ppropperllly."

"Appreciate it, sir but no, thank you." Junior stummered. "I need you back sir."

"I won'tt bbe abblle to swwimm for a while."

"That's OK. Pool work is easy but the class work is hard. I can sub for you but I can't replace you sir."

"Gggood to knnnow I'mmm nneededd ssommewherre." Steve sounded 'thrilled.'

Catherine rolled her eyes heavenward. She knew Steve hated this teaching assignment. Now she

realized just how much he hated it.

"If I leave now, I can be there in about two and a half hours."

"OK. Please bring your Navy ID with you." Catherine instructed. "I'll let the security detail know you're

coming."

"Thanks. Detective Williams told me about that. Thanks Lt. Rollins."

They all hung up. Catherine turned to Steve. "He doesn't realize who l am to you, does he?"

"I ddoubtt it. He'ss isss overwhelmeddd. He heard Lieuttenanttt and ssnnapppedd to atttenttion. He'll

realizzze itt when he sssees you."


	40. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Author's Note: Thank you all for your patience. Real Life has been quite challenging lately. Not

enough hours in the day, chapters may be slower in coming - but l promise: they are coming. Thanks (in

advance) for your understanding continued support. I truly appreciate it.

...

Junior hung up and set the tests he was grading aside. He was actually relieved he was 'called' to go to

the hospital. He now fully understood why Steve hated teaching now that it squarely fell on his

shoulders. The class itself wasn't to taxing but this after hour bullshit was just too much. He was only

too glad to leave all those tests to another time.

He went into the commander's room. He put one every day uniform in a garment bag as well as few

casual items. He put Steve's personal grooming kit and undergarments in a duffle bag along with his

phone charger, case notebook and Catherine's photo from the nightstand.

He was making a thermos of coffee for his impromptu road trip when he decided to call Tani.

"Hi Junes, what's up?" Tani sounded happy.

"Not much. The Commander called me and asked me to bring him a few things. It's a long drive to New

Brunswick and I won't be staying long. I'd love to have your company coming and going."

"I have the lunch/dinner shift so I got to be back by morning." Tani explained. "But I'd love to keep you

company on the drive."

"I'll have you back for your shift because I have to be back by 0600 for the class." Junior assured her.

"Ready in half an hour?"

"I will be ready and waiting."

Steve rang for his nurse.

Jenny appeared in moments. "Hungry, Mr. Steve?"

"Sssttarrvving."

"We have a new protein flavor: orange pineapple. Want to try it?"

"Yesss ppleasse. Mmay I have ttwo?"

"Of course. I'll be back. Anything for you, Miss Catherine? Ice water?"

"Yes please and a large coffee, straight up?"

"Of course." And she was gone just as quick as she arrived.

Steve turned his attention to his fiancée. "Yoou sshouldd eatt ssometthing. Yoou havven'tt eaten

sssincce lunch. Andd thhatt wass jusstt a ssmalll ssallad."

She waved him off. "I'm not hungry. My stomach has been in a tight knot ever since Danny told us

about the crooked lawyer."

Steve nodded in agreement and offered a hug to his distressed counterpart.

Catherine smiled and went to him and snuggled close. "Steve, I'm worried. Crooked lawyers, you

injured, that hotel owner intimidated, impersonations, bogus bail bonds…what in the hell is going on

here?"

"I'mmm nott sure but I ttthhinnkk tthis iss S.O.P. forr tthhe Russsssian annd hisss moutthhpppiece. I

gguess Ddannny's wassn'tt ovverr rreactting ttto tthhe sittuatttion affttter allll." Steve said as he rubbed

Catherine's back.

"Steve, I'm getting scared, for you. There's more going on here than meets the eye. Gordie's death is

just a detail in this, this …" Catherine gestured helplessly with her hand.

"Wwell, l gguesss wwhatt evvverr tthhis iss: a ddeccepttion, a ssswwinddlle, olldd Georgggie is

ddeffinittely ppplaying for kkeeppss. Nnowww, wwe knnow fforr ssurre hhiss llawwyerr ISS involved."

Steve managed.

"Oh, Gordie." Catherine said sadly. "What did you stumble into?"

Lynn kicked off her high heels and settled down on her sofa. She sipped her scotch and soda while

watching the darkening skyline out the big bay window. Kimba approached her human mommy and

waited.

"Hello pretty baby. Come." Lynn patted her lap and smiled as the fluffy cat joined her. She sipped her

drink absentmindedly. "The police thought I posted George's bail. Like I have money like that. Like I

would help him after all he's done to us, to Steve."

Kimba looked at the woman with her big, green eyes. "Meow?" Her tone sounded inquisitive.

"Never."

Kimba purred contentedly as her mommy stroked her luxurious fur. She put a concerned paw on Lynn's

face.

After kissing Kimba, Lynn turned her attention to her front door. She had asked Maintenance to change

her locks and looking over her shoulder, she verified she engaged the deadbolt on her door. Hugging

the cat, she tried to keep her anxiety under control.

After the attack on Steve, she couldn't sleep in her bedroom. She decided to redecorate it, new colors

and new furniture - no reminders. She had been sleeping on her sofa in her front room with large

kitchen knife within her reach. With Officer Kelley's visit today, her already frayed nerves were back to

the raw state they were in the night Steve almost died.

Cuddling the cat, she settled in for another restless night.

Tani came bouncing out of her building to Junior's navy car. In a grey oversized sweater, charcoal

colored leggings with black ankle boots, her hair danced around her face, that infectious, bright smile

made Junior's heart skipped a beat. She was a vision of feminine loveliness. Stopping the car, Junior put

it in 'park' and quickly got out to get the door for her. He caught a hint of her perfume.

Tani noticed his reaction. "I wore it with you in mind." She said with an alluring smile.

Hearing that, Junior grinned and hurried back behind the wheel. As he pulled into traffic, he glanced

over at Tani who was giving him her best and brightest smile. His heart skipped another beat as he

quickly returned his attention to the road.

"Do you know any shortcuts? Or where the best fast food is?" Tani asked in a teasing tone.

"Nope."

"Good thing I came along." She said in mock seriousness. "Without me you'd be lost and you'd starve."

"Most definitely."

"Jjjuniorr wwill bbe hherre ssooon." Steve announced. He had been watching the cafeteria's clock.

Catherine smiled as she chewed. She was SO sick of salad but she felt bad eating – and enjoying – 'real'

food. The smell of the day's special – Salisbury steak – was driving her crazy.

"I ddidd'ntt mmeann tto russshh yyou." Steve shrugged. He slurped his orange pineapple protein drink.

He was hoping his 'murder notebook' would make something click and he could see George's end game.

Danny had told him the drive from Fort May took a couple of hours, give or take. Yet, it seemed to be

taking forever. He tried to calm himself. Since the start of physical therapy, Steve felt like a

thoroughbred horse chomping at the bit to run.

Catherine finished her salad. "Don't worry, mustang." Catherine could read his mind. "You will be back

on your feet in no time, if you do as you are told."

Steve rolled his eyes as he tilted his cup back.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me in that tone, Mister." Catherine smiled.

In spite of himself, he started laugh. His protein shake spilled down his chin. He kept his head tilted

while his hands searched for napkins.

Catherine didn't see any napkin so she got up to get more. Instead she stopped next to Steve and

cleaned up the spilt protein shake with her tongue.

Steve pushed his wheelchair away from the table at an angle so he could wrap his arms around

Catherine's body and pulled her into his lap while enjoying her attentions.

"Is that therapy?" Junior managed before two state troopers accosted both him and Tani Rey.

Catherine pulled away, wanting to know who dared to spoil her moment as Steve chortled.

"Hhelllo Jjjunior." Steve sighed. He looked at the security detail. "I fforrggott tto ttelll MccTtavissh,

mmea ccullppa. Ccan you pplleassse llett himm knnoww wwe'lll need mmorre blluue ddottsss."

Both officers released the two newcomers. "You know them, Commander McGarrett?"

"Yyess. Thhisss isss mmy aidde-dde-ccammpp, Ppetttty Offficcer Jjunnior Rreignnss andd hiss ffriendd

Ttanni. I ccann vvouchh for bbotth off thhemm."

"Our apologies sir." The senior state trooper saluted Junior. He turned back to McGarrett. "I'll clear

them with McTavish, commander sir."

"Hello Sir." He grinned as he saluted his commanding officer. "How are you sir?"

"I wwass ddoing ggrreatt, unnttill yyou sshowedd up." Steve winked at Junior. "Junior, mmay I

innttrodduce fiancée Lt. Ccattherine Rolllinnss? Ccathherine, Pettty Offficer jJunior Rrneigns." He

paused while the two exchanged salutes. He looked at Tani. "I'mm ssorrry, Tttanni bbut I ddon'tt know

yyourr llasst nnamme."

"Tani Rey. Good to meet you, lieutenant." Tani shook Catherine's hand with her bright smile. She

turned to Steve with concern. "Commander, what happened?"

"The Rrusssiann bbarrttendder and I had a ddisaggrreemenntt." Steve quipped with twinkle in his eye.

"So that's why George is in jail?" Tani asked.

"He should be. Some half-witted judge granted him bail." Catherine complained.

"Sir?! Is that true?" Junior was surprised.

"That's why there is heightened security." Catherine sat down next to Steve.

"Ssshe'ss rrightt." Steve confirmed in a tired sounding voice. "Gggrrabbb a ccupp of ccoffee and we'll

catch you up, Rrreignnss."

Dinner smelled great. Danny was happy to be home. Despite the many twists and turns of the day, he

managed to get home 'on time.'

"Danno!" Gracie squeaked with excitement as she ran into the kitchen. She jumped into her daddy's

waiting arms.

"Monkey!" Danny hugged his daughter tightly as he watched Rachel enter the kitchen carrying a sleepy

Charlie.

"Hey Rach."

"Daniel, my love. What a nice surprise to have you home for dinner. You must have had quiet day."

Rachel gave her husband a soft peck on the cheek welcoming him home.

"Not really. But I'm home anyway." Danny smiled as he lowered his daughter and loving smacked her

bottom as she ran toward the living room. "Dinner smells fantastic."

"Pot roast, I made your favorite. I was sure I'd have to re-warm it. I'm so glad you're home. Come my

love, sit. After dinner, we'll get the kids to bed early. I'll give your shoulders a fine rub down." She let

Charlie down.

Once on his feet, the toddler set off chasing his sister into the front room.

"You're too good to me. How'd I get so lucky to have you as my wife?" He smiled as he took her into his

arms with the children giggles as 'music,' he dipped her and kissed her playfully. "I adore you."

"Your blue eyes were spell-binding. You enchanted me." Rachel said, playfully breathless.

Husband and wife were sharing a smile when the sound of breaking glass shattered the moment. Danny

quickly set his wife on her feet. "Kiddos, what are we gonna do?"

"Let's go see what they broke this time." Rachel said with big sigh. "Hopefully, it's that absolutely vile

vase your sister gave us as wedding present."

Danny rolled his eyes as he led the way to their front room. "It's a hand blown free form glass art piece.

She got it on her trip to Venice."

"Yes, of course." She lowered her voice. "Still as ugly as sin."

Steve was getting fatigued enough to admit it. "Can we please adjourn this com-fab to my room?"

"Mustang, you OK?" Catherine was on her feet, unlocking the wheelchair. "Junior, would you please ask

the kitchen for a couple of nutritional shakes for the Commander. One of the troopers will escort you

up to Steve's room." She started out toward the room.

"Will do." Junior saluted the lieutenant and turned towards Tani. "I didn't think we'd be here so long.

I'm sorry."

"No worries. I'm seeing that the commander has a sense of humor." Tani grinned "And I didn't take

him as a flirt."

Junior nodded. "He is taken with his fiancée. I see why he missed her so. Frankly, I like the loose

commander."

"I was starting to get worried about you, Mr. Steve." Jenny helped Catherine support the recuperating

man as he got up out of his wheelchair. He turned and shuffled slowly towards the bed.

Catherine was alarmed at just how much Steve was leaning on her. She looked at Jenny across Steve's

shoulders and saw the same concern in the nurse's face.

They maneuvered the sailor to the bed's edge and helped him make a 180 degree turn. After securing

Steve's rump on the mattress, Catherine helped him swing his legs into the bed.

"Pajama bottoms' on or off? Speak now or …"

"I dddo." Steve said without hesitation. Seeing both women smile, he realized he missed a beat. "Ah,

wwhatt nnoww?" His face flushed involuntarily.

"Pajama bottoms on or off?" Jenny managed without too big a smile.

"Pplleasse, lleavve tthemmm onnn."

"Our friends are coming up. They drove from Camp May. Please allow them to stay." Catherine asked.

"For a bit. He needs his rest. He's had a full day of therapies AND he' been downstairs for three hours."

Jenny noted as she consulted her watch. "One more hour. Don't ask for more."

'Wwe wwonn't. Tthannkk yyou,"

"I'm timing you, Mr. Steve." She made the 'eyes watching you' gesture.

Catherine chuckled as she covered Steve's legs and helped him get comfortable and situated.

"Ccatttty ccatt, I'mm hunngrry." Steve complained.

"No sweat. I thought you might be so I asked Junior to bring a couple of your protein shakes up."

Catherine kissed his head. "Why don't you take a little power nap while I write a few things down in

your case book."

Steve stroked Catherine's hair and closed his eyes while Catherine wrote vigorously.

Meanwhile, downstairs….

Junior stood by the counter in the cafeteria, busying himself putting cups in a cup holder. After situating

cups of ice, water and two protein shakes, they were good to go.

Tani carried two large coffees for herself and Junior. "That head injury must've really threw him for a

loop. Sitting there, I could see him just wilting like a plant needing water."

"Yeah, if you told me the guy I've been running and swimming with would get so tired sitting and

talking-no way I'd believe it. The Commander is an ironman. I guess that's what brain surgery does to

you."

"He had brain surgery?" Tani asked with wide eyes.

"I saw the back of his head when we walked up." Junior said. "Danny told me he had two surgeries."

"I thought just his jaw got broken." She shook her head as the trooper joined them and they waited for

the elevator car. "I heard stories at the lounge that George tried to kill Steve but I really thought Lynn

and Jen were exaggerating."

"Well, they weren't. He is lucky to be alive."

The elevator doors opened and the state trooper made an 'after you' gesture to the couple. The trio

rode the lift in silence. When the doors opened, McTavish was waiting for them. He saluted his man

who remained on the elevator after delivering Junior and Tani, back to his patrol now that McGarrett

was back in his room for the night.

"Good evening. I'm Graham McTavish, supervisory trooper. I am in command of Commander

McGarrett's security detail. May I see your official IDs please?"

Junior produced his navy issued ID card while Tani handed her drivers' license and junior college student

ID card. McTavish scanned the ID cards into his tablet and placed a blue dot on Junior's ID only.

"I don't get to be in the blue dot club." Tani asked as she put her ID cards back in her wallet.

"No, miss, I'm sorry. As I was about to say to Officer Reigns here, please wear your ID at all times. Since

he can clip his ID on, he gets the security dot." He turned to Junior. "She has to stay in the

Commander's room or with you at all times." McTavish explained.

"OK, I wasn't planning on leaving his side anyway." Tani said, smiling, as she took Junior's hand.

Junior stood just a wee bit taller and grinned at the trooper.

McTavish winked at the young sailor. "Carry on, Mr. Reigns."

"Affirm sir." Junior saluted the trooper.

The trio approached Steve's room. "I'll be out here if any of you need me."

Junior held the door open for Tani.

"Hi guys." Catherine greeted them with a smile. She was sitting on the bed next to the Commander,

who looked like he'd fall asleep any second.

Junior moved two chairs to the foot of the bed. After holding the chair for Tani, he seated himself.

Lynn sat bolt upright from her restless sleep: someone was trying to unlock her door! She covered her

mouth to prevent herself from making any noise. Heaven knew she wanted to scream, she knew who

was at her door. She could hear George's growing frustration.

Kimba had been cuddled up to her mommy when she got dumped on the floor without warning.

Hearing the voice on the other side of the door, she hissed as she ran to hide.

"Go baby." She whispered as she searched for her cell phone. She smiled as her beloved cat

disappeared in the darkened penthouse, safe in the darkness.

Just then, her door shattered and she screamed…

…and screamed herself awake. She was hugging Kimba tightly against her chest; her heart was beating

so fast and hard that she felt her heart would jump out of her chest if she let go of the cat. She quickly

turned and heaved a sigh of relief when she saw her door was intact in the dim twilight.

Yet another nightmare, sleep was becoming an enemy.

She wiped the cold sweat from her forehead. She looked down at beautiful, concerned, green eyes.

Kimba put her paw on the woman's face and voiced a concerned meow.

"I'm ok, baby."

"Yyou know, I forrggott alll about tthat mmaintttenance ordder." As tired as Steve was, his language

was continuing to improve. Catherine noticed but said nothing in fear of making him even more self-

conscientious than he already was.

"I can follow up on that tomorrow, sir." Junior volunteered. "I'll work with Detective Williams, don't

worry. I'll respect civil laws."

"I'll help anyway l can." Tani offered.

"I'll be in for lunch." Junior grinned.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that after tomorrow I won't be in the coffee shop anymore."

"Oh?" Steve and Junior both reacted.

Catherine spoke in an unfazed tone. "Better job?"

"I'm going to be the head of the wait staff for the lounge." Tani stated proudly.

"Wwwhattt happpenned to Jjen? I llikked herr." Steve asked, ignoring Catherine's upraised eye brow.

"She's the bar manager now. Lynn, Ms. Downing, promoted her after George got arrested."

"Cconggrattulattionssss" Steve offered.

"Yes, Tani, Great. Good for you. I can always come in for sliders when you work nights." Junior was

grinning wide.

Tani turned serious as she met Steve's eyes. "Ms. Downing said George tried to murder you. Is that

true"

"He did." Catherine confirmed.

"Yeah, welll…tthannkks tto a bbrave wwhitte catt, I'mm ssttilll herre. Andd I innttendd tto ppay

Ggeorrgge bbackk, withh intterresstt." Steve vowed.

"Heal first, mustang. You are not doing any such thing UNTIL you are 100% and the doctor says you're

good to go." Catherine said sternly. "You heard Danny. And I will strap you to this bed…"

Steve grinned, in spite of the pain it caused. His eyes danced. "I'vve ddrreammttt of tthhatt…"

"… in a way you will NOT enjoy." Catherine finished with her arms crossed and a raised eyebrow.

Steve pouted like a naughty child caught being naughty.

Junior and Tani exchanged amused glances.

Steve groaned in pain as he suppressed a powerful yawn. His face paled.

Catherine was instantly concerned. "Mustang, should I call Nurse Jenny?"

McGarrett nodded as the color drained from his face. Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead as he

closed his eyes and leaned back on his pillows. After caressing his face and adjusting his pillows,

Catherine left the room to talk to Nurse Jenny personally.

Junior and Tani exchanged looks: it was time to go home.

Catherine returned with Jenny in tow. The nurse looked at her patient with a no-nonsense face. "OK,

Mr. Steve, that's enough for today. If you get to bed in the next 45 minutes or so, you'll barely get a

solid eight hours of sleep."

"I cann funnctionn jusst finne witth tthree orr ffourr hourrss." The Naval Operator protested half-

heartedly, his words slurred together sloppily.

Catherine playfully punched the Commander's arm. "Yeah, when you're healthy. Right now, three or

four hours are not going to cut it."

Steve opened his mouth to protest but Catherine cut him off before he could even formulate a word.

"Fight me on this and I leave. I will not watch you kill yourself."

The Commander nodded and gave up with no further dissent.

Nurse Jenny smiled as she started taking his vital signs. "So, now l know how to make you follow

doctor's orders. I was going to ask Dr. Charity for help but I'm sure Miss Catherine will help me, when I

need her."

"Absolutely." Catherine said determinedly. "He will cooperate – without complaint – won't he?" She

pointedly glared at Steve.

McGarrett knew when to cut his losses. Last thing he wanted was for Catherine to leave him; he knew

she was acting with his best interest in mind. A lesser man would have felt betrayed but Steve was

grateful. Catherine was saving him from himself.


	41. Chapter 40

**Author's note: We have had a sudden, unexpected (not COVD-19) death in the immediate family. I'll be**

**a little 'occupied' next week. Please accept my apologies.**

...

"I think the Commander has had enough for today." Nurse Jenny said as she finished taking Steve's

blood pressure. "Tomorrow is another day." She lowered her voice and spoke to the commander

directly. "Will you be able to relax your mind or do you want a sleep aide?"

Steve nodded acceptance to Jenny's offer. His body needed rest but his mind was running at full speed.

He knew without the sleep aide, he would rest fitfully. As much as he hated sleep aides, he accepted

the fact he needed it as he watched Jenny leave.

"We'll let you rest now, sir. We'll be back in a day or two." Junior said as he got up and replaced his

chair back against the far wall. Tani followed Junior's lead and put her chair back too.

"Tthhannkksss Jjunniorr." Steve held out his hand until Junior took it, shook it. "Carrry onn, Reigns."

"Yes sir." Junior turned smartly and taking Tani's hand, he smiled a 'good-bye' to Catherine. Then the

young couple left quietly as Steve's nurse returned.

"I have a very mild sedative, Mr. Steve. It won't leave you 'hung over' in the morning. I'll be able to

wake you up; you'll be able to get up to relieve yourself." She held out the syringe for his inspection.

"Only ten CC's. I promise not to knock you out."

"Tttenn CC'sss ssounddss llikke aalot." Steve eyed to needle with a suspicious look.

"Less than half dose. A man of your height and weight would call for twenty-five cc's to be sedated. I

gave you thirty cc's in recovery. I want to make sure you're bright eyed and ready for your therapy."

Steve pulled up his pajama sleeve and extended his arm reluctantly. He watched the needle pump the

medicine in his arm. In short time, he felt a calmness overtaking his restless mind. He was aware of

Catherine and Jenny talking but couldn't wrap his mind around their soft conversation. Sleep was

starting to overtake him when he felt Catherine slip into bed next to him. She lifted his arm and

snuggled up to him. He drifted off happily playing with her hair.

Junior and Tani said 'good night' to McTavish and hopped the elevator. After pushing the 'lobby'

button, Tani leaned against Junior. "I never would have believed the commander's condition if I hadn't

come."

Junior nodded. "I can see it in his eyes, his frustration."

"Have you met his fiancée before? They look like they belong together. Now I can't see either of them

without the other."

Her comment took him by surprise. "Ah, what now?" Junior asked with a frown.

"Lynn has an obvious romantic interest in Steve. She told Jen and me all about her visit with him the

other day in the bar. She really didn't mention Catherine at all. I think on purpose; guess she's hoping."

Junior shook his head. "If she's hoping for a chance with McGarrett, she's shit-out-of-luck. He told us

they have been together about decade. I don't see him leaving her or vice versa. I think if Lynn is

hoping, she's setting herself for a big disappointment."

Tani nodded as the elevator doors opened. "Can we stop and pick up some food? I'm starving."

"Sure."

Steve was almost completely asleep when Catherine slipped in next to him. He felt her lift his arm and

snuggle against his side. He didn't even manage to kiss her head before the sleep took him.

Catherine felt Steve's rhythmic breathing and knew he was sleeping soundly. She caressed his chest; in

his sleep, he took her hand and managed to interlock their fingers. He sighed contentedly.

Assured her man was settled for the night, she closed her eyes and let sleep come to her.

Lynn was still shaking from her latest nightmare. She finished another scotch and soda and got another

blanket for her make shift bed. She laid down and snuggled down into her blankets. She called out for

her beloved feline who appeared in seconds and settled down on the woman's chest.

"Let's hope for dreamless sleep, Kimba."

The cat licked the woman's nose and meowed softly.

"Good idea, Kimba. I'll try to dream of Steve." Lynn closed her eyes and tried to replay her time with

the handsome naval officer, in her garden, undoing his belt, his pants… She fell asleep with a contented

little smile.

Kimba checked on her mommy, then the room one last time. Satisfied, she too closed her eyes and

invited sleep. She put a soft paw on her mommy's chest so she could monitor her mom's heartbeat.

Junior was suppressing yawns the best he could as they approached Camp May. He'd be teaching in less

than seven hours and all he could think of was sleep. He looked over at Tani who had been dozing the

past fifteen minutes or so. She was already leaning toward him. So after checking traffic, he reached

across and gently pulled Tani to his side. Tani slid across the seat with very little fuss, her head found

Junior's shoulder.

Suddenly wide awake, Reigns grinned in the darkness as he headed to Tani's apartment. As sleepy as he

was, he entertained the idea of spending what remained of the night with the exotic beauty.

George found refuge in an abandoned grocery warehouse. It was a damp, misty night so he was grateful

to be indoors and warm. He slipped away from his 'escort' detail easily.

After that, he went by the Traveler's Oasis but seeing the police were already there, waiting for him, he

passed and went to plan B.

His plan B was a bust also. Bus rides to Goodweather's office and his private residence both proved to

be a dry well too. He had no idea where to look for the paralegal; since she was Dennis' lover, she was

probably with him.

He made a 'bed' out of discarded cardboard. He pulled his jacket a bit tighter around his torso. At least

he was dry, the cold he could ignore. As he fell asleep, he took stock of his situation. Lynn could

redeem herself and make herself useful again. But the U.S. seaman, he had to go. This time, George

wouldn't underestimate the younger man. From their first brawl, he knew the pretty boy sailor was

more than he appeared. Next time, he wouldn't give him the chance to defend himself; he'd kill him

before he knew he was even in danger.

Rachel tried to hide her joy at the loss of the one-of-a-kind free flowing glass 'sculpture'. Danny had

shared a secret with her: he hated that lump of glass also but it was from his sister and Italy.

Considering this, the kids were punished rather lightly. After dinner, Rachel supervised the children's

baths and warned them to go to bed without further mischief – or there would be severe punishment.

Once the children were down, she went in search of her husband.

Coming home, Danny was hoping for quiet evening but the kids ruined that – before dinner. He had

swept up that shattered remains of his sister's wedding present, then fell asleep in his recliner, watching

the New Jersey Devils shut out the Toronto Maple Leafs. Usually, hockey held his attention almost as

well as football did but his day had been an extreme exercise in interagency diplomacy. His brain was on

overload and refused to process any further incoming information, even if it was only a pre-season

hockey game.

Rachel smiled as she reached over the top of the recliner and started to massage the detective's

shoulders gently but firmly. Even asleep, his shoulders were tight. Without opening his eyes, he took

one of Rachel's delicate hands in his and kissed it repeatedly.

"Dinner was great, Rach."

"Glad you liked it; I packed the leftovers for your lunch tomorrow." Rachel kissed the top of his head.

"Hey! Don't mess with the hair." Danny protested playfully.

Rachel ran her fingers through his hair, effectively messed his hair up, giggling all the while. She turned

and ran for the staircase. Danny got up quickly and ran after his wife. "You did it now, Mrs. Williams."

"Daniel, please!" Rachel turned and warned her husband. "Those children are down and you better not

wake them."

Danny caught up to his wife and wrapped her up in his embrace. He picked her up and started up the

stairs. "I'll bet you will make more noise than I will."

Junior returned the car to the motor pool just before 2300. He jogged back to the quarters he shared

with McGarrett. At the top of the stairs, he paused to both regulate his breathing and to look out over

the base. At night, the base looked like any other suburban neighborhood. No uniforms, marching

cadets. Just personnel resting up to be ready for what tomorrow would bring.

He turned and unlocked the door. Once inside, he set the coffee maker up for the morning and secured

the door. He took off his shoes, stepped out of his pants and pulled his shirt off. Dropping it on the pile,

he sat on the edge of the couch and took of his socks. He then stretched out and covered up. In

moments, he was asleep.

Lynn woke up with start again. She had been dreaming of Steve. He was wearing a blue dress uniform,

a white hat with fancy gold stitch work under his left arm. With a soft, sexy smile, he was offering his

right arm to a dark haired woman dressed in a white, lacy dress. Lynn tried to reach out and take the

offered arm but found her feet barely worked. Looking down, she realized her shoes were stuck in

inches of white, soft but thick FROSTING. The woman in white moved effortlessly toward her. All she

did was finger push Lynn's shoulder ever so slightly and Lynn was falling down a trellis. Through the

green leaves and majestic purple roses, she could see Steve was oblivious to her plight, too busy kissing

his bride.

Lynn laid in the dark with tears running down her face. The dream had felt so real. Her feelings for Steve

didn't matter once she met Catherine, and seen her engagement ring. She could set the pre-dawn light

starting to brighten her room.

"Meow?"

"Oh Kimba, I'm such a fool." Lynn sniffled

"Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Meow?"

"I never had a real chance; he was never serious." Lynn whined as she cuddled the cat. "He was just

trying to help find his friend's killer. I was just a mean to an end." She got up and started to pace.

Kimba fluffed her fur and licked her shoulder. She knew her human mommy well and it was her job to

make mom see what she didn't want to see. "Meow?"

Lynn turned to face her furry companion. "I know he saved us, you know that better than I do. But I

was nothing to him, someone to use." The tears came again.

"Mmmmmmmrrrrrrmeowww!

Lynn felt her face burn with shame. "I know, Kimba, you're right. He did protect me." She sighed as she

sat down next to the cat. "I know. I owe it to him. I'll call Detective Williams in the morning."

Steve awoke just before sunrise. He smiled since his internal clock always got him up at 0500, things

were returning to normal. At least some things. He was in bed, warm and comfortable and most

important: Cat was by his side. Her rhythmic breathing, her invitingly warm, soft body. He seriously

doubted she would consider sex with that jaw support on his head. He sighed and consoled himself by

playing with Catherine's soft hair. He realized he forgot about the door when the nightshift nurse stuck

her head in to check on him.

"Good morning, Mr. Steve." Nurse Melissa whispered and smiled. "I'll be back to take your morning

vitals." She was gone as fast as she appeared.

He sighed again, life was pretty good with all things considered. He rubbed Catherine's back and she

stretched like a contented cat and re-snugged up to him. She rubbed his hard abs in her dozing state. If

he didn't know better, he'd swear she was purring. Again, his mind circled back to sex but before his

mind got him into too trouble, Nurse Melissa returned.

"Let me get your vitals. By the time I'm done, your breakfasts will be here. Yet another advantage of

being by the nurse's desk."

At the mention of breakfast, Catherine sat up and stretched. "Good morning, handsome." She kissed

his cheek. "Did you sleep well? And did someone say breakfast?"

Steve smiled at her. "I slept well and yes, breakfast is on the way, my Cat." He caught Nurse Melissa's

slight frown. He smiled dopily as he extended his arm for his blood pressure reading. "Her name

Catherine but she's my Cat."

"I see." Melissa humored the lovesick sailor. "She's a lovely kitty cat."

"No, she's a beautiful Catty Cat."

All three of them laughed.

"So, is he your tom cat?" The nurse teased Catherine.

"Oh no. He's my mustang." From Melissa's raised eyebrow, Rollins knew she didn't understand the

reference. "Mustangs are wild horses, tamed to be of service. But they always remain a bit wild,

unpredictable. The Navy took Steve, a wild young man. They molded and shaped him into an Officer

and a gentleman. But he remains a bit untamed, mercurial. He is my mustang."

Melissa was so engrossed she over pumped the blood pressure cuff. "Sorry Mr. Steve." She quickly

deflated it and started over. "Did I hurt you, sir?"

"I've been trained to endure physical pain." Steve said stoically.

Melissa looked at Catherine bewildered.

Catherine shook her head and slipped out of bed. "And on that note…" She went into the bathroom and

quietly closed the door.

Melissa took McGarrett's blood pressure. When she finished, she looked at Steve. "Your vitals are real

good, sir. Have you urinated yet this morning?"

"Negatory."

"Please don't go until I bring back a specimen cup. I'll be right back."

"Better be quick, no promises." Steve whispered to Melissa's back. He settled back, arms behind his

head. He was counting the dots on the suspended ceiling tiles when Catherine bounced out the

bathroom, face washed, her hair brushed. Her bathroom door collided with the room door with a

resounding BANG that made Steve jump even though he watched it happen.

"Sorry dear." Melissa pulled her door closed, waited a second or two, the cautiously opened the door.

Seeing the coast was now clear, she entered with the specimen cup discreetly in her hand. She entered

the just vacated bathroom and came back out. "Do you need help, Mr. Steve?"

Catherine was already assisting him out of bed. "No, I think we got this." Catherine said as she helped

Steve shuffle to the bathroom. She noticed he felt more confident in his gait now that he had adequate

rest.

"Just hit the call button and I'll come get it." She turned clinical. "Use the wet wipe to clean …"

"We both know how. It isn't a first rodeo for either of us." Catherine said with a smile while Steve

ignored the conversation entirely.

Melissa nodded graciously and gave them their privacy.

Lynn was waiting in the lobby of Danny's office. She couldn't go back to sleep after 'talking' with Kimba.

She came to the police station directly and had been waiting for Detective Williams since 7:15. She

already had two cups of lousy coffee and three donuts.

"Good morning Ms. Downing." Danny said as he walked in with his travel cup of home brewed coffee.

"I assume you're here to see me." He scanned the box of donuts and found nothing that appealed to

him.

"Yes, I want to help you find George."

"Really." Danny thought a moment. "Come with me, please." He headed for the bullpen.

Lynn grabbed her purse and coat and hurried after the detective.

Chin Ho, Lou and Kono looked up as Danny hurried in. "Everyone, Lynn Downing is right behind me.

Play this by ear; follow my lead."

Danny no sooner finished speaking when Lynn came through the glass bullpen's doors. Everyone did as

told and 'finished' good mornings.

"Well, good morning Ms. Downing." Lou took the ice breaker. "What can we do for you?"

"I want to help find George Federchuk."

"Why?"

"I think he's going to try to kill Commander McGarrett."


End file.
